Caída en picada
by YumeRui-chan2.5
Summary: Todo se derrumbó con un solo ataque. El humo se llevó la vida de uno de ellos; demostrando a los Mugiwara que 'muerte' era una palabra malditamente real y cruel, que se llevó la cordura de todos y les dio un empujón hacia el borde del abismo que ya no era negro, sino azul como el mar.
1. I

**DISCLAIMER: ONE PIECE PERTENECE A EIICHIRO ODA, Y NO HAY FINES DE LUCRO TRAS ESTE ESCRITO. Ú** **NICAMENTE NOS PERTENECE LA HISTORIA.**

 **ADVERTENCIA: EL SIGUIENTE FANFICTION TOCA TEMAS QUE PODRÍAN SER SENSIBLES PARA CIERTA PARTE DE LA AUDIENCIA.**

* * *

 **I**

El hombre de uniforme y modales impecables se paseaba por el restaurante mientras atendía a la clientela, recogía las mesas que lo ameritaban y llevaba platillos desde la barra de la cocina hasta los ojos de sus comensales. Al ser el único mesero en función debía hacerlo con rapidez, mas sin perder la gracia con la que se había prometido trabajar a falta de colegas con si quiera una pizca de decencia que ayudaran a la imagen del Baratie. De vez en cuando se daba el lujo de regañar a un par de los cocineros y otros camareros, pero en general prefería mantenerse al margen de las constantes peleas que se daban por cualquier pequeñez. Si tenía que ser sincero, le sorprendía que nadie hubiera resultado muerto, especialmente en esas peleas donde estaba involucrado lo que él creía el origen de la mayoría —si no es que todos— los problemas del restaurante, Vinsmoke Sanji, un buen cocinero con una personalidad terrible, prácticamente imposible de tratar.  
Para empezar, era un ser extremadamente obsesivo en todo lo que hacía, tardándose más que cualquier otro en preparar las órdenes que le llevaba. Además, cuando las cosas no resultaban como él las quería, su lado irascible y poco educado salía a la luz insultando no sólo a sus compañeros de trabajo, sino a cualquier cliente que osara hablarle.

Pese a considerarse a sí mismo alguien sincero y bastante valiente, nunca había encarado al cocinero principal del Baratie como hubiera gustado, solamente había reclamado alguna vez el trato a los clientes, y por lo que recordaba, sólo había recibido un par de fuertes moretones en las costillas producto de las patadas de Vinsmoke Sanji. No entendía cómo ese hombre había llegado a tener un puesto tan importante donde se debía saber tratar a los clientes y se necesitaba tener una gran paciencia; aunque no tenía por qué pensar mucho en ello. Él era sólo un mesero con pinta de caballero en el trabajo y muy poco que mencionar en su tiempo libre, en otras palabras, un don nadie que ni siquiera recordaba el momento en que tal personaje llegó a desagradarle tanto como para seguir sus movimientos por la desconfianza de que algún día matara a alguien con una patada por decirle que la comida estaba tibia.

Tal vez debía agregar eso a la lista de cosas que le disgustaban de ese hombre: aquel orgullo que le hacía arremeter con gritos y golpes a cualquier persona a la que se le cruzara por la cabeza criticarle. O más bien, cualquier hombre que remarcara algún fallo de sus creaciones, pues si era una mujer la que hablaba... Ni siquiera le dejaba terminar, haciendo intentos baratos y descarados de llamar la atención de las damas.

No se había percatado de lo concentrado que estaba en observarle hasta que el llamado del rubio le sacó de sus pensamientos, un grito molesto con una sarta de palabras despectivas y una orden precisa que no había escuchado.  
Pensó buscar ayuda en los demás trabajadores, pero todos eran como ese cocinero: irascibles, impacientes, sin modales, sin empatía ni carisma... Sabía bien que ahí no encontraría solución a su problema, mas tampoco cambiaría nada si le preguntaba a Vinsmoke por su cuenta.

Comenzó a mover su pierna con desesperación, como si marcara un presto, culminando su agitado ritmo mental en un suspiro de rendición ante el molesto cocinero.  
—¿Cree que puede repetirme la orden? Quiero cerciorarme de algo. —Estaba mintiendo, claro, pero él también tenía su propio orgullo, y no estaba en sus planes rebajarlo tanto ante el rubio; rubio que en vez de repetirle la orden se dio a la tarea de insultarlo y quitarlo bruscamente del camino a la cocina.  
—¡Idiota, aparta!  
—¡Ya debería ser suficiente! ¿No cree? Terminará por espantar a los clientes si sigue gritando como condenado —dijo el mesero con enojo y cierto alivio, llevaba más tiempo del que pudiera recordar queriendo decir eso.

Era consciente que el golpe y el insulto se dieron al mismo tiempo, pero estaba demasiado ocupado reteniendo el aire ante la patada que aquel cocinero le dio como para preocuparse de los adjetivos que había usado para describirle.

Tirado en el suelo y apoyado en la pared de la cocina, comprobó la falta de decencia en todos los hombres que le rodeaban, quienes pasaban de largo al verlo en ese estado. Además, comprobó que los clientes se sentían incómodos y ansiosos cuando aquel rubio les atendía, tal vez por la mirada de enojo que siempre llevaba.

Quiso levantarse y seguir como si nada, pero el dolor en el abdomen le impidió moverse más de dos centímetros. Algunos clientes le observaban preocupados y otros indiferentes, pero él, como camarero del mejor restaurante, mostraba una sonrisa agradable a todos por igual, una sonrisa ensayada de "lo esperamos de nuevo" que causaba cierta gracia en esa repetitiva circunstancia.

—¡Te pagan para trabajar, no para holgazanear! —gritó un cocinero veterano irritado por haberse tropezado con su pierna—. ¿Qué esperas? ¡Trabaja!

El hombre lo haló de un solo brazo para ponerlo de pie a la fuerza, sin nada de delicadeza o si quiera cuidado de no romperle la manga del uniforme del que tan orgulloso se sentía.

—¡Ya basta! ¡Déjenme en paz!

El cocinero volvió a tirarlo al suelo, logrando esta vez que cayera cerca de uno de los clientes, un oficial de la marina con una gorra y una camisa roja de muy mal gusto, que no hizo más que apartarlo con el pie lejos de su espacio.

—¡Serjei, quítate de en medio, muchacho inepto! —gritó Patty desde la cocina, moviendo el cuchillo carnicero como si fuera a matar al pobre mesero con él.  
—¡Si pudiera moverme...!  
—¡No me importa si te estás desangrando y no te puedes parar! ¡Ya te lo dijeron, estás aquí para trabajar, así que hazlo!  
—¡He estado trabajando todo este rato!  
—¡Pues a mí me parece que has estado muy plácido en el suelo!  
—¡¿Que he estado cómodo?! ¿¡Quieres que te de una patada como la de Vinsmoke para que veas qué tan relajante es?!

Parecía que el hombre iba a contestarle, pero la aparición del jefe del Baratie le hizo cambiar de opinión. El cocinero se había acercado mientras gritaban, y al observar el silencio generado entre los dos hombres, escupió al mesero en el rostro lleno de suciedad y sangre.

Se consideraba a sí mismo como un hombre fuerte y orgulloso, pero era humano, quizá el único humano que quedaba trabajando en ese lugar; y como ser humano que había llegado a un punto donde no se recibe una sola palabra de afecto o apoyo, se sentía solo, desesperado y frustrado.

Un cigarro... La nicotina debería tranquilizarlo, pero por más que buscó, no logró encontrar la cajetilla que estaba seguro de haber abierto el día anterior.

—¿Será que me los acabé ayer? —preguntó al aire, sin esperar respuesta.  
—¿Se te ha olvidado que no puedes fumar?

Creyó escuchar a alguien cerca, pero debió ser algún cliente que salía satisfecho del restaurante.

—¡Quiero un maldito cigarro! ¡Quiero que desaparezca Vinsmoke! ¡¿Dónde demonios está la caja?! —gritó y se despeinó el cabello, desesperado. No recordaba desde qué momento se estresaba tanto mentalmente; para peor suerte, su falta de memoria lo estresaba aún más.

Había pensado que hacer efectivo su vicio le ayudaría a conseguir fuerzas para levantarse, pero ante su olvido suspiró resignado e intentó apoyarse en la barra para ponerse de pie.

 _Al fin y al cabo, ya me siento mejor,_ se dijo _, y ya falta poco para cerrar._

Pero cuando intentó elevarse, los brazos le fallaron, como si el golpe que le había dado hubiese afectado su sistema locomotor. Sintió tambalearse, y aunque pudo ponerse de pie y sujetarse de una manera un poco más segura de la estructura de piedra caliza, no se sintió lo suficientemente estable como para volver a desplazarse por el lugar.

—Deberías sentarlo. —Volvió a escuchar cerca, una voz diferente a la primera—. Deja que te ayude.

Sintió el tacto suave y dulce en su espalda, y al voltear a ver se encontró con una joven un tanto demacrada, pero que incluso así podía ser considerada hermosa. La observó detenidamente, tratando de enfocar bien su vista, que le estaba haciendo una broma bastante pesada al oscurecer todo por instantes.

—¿Estás cómodo así? —preguntó la joven de largo cabello anaranjado con una mirada dulce, pero evidentemente triste.  
—Sí, gracias, señorita. Es usted muy amable. —Le sonrió y ella le devolvió el gesto a la vez que acariciaba su espalda con movimientos que se atrevía a calificar como fraternales, tanto que la joven se le hizo conocida de algún lado.  
—Disculpe... ¿Nos conocemos?

No entendió el problema, pero la joven se mordió el labio inferior y contuvo las lágrimas, que pretendía disimular.

Un fuerte dolor de cabeza lo volvió a marear, pero más fuerte. Tuvo que cerrar los ojos para aguantar el dolor ante la mirada preocupada de la mujer. Cuando abrió los ojos, prefirió volver a cerrarlos, no entendía dónde estaba, a ratos en el Baratie, a ratos en la nada oscura y a veces en una pequeña habitación.

* * *

 **Yume!: Hola‼ Espero que esto, una invención resultante de tantos factores externos e internos a esta especie de cooperativa creativa de dos masoquistas, haya capturado su atención en este primer capítulo. Se verán cosas, dice la biblia, y en esto se verán muchas; bueno, comenzaron a verse allá por el inicio de nuestras vacaciones. De verdad que esta historia ha dejado legado en nosotras, de todo tipo; así que esperamos que con forme vayamos publicando y ustedes vayan leyendo, esta serie de palabras organizadas en un sentido trágico, se haga cada vez más real en cuanto a sentimientos se trata.**

 **Y, cómo no, esto también nació de una bayuncada, una confusión, si entramos en detalles; y una compañera que sugirió un nombre para algún personaje.**

 **Gracias por leer este capítulo, y de antemano, a quienes la sigan leyendo después.**

 **¡La tragedia es buena, damas y caballeros! Ojalá sigan la historia, les guste y la sientan.**

 ** _Rui-chan: Y se vino la tragedia, señores! Tras poco más de tres meses -si contamos el momento de la edición, y sin contar la planificación- por fin terminamos este trabajo, y hemos decidido presentárselos aquí... Y de verdad esperamos que les guste._**

 ** _Ya ni siquiera recuerdo a raíz de qué salió la bayuncada de turno, pero total, que terminamos todas confundidas repitiendo como drogadas 'Sanji llama a Sanji Sanji', y después nos comenzamos a dar codazos y a mirarnos como diciendo 'esto lo vamos a usar', aunque no sabíamos muy bien cómo, ni en qué género, ni si toda la trama giraría en torno a esa tontería o no... Y todo fue que la compañera que se sienta detrás de Yume nos escuchara hablar de... Olor a tabaco, supongo... Y nos preguntara si podíamos poner a un personaje llamado Serjei -que en realidad se escribe Sergei, pero... Se quedó con la j por... Comodidad,supongo- y comenzó a dar posibles papeles, obviamente de secundario... Pero nuestra mente masoquista trabajó por sí sola... Haciéndolo lo que representa en el fic, y lo que representa en nuestra vida privada... Una especie de patrón/deidad de la creatividad y... Algo más que se verá con el tiempo._**

 ** _Esperamos que se queden a seguir leyendo nuestros desvaríos, y sinceramente espero que para el final su corazón salga desecho de aquí, como el nuestro salió de escribirlo!_**


	2. II

**II**

En aquella habitación no podía distinguirse qué hora era, ni qué tiempo hacía. Todo estaba en oscuridad. La joven se había recluido en el cuarto que compartía con la arqueóloga desde hacía un par de días, cerrando toda entrada de luz, lo que le ayudaba a bajar el dolor de cabeza que aparecía cuando se quedaba seca de lágrimas y sólo quedaban los efectos secundarios de un llanto tan prolongado.

Se sentía mal, culpable, impotente, débil y ausente. Quería creer que despertaría y reiría ante una pesadilla tan real y a la vez tan improbable, se las contaría a todos durante el desayuno y se reirían juntos antes de irse cada quien a sus deberes. Pero no pasaría, porque su mente era débil incluso para imaginar una mínima esperanza. No importaba el clima, ya daba igual si la tormenta se mantenía perennemente en el barco, en la cocina, la enfermería... Cada rincón del barco que cruzaría el mundo era acechado por un huracán.

Se acurrucó más en la cama que de un día para otro era demasiado incomoda hasta para existir.

—No hace ningún bien encerrarse aquí, ni en ningún lado.  
Ni siquiera volteó a ver a Robin. La apreciaba, pero en ese momento quería estar sola, sin nadie tratando de subirle el ánimo; si fuera él, entonces hubiera brincado de la cama inmediatamente a abrazarlo y golpearlo al mismo tiempo.  
—Tal vez sea mejor si lo hablas con alguien.  
—¡Sólo quiero estar sola! —No lo gritó, pero hundió su cabeza en la almohada, su mayor confidente los últimos días.  
—Encerrada en esta habitación que huele tanto a café espeso y a postres gourmet con el "azúcar de nombre raro" no le sirves de nada.  
La morena se retiró, dejando a la navegante de los Mugiwara con lágrimas y una sonrisa nostálgica en el rostro.  
—El azúcar de nombre raro siempre me anima.  
No soportó más y cerró la puerta, resbalando en ella hasta llegar al suelo y volver a llorar.

La madera le permitía sentir las vibraciones de los demás al pisar, y estando tan cerca de la enfermería sentía que había otra persona además de Chopper con la capacidad de caminar, pero no se sentía ni con ganas de pensar o averiguar quién le estaría ayudando al doctor. Sabía que tenía que ser ella la que estuviera allí, pero la culpa no le dejaba siquiera pisar la habitación en la que él estaba.

Y el llanto de tristeza pasó a ser de frustración al recordar lo ocurrido, al revivir aquella debilidad del momento, esa fragilidad con la que todo se había derrumbado. Miró hacia el techo, buscando recomponerse; al parecer el dolor de cabeza había regresado, y ahora iba acompañado de esas malditas nauseas que se habían presentado desde hacía unas horas.

—De verdad que doy pena... —suspiró—. Pero ya no hay nada que hacer... Nada más que esperar aquí... Y ver qué hace Chopper...  
Respiró profundo, intentando que la vista no se le nublara y el mareo se pasara, aunque no resultó como esperaba.

No sabría decir cuánto tiempo pasó con la cabeza entre sus rodillas dobladas frente a su pecho hasta que unos ruidos la alarmaron viniendo desde la enfermería. Respiró hondo unas diez veces antes de tener el valor suficiente para salir de su habitación. Robin tenía razón, encerrada no podía ayudar a nadie.  
—Aunque... ¿y si me quiebro frente a él? Chopper dijo que debíamos permanecer calmados...  
—Navegante-san, estoy segura de que podrás hacerlo.  
Robin se dirigía a la habitación donde ella había estado antes con un semblante que no ayudó a mejorar el ánimo de la más joven.  
—Ya no estoy segura de nada...

Caminó hasta la enfermería y, sin tocar, entró, encontrándose con un rubio desesperado. Parecía ser que Sanji sufría bastante recostado en la camilla del lugar. Revolvía su cabello con impaciencia, llenándose de la sangre que no paraba de salir de sus oídos. Ante esto Chopper se encontraba ansioso, buscando qué hacer para conseguir calmarlo.  
—¡Nami! —La voz del reno mostraba lo aliviado que se sentía de verla después de tanto tiempo—. Su adicción al tabaco nos está complicando mucho las cosas, no sé si...  
Acercándose un poco más a la camilla, respiró hondo e, ignorando el comentario sobre los cigarrillos, dijo:  
—Deberías sentarlo... Deja que te ayude.  
Con sumo cuidado colocó su mano en la espalda del hombre y, haciendo movimientos circulares para tranquilizarle, comenzó a elevar su torso, por lo que el rubio volteó a verla extrañado.  
—¿Estás cómodo así? —Iba a llamarle como siempre, pero se detuvo al recordar lo que eso podría provocar.  
—Sí, gracias, señorita. Es usted muy amable. —Sintió cómo todo se venía abajo al ver la sonrisa sincera de Sanji, pero imitó el gesto sin dejar de acariciar su espalda—. Disculpe... ¿nos conocemos?

Aquello la superó, pero no iba a dejar que la venciera tan fácilmente. Se mordió el labio inferior y contuvo las lágrimas mientras parecía que el rubio seguía consciente de lo que ocurría, pero cuando apretó con una de sus manos su sien por el dolor, y con la otra sostuvo las de Nami, la joven no pudo contenerse y dejó salir un pequeño quejido, pero nada más.

El tiempo se le hizo eterno viendo al cocinero en ese estado, sufriendo tanto, y sin poder ellos hacer algo. Sanji comenzó a abrir los ojos, pero eso pareció alterarlo más. Soltó las manos de Nami e hizo presión a ambos lados de su cabeza, encorvándose para esconder la cabeza entre sus piernas ante la triste mirada de la navegante.

—¡Nami! Trata de calmarlo un poco, que no se tape los oídos. —Tardó un poco en reaccionar. Cuando lo hizo, lo primero que se le ocurrió fue abrazarlo, pero el rubio ni siquiera reaccionó, por lo que decidió tomar sus manos y alejarlas de sus oídos. En un principio se desesperó más, pero cuando la navegante comenzó a acariciar su cabello con las lágrimas retenidas, pareció calmarse un poco y dejar su cabeza descansar en el hombro de su amiga.  
Hizo lo que estaba en su alcance para moverse lo menos posible y mantener la posición con el chico, que parecía estar quedándose dormido. Y aunque se mantenía quieta no podía evitar mirarle de reojo, queriendo verificar si la hemorragia de sus oídos se había detenido, pero sin resultado alguno.

Esperó así, con una rodilla apoyada en la camilla y un poco encorvada, hasta que sintió cómo la respiración de Sanji se volvía más profunda y pausada, mucho más tranquila de como había estado cuando entró al lugar.  
—Creo que ya podemos recostarlo otra vez. —Volteó a ver a Chopper, quien asintió en su dirección.  
—¿Pero… y si lo despierto? —Al pensar en aquello dejo su mano reposar sobre el cabello del hombre, preocupada—. Digo, sólo tú y yo...  
—¿Quieres que llame a alguien más para ayudarnos? —Ella asintió y el encargado pareció recapacitar lo que decía—. Voy a ver quién está más cerca, espera.

Ella asintió sin dejar de acariciar el cabello de Sanji. Tenía miedo de despertarlo, de volver a verlo sufriendo tanto. Con Sanji dormido, se permitió dejar escapar unas cuantas lágrimas mientras lo apresaba más contra su pecho.  
—Perdón, Sanji-kun.  
El rubio comenzó a moverse en sus brazos, alarmándola, pero estaba tranquilo, acomodándose con la cabeza de lado en los pechos de la navegante.  
—Nunca cambias. —Sonrió con cierta ternura y nostalgia, sabiendo bien que nada, nunca, volvería a ser como hasta su última escapada de la marina.

Prestó atención a los oídos de Sanji, llevándose la decepción de que, por lo mensos su oído izquierdo seguía sangrando un poco.

—¿Tuviste problemas?  
—No, Chopper... Parece estar tranquilo, pero su oído...  
—Tranquila, eso lo puedo controlar...  
Observó por el rabillo del ojo los movimientos de su compañero, quien buscaba los instrumentos para detener la hemorragia.  
—¿Para hacerlo necesitas que esté sentado?  
—No, la verdad es que preferiría que se mantuviera recostado.  
—¿Entonces... Quién nos va a ayudar? —El reno dejó un frasco en la mesita de noche que la joven tenía al lado, además de unas gasas—. ¿O es buena idea...?  
—Zoro ya viene, dijo que quería dejar la comida hecha para que Luffy no la arruinara más de la cuenta. —La nariz de Nami se arrugó al recordar lo que comían hacía muchos años, cuando sólo eran tres en la tripulación.

Tres golpes secos en la puerta le sacaron de sus recuerdos, haciendo que volteara a ver a la entrada de la pequeña enfermería. El espadachín se acercó sin hablar, y entre los tres recostaron a Sanji, quien balbuceó entre sueños, pero no dio señas de levantarse, por lo que la navegante se sintió en la libertad de utilizar su antebrazo para secar las lágrimas que habían caído con rebeldía, además de permitirse inspeccionar el lugar en el que presentía pasaría bastante tiempo.  
Observó los colores sobrios de las paredes, los libros que estaban en la estantería detrás del pequeño escritorio de Chopper, y los botes con plantas y líquidos medicinales que se exponían por todo el lugar.

Después de recorrerlo todo con la mirada se centró en observar a sus compañeros con detenimiento. No sabía bien cuántos días se había recluido en su habitación, pero si se guiaba por la fatiga de Chopper, diría que llevaba meses. Y si se guiara por la de Zoro, diría que un par de semanas. Se preguntaba cuánto calcularían los otros si observaran su rostro y sus facciones.

—¿Cómo lo viste?  
—¿Eh? —Zoro le había hablado de repente, atacando por sorpresa sus pensamientos.  
—¿Cómo lo viste? Es decir... ¿Qué pasó?  
—Si supiera a ciencia cierta, te lo diría y trataría de hacer algo... Pero sólo sé que está sufriendo mucho.  
—¿Es dolor? ¿Por el sangrado?  
Nami negó, sin ganas de hablar del tema, mucho menos de explicar y pelear con el espadachín sobre la situación.  
—Tal vez un cigarro no sea tan malo...  
—¡No! Fumar es malo de por sí. En su situación actual es como caminar sobre una cuerda floja.  
Sanji comenzó a moverse más inquieto y volvió a balbucear algo sobre comida, por lo que Nami se acercó a tratar de calmarlo mientras Chopper regresaba a sus anotaciones y libros.  
—Volveré con Luffy.  
La navegante lo miró de reojo, volviéndose después hacia Sanji para susurrarle al oído—: No nos dejes morir de intoxicación, ¿sí? Aunque por el momento te doy permiso de seguir durmiendo otro rato.

* * *

 _ **Rui-chan: Hola otra vez! Gracias por regresar a leer el segundo capítulo, esperamos que les haya gustado, y se hayan quedado con ganas de leer el que sigue. En cuanto a Lucky-chan respecta, gracias por ser el primer review, y por las sugerencias que nos diste. Más adelante las descripciones se irán haciendo más detalladas, para generar ese ambiente del que hablas.  
Nuevamente, gracias a todos por leer. Siéntase libres de hacernos sugerencias, y mostrarnos los fallos que pudimos haber cometido. Nos vemos el viernes!**_

 **Yume!: Hola! Primeramente, gracias por seguir leyendo. Esperamos que sigan leyendo y les guste.**  
 **Gracias a Lucky-chan por el comentario y la sugerencia, ya después los espacios se describen más para darle mejor ambiente.**

 **Gracias a todos por leer, cualquier sugerencia u opinión es bienvenida. Los esperamos para el siguiente capítulo!**


	3. III

**III**

Desde su posición podía observarlo todo desde una perspectiva privilegiada, quizás por eso le gustaba tanto almorzar en ese rincón. En su plano de visión estaba la entrada al restaurante, las mesas donde se ubicaban los clientes, el área donde se guardaban los licores, e incluso una porción de la cocina. Estando allí podía ubicar los puntos de discusiones, enterarse de la razón estúpida por la que habían comenzado y estar pendiente que ningún cliente resultara en medio de la pelea sin necesidad de meterse personalmente, siempre y cuando Vinsmoke no fuera una de las partes conflictivas.  
Estaba terminando su almuerzo cuando escuchó los gritos de cierto cocinero.

—¡Quiero saber quién dejó quemar la sopa!— Suspiró resignado a que el conflicto se haría más y más grande hasta quedar él también envuelto, aunque apenas y había osado entrar en la cocina en el día.  
—¡Camarero de cuarta, ven aquí! —gritó alguno de los cocineros desde la cocina, desde ese punto ciego que quedaba desde su puesto.  
—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó molesto al llegar y encontrarse con todos los trabajadores reunidos.  
—¿Has tocado algo de la cocina?  
—Le aseguro que no he tocado nada más que la puerta.  
—¿Sabes, Serjei? No te creo.  
—No me crea. Pero está perdiendo el tiempo.  
—Bien... entonces, ¿Tienes alguna idea de quién ha podido dejar que mi exquisita sopa se eche a perder? —No era que "tuviera una idea", él sabía quién había comentado a quién que el fuego de la sopa de Sanji estaba muy lento. Pero prefería no inmiscuirse en el asunto—. ¿Y bien? ¿Debo suponer que fuiste tú, entonces?  
En verdad podía llegar a detestar su sonrisa burlona y altanera. Lo detestaba a él, su sola presencia le alteraba los nervios a tal punto de poder fumar bien unos veinte cigarros en menos de cinco minutos.  
—Creo haber escuchado algo al respecto.  
—¡Sin tanto rodeo, idiota! ¡Habla de una buena vez, que los clientes esperan!  
—¡Entonces resuelva esto después del trabajo! ¡No me trate de idiota si usted, El Mejor Cocinero del Mundo, se preocupa más por su maldita sopa que por sus clientes hambrientos!

Una patada lo tiró al suelo, la segunda le sacó el aire y la tercera le dio de lleno en la cabeza, causándole un dolor más que insoportable. Tanto que su orgullo se rompió lo suficiente como para quedarse llorando. Era un llanto silencioso, sin sollozos, sin cambios repentinos de respiración. Simplemente las lágrimas salían sin ninguna retención y de manera constante, pero sin aumentar, incluso cuando el dolor iba escalando debido a la lluvia de golpes que estaba recibiendo por parte del hombre que había reclamado sobre el tiempo de los clientes. No supo bien cuándo dejó de tirarle patadas, ni cuándo le tiraron la sopa todavía caliente, mas no hirviendo, encima. Sólo repitió el proceso que tan monótono se le estaba haciendo: buscar un punto de apoyo e intentar levantarse, fallando miserablemente la mayoría de las veces.

Se había rendido en levantarse hacía ya quién sabe cuánto tiempo, y había optado por arrastrarse hasta esconderse lo suficiente para que no se percataran de su presencia en la cocina.  
—¡Maldita sea! —soltó molesto por no conseguir la cajetilla de cigarros que tanto deseaba. Quizá esa parte también incrementaba el odio hacia Vinsmoke Sanji: Él siempre tenía un cigarro en la boca.  
—Sólo uno... sólo quiero encontrar uno.

Llegado el momento de desesperación que producía un vicio sin saciar, buscó el lapicero que llevaba en la bolsa de su uniforme. No lo encontró.  
—¡Ya me harté!  
El enojo pareció haberle dado cierta fuerza, logrando levantarse y volver a su trabajo como mesero, pero esta vez sin la gracia que tanto le caracterizaba.

Aunque quisiera, no podía pasearse con seguridad por entre las mesas, atendiendo a los clientes con una sonrisa amable y dedicada; no estaba en las condiciones adecuadas para poner esa farsa, empezando por el estado de su uniforme, pasando por su inflamado rostro, hasta llegar a su cabello rubio manchado de sangre y con restos de sopa. Pero no iba a dejar que aquello se interpusiera en su trabajo, ni su estado físico y emocional, ni las miradas de preocupación y asco que los clientes le daban.

Para distraerse, había ideado una especie de juego: cada vez que regresara con una nueva bandeja llena de pedidos trataría de adivinar cuántas miradas de cada tipo recibiría. Era relativamente fácil, sólo debía contar cuántos marines había y agregar dos o tres personas adicionales.  
Si debía elegir a qué cliente envenenar para salvar el mundo, definitivamente seria a un marine. Siempre le habían caído en el hígado, aunque a decir verdad, no recordaba desde cuándo o si simplemente era por el hecho de ser en su mayoría groseros y altaneros.  
—Creo que fue poco después de comenzar a trabajar... —reflexionó en voz alta tomando dos bandejas nuevas—. Momento...  
—¿Dijiste algo? —Volteó a ver al cliente al que acaba de servir, un hombre de extraño cabello verde —molesto a la vista si le preguntaban—, con un solo ojo abierto y tres pendientes de oro que llamaron su atención.  
—Estaba pensando en voz alta, lamento si lo molesté.  
El hombre lo miró más que sorprendido, pero no le tomó demasiada importancia.  
—Dime lo que estabas pensando.  
—¿Eh? No era nada importante. Sólo trataba de recordar hace cuánto comencé a trabajar. Últimamente no me acuerdo de muchas cosas y me resulta frustrante. —Se encogió de hombros y siguió trabajando sin reparar de nuevo en el peliverde.

Una vez había servido a todos los clientes, regresó a la cocina para entregar más pedidos y comenzar a recoger las mesas y propinas de los comensales que se retiraban. Esperaba ver al mismo veterano de siempre, uno de los menos desagradables del lugar, pero detrás de la barra estaba Vinsmoke con un cigarro a medio calar entre sus labios adornando la sonrisa altanera que le dedicaba.

—¿Se puede saber qué hacías, Serjei?  
—Trabajar. —Decidió ignorarle, hacer lo posible para que no crispara sus nervios—. Traigo las...  
—No me refiero a qué dices tú que haces, sino lo que de verdad estás haciendo. Dos de nuestros clientes han venido bastante molestos a quejarse de tu aspecto y tu olor.  
—¿Y vinieron a quejarse con usted porque saben que tiene la culpa? —No pudo disfrutar de su respuesta como debía, pues los gritos del cocinero comenzaron a resonar en todo el lugar, mientras los puñetazos no paraban de caer sobre su cuerpo. Ya que el dolor no era tan fuerte como el de la hora del almuerzo se tomó el tiempo de recapacitar lo que estaba pasando: un cocinero, alguien que debería cuidar sus manos como lo más preciado del mundo, estaba dejando caer con fuerza alarmante su instrumento de trabajo sobre una superficie que no era precisamente blanda, lo que podía provocar que quedara estropeado. Se dijo que había encontrado otra razón para odiar a Sanji, parecía no tenerle respeto a algo tan sagrado como sus manos, manos con las que cocinaba, manos con las que desempeñaba su labor en ese restaurante.

Cuando el hombre hubo terminado con la paliza, se sintió demasiado mareado como para continuar trabajando; sin las fuerzas suficientes para seguir recorriendo el lugar, sonriendo a las personas, hablando tranquilamente.  
—Un cigarro no estaría tan mal, ¿verdad? — el cliente de cabello verde se había levantado de su asiento, y ahora se encontraba apoyado en la barra, mirando una cajetilla como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo—. Sólo uno no está mal, ¿verdad?  
El mesero lo vio de reojo mientras se apoyaba también, vencido por el esfuerzo que hizo después de las dos palizas que le dio el cocinero.  
—Depende de cuánto fume diario. Si se supone que debe dejarlo, no debería si quiera ver los cigarros.  
—Tú no deberías hablar...— soltó el peliverde con cierto deje de enojo en su voz.  
—No era mi intención parecer entrometido, pero creí que estaba hablando conmigo.  
—Sí estaba hablando contigo, Cejillas.  
—¡¿Perdón?! Que su cabeza parezca un alga no le da derecho a ponerme apodos.  
—¡Toma el maldito cigarro, estoy harto de que me hables así! —Serjei tomó el cigarro que el cliente cabeza de alga le tiró a la cara antes de pararse y alejarse.  
—Gracias… supongo.— Sentía que por fin podría relajarse, sólo tenía que encontrar su encendedor. Buscó en el bolsillo donde solía guardarlo, pero no estaba allí. Rebuscó en el pantalón y el chaleco, pero tampoco había rastro del objeto de metal.  
—A ver, dame el cigarro.  
—¿Disculpe?— el cliente gruñó, molesto. ¿En qué momento había regresado?  
—Que me des el maldito cigarro. ¿O qué? ¿Inventaste una nueva manera de fumar en la que no tienes que prender esa endemoniada cosa?

El cabeza de alga sacó un encendedor dorado de entre sus ropas, y al ver que no le entregaba lo que pedía, se lo arrebató de las manos, para prenderlo. Una vez encendido lo devolvió a Serjei, quien le dio una calada, disfrutando del momento. Sentía cómo el dolor se reducía, la frustración bajaba y el lugar cambiaba, llevándolo de nuevo al oscuro vacío, y a su vez, a la habitación difusa de paredes grises, lo que lo confundía profundamente, pero no lo alteraba como antes.  
Lastimosamente, el efecto tranquilizador del cigarrillo le duró poco por la ansiedad con la que fumó; la habitación cambiaba demasiado rápido, y los períodos de oscuridad se ampliaban lo suficiente como para hacerlo creer que perdía el conocimiento cada tanto.

—¡Ey, Cejillas!— El apodo seguía molestándolo, pero no tenía tiempo de responder como quería—. ¡Mierda, déjate el cabello en paz!— Había comenzado de nuevo a revolverlo mientas sujetaba los lados de su cabeza por aquel molesto pitido—. ¡No te toques los oídos!  
Hizo caso omiso a las palabras del cliente cabeza de alga, las imágenes difusas de un barco y otras cosas que no reconocía sólo lograban llevarlo al borde de la locura.  
—Marimo...— susurró con un tono cercano a una pregunta.  
—¡Ey, Cejillas, reacciona! —Un fuerte dolor de cabeza lo hizo apretar más sus manos, presionando sus oídos. No entendía nada de lo que su cerebro hacía. Necesitaba otro cigarro, el primero lo ayudó a hacer más llevadero el asunto—. A ver, quita las manos de ahí. Terminarás dejando peor la hemorragia.  
—¿Hemorragia? —El peliverde le quitó las manos y las sujetó con más fuerza de la que cualquier de los dos hubiera querido—. Suélteme.  
—¡Deja de hablarme así, maldición!

Otra punzada en la cabeza, más fuerte que la anterior, lo alteró; el pitido se hizo más fuerte y la oscuridad de ese vacío tan angustiante lo cubrió todo. Se mantenía atado a la _realidad_ sólo por el agarre que mantuvo el cliente en sus manos.

Cuando sintió que su cuerpo se sumergía en el vacío, el agarre se desvaneció y dio paso a una desesperación indescriptible. Se preguntó entonces si así se sentiría estar el Limbo.

* * *

 _ **Rui-chan: Gracias especiales a nathaly-ab por comenzar a seguirlo, y a todos los que han continuado leyendo hasta ahora. Esperamos que estén disfrutando de la historia, y que se animen a comentar qué les está pareciendo.  
Feliz fin de semana! Nos leemos el lunes!**_

 **Yume!: Hola! Gracias por seguir leyendo, esperamos que les esté gustando y que siga siendo así en los próximos capítulos.  
** **Gracias a** **nathaly-ab por seguirlo. Ojalá te siga gustando, muchas gracias!**

 **Hasta el próximo capítulo!**


	4. IV

**IV**

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde el incidente? Sabía que sólo llevaba encerrado en la enfermería diez días, pero no recordaba con exactitud cuándo comenzó todo. Sí recordaba cómo, sí recordaba el porqué, sí recordaba los buques de la marina, los gritos de Luffy, la huida con Coup de Burst... Pero no tenía claro hacía cuánto el Cejillas había comenzado a mostrar los síntomas que habían alarmado a Chopper.

Aparentemente llevar la cuenta del tiempo se le estaba dando fatal, pues tampoco podía calcular cuánto llevaba sentado en el banco demasiado pequeño para él, al lado de una camilla con sábanas blancas manchadas de sangre y medicina, observando al cocinero removerse y hablar para sí mismo. Su situación era difícil aun si intentaba explicarla a sí mismo. Estaba pendiente del cocinero, ¿qué clase de amigo sería si no lo estuviera? Pero a la vez, trataba de no prestar demasiada atención a sus balbuceos, queriendo aparentar —sin éxito alguno— que sólo estaba hablando dormido, que no era tan grave. Después de todo, si Sanji despertaba, era mejor que lo viera tranquilo para no tener que responder preguntas incómodas sobre qué sucedía, o si pasaba algo malo. El tiempo que ocupó para pensar se le hizo bastante corto cuando tuvo que levantarse a asegurarse de que el rubio estaba bien. Ya no podía ignorar los quejidos y la manera en que alguna que otra lágrima se le escapaba.

Cuando sus manos buscaban sus oídos, Zoro se las apartaba con suavidad, evitando ser brusco en los movimientos, tratando de mantener la especie de tranquilidad que había en el ambiente. Al retenerlas sintió cómo el cocinero temblaba, rogando por un cigarrillo, buscando cambiar de posición, murmurando cosas sin sentido sobre clientes y marines. Esto último llamó más su atención cuando comenzó a cuestionar el odio que sentía hacia ellos en voz un poco más alta, dejando de balbucear, formulando mejor las frases, como si ya quisiera entablar una conversación.  
—¿Dijiste algo?  
—Estaba pensando en voz alta, lamento si lo molesté.  
La forma en que le había visto, como si no lo conociera, como si fuera la primera vez que lo veía en toda su vida, le molestó y sorprendió proporcionalmente. Pero la forma en la que le habló lo dejó incluso más extrañado; jamás habría creído que el Cejillas le hablaría así.  
—Dime lo que estabas pensando. —Quería saber qué ocurría en su cabeza, ver si ya estaba mejor, si no corría tanto riesgo como la sangre que salía de sus oídos parecía decir. La respuesta que le dio lo confundió un poco, pero ver que las hemorragias mejoraban lo tranquilizó por un momento.

La calma duró poco. De un momento a otro el cocinero murmuraba groserías por lo bajo mientras sus oídos sangraban y su cuerpo cambiaba de posición constantemente de manera brusca.  
—Ya pasará, ya pasará. —Se repetía el espadachín sin apartar la mirada de la camilla, hasta que bajó la cabeza, observando la cajetilla llena de cigarros que había escondido en su ropa un rato, meditando sobre lo que estaba a punto de hacer, autoconvenciéndose de que estaba bien—. Un cigarro no estaría tan mal, ¿verdad? — dijo una vez había apoyado los codos en la orilla de la camilla—. Solo uno no está mal, ¿verdad?  
—Depende de cuánto fume diario. Si se supone que debe dejarlo, no debería si quiera ver los cigarros. —En verdad le hervía la sangre oírlo hablar de esa manera. ¡Qué eran amigos, maldición! ¿Tan fácil era desaparecer de su mente de un momento a otro?  
—Tú no deberías hablar.  
—No era mi intención parecer entrometido, pero creí que estaba hablando conmigo.  
—Sí estaba hablando contigo, Cejillas.

Su reacción lo animó un poco, pero a la vez lo alteró. Él esperaba un "y tú un marimo cabeza hueca", pero por lo menos el Cejillas recordaba que era un alga —aunque él no pensaba así de sí mismo—.

Terminó por tirarle el cigarrillo para calmarlo y relajarse él también. Después de todo, no podría permanecer al margen hasta que todo mejorara como había planeado. Algo no tan adentro de su ser le decía que no podría cumplir esa promesa que hizo, que perdería la batalla, aunque lo intentara... Lo peor de todo era que esa parte ganaba terreno a la desesperación del rubio al no encontrar el encendedor.  
Sabía que estaba mal, pero quería pensar que estaba bien si sólo era uno.  
—A ver, dame el cigarro.  
—¿Disculpe? —Ante la forma tan respetuosa que el cocinero había tomado para hablarle no pudo evitar soltar un gruñido.  
—Que me des el maldito cigarro. ¿O qué? ¿Inventaste una nueva manera de fumar en la que no tienes que prender esa endemoniada cosa?

Sacó el encendedor dorado del mismo lugar en el que había guardado la cajetilla, decidido a complacer el vicio del cocinero, seguro que la nicotina le ayudaría a relajarse, por mucho que el resto de la tripulación insistiera en que empeoraría la situación. Ya impaciente, arrebató el cigarrillo de las manos del rubio y lo encendió. Cuando se lo entregó observó con una sonrisa cómo el otro fumaba con parsimonia, cómo las contracciones de su rostro se relajaban, cómo respiraba con tranquilidad otra vez.

Y de repente, la actitud de Sanji cambió drásticamente: las caladas pasaron a ser con una fuerza terrible, rápidas, desesperadas. De pronto su cabeza caía hacia un lado o hacia atrás, como si estuviese ido, y cuando se recomponía, trataba de esconderla entre sus rodillas, sujetándola con sus manos, llenándose de la sangre que manaba de sus oídos.  
No saber qué hacer para calmarlo le desesperó. El cigarrillo había funcionado, pero no creía conveniente darle otro, no en el estado en que se encontraba. Ante la incertidumbre se limitó a darle ordenes que no cumplía.  
—...Marimo... —La forma en la que le habló hizo que tranquilizara el tono de voz que estaba usando, que observara a detalle los signos que el cuerpo del rubio le estaban dando.  
—A ver, quita las manos de ahí. Terminarás dejando peor la hemorragia.  
—¿Hemorragia?

Se dio un golpe mental por soltar aquello, y con más fuerza de la que debía, tomó las manos de Sanji y las alejó de su cabeza, ganándose otro llamado demasiado formal, que lo devolvió a la desesperación anterior.  
—¡Deja de hablarme así, maldición! —Sin embargo, aligeró el agarre, haciéndolo más suave, pero lo suficientemente fuerte como para que el Cejillas supiera que estaba allí, soltándolo hasta que los movimientos alarmantes de su cuerpo se detuvieron.

Ya no se movía, ya no murmuraba; se suponía que debería ser bueno, pero Zoro sabía que no era así. No sabía qué hacer, así que acercó su mano la boca entreabierta del cocinero para asegurarse de que respiraba.  
—No… no, no, no. —Volteó hacia todos lados, buscando algo o a alguien que le ayudara. Estaba respirando, pero era apenas perceptible. Tomó su pulso, estaba acelerado, demasiado para ser sano. Chopper se lo había advertido: el cuerpo y la mente de Sanji eran como cristal, como papel maché. Pero él creyó que podía manejar la situación, que podía mejorar algo si actuaba como si sólo estuviera herido—. ¡Maldita sea! —soltó llevando una mano a las gasas que estaban junto a la almohada de Sanji para tratar de detener la hemorragia que había agravado demasiado.

Todo pasaba demasiado rápido, burlando cualquier rastro de orgullo por su velocidad de reacción. De un momento a otro el cuerpo del cocinero comenzó a temblar como si estuviera acostado en la nieve; estaba pálido y los labios estaban resecos.  
—¡Chopper! ¡Ven rápido! —gritó ya desesperado.  
El reno llegó asustado y agitado, abriendo la puerta de un solo golpe.  
—¿Qué pasó?  
—Se desmayó, después comenzó a temblar y la hemorragia no se detiene. —El doctor lo apartó con cierta desesperación y comenzó a alcanzar y mezclar varias cosas, frenético, con las manos temblando y a punto de llorar—. ¿Qué pasa?  
—¡Cállate! —Apretó los puños ante la impotencia que sentía. Sólo había logrado complicar todo—. Zoro... —Chopper se había dejado caer en su silla una vez que el rubio parecía estar mejor.  
—¿Sí?  
—¿Lo dejaste fumar? —preguntó con un tono tranquilo, con los ojos cerrados y de espaldas al peliverde—. ¡Contéstame!  
—Estaba desesperado. Creí que podía calmarlo.  
—¡Fuera!  
—Lo siento...  
—¡Fuera! —gritó a punto de llorar el menor—. No vuelvas a hacer algo así.  
Zoro comenzó a caminar hacia la salida, pero antes de abrir la puerta preguntó: —¿Se va a poner bien?  
—¿Bien? Suena lindo... Pero ni siquiera sé si despertará.

El peliverde cerró la puerta con fuerza y se alejó. Decidió que lo trataría sin demasiado contacto, sólo lo necesario. Esperaría impaciente a que el Cejillas mejorara; y cuando Chopper lo diera de alta, lo primero que haría sería reclamarle ese mal rato que le había hecho pasar; entonces todo volvería a ser como siempre. Pasó el día ayudando en el barco en lo que se necesitara, pero manteniéndose alejado de la enfermería, sabiendo que Chopper había tenido toda la razón del mundo en echarlo del lugar. Iba camino al cuarto de las mujeres para llamar a Nami, quien tenía que bajar a cenar. Los últimos días había estado saliendo de la habitación, ayudando a cocinar en la mañana o en la tarde. Pero la navegante seguía mal, y el hecho de que pasara toda una tarde encerrada lo recalcaba, así como también lo hacía el no gritarle cuando entraba al cuarto sin llamar a la puerta.

Al abrirla encontró a la bruja a un lado, sentada en el suelo con la espalda apoyada en la pared, la cabeza entre las piernas.  
—Oye, ya es hora de cenar. Ussop cocinó algo, deberías ir a comer. —La joven arrugó la nariz, lo que provocó que Zoro sonriera con nostalgia—. No es como que sea lo mejor del mundo, pero al menos esta vez no fuimos Luffy y yo.  
—Al menos no vamos a terminar envenenados... —Se puso de pie y se encaminó hacia uno de los tocadores que estaban al lado de las camas—. Ya voy a bajar, sólo... —No terminó la oración, por lo que Zoro supo que tenía que irse.

Volvió a bajar, esperando que la comida ya estuviera lista para así poder cenar y después irse al nido de cuervo a pasar la noche. Sin embargo, la arqueóloga le recibió con un plato de comida bastante pequeño.  
—Llévaselo a Chopper, por favor. —Ante la mirada confundida del espadachín, ella sonrió—. Dijo que no bajaría hoy, al parecer la condición de Cocinero-san es bastante inestable. —Zoro no pudo articular una respuesta. Simplemente tomó el plato de las manos de la mujer, unos cubiertos que estaban en la mesa, y subió nuevamente, ahora cruzando en la dirección opuesta.  
—Chopper, te traje la cena...  
—Gracias. —El doctor recibió la comida y dio un par de bocados antes de volver a revisar su cuaderno—. ¿Puedo pedirte un favor?  
—Claro.  
—Hoy hablé con Robin, y creo que tiene razón: debo descansar un poco si quiero concentrarme y hacer algo por Sanji. —El espadachín volteó hacia la camilla, donde el rubio se removía inquieto.  
—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó curioso al ver una jeringa mediana en la mesa junto a la camilla.  
—No es mi mayor orgullo, pero hace como tres horas logró dormirlo. Se veía tranquilo, incluso estaba babeando. —Chopper rio con algo de tristeza mientras tomaba otro bocado—. Extraño su comida. ¿Quién hizo esto? A Sanji le daría un infarto.  
—Ussop.  
—No le digas lo que dije.  
—Tranquilo. Él dijo lo mismo. —Se quedaron un rato en silencio, tratando cada quien de interpretar los murmullos del rubio—. ¿Y bien? ¿Qué querías pedirme?  
—Cierto. ¿Podrías vigilar la enfermería? Sólo sería en lo que me repongo un poco.  
—No hay problema, pero... —Había quedado algo afectado de la última vez, cuando no supo controlarse y acabó por poner en peligro la vida de Sanji, por lo que le sorprendió que Chopper siguiera poniendo tal confianza en él.  
—Lo dejaré dormido, así que puedes vigilar desde donde lo haces siempre o estar en la enfermería. —Zoro asintió—. Dame una hora para conseguir que se tome la medicina y después se duerma.  
—Una hora. Bien.  
—No... ¿Sabes qué? Hora y media... Es peor que Luffy si de medicina se trata. —Ambos sonrieron, tratando de ignorar el vacío que provocaba el trasfondo de la conversación.

Esa noche, Zoro no tuvo problemas en decidir desde dónde vigilar. Se quedó sentado junto a la puerta de la enfermería, el que a partir de ese momento sería su lugar preferido para ejercer su puesto de centinela.  
—De aquí se ve mejor el barco. —Se encogió de hombros y cerró los ojos sin llegar a dormirse—. Y la cocina está más cerca... Bueno, eso es una desventaja, cuando se mejore volveré arriba. No lo quiero cerca todo el día...  
—¿Hablando solo? Pareces un niño memorizando una mentira.  
—¡Vete a dormir, mujer, y déjame en paz! —Le gritó a Robin, que iba pasando y no perdió la oportunidad de hacerle ver que estaba preocupado.

* * *

XooXooX

 _ **Cooperativa: Antes que nada... ¡Mil gracias por las cien visitas!  
Ahora sí. Hola! Agradecemos que sigan leyendo, que hayamos llegado a los cien y de verdad nos gustaría leer opiniones y cualquier tipo de comentario siempre y cuando sea respetuoso y contribuya al crecimiento. **_

_**Si hablamos un poco del capítulo, este es uno de los que más nos han dolido. Pero hay peores.**_

 _ **(Por motivos de fuerza mayor hoy no hay diferenciación entre una autora y la otra, así que habla la cooperativa como tal)**_

 _ **Hasta el próximo capítulo!**_


	5. V

**V**

Aunque la noche ya había caído el trabajo todavía no terminaba; pero aquello no importaba, pues había salido a la especie de trastero del restaurante sobre el mar a respirar, a intentar relajarse del día que había tenido; intentando olvidarse de ese marine que le había tirado la comida en un acto de desprecio hacia su persona, lo que había desencadenado la reacción violenta de Vinsmoke, creador del platillo que había quedado esparcido por el suelo. La furia de Sanji había resultado en las patadas de siempre en los puntos de siempre, y como ya era costumbre, con una fuerza que cada día iba en aumento.

Trató de estirarse un poco para desperezarse, pero el dolor y la fatiga eran tan grandes que lo dejó a medias, suspirando por enésima vez en el día, cansado ya de todo.  
—Quiero que alguien me recuerde por qué no he renunciado. —dijo colocando una pajilla cortada entre sus labios a falta de un cigarro.  
—¡Vuelve al trabajo si no quieres que te cocine! —gritó alguien desde dentro del restaurante. De verdad odiaba a ese grupo de gente.  
Entró al comedor del lugar, sosteniendo su brazo y cojeando. La paliza de ese día había sido especialmente dura.  
—¡Ey, muchacho! —llamó alegre un hombre alto con vestimenta de samurái. Serjei aceleró el paso cuanto pudo para llegar con el hombre.  
—Buenas noches, señor.  
—No seas tan formal, ¿ya no te acuerdas de mí? —El mesero lo vio de arriba a abajo un par de veces, tratando de recordar.  
—¡Kine'mon-san! Disculpe, últimamente se me olvida hasta cómo me llamo.  
—No te preocupes, niño. Seguramente el trabajo es duro.  
—El trabajo no es el problema. Mi problema es mi jefe y mis compañeros.  
—Hablando del diablo… —Serjei volteó hacia donde el dedo del cliente señalaba, encontrándose con el mismísimo diablo justo detrás de él.  
—¡Serjei!  
—No tiene que gritarme. Me tiene enfrente.  
—¡Y encima te atreves a contestarme, desgraciado! —gritó antes de soltarle la tercera patada que le sacaba el aire del día y después levantarlo del suelo halando de su cabello—. ¡Te voy a enseñar por qué soy tu jefe, engreído! —Más golpes, más insultos; ya no importaba—. ¡Mírame cuando te hablo! ¿Crees que puedes conseguir otro trabajo? ¿Crees que en algún lugar soportarían tanta ineptitud? Apenas llevas la comida sin caerte, te distraes con cualquier bobada, lloras por un par de golpes, ¡Y ni hablar de tu cocina! Por eso ni siquiera te dejo acercarte a mi comida.  
Ya debería estar acostumbrado, pero ese regaño le dolió bastante, como si hubiera recordado algo; aunque como era su costumbre los últimos días, no supo qué.  
—Lo siento. No volveré a quejarme de mi trabajo. —dijo evitando la mirada de Vinsmoke.  
—Más te vale. La próxima vez te usaré de carnada.

Salió corriendo, estaba harto de todo. Le dolía el cuerpo, la cabeza, el pecho, los oídos le zumbaban y la vista se le iba de vez en cuando.  
—¡No es justo! ¡No le he hecho nada! ¡Que se vaya a la mierda! ¡Que me deje en paz! ¡Lo odio! —gritó golpeando la barra, soltando lágrimas producto de la mezcla de dolor, ira y confusión.  
—Tranquilo, está bien... estás con nosotros. —Sintió una mano grande en su hombro y otra más pequeña dando pequeños golpes en su espalda.

Supo enseguida que el cansancio lo estaba volviendo loco. El único capaz de intentar animarlo en ese momento era Kine'mon-san, y la voz que había escuchado era completamente diferente a la del samurái; menos ronca, con un deje de alegría un tanto fingida, pensó. Supuso que era su propio cerebro que le hizo sentir aquello, por lo que se encogió de hombros, respiró profundo, y con decisión entró a la cocina del Baratie, tomando la primera escoba que se encontró y comenzando a limpiar, como debía hacer cada noche. Mientras cumplía con su deber buscaba al cliente que había reconocido, sin resultados que se le hicieran satisfactorios. Los únicos que quedaban eran esos malditos marines, quienes le miraban como si esperaran ver el espectáculo de la noche que todavía no llegaba.

—Ya me dieron la paliza del día, no creo que vayan a ver otra más, así que podrían irse retirando para dejarme terminar mi trabajo en paz. —susurró con molestia, observando a aquellos hombres de rostros difusos. ¿Desde cuándo le costaba enfocar tanto? Era como si de un día para otro necesitara lentes, aunque creía estar de seguro de nunca haber ocupado en su vida. Terminó de barrer la cocina y se dispuso a recoger y lavar las ollas que quedaban, por lo que apagó el único fuego restante, dejando que el platillo que se estaba cocinando enfriara un poco para después guardarlo.  
—¿No te han dicho que sólo los chefs tienen derecho a manipular la cocina?  
—Patty, no estoy de humor para pelear. Déjame en paz dos segundos, ¿quieres?  
El cocinero pareció sorprenderse, ya que dejó de lado la mueca burlona y se hizo a la izquierda para dejarle libre el camino al camarero, quien se dirigía afuera trastabillando y sosteniéndose de todo lo que encontrara a su paso.  
—¡Ey, Serjei! —Ni siquiera volteó, ya sabía quién era y prefería ser tragado por el mar que hablar con el idiota de Vinsmoke—. ¿Qué no oyes que te estoy hablando?  
—¿Sucede algo?  
—Pasan muchas cosas.  
—¿De qué quiere hablar conmigo? No tengo deseos de pelear con usted hoy. Ya he tenido suficiente.  
—¡Mírame cuando te hablo, demonios! —Una patada en la espalda logró dejarlo en el suelo.  
—¿No se cansa de hacer esto?  
—No. Pero hay algo que me tiene harto.  
—Y supongo que tiene que ver conmigo. Digo, para variar. —Incluso para él era un misterio ese acto suicida de responderle así. Siempre se ganaba más que una patada, sin excepciones; tres en el costado, un empujón para dejarlo boca arriba y tres pisotones en el abdomen se encargaron de hacer cumplir la otra parte del juego.  
—Los pisotones fueron un bonus por estar en lo correcto. —Intentó pararse, moverse, pero su cuerpo no respondía—. En fin, tus huidas a este lugar me tienen harto.  
—Lo hago... en ratos... libres. —Le costaba hablar, el aire no llegaba como debería a sus pulmones y el dolor de cabeza hizo su gran entrada junto a imágenes raras.  
—Me importa una mierda. Te pagan para trabajar y vienes aquí a perder el tiempo.  
—No… no saldría tanto si no necesitara reponerme de sus golpes.  
—Sé un hombre, fracaso, aguanta un par de golpes. El caso es que dejes de salir.  
—Si cambiara usted sus maneras...  
—¡Bien! —Vinsmoke le soltó otra patada en el hombro—. Si tanto te quejas de mis golpes, me aseguraré de dejarte inmóvil un buen rato ¡Los marines quizás paguen por ayudarme!

El cocinero se alejó riendo a carcajadas, dejándolo más patético de lo que ya se sentía. No debería afectarle tanto, pero ese día se sentía especialmente sensible y las palabras del rubio habían despertado unos extraños recuerdos sobre un hombre alto de cabello largo y con una máscara fea.  
—¡Ya no lo soporto! ¡Lo odio, quiero que desaparezca! —gritó con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban y entre sollozos. El dolor de cabeza lo mataba y ya no lograba ver nada con claridad. Odiaba la oscuridad que parecía avanzar con lentitud, como si se divirtiera viendo su miedo—. No quiero... No otra vez.  
—Tranquilo..., tranquilo. Yo estoy aquí, no te va a pasar nada.  
Escuchaba algo, pero no veía nada, sólo reconocía el timbre de esa voz por haberla escuchado más temprano.  
—¡No entiendo, ya no lo aguanto!

Las palabras temblaron en su boca, la oscuridad por fin había llegado a apoderarse de todo y sus oídos mezclaban sonidos extraños, la voz de Vinsmoke, la del cliente cabeza de alga, la del dueño del restaurante, la suya propia y otras que no conocía. Sumado a los sonidos, imágenes superpuestas corrían por su cerebro, como si de una película a toda velocidad se tratara: miraba paisajes, rostros difusos, habitaciones, barcos... Todo sin sentido, como si no tuviera un orden específico, lo que provocó que las punzadas en su cabeza aumentaran. Y para empeorar el dolor, a los sonidos e imágenes se añadieron olores: especias, sangre, medicina, alcohol, colonia, perfume de mujer, tabaco... Primero fueron llegando uno a uno de golpe, hasta que terminó en una mezcla que le provocó náuseas. Incluso el tacto cambió, pasando del frío y duro suelo a lo que parecía ser una cama tibia, no precisamente cómoda, pero sí decente, lo que ahondaba todavía más en su confusión y desesperación.

Ya no lo soportaba, mandó al diablo cualquier orgullo y comenzó a llorar como un niño pequeño. Tenía miedo, la confusión era asfixiante y no tenía la más mínima idea de qué demonios estaba pasando.  
—¿Quiénes son? —preguntó con la voz temblando—. ¿Dónde estoy?  
—Tranquilo, estás conmigo, ¿de acuerdo? Todo está bien. Ya verás, con la medicina te sentirás ¡Suuuper mejor!  
Abrió los ojos poco a poco, notando una pequeña habitación con un hombre demasiado grande como para ser normal mirándolo con una sonrisa tierna.  
—¿Quién es?  
—Trata de calmarte primero.  
—¡No entiendo! —Intensificó la fuerza con la que tapaba los oídos. Las voces aumentaron su volumen y su velocidad de cambio cuando logró estabilizar su visión.  
—A ver... Dame tus manos, las estás manchando. —El rubio no lo estaba escuchando. El ruido de unas olas chocando contra una roca opacaba todo junto a la voz de ese hombre al que poco veía, el dueño del Baratie.  
—Ya no... —Sintió cómo el otro tomaba sus manos, alejándolas de su cabeza como lo hizo una vez el hombre Marimo.  
—El pequeño no tardará en venir, trata de calmarte. Todo está bien.  
—¿Pequeño?  
—Todos estamos contigo, ¿OK? Nadie va a dejar que te pase nada.  
—Yo...  
—Dime... ¿Recuerdas tu nombre?  
—Serjei..., creo. —El rubio logró ver cómo su respuesta afectó a su acompañante.  
—Bueno, Serjei, ¿te sientes mejor? —El menor asintió todavía un poco confundido—. Qué bueno. Parece que tienes un poco de fiebre, ¿quieres agua?  
—No…, gracias... ¿Cuál es su nombre?  
Incluso con la visión nublada y una alta probabilidad de sucumbir a lo que había decidido llamar Limbo, pudo notar cómo ese hombre consideraba si responder o no la pregunta, como si su nombre fuera la clave elemental de algo. Aunque al final de cuentas se resignó y le respondió con una sola palabra: Franky. Al escuchar esas dos sílabas una maraña de imágenes, sonidos y olores se juntaron en su cabeza, haciendo que el aturdimiento regresara con fuerza, que las punzadas se recobraran, que aquel desesperante pitido se agudizara, que la desesperación y la ansiedad se volvieran mucho más grandes que antes.

Las manos de Franky le detuvieron, apoyándolo contra su cuerpo en una especie de abrazo frío por el metal, como si buscara tranquilizarle y aliviar lo que sentía.  
—Franky... —susurró tratando de contener el llanto.  
—Tranquilo, estás bien. ¿Qué tal si me dices lo que sucede?  
El mayor deshizo parcialmente el abrazo, lo suficiente para verlo a los ojos.  
—Yo... —Recordó todo lo sucedido en el día y esa oscuridad que lo perseguía y el dolor de cabeza volvió y se tapó los oídos, que también dolían bastante.  
—Dame tus manos. —El hombre de cabello celeste sostuvo sus manos y las alejó.  
—¡No! ¡Duele! —gritó tratando de zafarse del agarre, removiéndose desesperado y lanzando patadas que no le pegaban a nada.  
—¡Tranquilo! —gritó su acompañante mientras volvía a apresarlo en un abrazo más protector, casi desesperado—. No me lo tienes que decir ahora, tómate tu tiempo. —El rubio asintió con lentitud—. Ni tú ni yo queremos sentirnos así, ¿verdad? Duerme un rato o hablemos de otra cosa; hablemos de cómo es el All Blue, o de lo bien que saben los postres con el azúcar de nombre raro... Sólo quedémonos juntos, porque así te sientes mejor, ¿verdad? —Serjei volvió a asentir, dejando escapar lentos sollozos—. Pues hay nueve personas más contigo.  
Se quedaron un momento en silencio, tranquilos.  
—Franky... ¿Usted conoce el All Blue?  
—Un muy buen amigo me habló de él...  
—¿Usted tiene un sueño? ¿También quiere encontrar ese mar?  
—Me encantaría conocerlo, ver el rostro de mis amigos cuando nuestro barco navegue en él.  
—¿Es un pirata? Usted es muy bueno, no se parece a los que yo conozco.  
—¿De verdad?  
—Los que yo conozco son sucios y amargados. Siempre creen tener la razón y les falta un tornillo.  
—Bueno, yo también tengo un par sueltos, después de todo mi cuerpo es de metal. —Serjei sonrió, la primera vez, según él y sus escasos recuerdos, que sonreía de verdad.  
Sin embargo, aquel dolor seguía taladrando su cabeza al ritmo de los sonidos que se repetían una y otra vez en un bucle eterno, combinando voces humanas, el choque de metal contra metal, sonidos típicos de la cocina, música de violín...; una melodía conocida, pero perdida en lo más recóndito de su memoria. De pronto sólo escuchó aquella canción, y lo que debía reducir el malestar terminó empeorándolo, haciendo que Serjei se concentrara en recordar de dónde conocía la canción, provocando que las imágenes en su mente pasaran más rápido, y que la habitación de paredes grises se fuera difuminando poco a poco.

Estaba de nuevo en el Baratie, pero fue sólo un momento casi fugaz, llegando después a ese limbo de desesperación y confusión donde las imágenes peleaban por apoderarse de un trozo de su memoria, que no lograba retener ninguna de ellas por más de dos segundos; donde los sonidos de voces conocidas como la del cliente de cabello verde o la de Franky se distorsionaban junto a las voces de los cocineros del Baratie. Era como si hubiera vivido más de una vez y se viera obligado a recordar todo de golpe. Se sentía impotente, inútil al no tener idea de cómo enfrentar algo tan simple como un par de recuerdos confusos que bien podían ser sueños de una mala noche después de una cena pesada, o bien ser recuerdos de una vida que le pertenecía y que a la vez era de otro; pero en cualquiera de los dos casos no sabía qué hacer, no podía hacer nada más que taparse los oídos y cerrar los ojos esperando que todo acabara. Y cuando lo hacía, su breve momento de consuelo era un segundo limbo, uno tranquilo pero más intimidante por lo que representaba.

No era que recordara más allá de la paz que le proporcionaba, pero de un momento a otro se sabía en él. Ya no estaba atrapado en los brazos de Franky, estaba en su clínica personal, donde se curaba del mundo y el mundo se libraba un rato de él.

* * *

 **Yume!: Hola! Gracias por seguir leyendo. Esperamos que la historia sea de su interés, que les haya gustado el capítulo y que siga siendo así en los próximos.**

 **Gracias a Hallconen por dejarnos un comentario. Se agradecen las recomendaciones y las tomaremos en cuenta. En cuanto al nombre de Sanji, es algo que se va descubriendo a medida que avanza la historia. Y con lo de las parejas, no llega a nada concreto, no es como que el fanfic necesite o tenga algo que ver con el amor de pareja. Ahora... Por lo menos yo, no terminé de entender lo último... así que... si nos lo quisieras explicar, te lo agradeceríamos mucho.  
En fin, esperamos que te siga gustando y que llegues con nosotros hasta el final. **

**Gracias a todos por leer! hasta el viernes!**

 _ **Rui-chan: Muchas gracias también a lulipop1523 por agregarlo a tus favoritos. Esperamos que sigas disfrutando la historia.  
Como se dijo arriba, muchas gracias también a Hallconen por comentar, y por el spiritual follow; pero como ya comentó Yume... no entendimos la última parte... Así que, por favor, explícanoslo para poder mejorar lo se deba mejorar del fic. **_

_**A todos los fantasmas, muchas gracias por leer. Esperamos que disfruten de la historia, y si tienen alguna sugerencia o comentario, es absolutamente bienvenido. Nos vemos el viernes!**_


	6. VI

**VI**

Era la primera vez que entraba a la clínica de Chopper desde que Sanji estaba allí, incluso desde antes. Los últimos días se había dedicado completamente a darle mantenimiento al barco con Ussop. Al parecer el enfrentamiento directo con la marina no sólo había alterado el interior del cocinero, sino también el del Sunny. Se había pasado el día trabajando en las reparaciones necesarias, por lo que había salido a la cubierta ya entrada la noche, dispuesto a tomar una Cola bien fría para después irse a dormir. Sin embargo, Chopper le encontró camino a la cocina, y al verlo le pidió que vigilara al cocinero mientras la droga que le mantenía dormido surtía efecto. Al parecer, cuando ya estuviese como un bebé, Zoro llegaría a vigilarle.

Llevaba unos cinco minutos de cuidarle cuando comenzó a murmurar cosas que no podía entender, pero que parecían pertenecer a una conversación, o tal vez un monólogo del menor.

Intentando descifrar las palabras del cocinero escuchó el nombre del samurái al que ayudaron en Wano, por lo que se sintió aliviado: aunque pareciera no reconocer a ciertas personas que veía en su vida diaria, sus recuerdos no habían desaparecido del todo.

Tuvo que acercarse cuando el rubio se puso inquieto, golpeando la cama con enojo.

—Tranquilo, está bien... Estás con nosotros. —Lo sentó, apoyando su mano en el hombro de su compañero y sacando la mano más pequeña oculta en su brazo para dar suaves palmadas de apoyo en su espalda, en un intento por tranquilizarlo que funcionó un momento. Lo volvió a recostar y pasó el paño húmedo que el reno le había dejado para limpiar sus oídos si éstos sangraban. Respiró hondo y soltó un suspiro apartando la vista del cocinero. Quería ser optimista, creer que todo estaría bien dentro de poco, pero su voz no logró la alegría de siempre. Sonó falsa, casi forzada y eso no ayudaría a su amigo a mejorar. Sanji necesitaba saber que ellos estaban con él, esperando a que mejorara.  
—Parece que se quedó dormido... —dijo al ver que los movimientos agresivos habían parado. Sin embargo, poco después comenzó a hacer un esfuerzo muy notorio por respirar. Estuvo a punto de salir a buscar al doctor cuando escuchó las primeras palabras entendibles del rubio.  
—¡Ya no lo soporto! ¡Lo odio! —gritó con lágrimas escapándose de sus ojos cerrados. Dijo otro par de cosas que no logró comprender y después dijo con la voz temblorosa: —. No quiero... no otra vez.  
—Tranquilo..., tranquilo. Yo estoy aquí, no te va a pasar nada. —Repitió el proceso con el paño mientras intentaba buscar la manera de ayudar, o por lo menos tener una idea de lo que sucedía en la mente de Sanji. Observó que el rubio parecía tener náuseas, por lo que decidió volver a sentarlo. Ya no supo qué hacer, se paralizó al ver como empezaba a llorar, estaba asustado y ni él ni nadie sabía qué hacer.  
—¿Quiénes son? ¿Dónde estoy? —preguntó con la voz temblorosa, aunque no parecía haberle preguntado a él.

Lo intentó, en verdad intentó sonar convincente para Sanji, pero sabía que ni si quiera su "Suuuper mejor" había sido tan bueno como para convencerlo. Mentiría si dijera que no le dolió que le preguntara quién era, pero era más importante calmarlo. Estaba demasiado aturdido y confundido como para decir algo imprudente.

—A ver... Dame tus manos, las estás manchando.  
—Yo no... —Tuvo que apartarlas él mismo, Sanji parecía ausente, pero estaba reaccionando mejor a su presencia.  
—El pequeño no tardará en venir, trata de calmarte. Todo está bien. —Sabía que no sólo se lo estaba diciendo al rubio, sino que también se lo decía a sí mismo; era cuestión de tiempo para que Chopper regresara de cenar, y así como le había asegurado, evitarían que algo le pasara mientras siguiera en ese estado.

Por mientras decidió iniciar una conversación con Sanji, ¿o debía llamarlo Serjei? Y cuando él preguntó su nombre, otra incógnita apareció: ¿debía responderle? Al final de cuentas no estaba seguro de lo que aquello significase para el estado mental de su amigo, si eso provocaría más confusión. Sin embargo, al verle temblando, al sentir otra vez los movimientos violentos, decidió que la conversación que había empezado tenía que terminar, tal vez así se anclara a la realidad por un momento.

Pero al decirle su nombre, sus miedos se hicieron realidad. Movimientos bruscos, un llanto más fuerte, sangre de los oídos, demasiada como para que el pañuelo le ayudara, las manos intentando escapar del agarre que había conseguido. Y todo lo que pudo hacer fue abrazarle, creando una especie de barrera entre las reacciones autodestructivas del menor y lo que sea que ocurriera en su cerebro. Al cabo de un buen tiempo, el rubio susurró su nombre, y aunque estaba más calmado, sabía que aún estaba conteniendo el llanto.

—Tranquilo, estás bien. ¿Qué tal si me dices lo que sucede?

Lo miró a los ojos, y lo que vio le dio un golpe de realidad directo en el optimismo que había mantenido. Ese vacío, esa desesperación y ese miedo se juntaron en el rostro de su compañero. Volvió a cubrirse los oídos y el dolor parecía haber aumentado.

—Dame tus manos. —Fue casi un ruego para que el rubio dejara de hacerse daño. Se regañaba mentalmente por haber provocado una crisis más grande.  
—¡No! ¡Duele! —Jamás lo había escuchado gritar así; jamás lo había visto tan asustado y vulnerable; jamás imaginó verlo así, moviéndose erráticamente y lanzando patadas sin objetivos.

Intentó tranquilizarlo, pero al no funcionar las palabras, decidió abrazarlo de nuevo, demostrarle que no estaba solo. Aunque anteriormente había provocado algo peligroso, el mencionar el All Blue había sido bueno para calmar a Sanji, incluso entabló una conversación sobre ello, consiguió averiguar un poco de lo que sucedía durante esos momentos tan difíciles para todos, y lo más importante... Logró hacerlo sonreír.

Tal vez su mirada seguía en otra parte, tal vez las patadas no dejaban de volar, tal vez no reaccionara a lo que intentaba hacer, perdido en lo que su mente estaba proyectando, pero había sonreído, y eso le había hecho recuperar parte de su optimismo: definitivamente conseguiría que eso se repitiera, evitando así que Sanji, o Serjei, o como fuera, se rindiera ante ese dolor que sus ojos reflejaban.

Suspiró al verle dormir plácidamente, tomando el pañuelo para limpiar la sangre que no paraba de salir. _Por lo menos respira de manera normal,_ se dijo al observar el subir y bajar pausado del pecho del rubio, como si estuvieran otra vez en el camarote de hombres, en una de esas competencias tontas que hacían por ver quién era el último en quedarse dormido. Sonrió al recordar esos juegos en los que el cocinero perdía rápidamente, y se preguntó si en algún momento podrían repetirlo sin una droga para el sueño de por medio.

Un quejido demasiado débil lo alertó de lo que venía, algo que no hubiera querido ver nunca. Sanji comenzó a buscar desesperadamente aire mientras sus manos se aferraban a la sábana que cubría el colchón de la camilla. No murmuraba, no lloraba, y de un momento a otro parecía que sus pulmones sólo buscaban aire por instinto, y cuando hubo conseguido lo suficiente como para sobrevivir un par de horas más, su cuerpo cayó en un letargo tranquilo. Era como si el Sanji que ayudaba a Franky a ponerse la corbata y platicaba con él mientras decía ayudarle en las reparaciones del barco se hubiera ausentado de él, dejando una parte no tan importante cuidándolo para cuando regresara.

—No sé quién o qué seas, pero no le hagas daño a nuestro Sanji —susurró el cyborg antes de gritar por ayuda para detener la insistente hemorragia.

Esos momentos en los que nadie llegaba se le hicieron interminables, como si llevara una eternidad limpiando frenéticamente mientras veía hacia la puerta de la enfermería, rezando para que alguien, el que fuera, entrara y le ayudara de una buena vez. Ese alguien fue Chopper, quien todavía tenía restos carbonizados de la comida de Robin en la cara.

Se posicionó rápido, como si estuviese acostumbrado a esas cosas, y comenzó a trabajar, haciéndole una petición silenciosa a Franky: Sostén su cabeza. Y cuando el doctor comenzó a maniobrar, el carpintero de la tripulación comprendió por qué lo pidió; la cabeza de Sanji se hacía hacia atrás y hacia los lados en movimientos repentinos y violentos. El resto de su cuerpo también se sacudía de la misma manera, pero de eso se encargaba Chopper. Cuando hubo pasado otra eternidad ambos se dejaron caer en el suelo, respirando agitados, sudando por la ansiedad que les habían provocado las convulsiones.

—Entonces que fumara no fue el desencadenante...  
—¿Dijiste algo?  
—No, nada... Gracias, Franky. Del resto me ocupo yo.

Pese a entender la indirecta del médico, el peliazul permaneció en el banco donde estaba antes de que la condición de Sanji se complicara.

—Oye, Chopper. —El renito movió la cabeza indicándole que lo escuchaba—. ¿Has intentado hablar con él mientras está así?  
—No creo que sea conveniente. ¿Lo hiciste? ¿Hablaste con él?  
—Algo así. Al principio era como si no hablara conmigo, estaba muy asustado y confundido; logré calmarlo después de un rato y después de un Suuuper largo silencio, comenzó a hablar sobre el All Blue y mencionó algo sobre unos piratas que espero no seamos nosotros.  
—¿Y después?  
—Se quedó dormido y se puso así.  
—Te admiro. Yo no tengo valor para enfrentarme a verlo así, a que no me conozca...  
—Tranquilo, todo estará bien. Volverás a tener quien te ayude a organizar los estantes de arriba —dijo el mayor viendo cómo el renito había colocado mil y un libros para poder alcanzarlos.

Al cabo de un rato en que sólo hubo silencio en la pequeña habitación, el menor volvió a decirle que ya podía irse, que le ayudaba más si iba a llamar al espadachín para que subiera ya. El cyborg salió de la clínica con un poco más de dificultad que con la que había entrado, para después bajar a la cocina donde el resto estaba reunido, prácticamente terminando de cenar. Pasó a la nevera y sacó una botella de Cola, sentándose después en la silla que había dejado Zoro al ponerse de pie.

—¿Va a ser difícil la noche?  
—La verdad es que no sé... Mientras estaba murmurando recordó varias cosas... El All Blue, a alguien. —El espadachín le cuestionó con la mirada—. Estoy casi seguro que, en su especie de alucinación, estaba hablando con Kine'mon.

La respuesta pareció molestar al peliverde, pero no dijo nada más. Tomó un trozo de aquella cosa negra que presumía era comida, y con eso en la boca salió del comedor, dirigiéndose al nuevo punto de vigía.

—¿Pasó algo más? —Volteó a ver a Ussop, sentado a su lado.  
—¿Algo bueno o algo malo?  
—Lo que sea, algo que afecte más la situación.  
—Pues, sonrió —dijo orgulloso.  
—No es como que Sanji no sonría... Que sólo pase enojado por cómo Luffy deja la cocina es otra cosa.  
—Desde que todo esto empezó no ha sonreído como antes—dijo Nami sentándose y tomando un poco de la cosa negra.  
—Creí que no bajarías a cenar.  
—Así era, Franky. Pero ni siquiera yo me salvo de los regaños y sermones sobre la hora de comer.  
—¿No pasó nada más? —preguntó Robin pasando su plato casi lleno a su capitán.  
—Se puso mal. La hemorragia empeoró bastante después de hablar con él y comenzó a convulsionar.  
—¿Estaba muy mal?  
—Cuando me fui ya estaba tranquilo, dormido. Chopper se encargó de detener el sangrado y las convulsiones.

Hubo un pequeño intercambio de palabras sobre el tema, pero después el silencio reinó en la habitación, yéndose los demás uno a uno, hasta que sólo quedó Franky con una botella vacía y un trozo de la cosa negra en su boca. La tranquilidad que sentía le hizo recapitular lo que había ocurrido con Sanji, haciéndole pensar en qué condición se encontraba, y qué era lo que pasaría con el cocinero. Antes se había mantenido positivo, creyéndose consciente de la situación y tratando de ver siempre el lado claro del futuro; pero ahora, con sólo un par de horas dentro de la enfermería y a solas con el cocinero, se hizo una idea más acertada de lo que estaba pasando y su actitud positiva pareció haber saltado desde el nido de cuervo y haberse perdido en el mar.

Nunca lo admitiría en voz alta, pero sabía que ese hombre con una extraña fascinación por la cafetera, la estufa y la tetera estaba siendo arrastrado a un lugar del que ni él con todos sus accesorios, ni Nami con su clima tact, ni Ussop con sus inventos, ni Chopper con una medicina, ni Robin con sus clones, ni Brook con su violín, ni Zoro con sus kata nas y ni siquiera Luffy estirando su brazo podrían sacarlo.

* * *

 _ **Rui-chan: Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo! En especial a Hallconen, por su follow y su comentario.  
En cuanto a éste último... Es bastante similar a lo que te comentamos con lo del uso de Vinsmoke como apellido del Sanji que está en el Baratie, es algo que se va a ir viendo y entendiendo a lo largo de la trama. Respecto a los cambios de tiempo, los puntos de vista... sabemos que, a la larga, los capítulos terminan un tanto autoconclusivos, ya que no se les da una continuidad directa, pero hasta cierto punto es necesario que se den estos cambios, ya que la depresión y ansiedad no sólo se concentra en Sanji, sino que se da en todos los Mugiwara.  
De verdad gracias por seguir leyéndolo, y sobretodo por los comentarios que, en definitiva, se toman como constructivos. Al fin y al cabo nosotras hemos pedido sus opiniones, y de verdad que se respetan y, sobretodo, se agradecen. Nos leemos el lunes! Feliz fin de semana.**_

 **Yume!: Hola! Gracias por seguir aquí! Agradecemos a todos los que han continuado con nosotras, esperamos que continuemos así.  
** **Hallconen, muchas gracias por tu follow y tu comentario, de verdad. Entendemos que son comentarios constructivos y nos alegramos de que te tomes el tiempo de compartir tu opinión con nosotras. Allá arriba se dijo, los cambios de perspectiva son algo que poco a poco va evolucionando (?) y tomando matices más, por decirlo así, profundos.** **  
**

 **Igualmente damos gracias a los lectores fantasmas, el apoyo se siente y nos alegra que sigan leyendo y que les guste. Todos hacen que los tres meses, 26 días hayan valido muchísimo más la pena.**

 **¡Recuerden que la tragedia es buena! ¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!  
Bye**


	7. VII

**VII**

No sabía qué había ocurrido ni con Kine'mon ni con el hombre que se había presentado como Franky, lo que le molestaba sobremanera. Aunque quizás le enojaba más no recordar bien la cara del segundo hombre. Se estaba hartando de olvidar las cosas demasiado rápido. Ni siquiera sabía bien en qué momento había aparecido, ni qué había hecho para darle tanta importancia, pero su mente no lo había borrado por completo. Quizás fuese por eso que llevaba toda la mañana pensando en él, desde que se había puesto a lavar las ollas que habían quedado hasta ese momento. Ya lo habían regañado por no lavar, y lo único que faltaba era que su jefe, que recién había aparecido en la cocina con un cigarro en la boca, lo regañara por estar lavando.

—¿Todavía te mueves? Deberías darme las gracias, es como un entrenamiento personal.

Quizás Vinsmoke sabía, o por lo menos había intuido, que el juego rutinario del gato y el ratón no sería tan divertido por los ánimos del mesero, que no le dejaban pelear en paz. Es decir, lo que en verdad era para agradecer era que había pasado de largo sin insistir.

Su cabeza lo estaba matando, le dolía y la sentía pesada, como si tuviera sueño. Había llegado a la conclusión de que tal vez era el estrés del trabajo lo que lo tenía tan mal, y que quizá esa oscuridad era producto de la falta de sueño.

Después de comenzar a servirles a los primeros clientes del día tuvo que apoyarse en la barra antes de que la siguiente ronda de platillos fuera servida. Un cliente había estado tarareando la misma canción que escuchó cuando había estado con Franky, aumentado el dolor de cabeza y el deseo de mandar el trabajo al diablo entre irse.

—¡Despierta, niño! —gritó el primer marine del día, y decidió ignorarle para no alterarse todavía más.  
—Perdone, señor, ¿qué desea ordenar? —preguntó apoyando su mano en la silla desocupada de la mesa para evitar caerse por el mareo que causaba esa canción en su mente.  
—¿Cómo que qué deseo ordenar? —El hombre del afro y perilla le miró confundido y molesto.  
—¿Qué va a pedir para comer? ¿Sí se da cuenta que está en un restaurante, verdad?  
—¿Qué dices?  
—Le estoy preguntando qué va a... ¿Sabe qué? Regreso en un momento.

Al sentir la mirada de su jefe molesta sobre su nuca decidió dejar al cliente para que pensara su orden y seguir con el resto de las mesas. Sin embargo, la mano del moreno sostuvo la suya, por lo que la retiró con cierta molestia, siguiendo con su trabajo, caminando con la pesadez que había reemplazado a la gracia de antes. De pronto sintió cómo alguien le halaba del cabello, permitiéndole ver con los dos ojos, incluso haciéndole arquear el cuello. Observó la mirada de su jefe, la sonrisa socarrona que le dedicaba, las cenizas del cigarro que caían en su cara.

—¿Se puede saber qué hacías hablando con ese hombre?  
—¿Tomarle la orden? ¿Hacer mi trabajo?  
—Pues por su cara, parecía que lo estabas molestando. O bueno, te daré el beneficio de la duda. Parecía que estabas haciendo mal tu trabajo.  
—Usted siempre saca las cosas de contexto... —Contuvo un grito cuando Vinsmoke volvió a halar su cabello.  
—¿No te dije que no me contestaras? Creo haber dejado claro que te soporto lo suficiente como para que sigas molestando.  
—¡Ya, suélteme! —gritó molesto.

El cocinero lo soltó de golpe, haciendo que cayera al suelo y atrajera la atención de todos los clientes.

—¡Vuelve al trabajo! —Ordenó su jefe desapareciendo tras la puerta de la cocina.

Quería gritar, salir de allí lo más rápido posible, llorar como lo había hecho la noche anterior. Pero tenía que continuar con sus labores, terminar el día, aguantar un par de humillaciones más a lo largo de la jornada, que apenas estaba empezando.

Con cierta dificultad se puso de pie nuevamente, y siguió paseándose entre las mesas; apoyándose como lo había hecho cuando atendió al moreno —por mucho que intentara no hacerlo— sobre todo cuando anotaba los pedidos de aquellos marines con expresiones muy parecidas a las del cocinero, quien le seguía observando desde su puesto. Por aquella mirada supo lo que le esperaba cuando fuera a recoger más bandejas de comida. Y, efectivamente, cuando llegó a la barra le recibió una sonora bofetada.

—¿Le parece divertido? —murmuró con la voz ronca por la rabia.  
—¿Qué te hace pensar eso? Es todo lo contrario, Serjei, me molesta y me cansa tener que estar gastando energía en corregir a un inútil como tú.  
—Entonces parece usted un masoquista.

Cerró los ojos al sentir el líquido más caliente que tibio en su rostro.

—Mira qué insolente viniste. Espero que eso te despierte...- Le dio la vuelta bruscamente para empujarlo hacia el trabajo de nuevo—. Te descontaré ese café, por cierto.

Ni siquiera se molestó en limpiarse o seguir reclamando, al final sólo terminaba peor para él y mejor para Vinsmoke Sanji. Todos en ese restaurante parecían sacados de alguna prisión de alto nivel, peleando todo el tiempo y con cuerpos demasiado trabajados a base de fuerza bruta; él no encajaba en ese lugar y no podía recordar algún otro ambiente que no fuera ese o su limbo personal.

—¡Ey, mesero, ven a limpiar la mesa! —gritó un marine con el afán de seguir molestando. Serjei caminó como normalmente lo haría, tratando de ignorar la rabia y la frustración—. ¡Se cayó un poco de ese café que te escurre de la cara!

Había limpiado ya cada rincón del salón principal cuando el dolor de sus oídos lo hizo trastabillar y caer al suelo, golpeando su cabeza con la pared. Quedó tirado y aturdido, viendo el techo cambiar cada tanto a uno más acogedor, como el de una habitación cualquiera.

—¡Levanta, inútil!

La voz de Sanji sonaba lejos, demasiado como para molestarlo, y las patadas y pisotones casi no se sentían. El dolor de cabeza, oídos y pecho opacó todo lo demás fácilmente.

—Me duele... —dijo al borde del desmayo, a unos cuantos pasos del abismo oscuro al Limbo.  
—¡Ey, ¿qué te pasa?! —preguntó una voz que lo confundió más. Lo conocía, pero no lograba encontrar en sus insuficientes memorias de dónde o quién era—. ¡No te hagas el gracioso! ¡Oye!

Abrió los ojos con cierta dificultad, como si tuviera sueño.

—¿Qué pasó? —Estaba en una cama bastante pequeña con el mismo cliente narizón que estaba tarareando más temprano.  
—Eso quisiera saber yo...

Hizo lo posible para observar lo que le rodeaba, haciendo que el moreno hablara al aire no porque quisiera ignorarlo, sino porque su mente sólo podía concentrarse en una cosa: el lugar en el que estaba. Sin embargo, no pudo concentrarse lo suficiente, el otro hombre comenzó a gritarle, como si le llamara. No entendía lo que salía de sus labios, pero la forma en que le sacudía, con ansiedad y desesperación, le hizo comprender que algo le sucedía a su cliente, si es que todavía podía considerarle así.

En medio de un torbellino de imágenes que habían dispuesto en un collage interactivo para aumentar su dolor de cabeza, el rubio logró caer en la cuenta de dónde estaba: la misma habitación en la que había charlado con Franky.

—Pero no eres Franky... —murmuró lo suficientemente fuerte como para que el otro lo escuchara y le mirara entre confundido, molesto y divertido.  
—¡Eso es obvio, mi amigo! —dijo medio riéndose y ayudándolo a sentarse una vez había dejado de sentir tan pesada la cabeza—. Franky es unas cinco veces yo... ¡Además nadie puede si quiera llegarle a los talones al Gran Ussop!  
—¿Eres famoso a algo así?  
—¿Tú no me conoces?  
—Lo siento... creo que no.  
—¡Entonces sí! ¡Soy conocido por cada pirata que alguna vez haya estado en el mar!  
—La marina come por aquí... Es peligroso.  
—No me vuelvas a mencionar a la Marina... —Su expresión cambió por unos segundos.  
—¡Maldita sea! —soltó acurrucándose sobre sus piernas hasta tener su pecho recto sobre sus muslos.  
—¿La cabeza?  
—Todo. Los oídos se han sumado a lista...  
—¿Sabes? Deberías dejar de tocarlos así... —El otro tomó sus manos y las apartó de su cabeza, provocando un grito por parte del rubio—. Ya, ya, suelta...

La presión se hacía cada vez más fuerte, su vista se nublaba, acercándolo al Limbo, pasando de esa camilla al vacío, sintiendo desvanecerse. Ya no escuchaba al otro, pero sentía sus manos aferrándose a su cuerpo, sacudiéndole de nuevo, seguramente llamándole otra vez. Aunque ya no servía de nada, estaba seguro que estaba a punto de caer al Limbo, y justo antes de terminar con todo, escuchó un grito de enojo y dolor:

—¡Que te dejes de mover así, maldita sea! ¡Sanji, reacciona! —El nombre de Sanji lo confundió, se suponía que lo estaba llamando a él; es decir, era él quien estaba tirado en suelo, o en la cama... Eso dejó de importarle cuando el hombre con el afro seguía llamando a Sanji—. Vamos, Sanji, has un esfuerzo y mírame. —Soltó poco a poco sus manos y de inmediato El rubio volvió a taparse los oídos—. No, no... Trae acá.  
—No quiero. Me duele.

Logró enfocar su vista en el moreno por unos segundos, notando la confusión y, hasta cierto punto, la tristeza con la que trataba de apartar sus manos.

—Mira, Sanji, necesito que... —¿Por qué le llamaba como si fuera ese cocinero? Hacía que sus oídos zumbaran con más insistencia, que las imágenes en su cabeza entraran y desaparecieran cada vez más rápido, que se sintiera caer en ese aterrador vacío—. Sanji, por favor...  
—¡Deje de llamarme así! ¡Pare, pare, pare, pare, pare, pare, pare!  
—¡Voy a parar, voy a parar! ¡Pero deja de hacer eso en tus oídos!  
—¡Déjeme! ¡Me duele, suélteme! —El rubio respiraba agitado, el corazón latía demasiado rápido y su vista ya enfocaba nada.  
—A ver... Hablemos tranquilos—dijo soltando las manos del mesero—. Te voy a soltar, pero tendrás que dejar las manos en tus rodillas.

Serjei obedeció con cierta desconfianza y sin dejar de ver al moreno en ningún momento.

—¿Quién es usted?  
—¿No me recuerdas? ¿Nada? ¿Ni un poquito? —El rubio negó sonriendo un poco por la expresión dolida pero graciosa del otro—. ¿Sogeking?  
—Lo lamento, pero no.  
—Eres un grosero... Mira que olvidarte de tu gran amigo, Ussop-sama...  
—No puedo olvidar... algo que nunca he conocido... —Abrazó sus rodillas con fuerza, sintiendo como si le martillearan la cabeza. No sabía por qué le afectaba tanto el enojo que ese hombre estaba mostrando, pero la sensación del Limbo se volvía diferente, un tanto más opresora.  
—Vamos, Sanji, yo...  
—¡Que no me diga así!  
—Perdona... ¿Cómo tengo que decirte?  
—Llámeme por mi nombre... Ser... Serjei... —El silencio del hombre le preocupó, pensando si habría ido a parar a un nuevo lugar que no fuese ni el Limbo ni su especie de lugar para descansar—. ¿Ussop...?  
—¿Ah? Sí, perdona San... Serjei.  
—¿Dónde estoy?  
—Creo que ya estuviste aquí una vez, ¿lo recuerdas? Con un hombre feo y grande con el cabello celeste y voz irritante.  
—¿Franky? —El moreno rio con fuerza asustando un poco al confundido muchacho de ojos azules.  
—Exacto. Entonces estamos en el mismo lugar donde hablaste con él.  
—Disculpe... Pero me ha dejado igual.  
—Bueno..., entonces... Estás en la enfermería, la atiende un reno que habla y que se molesta si le dices mapache. —Serjei estaba tratando de asimilar todo y las explicaciones del hombre de nariz larga no le ayudaban—. ¿Demasiado? —Asintió viendo todo el lugar.  
—¿He pasado mucho tiempo aquí?  
—Pues... más o menos.  
—¿Por qué?  
—No estoy calificado para explicarte a detalle.  
—¿Por qué no?  
—Haces demasiadas preguntas...  
—Lo lamento.  
—¡Deja de disculparte, maldición! Asustas así, ¿sabes? Es mejor cuando te enojas y nos insultas... —Se sorprendió bastante de que alguien dijera algo así, y por lo visto su acompañante pareció recapacitar sus palabras—. Jamás pensé decir eso...

El rubio sonrió ante la confusión del otro y entonces un nuevo dolor, más fuerte que el anterior, lo atacó con imágenes donde alcanzó a distinguirlo a él y a sí mismo peleando o riendo. Pero de nuevo su memoria sólo retenía esos fragmentos de recuerdos por unos segundos. Tuvo que llevarse las manos a sus oídos para tratar de callar el pitido que se colaba entre trozos de la canción que había escuchado por la mañana.

—¡Ya basta! —gritó sacudiendo la cabeza de un lado a otro, tratando de dispersar las imágenes y el dolor.  
—No, deja de hacer eso... La sangre... —Soltó un grito al sentir cómo las manos del otro se posaban sobre las suyas, volviendo a hacer presión, evitando que las subiera hasta su cabeza—. Vamos, Serjei, trata de soportarlo, espera que venga Chopper...

No respondió. Estaba demasiado ocupado intentando deshacer el agarre que evitaba calmar su ansiedad, haciendo lo posible por que ese hombre que le confundía le soltara las manos, le dejara llevárselas a los oídos; le dejara hacer algo por dejar de escuchar esas risas, ese llanto, esos gritos molestos, esas conversaciones lejanas... Pero no podía evitarlo.

—¿Quiénes son? —murmuró al borde del llanto. Ya había parado de oponerse, se estaba quedando sin fuerzas y la cabeza volvió a parecerle demasiado pesada.  
—¿Quiénes? Aquí sólo estoy yo.

Después dejó de escuchar. El Limbo volvió a arrastrarlo, pero no era su lugar de tranquilidad, era el Limbo del vacío, donde de las voces se confundían unas con otras y el pitido de sus oídos se intensificaba, donde se sentía demasiado pesado como para existir.

—Ya no... —murmuró a punto de perder la consciencia—Sólo... paren.

Pero nadie escuchaba ninguna de sus súplicas. Nadie hacia nada por detener su tormento.

* * *

 **Yume!: Hola! Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. Muchísimas gracias por continuar leyendo, ojalá que continúen con los demás capítulos también.  
Agradecemos a KuraKurapika por su favorito. De verdad, gracias por el apoyo.  
Hasta el próximo capítulo!**

 _ **Rui-chan: Un poco tarde de lo que hemos acostumbrado a estar subiendo, pero bueno... El colegio comenzó, salimos más tarde y... supongo que vamos a estar publicando ya en la noche.  
En fin, muchísimas gracias por el apoyo. Llegar a las 210 visitas en las primeras semanas de la historia era algo que, por lo menos yo, no veía posible. Espero que lo sigan leyendo y disfrutando, y nos leemos el miércoles! **_


	8. VIII

**VIII**

No sabía qué pensar de los murmullos del rubio que estaba cuidando. Al fin y al cabo le parecían normales, como el de una persona que hablaba dormida, algo que el cocinero hacía frecuentemente. Para Ussop, Sanji murmuraba como si estuviese soñando que estaba en el lugar donde lo habían conocido, o en algún otro sitio que requiriera aquella forma un tanto formal de hablar. Tal vez los movimientos raros e involuntarios se salieran de la norma, pero el hombre tenía fiebre, estaba enfermo, era de esperarse.

Sin embargo, siguió las recomendaciones que Chopper le había dado antes de salir de clínica: vigilar que los movimientos no fueran muy bruscos, y si Sanji acercaba sus manos a los oídos, alejarlas.

Una vez, cuando él no podía dormir por temor a morir por estar con un par de barcos marines cerca, Sanji, más molesto que preocupado, le había preguntado por qué no estaba en el camarote de los hombres.

—Es fácil. Trata de tararear algo o cantar en voz baja... —Había dicho viéndolo medio burlón. Claro que el rubio se había reído de él en un primer momento, pero después de un rato de ver que su consejo funcionó como si se lo hubiera dado a un mudo le dio un pequeño golpe en la cabeza, no como los de siempre, ese fue... amistoso.  
—¿Recuerdas el Sake de Bink? —Ussop asintió sin dejar de ver a todos lados en busca de marines—. ¿No? Bueno, iba así...

Se atrevía a decir que pocas veces había dormido tan bien. Y cuando quiso agradecerle al cocinero su acto de bondad, él simplemente dijo que era para mantenerse despierto en la guardia. Pero esa mentira no la creía ni Chopper.

Por eso el moreno decidió tararear esa misma canción cuando lo vio demasiado inquieto y desesperado en lo que parecía haberse convertido en una pesadilla. Sin embargo, lejos de tranquilizarlo, la canción lo alteró.

—¿Qué desea ordenar?  
—¿Cómo que qué deseo ordenar? —Sabía que le estaba hablando a él, pero sus palabras no tenían sentido alguno y lo siguiente no lo entendió en absoluto.

Se había quedado en blanco tratando de entender, pero Nami le había dicho que tratara de mantenerlo en el mundo real de alguna manera, así que decidió tomar su mano. Sanji, al sentir el contacto, la apartó con brusquedad y esto molestó al menor. Se alejó de la camilla resentido, alejando la mirada de su amigo por un rato hasta que los gritos ahogados se le hicieron imposibles de ignorar.

—¡Ya, suélteme! —El grito del cocinero le dolió en la farsa que se había creado para sobrellevar la situación; estaba asustado y parecía que algo le lastimaba. Jamás había escuchado a Sanji de esa manera y le dolió no poder hacer nada por ayudarlo en ese momento.

Tuvo la intención de despertarlo, pero en la indecisión optó por darle un pequeño golpe en la mejilla y después alejarse al notar como su amigo parecía agravar.

Entró en pánico, pero no en el pánico de siempre, no ese superficial que se calmaba con ver a cualquiera de esos tres monstruos tripulantes del Sunny o al escuchar los gritos de Nami dando órdenes; esa vez era real, pero se había dicho a sí mismo que sería algo pasajero. Y mantuvo su pensamiento cuando los murmullos del hombre en la camilla se volvían más desesperados, como molestos. Incluso cuando los movimientos bruscos empeoraron... Él se seguía diciendo que sería sólo un momento, que ya pasaría, que las cosas se pondrían mejor.

Pero el momento de mejora jamás llegó. En su lugar, Sanji soltó una queja casi inaudible, seguida de una convulsión que preocupó completamente a Ussop, quien no podía hacer más que preguntarle, entre gritos, qué le pasaba mientras sostenía su cuerpo con fuerza.

El tiempo pasó lento, tanto que no sabía decir con exactitud cuándo la presión que estaba haciendo en la cabeza del rubio se había vuelto innecesaria. Pero supo que todo había acabado cuando él abrió los ojos con dificultad, preguntando qué había ocurrido, para después ignorarle completamente, con sus ojos yendo de un lado a otro, sus pupilas dilatadas.

—¡Sanji! ¡Oye, Sanji, reacciona! —Al fondo podía escuchar a Chopper diciendo que no debía sacudirle así, pero no podía importarle menos. Iba a conseguir que el cocinero reaccionara de una manera u otra.  
—...pero no eres Franky...

Aquello le hizo sentir un solo revoltijo de sentimientos: primero, lo confundió y le divirtió al mismo tiempo, sobre todo la manera en la que lo había dicho, como si fuese un niño pequeño; pero después se molestó... Era obvio que no era Franky, y se lo dijo mientras le ayudaba a sentarse, soltando una risa para disimular lo que sentía, además de soltar una de sus mentiras tan típicas, para las que esperaba la risa irónica de siempre, no un "¿eres famoso o algo así?".

Sin embargo, no iba a dejar que aquello cambiara lo que había conseguido: Sanji estaba más tranquilo. Incluso pudo mantener una corta conversación tranquila con él... Hasta que mencionó a la marina, lo que provocó que se molestara y, por una razón que todavía no entendía, el rubio empeorara.

Se dobló sobre sus rodillas, y después puso su cabeza entre las manos, con las que hurgó sus oídos. Sentía que todo su cuerpo temblaba, pero por algo que incluso él desconocía, no había evidencia física de ello; sus manos agarraban las de Sanji con firmeza y algo de brusquedad para evitar que siguiera empeorando el sangrado. Le costó un mundo y medio lograr que las mantuviera alejadas. Sin embargo, se quedó sin paciencia después de más de diez minutos de forcejeo.

—¡Que te dejes de mover así, maldita sea! ¡Sanji, reacciona! —gritó molesto, dolido y confundido por la pelea que su parte racional y la sentimental estaban librando. Sabía que no estaba bien gritarle así, que estaba demasiado sensible, que no sabían cómo iba a reaccionar al escuchar su nombre; pero no importaba. Su tarea era hacer que Sanji volviera a como era antes—. Vamos, Sanji, haz un esfuerzo y mírame.

Dejó unos segundos de espacio entre sus palabras y el afloje del agarre en las manos de su amigo, que inmediatamente se dirigieron a los costados de su cabeza. Tuvo que volver a insistir, si algo le pasaba no se lo perdonaría ni él ni nadie de la tripulación.

—No quiero. Me duele.

Le dolió verlo agachar la cabeza, sintiendo sus manos temblar y su voz suplicando algo que no comprendía.

—Mira, Sanji, necesito que... —El rubio se alteró de nuevo, moviéndose más bruscamente que antes—. Sanji, por favor...  
—¡Deje de llamarme así! ¡Pare, pare, pare, pare, pare, pare, pare!  
—¡Voy a parar, voy a parar! ¡Pero deja de hacer eso en tus oídos! —gritó para llamar la atención del rubio al tiempo que alejaba las manos del área ensangrentada.  
—¡Déjeme! ¡Me duele, suélteme!

Sanji ya estaba prácticamente llorando, por lo que decidió abordar el problema de otra manera. Su corazón volvió a latir normalmente cuando logró que Sanji le siguiera la corriente, es más, fue él quien empezó la plática. Claro que la pregunta le dolió; a quién lo de dolería que uno de sus mejores amigos no lo recordase ni un poco, y que una de las mejores _"bromas privadas"_ no evocase ninguna reacción.

—No puedo olvidar... algo que nunca he conocido... —Lo vio abrazar sus rodillas y cerrar los ojos con fuerza. Tenía que hacer algo o volvería a complicarse.

Cometió el error de volverlo a llamar por su nombre. Eso obviamente alteraba demasiado al cocinero.

—Llámeme por mi nombre... Ser... Serjei... —No quería admitirlo, pero sabía que eso no era para nada normal. Tuvo que tomarse demasiado tiempo para procesar el hecho de quién era quién en la mente de Sanji. Su parte racional y su parte sentimental llegaron a un acuerdo mutuo: _"Es_ _algo_ _pasajero."  
_ —¿Ussop?  
—¿Ah? —El llamado le sacó de sus pensamientos, volteando a ver al rubio y observando sus ojos cansados, con una mirada dolida, que le dolió a él también—. Perdona San... Serjei.

Otra conversación, quizás un poco más dolorosa que la anterior, comenzó. Sanji —o Serjei, cómo fuera— no recordaba nada; era como si se hubiera olvidado de todo y sólo recordara a Franky porque había pasado con él la noche anterior y el cyborg se había presentado nuevamente. Intentó explicarle lo que podía, pero lo dejaba mucho más confundido que en un principio. Preguntaba demasiado, y le molestaba no poder aclararlo todo, no sólo porque Chopper se lo había ordenado, sino también porque ni siquiera él entendía completamente lo que pasaba en la mente del rubio.

Sin embargo, lo que hizo que volviera a gritarle con enojo fue la disculpa que soltó. ¿Por qué no le insultaba? ¿Por qué no se reía irónicamente? ¿Por qué si era algo pasajero... no desaparecía y ya? ¿Por qué sus oídos sangraban tanto? ¿Por qué gritaba tan dolorosamente, como si en esa pesadilla le estuvieran asesinando lenta y tortuosamente?

Tuvo que volver a pelear un rato para que Sanji dejara de hacerse daño. No sabía de dónde había sacado fuerzas, Sanji siempre había sido más fuerte que él.

—Vamos, Serjei, trata de soportarlo, espera que venga Chopper.

Sanji parecía no escucharle mientras tiraba patadas y se movía queriendo alejarlo.

—¿Quiénes son? —murmuró con la voz temblorosa por el miedo, el llanto o ambas.

Ussop sintió un vacío en la boca del estómago al verlo quedarse completamente quieto y haciendo un esfuerzo terrible por mantener los ojos abiertos.

—Ya no... Sólo paren. —Sintió el peso del rubio recaer en su hombro y entró en pánico cuando éste comenzó a temblar mientras estaba inconsciente.  
—¡Chopper! ¡Chopper, rápido! —gritó desesperado mientras limpiaba la sangre del oído izquierdo de su amigo y sentía como ésta bajaba hasta su hombro desde el oído derecho—. Vamos, Sanji... No me hagas esto... No sé qué hacer...

Intentó moverse para conseguir limpiar con más facilidad las manchas que caían en los dos, pero aquello empeoró los movimientos del rubio, quien entre la convulsión deshizo el amarre que el moreno había hecho, complicando las acciones que el doctor le había dicho que tenía que hacer cuando eso pasara.

No podía detener su cabeza, ni hacer presión con su cuerpo como lo había hecho antes, no sin complicar más la situación.

Oficialmente se había quedado en blanco. Sin moverse, sin llamar al reno con desesperación, sin intentar hacer que Sanji reaccionara por sus palabras... Simplemente le miraba, con las lágrimas a punto de salir de sus ojos.

—¡Sanji! —gritó Chopper al entrar a la enfermería y ver escena tan preocupante.  
—Lo siento..., no sabía qué hacer... Chopper. —Se sintió débil e impotente cuando las lágrimas comenzaron a caer y su cuerpo a temblar.

En verdad era lamentable verse a sí mismo sirviendo no más que como un bulto que existía sólo para ver como el médico del barco se mordía el labio al no saber cómo manejar lo que pasaba.

—¡Ussop! —gritó el reno enojado y con lágrimas de frustración y tristeza en el rostro.  
—Perdón... Chopper, yo no sabía... No sé qué hacer, ¿qué hice?  
—¡Cállate y ayúdame! —Ussop se levantó con miedo al notar como temblaban las manos y la voz del menor—. Sostén su cabeza y amarra esto en su brazo...  
—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó con temor a la respuesta.  
—Nada...  
—Chopper... ¿Qué pasa?  
—¡Haz lo que te digo y cállate!

El moreno obedeció aun con su cuerpo temblando y el miedo saliendo en forma de lágrimas. El doctor tenía la mirada clavada en un frasco cuyo contenido usó en una jeringa que sostenía con su mano temblando.

No sabía qué estaba pasando. Chopper no le contestaba y el tiempo pasó de ir tan rápido en un viaje tan divertido como para otros imposible a ir tan lento que era una tortura... Una pesadilla, se había dicho desde que todo comenzó. No podría haber estado más errado y lo sabía, pero algo peor que el optimismo o la falsa esperanza se había apoderado de su corazón y su mente y le impedía ver la realidad. El ruido del choque de libros y cristales contra el suelo lo despertó de sus inútiles lamentaciones.

—¿Chopper?  
—¡Sólo quédate con él!... Toma su mano, cúbrelo con la sábana, abrázalo, acaricia su cabeza... ¡Sólo haz que se quede aquí! —dijo el menor rendido en la silla, llorando sin tratar de contenerse.  
—¿Qué sucede?  
—¡Lo estoy perdiendo, Ussop! ¡Casi se muere frente a mis ojos, frente a nuestros ojos! ¡No he hecho nada por él, no he hecho nada para ayudarlo!  
—¿Morir?

 _Muerte_ era una palabra demasiado fuerte, un tanto irreal para un Mugiwara, imposible si se hablaba de Sanji, lejana para un grupo de aventureros, triste para la mayoría, alegre para unos cuantos... La Muerte se convirtió en ese momento la peor enemiga de Ussop, del cobarde y de ese hombre de valor que parecía cada vez más lejano. _Muerte_ era la palabra que no quería volver a escuchar.

—¿Qué le diste?  
—Una medicina en la que estuve trabajando... Si no funciona... no sé cuánto más podremos aguantar.

 _Muerte_ era una palabra malditamente real.

* * *

 _ **Cooperativa: Hola! Muchas gracias por regresar! Esperamos que les haya gustado y que continúen leyendo!  
Hasta el próximo capítulo!**_


	9. IX

**IX**

No entendía por qué se sentía así, pero definitivamente estaba más cansado de lo normal, y con tanto dolor como si su jefe hubiese acabado de darle la paliza de su vida, aunque no lo había visto en toda la jornada.

No se sentía con la fuerza suficiente para caminar, los mareos no se iban, y ahora debía sumar la horrible sensación de que las piernas le fallaban de repente, haciéndole caer y volcar la comida sobre sí mismo una y otra vez. Sin embargo, debía seguir trabajando, principalmente por su orgullo, que ya estaba lo suficientemente demacrado como para dejarse vencer por eso. Pero una segunda razón eran sus compañeros y jefe, de los que no esperaba nada con respecto al restaurante. Sabía que debía continuar porque sin él, el lugar no estaría igual. Y no importaba las veces que Vinsmoke le repitiera que era una pieza inservible en el Baratie, él no dejaría que ellos se encargaran de su trabajo.

Y ese pensamiento le había hecho ganar un par de gritos por parte de los cocineros y clientes, quienes se estaban hartando de volver a preparar los alimentos y esperar tanto tiempo para poder comer, como era obvio.

—Vamos, Serjei, concéntrate... —Se decía a sí mismo cuando caía al suelo por falta de fuerza—. Tu trabajo no es tan difícil si lo haces tú... Vamos, no es gran cosa, sólo consigue un cigarro y cálmate.  
—Deja de hablar y aprende a caminar, mesero de pacotilla.

Esperaba una o dos patadas, un plato de comida encima u otro café caliente... Pero jamás esperó una débil palmada en la espalda.

—¿Disculpe?  
—Dije que aprendas a caminar. Me estoy hartando de que no entiendas nada de lo que te dicen. Te has pasado la mañana entera en las nubes y no puedo golpearte porque si te mato, nos cierran el restaurante.  
—Lo siento... No sé qué me sucede.  
—Yo sí. Eres un idiota que en vez de avanzar en la vida parece que va de retroceso y es un inútil que ya ni siquiera camina como la gente... Además, el hecho de que estés así es más culpa tuya que mía, si hicieras las cosas bien no tendría que golpearte o decirte nada; y aun si lo hiciera, si fueras más hombrecito te defenderías o por lo menos aguantarías.

En definitiva, si su jefe no lo golpeaba se dedicaba a hacer mierda su autoestima. Podía mantenerse fuerte, pero eso no le quitaba lo humano. Odiaba sentirse humillado ante Vinsmoke, le recordaba cosas de una infancia que parecía más bien ajena a su persona, pero que igualmente aumentaba su dolor de cabeza.

Dejó pasar el incidente para seguir con su trabajo y distraerse de todos los males que habían llovido sobre él. Se quejaba constantemente por el dolor y ya se había caído más veces esa mañana de lo que lo había hecho en un año. Sentía que de vez en cuando le faltaba el aire o le fallaba la vista y para terminar la hora del almuerzo con broche de oro... Se estaba volviendo loco. No había nadie con un violín en todo el restaurante, pero él escuchaba esa canción interpretada por uno. Pero, esa vez no era como las anteriores, se sentía bien de escucharla pese a que era signo claro de estar perdiendo la cordura.

Las mayores diferencias, además de que la tonada estuviese siendo interpretada y no tarareada, era que le hacía recordar de una manera más tranquila.

Las imágenes no se arremolinaban con tanta violencia, las voces no gritaban en su mente, los oídos no le zumbaban... Simplemente veía pasar rostros, paisajes, objetos, pero no sentía que le hicieran daño.

No podía decir que le ayudara completamente, al fin y al cabo se seguía sintiendo mareado, como si fuese a desfallecer de un momento a otro; pero definitivamente su locura le estaba anclando al Baratie, evitando que fuese a caer en el Limbo como ya se había acostumbrado.

La gracia había vuelto parcialmente a sus movimientos junto a su sonrisa. Se sentía mejor, lo suficiente como para coquetear con un par de señoritas que tomaban un café.

—Tan molesto como siempre —dijo uno de los marines más desesperantes. Ese en particular le causaba molestia y gracia al ver sus intentos de lucirse a sus superiores o frente a las damas.  
—No le hagas caso y dedícate a traerme la comida. Me muero de hambre. —Smoker era uno de los pocos marines que no le desagradaban, no lo molestaba y de vez en vez lo ayudaba disimuladamente. Era un buen tipo… bueno algo así.

Le sonrió al mayor y le sirvió la comida mientras tarareaba la canción.

La tarde pasó con calma, sin demasiados clientes, pero tampoco vacío. El sonido de personas hablando tranquilamente acompañaba a la melodía de su cabeza creando un buen ambiente que casi le convenció de que su vida no era tan mala como le había parecido los últimos días. En medio del tempo Andante al que sonaba el violín escuchó una risa demasiado graciosa que le recordó su estado actual de locura.

—Si es así, no me molesta tanto.

Esa locura le gustaba, podría aprender a vivir con esa música de fondo y esas imágenes lentas de una vida que bien podría o no ser la suya. Era bueno sentirse así de vez en cuando, y como un extra por tan mal rato, no había visto a su jefe desde la conversación de temprano.

—Así te ves menos peligroso... Yohohoho.  
—¿A quién le importa si me estoy volviendo loco? —Se encogió de hombros y siguió mordiendo la pajilla mientras veía el mar.  
—A nosotros... —Por un momento la música paró, y sintió cómo todo comenzaba a acumularse otra vez, cómo el zumbido de su oído volvía, cómo su cuerpo completo temblaba y se desvanecía... En esos pocos minutos se había vuelto adicto a esa melodía que actuaba como calmante. Casi al instante volvió a sonar, combinándose de nuevo con el bullicio general del restaurante, ralentizando las imágenes, silenciando las voces... Aunque no entendió muy bien por qué, el molesto pitido en sus oídos no se detuvo, no como la última vez.  
—¿Te gusta? —preguntó la misma voz con un tono realmente triste. No como el hombre moreno de la última vez que la disfrazaba con enojo, tampoco como la de Franky que escondía con falsa alegría.

Le gustaba, aunque sonara mal, porque se sentía bien escuchar a alguien sincero hablándole a lo lejos... Como una consciencia súper desarrollada.

Rio ante su propio pensamiento.

—¿Qué te divierte tanto? ¿Te ayuda la música?

Cerró los ojos, dejándose caer al suelo con suavidad para apoyar su cabeza en la pared del restaurante.

—Sería bueno... si el zumbido parara...

Se acomodó y se dejó llevar por la melodía, por esos recuerdos que decidió tomar prestados un momento. Éstos le parecían graciosos, dignos de contar como leyendas a lo largo del tiempo. Imposibles, dirían algunos; salvajes, para otros... Lejanos, para él, pero reales al fin y al cabo. Aunque no estuviera seguro de haberlos vivido, los sentía tan reales como aquella canción entonada por una voz melodiosa y grave a la vez, bastante parecida a la risa que había escuchado antes, pero más triste, más decaída.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, más del que podía contar, sentía que prestaba completa atención a algo; por primera vez en mucho tiempo sentía que escuchaba una sola cosa, sin murmullos ni voces al fondo, sólo un violín tocado con destreza y una voz que en ningún momento se quebró, aun cuando era completamente perceptible el dolor que la empapaba.

—Esa canción... —El recuerdo silencioso de una figura alta y delgada tocando le asaltó, haciéndole sonreír con cierta nostalgia—. ¿Siempre ha sido un solo?  
—Podemos hacerla un dueto si quieres... Estoy seguro que sabes lo que sigue...

Y sin recapacitarlo comenzó a cantar quedamente —como en un susurro— aquella canción que reconocía como de piratas.

Ya no estaba en el Baratie, lo sabía, pero le importaba muy poco; no estaba en ese Limbo oscuro, vacío y aterrador; pero tampoco estaba en ese otro Limbo mejor parecido, ni siquiera en la cálida habitación... No estaba en ningún lugar y eso le gustaba.

—¿Tú existes? —Le preguntó a lo que sea que estaba tan cerca como lejos de él.  
—Depende de cómo quieras verlo —contestó para después seguir cantando.  
—¿Sería bueno o malo?  
—¿Qué cosa?  
—Que existieras...  
—¿Debería sentirme ofendido?  
—No... Es sólo que... me agrada así.  
—¿Así?  
—¿Sabes? No hay nadie aquí... Y me gusta.  
—¿Nadie? ¿Dónde quedo yo? Es cierto que soy delgado, pero tampoco es para tanto.  
—No. Tú no estás aquí, y creo que yo tampoco... Eso es lo agradable.  
—Supongo que está bien... Siempre y cuando estés a gusto.  
—¿Podrías hacerme un favor? —Estaba tranquilo, pero también al borde de un llanto suplicante—. Dime que no es tan complicado como suena.  
—¿Qué cosa?  
—Dime que todo esto tiene un sentido...  
—No te entiendo.  
—¿Verdad que entiendes lo que te digo? ¿Comprendes lo que pasa, lo que digo? Eres como mi consciencia súper desarrollada, ¿no? —No hubo respuesta, pero no importaba. En mucho tiempo no se había sentido tan valiente como para llorar así —. Dime que tú también escuchas ese violín... Ese que suena lento, como un Andante sigiloso... Dime que ha pasado demasiado tiempo para contarlo... Dime que no estoy loco, que los demás no tienen razón... ¿Verdad que todo vale la pena? El All Blue existe, estoy seguro... Dime que todo esto es cierto... Por favor…  
—No sé qué decirte...

La melodía se volvió triste, hermosa, real...

—No importa... Sólo di que sí... Sólo miente un rato... Espera a que desaparezca.  
—No puedo hacer eso... No me lo perdonaría jamás.  
—No te vayas, entonces... Se siente bien escuchar el violín y tu voz... Es como una sinfonía personal.  
—Estás llorando...  
—Es agridulce, ¿Sabes? Me duelen los oídos, pero me gusta...  
—¿Cómo cuando una mujer te rechaza? —La voz estuvo a punto de quebrarse al decir eso, como si esas palabras invocaran un lejano y doloroso recuerdo.  
—Algo así... Pero más profundo... Más real, más cercano... más como cantar una vieja nana en un lugar con eco...  
—¿Te gustan las nanas?  
—Supongo que sí... ¿A quién no le gusta recordar las que escuchaba de pequeño?  
—¿Quieres que toque una para ti? —En medio del llanto asintió, intentando adivinar qué canción tocaría, sin éxito.

No pudo hacer más que sonreír con nostalgia al escuchar el cambio del tempo del violín; si bien la forma en que su consciencia había estado tocando era triste, el ritmo no era precisamente lento. Sin embargo, ahora sí podía decir que la melodía no era solamente nostálgica y hasta cierto punto triste, sino que también pausada. Tan pausada como los recuerdos que llegaban a su mente, en todos involucrada una mujer de ojos tan azules como el mar desconocido que cantaba la misma nana que escuchaba ahora mientras su mano acariciaba su cabeza, haciéndole sentir bien, tranquilo, seguro... Justo como en ese momento.

Tal vez la mano que ahora pasaba por su cabeza era más pequeña, llegando al punto de sentirse como un par de dedos recorriendo su cabello, pero se sentía igual de bien que en el pasado, si es que aquellos recuerdos en realidad le pertenecían a él.

—¿Puedo quedarme así? —preguntó más al aire que a aquella voz.  
—Claro... Nosotros estamos para que te sientas bien. Quizás extrañamos comer como reyes todos los días, las meriendas con nombres raros que te inventas para molestar a Ussop y a Zoro, pero lo que más extrañamos es a ti.

La nana siguió sonando y aislaba el pitido, el dolor de cabeza y la presión sobre su cuerpo. Esa nana no servía para erradicar su problema, pero lo hacía llevadero.

—Me duele...  
—Tranquilo, estás con nosotros...  
—No quiero ir... —El Limbo regresaba y lo asustaba alejarse de la música.  
—Quedémonos así... Es mejor para todos.

La sensación en su cabello no se detuvo en ningún momento, ni siquiera cuando sintió el pinchón en su brazo; ni cuando el Baratie desapareció, dejándole otra vez en el cuarto de paredes grises, sobre esa camilla un tanto incómoda, pero que, comparada con el Limbo y su vida laboral, era lo mejor que había sentido en mucho tiempo.

Sin embargo, ya no era la mujer rubia la que le acariciaba. Ahora era un pequeño reno el que pasaba su... ¿pezuña?... por su cabello, mientras la misma silueta alta y delgada tocaba en el violín una nueva nana.

—¿Hola? —dijo la extraña criatura peluda cuando lo vio dirigir su mirada hacia él.  
—¿Estoy muerto? —preguntó con tranquilidad producto del sueño y la debilidad emocional que sentía.  
—No, no... ¡No vuelvas a decir eso!  
—Pero él es La Muerte... ¿No? —El rubio señaló al violinista, quien se rio como la voz de su consciencia lo había hecho ya.  
—Por lo menos no te asustaste al verme.  
—Entonces eres mi consciencia mutante. No sé si en realidad eres tú, pero gracias por hablar conmigo.  
—¿De acuerdo? —dijo sonriendo y aumentando el sentimiento de la nana, expresando con su violín lo que el esquelético rostro no podía.

Todavía estaba mareado, sentía la sangre helada y el cuerpo como un peso muerto; pero le gustaba estar en ese lugar, junto a alguien sincero que tocara para él.

Sin embargo, se sentía lo suficientemente bien para dormir, sabiendo que no caería en ninguno de los Limbos, sabiendo que se quedaría en esa pequeña cama, con Chopper sobándole el cabello y Brook tocando una de las canciones que la mujer de esos recuerdos le cantaba.

—Brook... ¿Cómo se llama la que estás tocando ahora?

Hubo un momento de silencio, uno tan profundo que creyó haberse quedado dormido por completo.

—Nana cosaco... ¿Te gusta?  
—Algo así...  
—¿Eso es un no? ¿La cambio? —El tono decepcionado y dolido del más alto le sacó una suave risa, que pareció enternecer al reno.  
—Es que es nostálgica... y triste... Pero me gusta.

Y así, con esa canción sonando y un murmullo lejano, el mismo triste y sincero, se quedó dormido con una sonrisa tranquila como hace mucho tiempo no hacía.

* * *

 **Yume!: Hola! En particular, quiere decir que éste es uno de mis capítulos preferidos, ojalá también les guste.  
** **Gracias por seguir leyendo hasta aquí, esperamos que continúen hasta el final!  
** **Mil gracias a** DeStRoYeR98 **por su follow, ojalá te guste el capítulo!  
Gracias a todos! Hasta el próximo capítulo!**

 _ **Rui-chan: Muchísimas gracias a todos! Se aprecia que sigan leyendo esta cosa dolorosa, aunque sea actualizada un tanto tarde por el maldito colegio.  
Esperamos que este capítulo haya estrujado tu corazón, nathaly-ab, y que la historia te siga gustando. Muchas gracias por comentar.  
Feliz fin de semana! Nos vemos el lunes! **_


	10. X

**X**

La medicina había funcionado, o eso quería creer. La hemorragia de sus oídos continuaba, seguía murmurando cosas para sí mismo, seguía retorciéndose como si algo le doliera... Pero no había convulsionado en todo lo que iba del día. Claro que había pasado prácticamente toda la mañana inconsciente, despertándose hacía un par de horas. Pero sentía que había una mejoría en Sanji, y eso le daba la suficiente fuerza como para seguir cuidándole aunque no hubiese dormido ni comido desde la noche anterior.

Se puso de pie para buscar las medicinas que iba a administrar al rubio dentro de poco, y mientras lo hacía escuchó voces fuera de la enfermería, como murmullos. A los pocos segundos Brook se había asomado por la puerta, mostrando también el violín que llevaba en sus brazos.

—¿Puedo pasar? Zoro-san me dijo que las cosas están tranquilas...  
—Pasa, Brook, pasa.  
—¿Está todo bien? Pese a lo que me dijo, Zoro-san parece desanimado.  
—Supongo que es por lo de hace un par de días... Ya sabes, cuando se puso mal…—El médico recapacitó y corrigió—: Peor  
—Oh... ¿Pero ya está bien? —Brook sabía que esa no era la pregunta adecuada, pero, si él estaba consciente de la situación, unos cuantos segundos de embriaguez sentimental no hacían daño.  
—No sé si "bien" sea la palabra adecuada. Pero podría decirse que ya no está tan mal como antes.  
—¿Crees que pueda tocar algo para él? Yo creo que sería bueno... Pero Chopper-san es el doctor, después de todo. —Mostró su violín con cierta timidez, esperando ansioso una respuesta positiva. Llevaba días armándose de valor para entrar, y le tomó aún más tiempo decidir qué tocar; en su carrera como músico y pirata, jamás había tardado tanto para encontrar la canción adecuada.  
—La verdad, la condición de Sanji es bastante compleja... No estoy seguro de qué pasaría.  
—¿Puedo al menos probar? Si empieza a ponerse feo, me detengo.  
—Si es así... Podemos intentar.

El esqueleto sonrió y preparó su mente y su corazón para resistir la tristeza que le provocaba ver a su compañero de esa manera. El violín sonaba con delicadeza, dejando ver un arcoiris de tristes colores, un azul tan puro como ese mar con el que cocinero soñaba. Esa sinestesia había hecho a Chopper soltar un par de lágrimas, mientras que el cocinero parecía tomarle gusto a la canción si era interpretada de esa manera. La sangre no se había detenido, lo murmullos tampoco, pero éstos ya no parecían tan malos como antes.

—Es como si sólo estuviera dormido... Detrás de las señoritas hasta en sueños... —Brook sonrió, triste, porque sabía que no era así.

Poco a poco las lágrimas de Chopper dejaron de caer, siendo reemplazadas por una sonrisa entre aliviada y nostálgica. Aliviada porque el rubio dejaba de moverse tan bruscamente, sus manos dejaban de hurgar en sus oídos, y una especie de sonrisa divertida se dejaba entrever en sus labios mientras murmuraba cosas poco a poco más entendibles. Y nostálgica por la canción que el músico tocaba, aquella que se usaba tanto para los momentos de alegría como para los de tristeza. Dejó de ver a Sanji por un momento, y volteó a ver a Brook, como indicándole que se acercara para apreciar lo que había conseguido: que ese hombre, siempre alterado hasta en sus sueños, respirara con más normalidad mientras seguía en su alucinación.

—Así te ves menos peligroso... Yohohoho. —La risa del esqueleto no era tan sonora como siempre, pero al menos se escuchaba menos taciturna a comparación de las que había soltado mientras tocaba.

Sin embargo, la primera frase entendible que el cocinero soltó hizo que el ambiente cambiara completamente: el mayor dejó de tocar por un momento, dejando que la tristeza que el comentario le provocó hiciera mella en su espíritu. Sabía que no estaba en sus cabales, que probablemente no les recordara... Pero de igual forma, que preguntase a quién le importaba su cordura le afectó, aunque no tanto como el cese de la música al hombre recostado en la camilla.

—A nosotros... —dijo casi en un susurro, más para sí que para Sanji.  
—No, no... Tranquilo. —Chopper trataba de calmar al rubio acariciando su cabello con un poco más de insistencia, intentando que dejara de moverse tanto, rezándole a quien fuera que lo escuchara para no volver a pasar por un momento tan horrible como lo fue el evento del cigarro y el de hacía poco con Ussop.

El momento en que Brook se quedó en shock al ver el cuerpo de Sanji temblar y sus manos manchadas con la sangre de sus oídos fue corto para quien lo viera desde afuera, pero para ellos y para el espadachín de afuera fue eterno. Un eterno instante de impotencia y culpa. La música volvió a sonar, esta vez teñida de colores aún más tristes que antes, creando un ambiente de pesadez emocional que solamente parecía tranquilizar al hombre en la camilla.

—¿Te gusta? —No quería sonar falsamente positivo como Ussop o Franky, o pésimamente aparentar estar relajado como Zoro... A ninguno le funcionaba hablarle así. Él sería sincero, le mostraría a la nueva tripulante de los Mugiwara: Tristeza, un ser capaz de disfrazarse y confundirse con cualquier sentimiento, demasiado directa y franca, lo suficiente como para resultar pesada e indeseable. Ella se combinaba con cualquier cosa que ocurriera; la risa de niño pequeño que el rubio había soltado, por ejemplo.  
—¿Qué te divierte tanto? ¿Te ayuda la música? —Ambos observaron cómo cerraba los ojos, pero no inconscientemente, sino como si buscara relajarse, dormir. Brook pensó que era un buen momento para comenzar a cantar.

Los movimientos que demostraban que estaba incómodo fueron disminuyendo otra vez, hasta prácticamente desaparecer; la hemorragia se mejoró, la preocupación de Chopper por una convulsión súbita también se redujo al volver a ver una sonrisa, ahora nostálgica, en el rostro de su paciente, mezclada con una gran paz.

—Esa canción... ¿Siempre ha sido un solo? —Las escenas de su antiguo barco pirata llenaron la mente del músico, haciéndole recordar la forma en la que había utilizado la canción en aquel momento, deseando no tener que hacer lo mismo con Sanji.  
—Podemos hacerla un dueto, si quieres... Estoy seguro que sabes lo que sigue.

Chopper se sorprendió bastante al oír cantar al cocinero de una manera tan clara. Primero por su condición; si le era difícil hablar, pensó que le habría costado más entonar la letra al ritmo de la melodía, aunque fuese susurrando. Segundo, porque recordaba la letra... poco a poco iba recordando la realidad y su pasado.

Dejaron de cantar para comenzar una conversación un tanto extraña, como la que tendría un niño adormilado con su abuelo.

Llegó un punto en que Sanji comenzó a preguntarle cosas que no comprendía, dejándole entre confundido y preocupado, sobre todo por la forma en la que comenzaba a llorar. Sin embargo, al doctor no le preocupaba; creía que era necesario que liberara el estrés y la ansiedad que estaba reteniendo, y el llanto era una forma no tan violenta para hacerlo, considerando el estado en el que estaba. Era como él mismo había dicho: agridulce.

Tuvo una idea, una idea millonaria considerando el momento: Las nanas del North Blue. Hace un tiempo, hablando con Sanji sobre cualquier tontería, surgió el tema de la infancia del rubio en ese mar. No dijo mucho, pero sí mencionó que le encantaban los cuentos y las canciones de cuna. Unos días más tarde el músico buscaba alguna revista entre los libros de Sanji y se encontró con un libro repleto de canciones con su respectiva partitura; preguntó primero qué eran, las dejó en su lugar por respeto a los ojos ausentes de su amigo al verlas, y ahora usaría las que alcanzó a copiar en una libreta para poder volver a hablar de tonterías con él.

Con eso en mente, el mayor comenzó a tocar en su violín la que su ausente corazón le había susurrado cantando. Chopper mostraba de nuevo una sonrisa que dejaba escapar cada tanto sollozos de un cariño impotente. Después de tocar un buen rato, el que él consideraba el mejor cocinero del mundo le dio la oportunidad de decir algo que, tristemente, no podría haber dicho si todo marchara bien.

¿ _Fuertes_ era la palabra exacta para describirlos? Claro que los Mugiwara eran inigualables en muchos aspectos, y en fuerza y lucha tampoco estaban mal; pero... en ese momento, nadie podía llamarse fuerte sin mentir, nadie, ni Chopper, ni Robin, ni él.

Y fue cuando reflexionó en ello que se dio cuenta de que esa indeseable tripulante se quedaría con ellos si lo peor sucedía... Ella se quedaría si La Muerte los visitaba... Y no, no eran lo suficientemente fuertes como para alejarla, él lo supo desde el incidente con el cigarro.

—Me duele... —Trató de tranquilizarlo, de mantenerlo con ellos usando su música cada vez más triste—. No quiero ir... —

La hemorragia volvió, el tono suplicante y dolorido también... Llegó la medicina y el momento de espera, que también pareció durar más tiempo que la existencia del universo.

En un día, en esa enfermería de paredes grises, se podían sentir demasiadas eternidades. En el momento en que cambió a una canción diferente, Sanji abrió los ojos lentamente, mirando extrañado al reno que en ningún momento dejó de acariciar su cabeza, quien le saludó con cierto temor a arruinar lo que ya habían conseguido.

—¿Estoy muerto? —Recordó todo lo que había pasado, y tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no pegarle ahí mismo por siquiera suponer que ya no estaba entre los vivos—. Pero él es La Muerte... ¿No?

El comentario hizo que Brook riera, comenzando otra vez una conversación con un niño pequeño y adormilado, que sonreía tranquilamente mientras la canción que ahora tocaba cambiaba a un ritmo menos lento, pero siempre tranquilo, acogedor, nostálgico.

—Brook... ¿Cómo se llama la que estás tocando ahora?

Chopper contuvo un grito de felicidad... Lo había conseguido, había logrado que Sanji volviera parcialmente a la realidad. Quiso salir corriendo, llamar a Zoro y al resto, contarles con alegría que tal vez no todo estaba perdido, que Sanji se curaría... Pero se contuvo, a sabiendas de que no era del todo seguro, que alguien podría llamarlo por su verdadero nombre y mandar a la mierda el avance que tenían... Por lo que sólo miró a Brook, quien en su esquelético rostro mostraba la sorpresa que sentía.

Ambos lo sabían: tanto la música como la medicina habían ayudado al hombre en la camilla, quien poco a poco fue quedándose dormido, sin terminar la plática que habían comenzado antes.

—Chopper-san... —llamó sin apartar la vista de Sanji.  
—¿Sí?  
—¿Puedo pedirte un favor?  
—Claro.  
—¿Puedo quedarme aquí? ¿Tocarle para que se calme?  
—No hay necesidad de pedir permiso... Sanji gusta de tus canciones y tu compañía. Nadie había logrado nada si quiera cerca de lo que hiciste.  
—¿Se pondrá bien? ¿Es una buena señal?

El silencio se lo dijo todo, y su experiencia se lo recalcó.

Quizás podría esperar un milagro, confiar en que su música o la medicina de Chopper mejorara la situación. Pero no, Brook, que era por mucho el que más sabía de la muerte, no podía permitirse llegar siquiera dos escalones de esa escalera en las nubes a la que habían subido Ussop y Franky... Porque el dolor de la caída es demasiado y si no vivía ese infierno junto a Sanji, su música no lo alcanzaría.

* * *

 _ **Cooperativa: sin mucho que decir, dejamos este capítulo aquí. Esperamos que les haya gustado, esperamos sus comentarios y críticas constructivas en el área de los reviews.  
Nos leemos el miércoles!**_


	11. XI

**XI**

Recordaba muy poco del día anterior, pero sabía que algo bueno había pasado. Lo sabía por cómo se sentía, por cómo había dejado de trastabillar tanto, por cómo las tonadas de ese violín no dejaban su cabeza. Y definitivamente, se sentía bien. Incluso con el zumbido de sus oídos, incluso con el dolor de cabeza que de pronto le hacía perder el equilibrio, incluso con los gritos de sus compañeros... Las cosas estaban bien, y sentía que era algo que debía disfrutar al máximo, porque estaba consciente que en el momento en que se cruzara con su jefe, o con el marine de camisa roja, las cosas se irían al caño.

Se había dado cuenta que no sólo Vinsmoke le provocaba sus crisis, sino que ese hombre que se sentaba en la misma mesa todos los días, definitivamente tenía algo que ver. No sabía bien cómo, no sabía bien por qué... Pero sí sabía que era después de atenderle que las cosas comenzaban a ponerse mal; después de atenderle las palizas llegaban, y era entonces que todo iba en una caída en picada.

Lo dolían los pies, había sentido su primer turno bastante pesado. El cansancio mental y emocional era inversamente proporcional al agotamiento físico del rubio. Se dejó caer en ese lugar que Vinsmoke le había prohibido hacía algunos días; pero al final, no podía prohibirle el mísero descanso de quince o treinta minutos (dependiendo del humor del jefe).

—¡Nunca había amado tanto el suelo! —exclamó acostado sobre su espalda. Amaba la tranquilidad de ese rincón del Baratie, un pasillo con vista al mar detrás de la cocina.  
—¡Trabajo, trabajo! —gritó Vinsmoke Sanji desde dentro, con ese tono burlón que iba dirigido específicamente al mesero.

Serjei se paró con algo de dificultad y comenzó a atender las mesas llenas de gente petulante que poco o nada sabían de apreciar y disfrutar la buena comida.

—Se cayó la sopa —dijo un marine sentado a un par de mesas del hombre de la fea camisa roja.  
—Enseguida limpio, no se preocupe.  
—Jovencito, la sopa se cayó y yo me quedé sin comida... ¿Qué hará el restaurante al respecto? —Tuvo que hacer gala de su enorme fuerza de voluntad para no golpear a ese hombre. Él tenía dinero de sobra para pagar otro plato de sopa, y lo que se había caído era el residuo del plato de un ignorante que no terminaba la comida, que no apreciaba el sacrificio detrás del plato.  
—El restaurante limpiará y recogerá el plato de la mesa. Si se ha quedado usted con hambre, debería comerse todo lo que hay en plato... —Bajó la mirada a la mesa—. Es más, usted todavía tiene un postre para comer...

Se alejó a buscar un trapo para limpiar, dejando al marine más furioso que el mismo Vinsmoke cuando le contestaba.

—¿Pasó algo? —Patty asomó la cabeza desde su puesto, mirando de forma amenazante a Serjei.  
—Un cliente tiró la sopa, ahora voy a limpiarlo.  
—¿Estás seguro que fue el cliente el que tuvo la culpa? —Otro cocinero le miró con molestia—. Porque por lo que he visto estos días, has estado tropezando con todo, y el que ha tirado muchos platos últimamente has sido tú...  
—Pues, sí, estoy seguro que fue el cliente.  
—¿Y entonces se puede saber porqué él me ha llamado para quejarse de tu actitud? —La forma en la que su jefe le habló hizo que soltara un suspiro a sabiendas de lo que le esperaba—. ¿Qué demonios le dijiste a ese pez gordo de la marina para que se sintiera tan ofendido, Serjei?  
—Simplemente le dije que todavía había comida en su plato...

El golpe que esperaba nunca llegó, sólo sintió cómo el rubio soltaba una calada de humo cerca de su cuello, acción que provocó que sus oídos zumbaran con fuerza y la música se detuviera, dejándole en blanco por un momento, escuchando un alarido de dolor a la distancia.

Cuando tuvo de nuevo el control de sus sentidos, supo que ese grito había salido de su garganta, sintiendo todavía un escozor en su cuello.

—Ve a limpiar rápido y sigue trabajando —susurró Vinsmoke en su oído, haciéndole temblar un poco.  
—¡Ya es demasiado! ¿Cree que puede hacer lo que se le venga en gana conmigo? ¡¿Qué demonios le he hecho para que me trate así?! —Su voz cambiaba de tono, pasaba de sonar furioso a dejarse ver vulnerable y a punto de llorar.  
—¿Me lo preguntas a mí? —preguntó levantando una ceja y encendiendo otro cigarrillo con pereza—. Créeme que no lo sé... Es un extraño placer... y ¿sabes? Me encanta saber que tiemblas de miedo cada vez que me escuchas cerca.  
—¡Ya pare! ¡¿Está mal de la cabeza?! ¡No tiene derecho a tratar así a nadie!

La patada que le dio directo en el abdomen tuvo más fuerza que cualquiera que le hubiera dado antes. Lo dejó totalmente fuera de combate, boca abajo en el suelo, tratando de respirar y mantenerse consciente.

—¿Mal de la cabeza? —Su jefe se sentó sobre su espalda para inmovilizarlo—. ¿Qué pasa, Serjei? ¿Dónde está el coraje con el que me gritaste? —No podía contestar y las lágrimas se juntaban ya en sus ojos apenas abiertos—. ¡Mírame cuando te hablo! —Haló de su cabello y volvió a susurrar en su oreja—: Si vuelvo enojarme contigo... créeme que rogarás por irte al infierno.

Los oídos le dolían como nunca, no podía mover su cuerpo por el temor a hacer enojar a ese demonio, sus ojos no enfocaban nada, el Baratie tenía partes completamente negras a ratos y poco a poco todo era consumido por el Limbo.

Intentó mover la cabeza, pero un dolor en toda la columna lo hizo ahogar un grito que bien podría haber conmovido al mismo Satán.

—¡Ya me harté! —dijo en medio de un llanto amargo que hacía casi imposible de entender sus palabras.  
—¿Qué me dices, Serjei? ¿Descubriste por qué eres un circo tan entretenido?  
—¡Largo! ¡Si me va a matar hágalo de una buena vez!  
—¿Quién dijo algo de matarte? Ya no sería divertido... Además, ya te dije: si te mato, me cierran el restaurante.  
—¡Entonces déjeme en paz!

Silencio. Uno desesperante, uno que dejaba escuchar tantos murmullos que parecía haber tanta gente como para equiparar todo el oxígeno de un pequeño universo. Un momento donde morir parecía una buena solución. Segundos eternos sin fuerzas para oponerse o gritar.

—Ya... al diablo.  
—No, todavía no... —La aguda voz estaba a punto de quebrarse, como si se encontrara en un lugar parecido a esa eterna oscuridad.

Quiso hablarle, preguntarle dónde estaba, pero la opresión que sentía en su pecho no se lo permitió. Era como si ese silencio le aplastara, haciendo que no pudiera ni hablar, ni respirar, ni pensar en el gran cambio que había ocurrido. Pero el silencio sí que le dejaba ver el recorrido de las imágenes que pasaban a través de su mente, haciendo que sus oídos zumbaran a niveles que no había alcanzado, deseando poder arrancarse la cabeza ante la confusión. ¿Cómo pudo pasar de estar relativamente bien, como nunca antes lo había estado, a llegar tan rápidamente al Limbo?

—Vamos..., estabas mejor... Háblame, por favor.

Le dolía escuchar a alguien así de desesperado hablándole, le dolía saber que era su culpa.

—Perdón... —dijo, o más bien suspiró, cuando la voz terminó de quebrarse.

Escuchó que dijeron algo, pero no pudo entender. Era desesperante no entender nada de ese desorden de ruidos. Dolían los oídos, el pecho, los ojos, la cabeza. Se sentía perdido y solo, había vuelto a ser ese niño de la película constante que pasaba su memoria. Era como encontrarse entre el cielo y la tierra, como si no mereciera ni una ni la otra y el infierno tampoco lo quisiera.

—¿Ya es tarde? —preguntó cuando dejó de sentir el cuerpo.

Era como no existir, esa tranquilidad desesperante era peor que el maltrato de Sanji... Porque Serjei necesitaba pruebas de su existencia. Porque su falta de recuerdos y las extrañas e imposibles memorias ajenas exigían una prueba de contundente de existencia... Y, aunque sonara sádico, el dolor era una muy buena prueba, probablemente la única que tenía hasta ese momento. Y se mantuvo junto a él cuando la luz regresó, haciendo que el martilleo en su cabeza se intensificara.

La habitación de paredes grises estaba frente a sus cansados ojos otra vez, una figura borrosa encorvado sobre él, tomando sus manos con cierta fuerza, evitando que las acercara a sus oídos.

—No voy a dejar que hagas eso... Te pone peor.  
—Pero me ayuda a soportar el dolor...  
—No, Serjei, no lo hace. Simplemente lo empeora. Así que, por favor... —Lentamente fue moviendo los brazos hasta conseguir que las manos estuvieran otra vez quietos a sus costados—. Gracias.  
—¿Cómo...?  
—¿Cómo llegaste aquí? —El rubio negó—. ¿Cómo sé tu nombre? Es fácil de memorizar, Franky me lo dijo... ¿Lo recuerdas? Es un tipo grande, demasiado grande...

Las palabras de la criatura que tenía enfrente le hicieron tratar de recordar, haciendo que el dolor regresara otra vez. Sin embargo, sí que recordó al tipo del cabello extravagante, y a otras dos personas.

—¿Y... Ussop? ¿Y el cliente cabeza de alga?  
—Están cerca, están aquí contigo... Pero no vamos a llamarles, no hasta que estés mejor.  
—¿Y qué es lo que tengo?  
—Es algo un poco complicado de explicar.  
—¿Es grave? —preguntó para confirmar sus recientes hipótesis: o se estaba volviendo loco, o se estaba muriendo, o ambas.  
—No si puedo evitarlo. Soy tu médico, ¿OK? Así que me tienes que hacer caso.  
—Chopper-san es un buen doctor, Serjei-san.  
—¿Brook? ¿Así era tu nombre? —El esqueleto que tocaba el violín asintió—. ¿Puedo llamarte conciencia?  
—Puedes llamarme como quieras si te sigues portando bien.  
—¿Disculpe?  
—Mira, Serjei —llamó el reno mostrándole un frasco con un líquido que parecía agua pintada de verde menta—. Esta es una medicina que te ayudará, pero para eso necesito saber cómo te sientes.  
—Me duelen los oídos y la cabeza.  
—¿Mucho? —El rubio asintió—. ¿Te has sentido mareado o algo?  
—Sí, no puedo mantener el equilibrio por más de dos minutos.

El médico trató de esconder su desaprobación ante la medicina, pero el joven mesero era bueno leyendo a las personas; también su consciencia se había desanimado, la velocidad del Andante había cambiado.

—Pero creo que me ha ayudado en algo... Si no hubiera sido por mi jefe, hoy definitivamente habría sido un buen día.  
—¿Tu jefe? —asintió otra vez—. ¿Y se puede saber quién es y qué hace para que te pongas así?  
—Se llama Sanji... Vinsmoke Sanji. —Chopper volteó a ver a Brook, quien no mostró nada en su esquelético rostro, pero sí en la música que poco a poco comenzaba a escuchar otra vez—. Y pues... En un principio sólo me sacaba de quicio, su forma de comportarse con los clientes, con sus subordinados. Pero las cosas fueron evolucionando día tras día; las palizas que me da son mucho peores ahora, el estrés bajo el que tengo que trabajar por el miedo a que aparezca de la nada dispuesto a gritarme por una tontería y golpearme otra vez...Todo es su culpa. Que yo me esté volviendo loco, que llegue al Limbo cada vez más rápido, que esté desesperado por fumar, que... —Todo lo que estaba sintiendo empeoró mientras hablaba: sus oídos zumbaban cada vez más rápido y más fuerte, las imágenes del rubio en el Baratie se mezclaban con las del dueño, su cabeza le mataba, su cuerpo temblaba.  
—Mejor dejemos de hablar de esto. —Chopper tomó con un poco de fuerza sus manos entre las suyas—. Mejor sólo escuchemos la música de Brook. Eso te ayuda, ¿no?  
—Creo que sí... ¿Ayer estuve aquí? —El doctor asintió—. ¿Y por esa melodía fue que hoy me sentía tan bien? —Afirmó con la cabeza otra vez—. ¿Entonces por qué no me tranquiliza ahora? ¿Es culpa de Sanji o es mi culpa?  
—De verdad lo siento, Serjei-san...

Por lo poco que podía escuchar, supo que su consciencia había dejado de tocar, como si se sintiera culpable de lo que pasaba.

—No, sigue tocando... Por favor... No me tranquiliza como ayer, incluso me cuesta mucho escucharla, pero me gusta como suena.

El violín continuó sonando, había conseguido llegar a escucharlo bien tras un largo rato de silencio. El tiempo pasaba según la condición de su mente, a veces rápido, a veces lento y otras veces no pasaba. Era como si, de una manera demasiado absurda y cruel en ironía, fuera su descolocada mente la que controlara el flujo de lo que sucedía en esa pequeña habitación adornada de tristes tintes de colores ya indescriptibles.

—¿Tienes hambre? —preguntó el más pequeño en la habitación.

Serjei negó con la mano, la cabeza le dolía demasiado como para intentar si quiera moverse. Era un peso muerto, un ciego que veía más de lo necesario.

—Serjei... —Volteó a ver otra vez al doctor, quien tenía en la mano una pequeña bolsa con un líquido transparente—. Voy a tener que ponerte esto, ¿sí? No es la primera vez que lo hago, pero como ahora estás consciente...

Sintió un piquete en su antebrazo, e involuntariamente giró su cabeza para revisar lo que había pasado. Con pesadez distinguió una aguja que atravesaba su piel, que por medio de una delgada manguera se conectaba a la bolsa que Chopper tenía en sus manos.

No sabía si ese líquido le ayudaría en algo, pero cerró los ojos, confiando en que la criatura que tenía frente a él le arreglaría, fuere completa o parcialmente. Probablemente sus pensamientos hubieran salido de su boca, porque el menor volvió a tomar sus manos fuertemente, como prometiendo hacerlo.

—Ahora... trata de descansar...

El rubio obedeció, tratando y no logrando lo que le habían pedido.

—¿Y si toco otra canción? —preguntó Brook bajando el violín.  
—No... Esa me gusta. Es sólo que... me duele mucho la cabeza.  
—¿Aún duele? —El rubio asintió a las palabras del médico—. ¿Mucho?  
—Los oídos...  
—¿También duelen? —No pudo contestarle, tuvo que morderse el labio cuando sintió una gran presión en su cabeza. Un par de lágrimas salieron de sus ojos junto a un quejido, se sintió como un golpe en la mandíbula debajo del agua.  
—Serjei-san, ¿no siente ningún efecto por la medicina o el suero?  
—Siento la sangre helada... ¿Eso cuenta? —Quiso sonar divertido pero su asimétrica condición entre un Limbo y otro le impidió hacerlo.

Chopper no respondió. La música de Brook dejó de sonar. La habitación, la bolsa con líquido, la camilla... Todo desapareció. Sólo quedaban él, ese eterno vacío, y la aguja que traspasaba su piel. No la veía, le era imposible por la oscuridad, pero sabía que estaba allí, en el segundo Limbo, junto a él. Y era, llegado este punto de menos o más cordura, reconfortante. Una prueba menos dolorosa de existencia. Seguía doliendo, no le había quitado el sadismo al rito, pero por lo menos supuso que tendría algún efecto positivo en su situación.

De un instante a otro, en un lapso de tiempo controlado por su mente cada vez más asimétrica entre cordura y locura, no estaba más en su querido Limbo.

Vinsmoke Sanji, demasiado parecido a él si se lo hubieran preguntado en ese momento, era el dueño de aquella infancia que invadía sus recuerdos junto a una mujer de bella voz que cantaba las nanas que el esqueleto le tocaba. No entendía mucho de lo que sucedía, pero su jefe y ese niño que cocinaba para las ratas de un castillo eran el mismo... O algo así. La confusión le causó dolor, pero uno demasiado lejano como para identificar algo más allá del ardor en los oídos.

La voz que lo llamaba estaba, sin lugar a dudas, desesperada. Pero no podía entender lo que decía, y con el dolor de cabeza y los oídos tan insoportables, le era más fácil ignorarla y esperar, como el Vinsmoke Sanji de sus crueles recuerdos, un alivio, fuera otra medicina, un golpe, un abrazo o un apretón de manos, ¡Incluso la muerte le parecía gratificante si competía con esa ausencia de todo!

Vinsmoke Sanji tenía razón, si debía rogarle a alguien para que lo salvara... estaba dispuesto a pedir el infierno.

* * *

 **Yume!: Hola! Muchas gracias por continuar con nosotras. Me gustaría darle las gracias a la persona sin nombre que comentó el capítulo pasado! Me alegra mucho que te esté gustando el fic y espero que te vaya enganchando cada vez más, porque bueno... faltan varias cosas que van a seguir doliendo... pero bonito! En fin, gracias por animarte a comentar y suerte a para seguir leyendo...  
** **Eso último es para todos!  
** **Gracias a todos por leer, hasta la próxima!**

 _ **Rui-chan: Hola a todos! Muchas gracias por el apoyo recibido en estos últimos días, se ha hecho notar bastante y eso, como cooperativa, nos alegra mucho. A la persona sin nombre que comentó... Pues para empezar, gracias! Respecto a la historia en general, a mí también me gustaron más las partes de los Mugiwara, en relación a lo demás; pero, al final de cuentas, todo se va relacionando y, bueno, como se decía allá arriba faltan más cosas que se verán más adelante.  
Gracias por darnos tu opinión, esperamos que los que sigan te gusten tanto o más como hasta ahora... Y que, si se vuelve a dar que un capítulo te gusta lo suficiente para comentar, tus reviews siempre serán recibidos... así como el de todo aquél que quiera dejarnos sus opiniones respecto a la historia!  
**_ _ **Gracias a todos por continuar con nosotros, y nos vemos hasta el viernes!**_


	12. XII

**XII**

La música de Brook volvió a sonar entrada la mañana, cuando Sanji comenzó a murmurar otra vez; y, como el día anterior, le mantuvo calmado, con una respiración relativamente normal, sin movimientos bruscos. Verle así le ayudaba a relajarse y despejar su mente de la mera preocupación por las convulsiones y las hemorragias, y concentrarse en ayudarle.

Pastillas, jarabes, inyecciones... Nada había servido lo suficiente como la medicina verdusca combinada con las canciones acústicas que envolvían la enfermería. Pero incluso la mejora, si podía llamar a los efectos así, era lenta y dolorosa de ver. Prueba eran esos murmullos, que poco a poco tomaban un tono de ansiedad, de queja, de dolor.

Nadie sabía con exactitud lo que sucedía dentro de la mente del cocinero de los Mugiwara, pero habían comenzado a hacerse una ligera idea.

De no estar en esa situación, Chopper se habría enternecido por lo murmullos del rubio sobre terminar toda la comida del plato. Pero esos murmullos no era producto de una siesta por cansancio o por una fiebre, tampoco eran los delirios graciosos que solía tener a la sombra de los árboles de Nami luego de una pelea dura... No, eran palabras que salían de la boca de un moribundo, uno que estaba a su cuidado, que mejoraba y empeoraba cada tanto.

Sabía que no estaba para ponerse pesimista, que como doctor debía mantener la cabeza fría, pero no podía escuchar gritos, lamentos, llanto, convulsiones, golpes y la tranquilidad de su paciente al hablar de la muerte.

—Chopper-san —llamó el mayor, haciéndole notar la respiración agitada de Sanji que acabó en un alarido de dolor que le heló la sangre y detuvo su corazón por unos segundos.

Temblaba como nunca antes lo había hecho. Sus oídos sangraban demasiado, saturando de rojo el pañuelo con el que trataba de limpiarlos. La convulsión se hacía cada vez peor: sus ojos, que habían quedado abiertos, estaban tornados hacia arriba, completamente paralizados; su cuerpo sufría espasmos demasiado violentos, haciendo que su brazo y su cabeza rebotaran sobre el colchón una y otra vez, haciendo cada vez más difícil sostenerlo.

—No... Todavía no... —Quizás Brook escuchó el llamado de auxilio que el tono de su voz lanzaba, por lo que se acercó para ayudarle, volviendo a tocar una nueva nana hasta que la convulsión finalizó—. Vamos, estabas mejor... Háblame, por favor. —Escuchó una disculpa de los labios resecos de su amigo, tan cargada de pesar que en verdad parecía que tuviera culpa de algo—. Tú no tienes que disculparte... —Ya estaba llorando, pero tal vez así lograra que Sanji reaccionara. Porque Sanji odiaba, detestaba verlo así y se lo había dicho en más de una ocasión mientras soltaba insultos y patadas al aire imaginando que tenía enfrente a lo que sea que lo hubiera hecho llorar—. Nosotros... Yo no he podido hacer mucho por ti, lo lamento.  
—Chopper-san es un muy buen doctor —dijo Brook haciendo sonar más fuerte el violín.

El reno se limpió las lágrimas y tomó las manos de Sanji entre las suyas con fuerza para evitar que siguiera lastimando sus oídos. Había abierto los ojos, no desperdiciaría la oportunidad de conocer mejor a ese otro Sanji.

Había preguntado por Ussop y Zoro, lo que le tranquilizó y, seguramente, animaría a este último.

—Están cerca, están aquí contigo... Pero no vamos a llamarles, no hasta que estés mejor.

Aún después de haberlo dicho no sabía bien si había sido o no un error, pero su lengua actuó sola, obedeciendo a un viejo principio de su querido mentor, _"No es bueno ocultar al paciente la enfermedad, la gravedad debe disfrazarse, pero nunca obviarse"._

Sabía que Sanji, o más bien Serjei, estaba confundido por todo lo que pasaba. A él le preocupaban esas idas y venidas de una realidad a otra de manera tan brusca y dolorosa para el rubio, por lo que concluyó que su medicina no había surgido el efecto que hubiera querido. Sanji seguía sintiéndose mal tanto en un mundo como en el otro, las alucinaciones se hacían peores y el que se mencionara a sí mismo como alguien insoportable que rompía sus más sagrados principios y que de paso lo maltrataba… lo sacó de la pequeña zona de optimismo que había creado como refugio.

 _Limbo_ fue la palabra que devolvió a la situación, a lo que sus preguntas habían creado; porque _Limbo_ estaba asociado a la muerte, y Sanji no podía morir.

—Mejor dejemos de hablar de esto. —Apretó sus manos y se mordió el labio antes de continuar—. Mejor sólo escuchemos la música de Brook. Eso te ayuda, ¿no?  
—Creo que sí... —La respuesta del rubio hizo que Brook dejara de tocar, sintiéndose culpable de lo que sucedía. Ante aquello, pareció desesperarse otra vez, pidiéndole casi al instante que continuara—. No, sigue tocando... Por favor. No me tranquiliza como ayer, incluso me cuesta mucho escucharla, pero me gusta cómo suena...

El mayor de la habitación no dejó de tocar en ningún momento, ni siquiera cuando Chopper preguntó a Serjei se tenía hambre, y sólo obtuvo un ligero movimiento de la mano como respuesta, recalcando la debilidad que tenía en ese momento.

No quería usar el suero con el cocinero consciente, pero sus labios deshidratados y la respiración entrecortada no le dejaron más opciones. Mientras lo hacía, el rubio miraba curioso la manguera, como preguntándose si era buena o mala.

—Ahora... Trata de descansar... —dijo apretando sus manos de nuevo, un gesto que prometía salvarlo a como diera lugar, de una manera u otra.

El sake de Binks resonaba por las paredes de la habitación, como dándole un ápice de esperanza a la situación. Cuando el rubio confirmó que esa era la que quería escuchar, se sintió cómo cada nota rebotaba con más ímpetu, con más sentimiento, con más dolor.

Probablemente porque estaban hablando de eso, de cómo nada funcionaba para calmar el dolor del rubio, quien intentó hacer un chiste sobre su condición.

El menor no lograba entender por qué el joven cocinero de los Mugiwara, alguien con tanta energía e intensidad que llegaba a parecer demasiado podía llegar a estar así de angustiado por una acción tan reglamentaria como vivir. Pesaba sobre sus hombros que hubiera llegado a ese punto que parecía no tener retorno; si se hubiera dado cuenta antes de la gravedad del asunto, si hubiera empezado antes la medicina, si hubiera sido más fuerte en esa pelea, si hubiera ido él atrás... Podría seguir mortificándose por un siglo entero, pero no serviría de nada y sólo haría peor las cosas para todos. Ese tan anhelado _hubiera_ no existía y tenía que lidiar con ello. Pero no pudo, no cuando el cuerpo de Sanji, de su paciente y amigo, comenzó a temblar de una manera distinta, una más suave, no como una convulsión sino como producto de una noche helada; no cuando la hemorragia se detuvo para después seguir en un hilo demasiado delgado como para ser buena señal.

—¡Sanji, Serjei! ¡Sanji! —gritaba desesperado—. ¡Quién seas, sólo no te vayas! ¡Quédate con nosotros!  
—¡Chopper-san, tranquilo!  
—¡No! —Alejó la mano de Brook con un movimiento brusco de su hombro y con lágrimas en sus ojos—. ¡Si Sanji muere aquí no me lo perdería jamás! ¡Es mi amigo, está sufriendo y no puedo hacer nada! ¡No puedo quedarme tranquilo viendo como agoniza!

Buscó, buscó y finalmente encontró el otro "experimento", su única opción en ese momento, un pequeño frasco con un líquido azul marino que combinó rápidamente con el suero que pasaba por las venas del rubio.

—Sanji-san... Si no lo haces por ti, sobrevive por nosotros... Por favor —dijo el esqueleto al borde del llanto, acariciando el cabello de Sanji como antes lo había hecho Chopper.  
—Sólo déjame ayudarte... Por favor.

Sanji se calmó tras otra eterna aflicción, pero el ambiente no dejó de ser deprimente ni pesado. Chopper sabía mejor que nadie el desenlace de esa tragedia escrita con lágrimas sobre la madera del Sunny y al son del Sake de Binks; él fue el primero en leer el guion, intentó cambiarlo, pero su opinión no contaba contra la de un cruel escritor demasiado testarudo. En esa obra, no había lugar a la esperanza.

* * *

 _ **Cooperativa: Y se nos viene febrero, el mes donde se verá el capítulo favorito de cada una de nosotras, además de más cosas que, a lo largo de los capítulos, irá cobrando más sentido.  
Gracias por continuar leyéndonos, gracias por dejar su apoyo en las visitas... esperamos que febrero sea tan bueno como enero en cuanto al recibimiento de este fic... Por favor, dejen sus comentarios, que animan mucho. **_

**_Nos leemos el lunes!_**


	13. XIII

**XIII**

Tal vez debería haber estado trabajando. Tal vez debería haber estado soportando los gritos de los cocineros, los comentarios despectivos de los marines, las miradas molestas del resto de los clientes, las palizas de su jefe. Pero había decidido que su salud mental era más importante… o algo así.

No sabía exactamente hacía cuánto había comenzado a escuchar a su conciencia, pero desde ese entonces lo sabía: su cordura ya no existía, o estaba a punto de desaparecer por completo. Sin embargo, no era precisamente esa parte la que le molestaba; lo había pensado en el pasado y lo mantenía: le gustaba esa falta de cordura. Lo que no disfrutaba en absoluto era el Limbo, ni las alucinaciones de un reno, de una habitación gris, de más voces... Y mucho menos la aguja que siempre tenía en su brazo, que hacía presión, que le hacía sentirse raro de vez en cuando. Pese a todo, creía que tenía la suficiente fuerza psicológica para mantener todo eso al margen, al menos mientras no viera al marine de rojo o a su jefe cerca. Pero como era imposible deshacerse de ellos completamente, prefirió escapar de su trabajo y mantenerse en el trastero del restaurante, haciendo lo posible para concentrarse y eliminar esa opresión en su pecho; cuando eso sucediera, entonces regresaría a trabajar. Y así seguiría repitiendo el ciclo, haciendo hasta lo imposible para que Vinsmoke no lo descubriera.

Pero después, pasadas dos rondas, parecía que le estaba costando más. Llevaba un buen rato allí, o al menos así lo sentía, y no solucionaba nada. La música sonaba cada vez más distante, el zumbido no se detenía, el subir y bajar de su pecho le dolía... Y todo, en conjunto, le desesperaba, lo que provocaba que agravara más y más rápido.

Intentó hablarse a sí mismo para tranquilizarse, pero no podía siquiera formular una sola palabra. Sentía como que si, justo al momento de que algo saliera de sus labios, se rompería. Y no quería hacerlo. No ahí, no en el maldito restaurante con Sanji pudiendo llegar en cualquier momento. No entendía bien por qué, pero si iba a quebrarse en llanto, sería en esa habitación de paredes grises, con su consciencia tocando las melodías que tanto le tranquilizaban cuando podía escucharlas sin ningún obstáculo. Así que, para evitar derramar más lágrimas de las que él consideraba necesarias, se hizo un ovillo, escondiendo su cabeza entre sus rodillas, mientras la sostenía con sus manos. Quería taparse los oídos, ahuyentar el dolor; pero recordaba lo que Chopper le había dicho: si lo hacía, las cosas se pondrían peor. Así que decidió cerrar los ojos y esperar, quedándose en esa posición que le daba cierto reconforte.

Estando así escuchó la puerta abrirse, pero no levantó la vista. Sabía que podía ser Sanji, que la paliza se avecinaba, que pronto llegaría el Limbo. Sin embargo, lo que escuchó fue la voz un tanto lejana de una mujer, quien le llamaba por su nombre con un tono de voz un tanto indescifrable; había preocupación en ella, pero no sabía qué otros sentimientos, y no sabría decirlo hasta que la escuchara con claridad.

Pese a la lejanía del sonido, la voz de esa mujer lograba distraerlo de buena manera; era una voz sensual, pero no coqueta; tranquila, pero cargada de indescifrables sentimientos; lejana, pero lo suficientemente cercana como para servirle como una especie de arrullo.

—No te escucho bien..., pero gracias —dijo sonriendo y acomodándose más entre sus rodillas—, supongo.

Las ganas de llorar pasaron a ser sueño, cansancio emocional, pero no tan horrible como el que se le era normal.

Lo que podía escuchar de la voz le servía como tranquilizante, acompañado con la nueva melodía que poco a poco se hacía más fuerte. Le alegró que su mente dejara de divagar tanto y se concentrara en ese calmante, pensando que pronto la opresión se terminaría, y el zumbido acabaría de una vez por todas.

Los murmullos comenzaron a hacerse más entendibles, y comprendió que la mujer estaba hablando con alguien, para después pasar a llamarlo. Abrió los ojos, levantó la vista, pero la vio sola, parada bajo el marco de la puerta, mostrándole una sonrisa igual de indescifrable que su voz.

—¿Ya estás mejor, persona desconocida-san?  
—Es hermosa —soltó sin pensarlo.  
—Tomaré eso como un sí... a medias. —La mujer le sonrió para después dejar un buen rato la vista clavada en él.  
—Disculpe la pregunta... pero, ¿es usted igual que el cliente cabeza de alga o el tipo de la nariz larga?

Él mismo tuvo que analizar lo que dijo. Era obvio que una mujer tan hermosa y de aura tan tranquila no era igual a ellos, aunque de alguna manera sí, eran una parte muy apartada de su vida en otra realidad de paredes grises y música para dormir.

—No entendí bien, pero ellos dos no pintan nada por el momento.

Le sorprendió el tono neutral combinado a la sonrisa inquietante de esa mujer. Daba escalofríos, pero era mejor temerle a ella que a su jefe.

—Como Brook está un poco ocupado hoy, y yo no aguanto otro día sin hablar con alguien sobre algo más serio que el color del cielo o algo menos deprimente que _ese lugar_... Tú y yo vamos a entretenernos un rato como lo hago con un buen amigo.  
—¿Ese lugar?  
—De todo lo que dije, ¿eso es lo que más llamó tu atención? Olvida eso, hay cosas más importantes en las que podemos aprovechar el tiempo.

Sonrió divertido y sorprendido. Esa mirada que parecía un espejo más que una ventana le hacía agradable el mundo, eran ojos misteriosos y apresurados por algo. Ya se había dado cuenta que esa mujer estaba preocupada, tenía ojeras, el cabello negro algo desordenado, la sonrisa hermosa pero cansada; pero esa preocupación, honesta y oculta al mismo tiempo, le gustaba y le hacía sentir bien porque había alguien más que sabía que se había dado cuenta de la ausencia de su cordura.

—¿Puedo preguntar su nombre?  
—¿El mío o el de mi amigo?  
—Si quiere decirme ambos, no hay ningún problema.  
—Me llamo Robin.  
—¿Y el de su amigo?  
—Prefiero no mencionarlo... Me temo que no es el tiempo de hacerlo.

Le sonrió, un poco más débil que antes, y estiró sus piernas y espalda con la intención de que el aire pasara mejor por sus pulmones.

—¿No tendrá usted un cigarro?  
—¿Sigues hablando conmigo?  
—Supongo... A menos que no sea así.

Hubo un momento de silencio a causa del comentario carente de sentido.

—No. Y aunque tuviera, persona desconocida-san, no te lo daría.  
—Pero calma la ansiedad.  
—Mi amigo suele decir eso... cada vez que le insinúo dejar ese vicio. —La morena sonrió, esta vez más triste y ausente.  
—No lo consideraría un vicio...  
—Te pareces mucho a él, persona desconocida-san…  
—Pero es que no es un vicio. —Rio ante lo que podía considerarse una mirada acusadora por parte de la morena—. Me ayudó bastante la vez que el cliente cabeza de alga me dio uno.

Ella no respondió. Simplemente se acercó hacia donde estaba, acuclillándose a su lado, dejándole observar más de cerca el cansancio de su semblante, similar al de los rostros que había visto últimamente.

—¿Qué dijo que haríamos? —Decidió continuar con la conversación, ver cuánto más podía soportar antes que todo se derrumbara, como siempre ocurría cuando las personas de la realidad gris intentaban ayudarle...

Robin le regaló otra sonrisa y acarició su cabello mientras se hacía espacio junto al rubio.

—Mi amigo ha estado ausente por más tiempo del que muchos han preferido admitir, ¿Sabes?  
—Disculpe el comentario, pero creo que ya conozco mejor a su amigo que a mí mismo.  
—No creo que sea algo tan malo. Mi amigo y tú tienen mucho en común.  
—¿De verdad?  
—Sí, por eso es que he querido acercarme a hablar.  
—¿Soy entonces un reemplazo? —preguntó conteniendo un escalofrío.  
—No, para nada. Persona desconocida-san es una buena compañía, en sólo estos minutos me he reído más que en toda la semana.  
—Me alegra entonces ser de ayuda a una señorita.

Ella volvió a sonreír, daba la impresión de estar recordando algo de hacía mucho tiempo.

—Bueno, como decía. Ya que no he tenido la oportunidad de distraerme como es mi costumbre, pensé en darme una vuelta por aquí. Otro amigo me habló de ti y el parecido con nuestro cocinero. —Se quedó callada por más o menos un minuto, ralentizando el ritmo de las caricias al cabello del rubio—. No mintieron. Te pareces tanto que llega a doler.  
—¿Sucedió algo malo con él?  
—Pues... se le extraña mucho por muchas cosas. Él está enfermo y, por lo menos yo me he hecho la idea de que lo peor es también lo más probable.

Un largo silencio en que sólo se escuchaban sus respiraciones siguió al último comentario de la morena, quien parecía intentar recordar algo.

Sus largos dedos siguieron peinando su cabello cuando volvió a hablar, explicándole lo que hacía con su amigo. Al parecer se sentaban en el comedor del barco al que pertenecían, y mientras tomaban un café se narraban historias entre ellos. Robin contaba los libros que leía, mientras su amigo le narraba cuentos del lugar del que venía: el North Blue.

—¿Va a contarme uno de los de su amigo?  
—Así es. He visto que te gustan las cosas que vienen de esa región: las nanas que Brook toca te han ayudado bastante, al fin y al cabo.  
—¿Y cree que los cuentos harán lo mismo? —Se encogió de hombros, quedándose callada de nuevo, permitiéndole escuchar la melodía que su consciencia le regalaba.

Se acurrucó más sobre sí y pensó en esas palabras tan reales y en las maneras de interpretarlas. Para el de nariz larga, lo peor era algo imposible; para el cliente con cabeza de alga, era algo inexistente o distante; para el tipo grande, un archivo de memoria que no podía eliminar; para el reno-médico, algo impensable; para la consciencia, algo real e irreal a la vez; para Robin, la gran posibilidad; y para él... _lo peor_ podría bien significar la salvación o la condena.

—¿Sucede algo? —preguntó ante el silencio de Robin.  
—No, es sólo que... Persona desconocida-san, ¿tienes los ojos abiertos?

Parpadeó un par de veces por la sorpresa. Tuvo ganas de preguntar si la morena era ciega, pero prefirió omitir el comentario, él estaba loco y nadie había dicho nada.

—Sí... bueno, creo.  
—Entonces ciérralos, mi amigo dice que así se disfrutan más esos cuentos.  
—Pero...  
—No va a pasar nada malo, y si algo sucede, Chopper no está muy lejos.

Sintió como su cuerpo temblaba ante la idea de regresar al Limbo, de volver a sentir que no existía, de no poder salir.

La voz que comenzó a narrar hizo que sus temores se disiparan completamente, permitiéndole que las imágenes que corrían en su mente fueran reemplazadas por lo que la historia presentaba.

Un hombre ya entrado en años, de cabellos canos y escasos y de porte sigiloso y tranquilo, sentado en una pequeña cafetería, sin tomar de la taza que tenía enfrente. La narradora recordaba cómo había conocido al hombre en una isla lejana que se dedicaba a venerar a los dioses, y a la vez, rememoraba los sucesos que le habían llevado hasta allí. Una hija muerta hacía muchos años. Seis meses antes de su viaje, la necesidad en su región de origen de mudar el cementerio debido a reformas que iban a hacerse. La exhumación del cuerpo de su niña; y al ver el cadáver, descubrirlo intacto después de once años, con el mismo aroma con el que se le había velado, con una ausencia de peso que despertó el asombro de los curiosos; el nombramiento en su pueblo como la Santa, y la colecta del mismo para que viajara a la isla y allí se sometiera el milagro al veredicto de los sacerdotes.

El cuento era extraordinario en toda su esencia, el cuerpo de una niña intacto, el olor a rosas encerrado en el ataúd y la lucha del padre porque se reconociera el milagro.

Le agradaba se sentirse parte de algo distinto, de algo donde él estaba plenamente consciente de la fantasía.

—A final de cuentas, tras muchos años, él seguía en aquella isla buscando su objetivo. Yo creo que él trabajó, inconscientemente, por su propia santidad.  
—¿Entonces nunca se le dio la reunión?  
—Me temo que eso queda a criterio del lector, persona desconocida-san

La sonrisa de la mujer no se había borrado en ningún momento, y al cerrar los ojos, supo que seguía allí. Lo sintió en la forma en que la mujer acariciaba su espalda, como dándole ánimos otra vez, pero también en la forma en que habló después de un rato de silencio, diciéndole que regresaría dentro de poco, que le esperaría. Le pidió que se quedara, que en verdad disfrutaba de su compañía, que no le dejase solo otra vez. La opresión en el pecho regresaba, las imágenes volvían a arremolinarse, el zumbido aumentaba de nuevo; pero hizo lo posible por no demostrarlo, por intentar controlarlo. No debía preocupar a una señorita.

Escuchó el resonar de los tacones por el trastero, esperando a que trajera otro cuento, aguardando con esa falsa tranquilidad mientras se aferraba a la música que desaparecía lentamente.

Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda helándole la sangre y empujándolo hacia el Limbo.

Las imágenes de una cocina, un comedor y una especie de sala de entrenamiento que le parecían acogedores se perdían en la oscuridad para después volver a salir a flote, como si un ser misterioso hiciera malabares desde eso que estaba más allá de la nada.

—¡Basta, basta, basta, basta! —repetía mientras se frotaba los brazos en busca de calor.

Logró mantenerse en esa cuerda floja durante un tiempo récord para él, tranquilizándose a ratos y llegando al borde de la locura en otros, pero mejor que otras veces.

Tenía que tragar antes de respirar, había dejado dos moretones en sus brazos por la fuerza aplicada en ellos para evitar llevar sus manos a sus oídos, los latidos de su corazón se mezclaban con el pitido constante al que ya debería haberse acostumbrado... Era su infierno personal.

El Limbo se dividía en dos: el malo y el sitio de descanso. Pero eran algo que, pese a ser horribles, funcionaban como separación entre su locura y aparente cordura; en cambio esa cuerda floja no era ni una cosa ni la otra, era la desesperación en su más grande expresión, el sentir todo y no sentir nada a la vez. Era un infierno helado.

—No... Serjei, tranquilo. Respira como la gente y quédate quieto. Trata de dormir.

Tras decir eso, ocultó su rostro entre las rodillas y trató, por un buen rato, de quedarse dormido. No importaba si Sanji aparecía, la charla con su consciencia y el pequeño reno le había dado cierto grado de control.

Poco antes de quedarse completamente dormido, sintió a molesta aguja atravesar su piel. Tras eso, dio un último suspiro de resignación y molestia a un piquete muy fuerte en la cabeza que terminó de agotarlo antes de echar a la suerte su sueño.

* * *

 _ **Cooperativa: Pensar que recién pasamos la mitad de esta historia, y al hacerlo alcanzamos las 500 visitas... en verdad es gratificante. Muchísimas gracias por continuar con nosotras en esta historia. Ojalá la sigan disfrutando y sintiendo tanto como nosotras.  
Nos vemos el miércoles!**_


	14. XIV

**XIV**

La mujer caminaba por el barco, dirigiéndose al lugar de siempre después del almuerzo. Llevaba en una bandeja dos platos de la especie de pasta negruzca, demasiada para ser sobras. Se detuvo frente a la puerta al llegar a su destino, y por medio de una mirada pidió al hombre sentado al lado de ésta que girara el pomo, quien obedeció instintivamente a la petición, sin salir de sus pensamientos personales que la morena ya adivinaba.

Esperó para entrar a la habitación al encontrarse con tan, debido a las circunstancias, normal escena. Sanji sentado en la camilla, hecho un ovillo, bañado en un sudor que ella suponía frío; y por otro lado un Chopper al borde del colapso mental al no encontrar una forma de mejorar a su paciente.

Decidió actuar, llamando al rubio por el nombre que Franky y Ussop habían comentado -Serjei- al tiempo que Brook cambiaba a una nana diferente.

—No te escucho bien...pero, gracias... Supongo.

La morena sonrió ante el tono tímido poco usual en su amigo.

—Zoro estaba muy serio, ¿pasó algo malo?  
—Zoro-san ha estado así desde la última vez que hablaron.  
—Pero son distintos grados de seriedad.  
—Robin conoce muy bien a Zoro, Brook —dijo Chopper cambiando el agua de la botella junto a la camilla.

La mujer, en vista de que habían ignorado por completo su pregunta, decidió pisar terreno peligroso para su aparente estabilidad emocional.

—¿Ya estás mejor, persona desconocida-san?

No se atrevió a acercarse demasiado, seguía en el marco de la puerta. Si algo malo sucedía, no estaba segura de poder mantener la calma.

—Es hermosa  
—Tomaré eso como un sí... a medias. —Un peso se alejó de su espalda al escucharlo decir eso, recordando las veces que Sanji las ayudaba con las compras y daba su opinión sobre la ropa.

Se quedó viéndolo con ternura, pensando qué decirle, cómo actuar, cómo vivir ese tiempo de tormenta carente de calma. Quizás su mirada incomodó al rubio, a juzgar por su siguiente pregunta un tanto sin sentido. Que Sanji mencionara a Zoro y a Ussop le dio una pista de cómo seguir hablando; ella no quería actuar de la misma manera que ellos, debía calmarse primero para tratar calmarlo. Por eso le habló de forma muy superficial lo que estaba sucediendo en el barco por su ausencia, de cómo se estaba llevando todo en _ese lugar_.

Le hizo sentir bien saber que le observaba, como si guardase su figura en la mente de Serjei, para después grabar su nombre, e intentar grabar el de su supuesto amigo. Pero no se lo diría, no era el momento oportuno, y en realidad no sabía cuándo lo sería.

El rubio se estiró en la camilla, como si buscara recomponerse, para después pedir un cigarro. Y no sólo eso, sino que también argumentó las razones por las que ejercer su antiguo vicio era una buena idea, poniendo como ejemplo lo que había ocurrido con Zoro hacía unas semanas.

Volteó a ver al hombre que estaba fuera, que aunque no pudiera escuchar con claridad lo que allí dentro se decía, probablemente ya lo sospechara. Por eso mismo, y debido a su promesa de mantener la situación al margen, prefirió acercarse a la camilla, dejar la bandeja en el escritorio de Chopper, y acuclillarse a su lado, con el fin de retomar la plática que antes tenían.

Mientras hablaban, Robin logró rescatar un poco del humor de Sanji y el de ella misma.

Las pláticas casi diarias le hacían más falta de lo que creía. Sanji, aun con ese toque medio ridículo pero gracioso en su personalidad, era una persona profunda y sensible, a veces, incluso más que Nami; por eso, el rubio era un buen consejero, un buen profesor y sobre todo un excelente compañero y amigo.

Su ausencia se sentía demasiado en el barco, como si una parte de cada uno hubiese sido arrancada y arrojada al mar.

—¿Soy entonces un reemplazo? —El dolor perceptible en su voz le sentó mal, pero supo mantener sus emociones al margen, negando lo que había dicho, sonriendo por la respuesta del hombre—: Me alegra entonces ser de ayuda a una señorita.

Siguieron hablando, la nostalgia empapando las palabras que salían de los labios de Robin, escurriendo por los dedos de la morena al pasarlo por el cabello del rubio; observando cómo volvía a su posición anterior, acurrucándose nuevamente, escondiendo su cabeza otra vez.

Recordar podía ser demasiado fácil cuando se trataba de situaciones así de tristes. Un recuerdo que en cualquier otra ocasión era vago y se disipada tan rápido como el humo del cigarro, llegaba a ser tan claro como si el tiempo hubiera regresado a una de esas tantas conversaciones con Sanji, esas cuando el rubio le servía un café digno de una diosa y ella le agradecía con una sonrisa y la recomendación completa de un libro de historia o misterio para después cerrar los ojos y acomodarse para escuchar el cuento de la tarde. _"Es como recitar un hechizo",_ decía el cocinero después de terminar su trabajo autoimpuesto de narrador.

—Entonces ciérralos, mi amigo dice que así se disfrutan más esos cuentos.

Comprendió el miedo, ella también lo tenía, pero quería hacer algo por su amigo.

Comenzó a contar esa historia, la que más repetía el rubio, cerrando ella también los ojos para sentir la taza de café entre sus manos y visualizar el comedor del barco y el olor del café tostado y tabaco de la cocina.

Cuando hubo terminado, el silencio les envolvió nuevamente, lo que le permitió recapacitar en lo que estaba observando; la respiración un tanto más tranquila, al ritmo de la mano que subía y bajaba por su espalda, que a su vez se guiaba por el tempo de la canción que el mayor tocaba. Entre los dos habían conseguido tranquilizarle, y aquello le llenaba de orgullo.

Sabía que debía continuar con otra narración, quedarse junto a él para mantener la especie de calma a la que habían llegado. Sin embargo, no tenía en su mente una historia que contarle, no recordaba con exactitud el resto de cuentos, no para contárselos cómo lo había hecho con La Santa.

—Persona desconocida-san... Tengo que irme un momento, pero regreso dentro de poco. Por favor espera.

Sintió el temblor del cuerpo del rubio antes de retirar su mano de su espalda. Se sintió culpable por la intranquilidad que mostró su amigo ante su partida, pero sería sólo un momento. Si algo sucedía, Chopper podía pedir ayuda.

Se había alejado ya un poco de la enfermería cuando escuchó la voz de Zoro llamándola por su nombre.

—¿Sí? —respondió girándose para verlo.  
—Dime la verdad.  
—¿La verdad? —Suspiró y retomó la dirección hacia la cocina—. No es bueno aferrarse a los milagros, pero es lo único que nos queda...  
—¿O sea que ya no hay esperanza?  
—No dije eso. Creo que la verdad es distinta para cada uno. Deberías hablar con él.

Cuando llegó a la cocina, se sentó en el mismo puesto de siempre e invocó a cualquier divinidad con un poco de misericordia para recordar un cuento sin querer llorar. Pasó un buen rato en el que dejó escapar unas cuantas lágrimas que sirvieron para calmar su propia voz y recordar mejor al cocinero que parecía retroceder en el tiempo al relatar aquellas realidades momentáneas de su infancia.

Cuando hubo encontrado el cuentario que el cocinero le había regalado hacía no mucho tiempo, se dirigió de vuelta a la enfermería, ojeándolo mientras caminaba para escoger algo que leerle en ese momento.

Al entrar a la habitación se encontró con la imagen que todos habían visto ya, pero que ella había esperado no provocar. Sin embargo, al hombre ahí sentado le sangraban los oídos, y el pobre no podía dejar de moverse, frotando con fuerza sus brazos, tanta que parecía hacerse daño; murmurando, tal vez para sí, tal vez para el que en su cruel realidad llamaba Sanji y no Serjei.

Su cuerpo no pudo reaccionar durante unos segundos, pero después se apresuró a llegar al lado de Chopper, que trataba de aminorar la hemorragia.

—¿Puedo ayudar en algo?  
—Limpia la sangre con esto, y trata de que no siga haciéndose daño.

Robin obedeció y trató de arrullarlo tarareando la nana que Brook tocaba.

Poco a poco se fue calmando, aunque a los ojos de la morena siempre parecía inquieto y, a diferencia de antes, no parecía escucharla. Quizás por eso Chopper decidió inyectarle la medicina azul en el mismo brazo donde, por sus venas, seguía pasando el suero. El efecto no fue inmediato, sin embargo, terminó consiguiendo que el rubio se quedara dormido con su cabeza entre las rodillas, la hemorragia de sus oídos ralentizándose hasta desaparecer, así como desapareció por completo la melodía del violín.

El esquelético músico se acercó, y entre los tres consiguieron recostar nuevamente al rubio sin despertarle ni lastimarle en el proceso.

El sentimiento de pérdida martillaba su pecho al ritmo de la caricia que ella hacía en el del cocinero para regular su respiración.

—¿Es peligroso?  
—¿Qué de todo? —contestó Chopper desanimado.  
—No respira bien.  
—Claro que es peligroso, pero es algo así como que normal.

Lo había dejado solo, aun cuando su amigo le había pedido que no lo hiciera. Se sentía culpable, imprudente, había comprobado que no había logrado ser fuerte hasta el final; se había derrumbado internamente y puso primero su propia tranquilidad, aunque eso le costara esos minutos claves a su lado. Minutos que nunca regresarían, minutos que no valdrían la pena si sus días se convertían en una monotonía basada en los recuerdos.

Siempre había sido pesimista, incluso a ella le causaba gracia eso, pero mientras observaba a Sanji removerse incómodo, supo que ese amargo pesimismo era la realidad que los perseguiría por el resto de su vida.

* * *

 _ **Cooperativa: Hola! Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo, por haber llegado hasta aquí. Esperamos que les esté gustando y que siga así.  
**_ _ **Sus opiniones son bienvenidas siempre, ya saben.  
**_ _ **Hasta el viernes!**_


	15. XV

**XV**

No supo cuánto había dormido, y no era que se sintiera precisamente descansado, pero sabía que llevaba un buen rato desconectado por el color del cielo y por los gritos que salían desde dentro del restaurante. Vinsmoke ya se había dado cuenta que el descanso que se había tomado resultó ser más largo de lo que acostumbraba, y ahora le buscaba; sin embargo, no se levantó del lugar. Se quedó hecho ovillo, recordando el cuento de la mujer de antes, esperando a que llegara.

—¡Mesero de mierda, contesta!

Los gritos lo estremecían con la creciente cercanía, pero no tenía deseos de huir o esconderse; ya ni siquiera sabía a quién en realidad le tenía miedo. Se había levantado y tardó más de dos minutos para recordar su propio nombre.

—No me sorprende que estés medio enfermo. Ese hombre es bastante molesto.  
—¿Quién es usted? —preguntó viendo a un tipo androjoso, un pirata que le recordaba a alguien.  
—No tiene importancia. Me acaban de echar del restaurante y escuché un ruido interesante por aquí.  
—Sólo estoy yo. No he escuchado nada.  
—¿Seguro? Podría jurar que eran tus dientes castañeando. ¿Qué demonios le pasa a ese rubio?— No quería contestar, ya sabía lo que le esperaba cuando hablaba mal de su jefe. La pregunta de por sí le comía el cerebro, y su mente se confabulaba para confundirlo; las ideas iban y venían con menos de un segundo de diferencia.  
—No... No lo sé.  
—¿Sabes? Me recuerdas a un tipo muy agradable. Él ya le hubiera dado una paliza a ese estúpido.  
—¿Quién?  
—No sé si seguirá vivo, pero fue el primero en ser amable conmigo sin ningún tipo de interés.  
—¿En qué sentido?  
—Suena medio ridículo, pero me dio un plato de comida caliente... —El mesero ladeó la cabeza, a él no le parecía nada ridículo. La cocina y la comida le parecían objetos sagrados.  
—No es ridículo. Muchos aquí podrían aprender de él.  
—Después me salvó la vida y se fue a buscar no sé qué mar junto a un tipo de goma.

Muchas imágenes lo asaltaron de sorpresa con ese comentario. Muchas se parecían a las ya rutinarias presentaciones del Limbo, pero eran más claras y comenzaban a despertar recuerdos que hacían su cabeza pesar más que su propio cuerpo.

—Su nombre era Sanji..., si no me equivoco.

Soltó una risa irónica ante el comentario. ¿Su jefe dándole un plato de comida gratis a un pirata? ¿Dejando el restaurante? Ambas cosas le sonaban completamente ilógicas. Vinsmoke no haría ninguna de esas cosas, ni aunque se encontrara en el estado que Serjei estaba. Y, además, él había estado amargándole la vida desde el primer día de su trabajo, aunque no pudiera ubicarlo con precisión en algún momento del tiempo.

—¿De qué te ríes? Deberías estar ayudando adentro en vez de estar aquí sin hacer nada. ¿O debo recordarte que estás trabajando? —La voz de su jefe inundó el lugar, pero no levantó la vista—. ¿No oyes que te estoy hablando, Serjei?

Con ese genio, el Sanji del que el pirata hablaba debía ser otro.

—Lo siento me entretuve hablando con... —Tuvo que quedarse callado al notar cómo no había ni rastro del hombre de antes. Era un pirata después de todo, se habría ido dejándolo con más problemas encima.  
—¿Te he golpeado mucho la cabeza? Porque ya estás viendo y oyendo cosas.  
—¿Quiere que le sea sincero? —preguntó alzando la vista sólo para recibir una patada en el pecho y sentir después el pie de Vinsmoke en su cuello ejerciendo una moderada presión.  
—No, inútil, quiero que trabajes y que dejes de causar problemas con tu existencia.  
—Si tanto le estorba mi existencia, ¿por qué no me despide y ya?

Sanji soltó una carcajada bastante molesta.

—¿Qué no pones atención cuando te hablo? Ya te dije que es placentero oír cómo te tiemblan los huesos sólo al recordar mi nombre. Una buena solución sería que desaparecieras por tu cuenta...

No era mala idea, con cada encuentro y con cada vez que llegaba al Limbo, la idea se figuraba más claramente en su mente. Simplemente no encontraba el momento ni un buen motivo para desaparecer por completo, aunque últimamente esas alucinaciones o momentos de cordura lo confundían respecto a la soledad que el vacío provocaba.

Aquella maraña de pensamientos se vio acompañada del eterno y desesperante zumbido de sus oídos, que si bien se había reducido gracias al reno, su consciencia, y la bella mujer, por culpa de su jefe regresaba —peor que antes— junto al martilleo en su cabeza que volvía más difícil soportar el remolino de sonidos que se juntaba dentro de sí, haciéndole cada vez más y más complicado mantener sus manos alejadas de sus oídos.

Se mantuvo con los ojos cerrados mientras la paliza duró, esperando caer en el Limbo en cualquier momento, perderse en la alucinación o en la realidad, ya no le importaba qué era. Cuando pareció que Sanji por fin había dejado escapar hasta la última gota de su ira, le tiró parte de la ceniza del cigarro que iba fumando en su cara, haciendo que abriera los ojos por reflejo ante el contacto.

—Creo que ya deberías saber que nada va a desaparecer simplemente por no ver lo que está pasando. Bien sabes que las cosas serán peores la próxima vez que los abras, mesero de mierda. —Y tras decir eso le escupió, alejándose después con un portazo, dejando en claro que tenía que cubrir el tiempo perdido. Y Serjei así lo hizo, o al menos lo intentó.

La extraña criatura que se le presentaba como médico había logrado buenas cosas con la medicina, ya no tiraba los platos y parecía caminar como una persona normal; sin embargo, sólo había mejorado en apariencia. El zumbido ya no lo dejaba escuchar nada, el dolor de cabeza y oídos no hacía más que crecer y las piernas le temblaban ya fuera caminando o estando parado. En pocas palabras, era como ponerse una máscara para la supervivencia.

Lo que más le desesperaba no era el miedo a Sanji o a los demás cocineros, lo verdaderamente insoportable era recordar y olvidar la misma cosa cada tres minutos. Sabía que se trataba de un barco pirata, que había tenido un par de problemas con la marina y que esas personas como el cliente cabeza de alga o Robin formaban parte de esos recuerdos que cada vez se le hacían más ajenos e impersonales.

—¿Ves, Serjei? No es tan difícil ser de utilidad. Claro que aún te falta mucho, pero hoy no has tirado ningún plato.

El mesero detestaba el tono burlón de su jefe. Ese tono de superioridad y burla siempre le dejaba un muy mal sabor de boca y unas tremendas ganas de matarlo.

Se detuvo en la barra para intentar respirar; hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano por relajarse, para recomponerse de todo lo que corría por su mente como una cascada: cayendo sin control, dejándole con el vago recuerdo de haber pensado o sentido algo, pero sin dejarle apreciarlo completamente, alejándose de su comprensión cada vez más.

Repitió el proceso tantas veces que perdió la cuenta, mientras intentaba normalizar su pulso; conseguir una sonrisa creíble para atender a los clientes, sobre todo a los marines que comenzaban a llegar, entre ellos el de camisa roja que Serjei detestaba tanto, pero tenía que atender al ser el único mesero rescatable del restaurante.

—¿Qué gusta ordenar, Señor?

Fue después de servirle la comida que se dio cuenta de que su voz siempre se perdía en algún vacío de su memoria, nunca la recordaba y ese día en particular le parecía realmente molesto.

—¿Qué tanto piensas, chico? Sólo tráeme mi comida y ya.  
—Lo siento, señor —respondió al anciano que llevaba rato de haber ordenado.

El mareo se intensificó casi entrando a la tarde cuando tuvo que sostenerse de una silla para no caer al suelo; la debilidad en sus piernas también empeoró, causándole cierta incomodidad al sentirse observado por todos los demás empleados. Intentó caminar otra vez, continuar con su trabajo, pero justo entonces pasó lo que había estado intentando evitar desde que había salido del trastero: cayó de rodillas, todos los platos sobre sí, embadurnándole por completo. Hizo lo posible por levantarse, pero se quedó en medio de un charco de sopa, mariscos y bebidas, sin poder siquiera limpiar el desastre que había provocado.

La ansiedad le oprimió otra vez, haciéndole voltear la cabeza hacia todos los lados y ángulos posibles, buscando la mejor ruta para huir de su jefe. Sin embargo, lo encontró demasiado ocupado con un chico unos años menor que él.

El muchacho era muy valiente, o muy imbécil, como para responderle de manera tan brusca y distraída a un cada vez más cómicamente furioso Sanji Vinsmoke.

—¡Pon atención, niño estúpido!  
—Pero aún no he hecho nada... Tal vez, solo tal vez estuviera pensando en algo imprudente, pero no lo hice.  
—¡Largo de mi restaurante!  
—No me quiero ir.  
—¡¿Ves que me importe?! Largo de aquí.  
—Pero tengo derecho.

La pelea podría resultarle hasta relajante de no ser porque el chico de cabello negro había hecho estragos en la memoria averiada de Serjei. Le inspiraba cierto grado de respeto, de molestia y admiración, como una especie de todo en uno.

Lo había visto en esas imágenes, pero nunca había distinguido bien todos sus rasgos hasta ese momento; no era muy diferente, un tipo astuto que parece tonto con un sombrero de paja y una cinta roja.

—Oye, tú —llamó serio el pelinegro señalándolo —. ¿Me escuchas?

Serjei asintió lentamente sin apartar la vista de su jefe que seguía gritando algo, pero no podía escucharlo debido al zumbido que sólo dejaba pasar la voz del extraño.

—¿Cómo dicen que te llamas? ¿Serjei? —Quiso preguntarle de dónde sabía su nombre, pero el dolor no se lo permitió, por lo que simplemente asintió otra vez—. Y bien, Serjei, ¿quieres seguir aquí? —No sólo la nueva pregunta le dejó confundido, sino el golpe en la cabeza que le dio Sanji en una especie de reclamo, que pareció no afectarle—. ¿Y bien?  
—Yo... —Otro martillazo en su cabeza, seguido de la cascada de recuerdos con ese tipo tan curioso... Y por primera vez pudo identificar una secuencia; no entendía por qué podía ver con claridad una especie de pelea contra él, pero era lo único que aparecía con una lógica temporal.

Ese orden de imágenes le provocó un sentimiento de culpabilidad y ansiedad diferente a lo de siempre. Parecía algo demasiado fantasioso como para haberlo vivido como Serjei, el mesero medio enfermo del Baratie, pero se sentía real. Su propia persona en aquel recuerdo podría confundirse con Sanji Vinsmoke: prepotente, agresivo y despectivo. Sin embargo, detrás del tipo de capa podía sentirse la tristeza, una parecida a la que el otro muchacho expresaba con sus gritos y lágrimas.

—¡No entiendo! —dijo ya rindiéndose y llevando las manos a sus oídos en un intento por no escuchar su voz mezclarse con la de su demonio personal para insultar al tipo del sombrero.  
—¿Qué cosa? ¡Pregúntame, puedo ayudar! —afirmó dejando a Sanji hablando solo para acercarse más al mesero.  
—No..., no es nada de lo que usted deba preocuparse. —Trató de mostrar su mejor sonrisa, después de todo, aunque Vinsmoke estuviera peleando con él, era un cliente, uno muy agradable.  
—Es raro oírte hablar así... ¡Ya sé, si nos hacemos amigos ya no me hablarás así!  
—¿Perdone? —No pudo evitar reírse, el chico era divertido y su sonrisa bastante contagiosa.  
—¡Sé mi amigo!  
—No tendría problema con eso, pero... ¿Puedo preguntarle algo?  
—Claro, ¿qué sucede?  
—¿Conoce a la hermosa mujer morena, o al cliente cabeza de alga, o al tipo grande que habla raro?

El muchacho soltó una sonora carcajada y después se dirigió hacia él serio, pero siempre sonriendo.

—Claro que los conozco, son mis amigos... Son muy agradables, te llevarías bien con ellos y ellos contigo. Te pareces a un amigo nuestro.  
—Ella dijo lo mismo...  
—¿Hoy en la mañana que vino a hablar contigo? —Serjei asintió, sintiendo el mismo sopor de siempre, pero ignorándolo hasta cierto punto. Parecía que el chico que estaba ahora frente a él, de cuclillas para llegar a su altura, podía conseguir cualquier cosa una vez se había decidido a tenerla. Y en ese momento iba a sacarlo de allí, así como lo hizo la música de su consciencia en su momento, o el cuento de la mañana: pero presentía que ahora sería permanente, o al menos más duradero.

Con la misma sonrisa el chico le ofreció su mano, haciendo fuerza para ayudarle a que se pusiera de pie otra vez. Sin embargo, Vinsmoke ya estaba detrás de él, y con un tirón del cabello provocó que el chico del sombrero de paja retrocediera, golpeándose la cabeza en el suelo de madera con fuerza.

—¡¿No se cansa de todo esto?! —gritó tratando de levantarse y fallando en el intento.  
—¿Qué? ¿Te crees en condiciones de reclamarme algo?  
—¡Pare ya, maldita sea! ¿Qué le hizo el chico? ¿Por qué golpearlo? ¿No le basta con hacerme la vida de cuadritos a mí?  
—¿Es una especie de escena de celos?

Irritante, no había otra palabra para describir a Sanji Vinsmoke. Si quitaba el miedo, era quizás al único hombre por el que solamente sentiría desprecio.

—¡Ya basta, me harté!  
—Ey, cálmate, estoy bien —dijo el pelinegro tratando de acercarse nuevamente.  
—¡Usted es el culpable de todo! Que haya perdido la cordura, que no pueda ni pararme como alguien normal, que ese maldito vacío me persiga dónde vaya, que ese maldito marine con mal gusto en ropa me trate mal, que sea el espectáculo preferido de la marina, que no recuerde ni mierda de mi vida fuera del restaurante... ¡Todo es tu culpa, Vinsmoke Sanji!

Habló tan rápido y tan fuerte que el aire dejó de llegar correctamente a su cuerpo, sintió el suelo moverse y el sol parpadear. La verdad parecía demasiado dura de asimilar. De un momento a otro, en un microsegundo, entendió parcialmente que Sanji era más que Satanás encarnado, que tenía algo que ver en su situación... Pero faltaba algo para armar el rompecabezas, algo que no encajaba en las piezas dispersas de su mente que comenzaban a unirse por accionar propio, había una parte en blanco, un hueco negro más profundo que el abismo o el propio averno.

—¡Serjei, Serjei, soy Luffy! ¡Serjei, vamos, seamos amigos!  
—¿Luffy? —Alcanzó a articular cuando su vista distinguió el sombrero con cinta roja en lo que le pareció la habitación donde siempre iba a parar después de una "discusión" con Vinsmoke.  
—Sí, el futuro rey de los piratas.  
—¡Qué sueño más ridículo! —Vinsmoke se tiraba carcajadas casi tirado en el suelo mientras señalaba al mesero y al pirata—. ¡No eres más que un pirata de cuarta! ¿Tú le crees, Serjei?  
—Luffy se convertirá en el Rey de los Piratas.

No sabía quién era, ya ni siquiera recordaba su propio nombre, pero de eso estaba seguro. Cuerdo o loco, Luffy, el tipo con sombrero de paja y sonrisa contagiosa, sería el Rey de los Piratas, y se moría de ganas de echárselo en cara a Sanji.

—Pero no puedo ser el Rey de los Piratas sin ti...

Los martillazos regresaron, acompañados de la imagen del chico gritando las mismas palabras, en un recuerdo confuso.

Sintió cómo Luffy apartaba sus manos de su cabeza con delicadeza, para después ayudarle a reincorporarse. Era la primera vez que alguien desafiaba a Vinsmoke; era la primera vez que caminaba hacia la salida del Baratie sin importarle los gritos que dejaba atrás; la primera vez que se apoyaba en alguien para desaparecer de ahí.

—Mira... Todos estamos muy preocupados por ti, así que necesito que me hagas un favor. No es difícil. —El rubio asintió tratando de zafarse del agarre del de sombrero—. Primero quédate quieto un rato, estás temblando y no está haciendo tanto frío. Segundo, estira el brazo, ¿sí?  
—No quiero.  
—¿Por qué no?  
—No sé... pero no quiero. Hace más frío.  
—Así que ya sabes para qué es. —Luffy rio entre divertido y decepcionado—. Entonces... Trata de descansar, ¿OK? No me gusta verte como hace rato, porque no entiendo de qué hablas.  
—Lo lamento, pero ese tipo me tiene harto.  
—¿Quién?  
—Vinsmoke Sanji, el tipo de allá adentro.  
—¿Y se puede saber qué ha hecho? —Mientras contaba las mil y un razones por las que podía decir que su jefe era el ser más desesperante en la tierra, el moreno intentaba estirar su brazo, provocando una especie de tira y afloja que les sacó más de una risa. Tal vez por eso no se sentía desvanecerse, el chico había ayudado a volver el ambiente mucho más ligero, además de llevadero.

Se terminaron sentando en la plataforma que formaba la entrada al Baratie, observando el mar mientras hablaban. Aquello le hizo bien. El martilleo seguía, el zumbido también, pero la canción que había dejado de escuchar hacía mucho había regresado, siempre nostálgica, pero menos triste.

—¿Conoces el All Blue? —El menor se mordió el labio y con una sonrisa tan o más nostálgica que la canción soltó su brazo.  
—No...  
—¿Has oído sobre él?  
—Tampoco.  
—¿No has oído nada sobre él? Es un mar milagroso.

El silencio reinó, la canción dejó de escucharse, el zumbido se detuvo, no le dolía la cabeza ni los oídos... Se sentía bien, pese a que los recuerdos de otro tiempo, quizás otra vida más feliz, se reflejaban en el agua.

Fue cerrando los ojos de a poco, no para quedarse dormido, sino para sentir más cerca el aroma a sopa, metal y sangre que se le hacía familiar cerca de ese Baratie ajeno.

—¡Tengo hambre! ¿Tú no tienes hambre?

El sonido de esa voz lo mandó a un lugar desconocido, donde nadie jamás sabrá que pasó o qué sigue pasando.

—¿Tan tarde es ya? Lo siento, Luffy. —El cocinero se paró de la camilla y sacudió el cabello de un confundido pelinegro—. Debiste despertarme si tenías hambre.  
—¡Espera! —gritó Luffy haciendo que el rubio se diera la vuelta—. ¿Cómo te llamas?  
—Hasta donde yo recuerdo siempre me he llamado Sanji... Que tú pienses que mi nombre es "Carne" es otra cosa, Luffy.  
—Mentira. A mí...me gusta mucho tu nombre.

* * *

 _ **Rui-chan: Hola a todos! Muchísimas gracias por seguir entrando a la historia... Ayer cumplimos un mes de publicar, y hemos llegado a las 600 visitas; algo por lo que nos sentimos muy orgullosas.  
Muchísimas gracias por comentar, Persona que sigue sin nombre. De más está decir que ambas nos alegramos bastante por lo que pones sobre la historia y los sentimientos que te transmite, y también que ya se vaya comprendiendo poco a poco toda la situación.  
Lo que me hace recordar... Hemos llegado al final de la primera parte del fic! Y sí, quizás no le hemos dado a Luffy la importancia que merece por el hecho de ser el protagonista de la obra original... Pero creo que la ausencia que ha tenido es jodidamente compensada en este capítulo, y en los que le siguen, así que espero disfruten bastante del bonito dolor que el capitán va a provocar en un futuro!  
Sin más que añadir... además de que, por favor, dejen sus comentarios sobre la historia, pues nos animan y ayudan a mejorar... Nos vemos el lunes!**_

 **Yume!: Hola! Mil gracias por las ya más de 600 visitas. Nos alegra que les guste, que los confunda, que lo lean. Muchísimas gracias a todos.**

 **Persona que sigue sin nombre, muchas gracias por tus comentarios. Me conmueven, en lo personal. Nos alegra mucho que te guste y que despierte sentimientos por las situaciones que se presentan.**

 **Ya se dijo que la primera parte termina. Y la próxima semana empieza otro tipo de sufrimiento~**

 **¡Recuerden que el sufrimiento y la tragedia son buenos, señores y señoras, con nombre o sin nombre!**

 **Hasta el próximo capítulo~**


	16. XVI

**XVI**

Lo observaba mientras colocaba todas las cosas que olían bien en el sartén, mientras revolvía la salsa que preparaba en una olla, mientras se recostaba en uno de los muebles de la cocina a revisar una y otra vez lo que hacían. Y sabía que Sanji era consciente que lo observaba, pero para el rubio era normal; pero por primera vez en todo el tiempo que habían viajado juntos, Luffy no estaba en la cocina para hacer presión en el mayor, y que así la comida saliera más rápido. Estaba ahí porque no entendía cómo podía estar como si nada después de todo el tiempo que había pasado en cama.

Hacía hasta lo inimaginable para concentrarse en el presente, pero su mente seguía divagando en el pasado, intentando contar cuántas semanas se habían ido desde que encallaron en la isla donde la emboscada se dio; intentando recordar la última comida que el rubio les había preparado antes que Chopper dijera que lo mejor era dejarlo en la clínica para mantenerlo vigilado; intentando ponerle fecha al día que había llegado con una de las cajas de los cigarros favoritos del cocinero a la enfermería con el fin de ayudarlo, y que el doctor de la tripulación le había echado a patadas. Pero todo resultaba en un gran fracaso, su mente sólo podía centrarse en el estallido de los cañones y el zumbido que aquella bomba soltó al colisionar en tierra.

En retrospectiva, nadie podría haber imaginado que algo así les sucediera a los Mugiwara, pero al mismo tiempo era algo casi obvio. Luffy, como capitán, había contemplado escenarios parecidos en esas noches solitarias protagonizadas por el insomnio y el recuerdo de Ace, pero nada lo preparó para algo real.

Se habían metido en problemas, como siempre; se divirtieron huyendo y golpeando caza recompensas, incluso consiguieron sacarles dinero de las bolsas; Zoro y Sanji habían peleado por quién había acabado con más de ellos, como siempre. Luego, cada quien se fue por su lado, Nami y Robin a los almacenes, Franky y Ussop a buscar madera y herramientas, Luffy y Chopper a buscar golosinas sin Nami supervisando, y Sanji fue a buscar unas especias con las que se había encaprichado desde la última isla junto a Zoro.

Nadie supo a quién vieron caminando por la isla, y la verdad dejó de interesar cuando escucharon el estruendo y el humo cerca del barco.

Todos iban huyendo, Luffy riendo por delante mientras golpeaba a cualquier pobre diablo que se le atravesara; Nami se había tropezado más atrás y Sanji la había ayudado, quedando así ellos al final del grupo.

Los demás no conocían con exactitud qué ocurrió antes de que Nami cayera dentro del barco, lo único que se escuchó fue la voz de Akainu gritando "Fuego", una explosión acompañada de un humo entre azul y morado y un olor dulzón demasiado molesto, como cuando Luffy y Chopper jugaban con el azúcar de nombre raro de Sanji.

Sin embargo, el cocinero subió al barco como si nada hubiera pasado; y entre cañonazos por parte de la marina, consiguieron escapar no sin varios golpes en el barco, que serían reparados por Franky a lo largo de las semanas; y con un problema latente que nadie pudo ver en ese momento: la salud de Sanji, el único que estaba en tierra cuando la bomba cayó, iba a irse al caño lentamente.

Primero comenzó a olvidar cosas: lo que iba a decir en una conversación, dónde había guardado sus cosas, el capítulo en que se había quedado del libro, lo que todavía tenían en la despensa... para después terminar con los oídos sangrando, la nariz también. Después se desconectaba de la realidad, como perdido en una segunda versión del Baratie; por momentos era un mesero sin nombre, por momentos era el cocinero de los Mugiwara otra vez, hasta que ya no hubo más cambios; hasta que sólo fue Serjei, aunque en ese momento no supieran ni quién era, ni cómo se llamaba; lo único que sabían era de dónde venía: de la bomba que debía haberlos afectado a todos.

Tampoco podía situar con exactitud cuándo ocurrió cada reacción de sus compañeros. Cuándo fue que Nami se encerró para salir contadas veces, siempre para quedarse sentada en la enfermería acariciando el cabello del rubio mientras dormía; cuándo fue que Zoro se volvió incluso más reservado que la vez que lo conoció, hablando sólo lo necesario, sentado a un lado de la puerta como si fuese un guardián, sólo levantándose cuando el capitán entraba; cuándo Franky se había concentrado en trabajar, trabajar y trabajar, pero no de la manera usual, sólo sonriendo cuando estaba frente a los demás; cuándo Ussop había comenzado a evadir el tema, dejando el comedor cuando la condición del cocinero salía a la luz, huyendo y quedándose en su lugar de trabajo; cuándo la voz de Brook se apagó y terminó escuchándose sólo su violín; cuándo Robin comenzó a cocinar aquello que nadie quería comer, pero que demostraba lo mal que lo pasaba la mujer; cuándo él mismo comenzó a deambular por la enfermería en vez de por la cocina, intentando ayudar en algo, queriendo saber el estado de su amigo. Del único que estaba seguro era de Chopper, quien desde el primer ataque de Sanji estuvo mostrando sus reacciones, trabajando como nunca lo había hecho para curarle, aunque no hubiese dado pruebas de funcionar hasta ahora.

Zoro fue quien dio la primera alerta respecto al sangrado, pero quizás, sólo quizás, el capitán del barco podría haberse dado cuenta desde antes si no fuera tan distraído y se hubiera preocupado un poco por los trastabilleos mentales de su cocinero. Así lo creía Luffy, pero tras dos días enteros de estar sentado en la cabeza del Sunny llegó a la conclusión de que no servía de nada pensar en ello, que era mejor ayudar en el presente a Sanji.

Era de noche y nadie podía dormir, cada quien había optado por algo en lo que canalizar el dolor. Zoro llevaba unas cinco botellas de sake, Nami se había encerrado, Robin ya había roto siete tazas de café antes de la media noche, Ussop martillaba quién sabe qué cosa junto a Franky, Brook estudiaba un cuaderno de música y él estaba sentado junto a la puerta de la cocina, recordando mejores tiempos.

—¿Qué te pasa?

—¡Oh! Hola, Zoro.

—¿Estás bien?

—¿Bien? Claro que no estoy bien... Sanji lleva gritando desde la tarde y no pude hacer nada.

—No es como que podamos hacer algo, Luffy... No somos médicos, ni curanderos, ni sabios...

—¡Me importa una mierda, somos sus amigos!

Hubo muchas peleas como esa cuando Sanji iba y venía de ese lugar desconocido. Nadie comprendía lo que sucedía y el ambiente era tenso, tanto que dar un paso más adelante o más atrás era motivo de discusión.

Él intentaba mantener la calma, comportarse como el pegamento y el pilar de Los Mugiwara, la tripulación fuerte como un gran Palacio, pero con relleno de espuma; pero a veces perdía el uso de la razón y explotaba en llanto o gritos de la nada, a veces por algo importante, a veces por tonterías.

—Sanji...

—Ya casi termino, no seas impaciente —contestó el mayor sin voltear, demasiado concentrado en la presentación de la cena.

—No…, es decir, ¿Recuerdas cómo nos conocimos?

—Claro que sí... Casi destruiste el restaurante del viejo...

Ese era el Sanji que él conocía, el sarcástico y mal hablado tipo con un sueño por demás criticado. El cocinero del Rey de los Piratas que siempre cocinaba delicioso.

—¿Luffy, estás bien?

El pelinegro reaccionó al plato delante de su cara.

—Sí, sólo... No sé, nunca te había visto cocinar...

—Pasas aquí casi las veinticuatro horas del día...

—Pero hasta hoy presté atención... Definitivamente eres el cocinero del futuro rey de los piratas.

El rubio le miró confundido, pero no preguntó nada. Simplemente salió de la cocina para llamar a los demás.

Probablemente se extrañó por la forma en que entraron y comieron: demasiado callados para ser ellos, como idos en sus pensamientos, pero comiendo como si fuese su última cena. Pero Luffy sabía por qué era que no estaban peleando, ni riendo, ni bromeando; sabía que, aunque estuvieran felices, todos tenían miedo de meter la pata, hacer que las cosas regresaran a como estaban antes. Y sabía que por eso ni Nami ni Zoro habían bajado a comer.

El cocinero no tardó mucho en preguntar por la navegante, quien siempre estaba en la cocina con Luffy para evitar que comiera las cosas todavía crudas; pero nadie respondió. Se miraron entre sí, como buscando encontrar a alguien que pudiera hacerle frente a la situación, pero sabían que nadie era capaz de decirle todo lo que había ocurrido de un sentón. Necesitaban tiempo y fuerza para explicarle, y él necesitaba las mismas condiciones para poder entender.

Al terminar su cena, Luffy se paró sin pedir las cinco raciones de más de siempre. Casi por costumbre dio las gracias, y salió del comedor, dirigiéndose al cuarto de mujeres, donde sabía que sus otros dos compañeros estaban.

No necesitó entrar para saber cómo estaba dentro de la habitación. Definitivamente estaba prácticamente a oscuras, a excepción de la lámpara de noche que Zoro siempre encendía, y por la que Nami se molestaba, poniendo como pretexto su dolor de cabeza, pero que siempre dejaba encendida. Respecto a las personas que estaban allí dentro y lo que hacían, Luffy sabía que ella estaba sentada en su cama con la espalda apoyada en la pared, mientras que Zoro estaba en el suelo con la espalda apoyada en el colchón de la cama. Y así pasaban hablando y hablando, siempre tomando de las botellas de sake que él subía; tomando demasiado, pero siempre quedando sobrios.

El silencio que la puerta provocaba no evitó que supiera de qué hablaban. Al fin y al cabo Luffy había tenido las mismas conversaciones con ella la misma cantidad de veces. Al fin y al cabo, cuando Zoro tenía que irse para cuidar la enfermería, era él quien se quedaba hablando con ella, dejando que terminara lo que tenía que decir. Quizás por eso ellos dos habían sido los primeros en saber qué había pasado en la isla antes que la bomba cayera; los primeros dos a los que se les contó cómo Sanji la había empujado para hacerla caer primero en el Sunny, provocando que fuese él el único afectado por la bomba. Ellos fueron los primeros en entender el porqué del encierro de la navegante, y Luffy estaba casi seguro que la segunda había sido Robin. Pero había aprendido a no preguntar; simplemente escuchaba lo que su amiga tenía que decir; dejaba que Zoro hiciera las preguntas, que él recibiera el golpe del llanto de Nami después de una.

Sabiendo que seguían hablando bajó otra vez para llevarles la comida, y se topó con Sanji en el camino.

—Oye, Luffy, ¿sabes dónde está el marimo de mierda? —El capitán sonrió al ver que el cocinero llevaba dos platos de comida envueltos en plástico—. Robin-chan me dijo que Nami-san estaba en su cuarto, pero no me dijeron nada del imbécil. Fui a buscarlo al nido de cuervo y tampoco estaba allí... Y no se puede desperdiciar la comida.

—Creo que está con Nami, hace unos días se quedó sin dinero para pagarle o algo así.

Tuvo que mirar a otro lado, era difícil verlo a la cara después de decirle semejante mentira: A Nami ya poco o nada le interesaba el dinero, se interesaba solamente por lo necesario para las provisiones y lo que Chopper necesitara para tratar a Sanji.

El cocinero le agradeció la información y siguió su camino al cuarto de mujeres. Luffy lo observó, grabando en su mente esa imagen de su amigo con dos platos de comida, una adornada vistosamente y la otra más tosca, pero con inadvertidas caritas enojadas que sólo él había alcanzado a notar en la comida del espadachín. Porque Sanji era muy cuidadoso, no sólo con el sabor de sus creaciones, sino con que llevaran un toque especial, "un regalo de parte del chef" que el rubio multiplicaba por mil.

Con esa imagen grabada con el cuchillo favorito del cocinero en su corazón, el joven que se prometió ser fuerte para no perder a nadie más se permitió el lujo de dejar salir sus sentimientos en forma de dos únicas gotas saladas, y tomó la decisión de lamentarse después, de vivir su presente sin pensar mucho en lo que vendría, ignorando el ruido de la tormenta mientras el mejor barco pirata del mundo siguiera navegando en medio del ojo del huracán.

—¡Espérame, Sanji! —gritó colgándose del cuello de su compañero, poniendo su mejor sonrisa y tratando de robar un poco de esa deliciosa comida... Aunque después de lo que comían esos días, deliciosa era poco para describir a ese manjar digno de dioses, reyes y demonios.

—¡Ya comiste, deja esto!

—Pero tengo hambre...

—¿Cuándo no tienes hambre?

Luffy se aferró más al cuerpo del rubio, recordando la primera semana en la que los gritos de desesperación de Sanji no se detenían si no era por el desmayo o el sedante, ese período donde apenas probó bocado porque el estómago se le hacía nudo con cada silencio, pensando en lo peor, en el por qué se detenían de forma tan abrupta.

—Cuando no estás para hacerme comida. —Era una buena forma de resumirlo, no le había dicho ninguna mentira, era una verdad a medias.

Pudo escuchar la risa de Sanji antes de que tocara la puerta para después abrirla, dejando un plato en la cabeza del pelinegro junto a una mirada más mortal que el veneno del pescado que se comió cuando fueron a buscarlo a Whole Cake.

No pudo evitar reírse ante la reacción de sus dos compañeros: Nami soltó la botella que tenía en la mano, cayendo ésta sobre la cabeza de Zoro, quien a su vez también dejó caer la de él.

—¿Les pasa algo?

—Es que... Bueno, me sorprendiste, debiste tocar.

—Pero, Nami-san, toqué la puerta antes de entrar.

—Pues no te escuché...

—Lo siento, ¿interrumpo algo importante? —El cocinero dejó los dos platos en la mesa de noche.

—No, no te preocupes, Sanji-kun.

Luffy estaba seguro de que Sanji también vio la indecisión de Zoro sobre si hablar o no, pero no correspondía a ninguno de ellos influir en él; como amigo, le hubiera gustado que el peliverde hubiera dicho otra cosa además de un aparentemente seco "gracias" antes de retirarse, pero era mejor dejarlo pensar, dejar que sintiera.

—Todos están raros... Dime la verdad, Nami-san, ¿está todo bien?

—Sólo estamos un poco desanimados... No tengo ganas de explicar por qué, así que hablemos de otra cosa.

Cuando el más joven se acomodó en medio de la cama y la silla, pudo sentirse como cuando ellos dos, Nami y Sanji, se sentaban a discutir sobre la ropa que la primera había comprado para él, y lo regañaban por no bañarse las tres veces por semana que ellos dos exigían, y por no usar los cubiertos para comer la merienda de media tarde o media mañana.

Sin embargo, ninguno de los tres habló, y Luffy supo nuevamente que la decisión de Nami de guardar silencio y mantener la luz de la habitación apagada extrañó todavía más al cocinero. El hombre ya había intentado encenderla, pero un grito entrecortado de la navegante lo detuvo. Quizás ella no quería que se percataran de las lágrimas que caían de su rostro mientras comía la cena con una sonrisa, pero era demasiado tarde. Al menos, el capitán ya las había visto, y dudaba que para Sanji hubieran pasado desapercibidas.

—Gracias por la comida, Sanji-kun. —Cuando terminó de comer, la joven dejó su plato en la mesita de noche, de donde el cocinero intentó levantarlo—. No, tranquilo. Ya voy a bajar para lavarlo, supongo que el mío es el único que quedó sucio.

—Nami-san, no hay problema de...

—Creo que tengo que ir a tomar aire fresco, tal vez me ayude para el dolor de cabeza. Por otro lado... Creo que los buscan. —Señaló a la puerta, donde Chopper se encontraba como león enjaulado, caminando de un lado a otro mientras murmuraba, negaba, asentía, y se golpeaba la cabeza con la pezuña.

La navegante de los Mugiwara se puso de pie con cierta dificultad, y caminó descalza por la habitación. Justo antes de salir acarició la cabeza del médico, quien dejó de murmurar casi al instante y asintió, sacándole a la mayor una especie de sonrisa nostálgica.

—Sanji... Necesito hablar contigo...

—¿Qué pasa, Chopper?

—Vamos a la enfermería...

Mientras el menor seguía hablando, Luffy se escabulló del cuarto, dirigiéndose a la habitación donde ellos irían después. En la entrada se encontró con Zoro, quien volteó a verle extrañado.

—Vienen para acá. Parece que va a decirle lo que pasó. —El espadachín asintió, volteando hacia el frente otra vez—. Oye, Zoro... Si no vas a hablar con él, creo que... ¿Zoro?

—¡Marimo de mierda!

El peliverde siguió caminando, botellas y plato en mano, sin voltear ante los llamados confundidos y alegres, respectivamente, hasta que entró a la cocina. Fue entonces que miró a su capitán y asintió, como dándole a entender que su rutina no había cambiado.

—¿Vas a acompañarnos, Luffy?

Lo dudó mucho, él quería estar allí cuando se lo dijeran, pero al mismo tiempo tenía miedo de meter la pata o volver a ver ese episodio donde Sanji olvidaba que era _su_ cocinero, ese que le regañaba con cada intento de robo a su cocina.

—¿Puedo? —preguntó alternando su mirada entre Chopper y el rubio.

—No entiendo... ¿Qué pasa?

—Tengo que hablarte de algo importante, Sanji... Y digamos que no es algo precisamente bueno y necesito apoyo moral.

Al capitán le dolió la mirada preocupada que Sanji le dedicó, como si le pidiera una explicación.

—Entremos, Sanji... Yo estaré también.

Cuando entraron, Chopper se tomó su tiempo para prepararse para lo que venía. Para el pelinegro, el que tendría un colapso sería el reno y no Sanji.

—Bueno...

—Me estás asustando, ¿me estoy muriendo o algo?

—¡No vuelvas a decir eso, Sanji!

—Ya, ya, tranquilo, Chopper. Concéntrate en lo que vas a decir.

—¿Recuerdas el ataque de la marina?

—¿El de la bomba? ¿Qué pasa?

—Precisamente esa bomba... —Chopper respiró y tomó las manos de Sanji. Luffy por su parte se limitó a acurrucarse más cerca de ambos—. No estás del todo bien, han pasado muchas cosas, cosas malas con tu salud y no estoy seguro de que esta mejora sea tan buena como parece.

—Si me preguntas... A mí me molesta que te olvides de nosotros... Eres Sanji, nuestro cocinero.

—Pero yo no...

—¿Cuánto crees que ha pasado desde el ataque? —La mirada extrañada del rubio le respondió: no se había percatado del tiempo—. Hace poco más de un mes que conseguimos escapar de la marina, y hace unas tres semanas comenzamos a ver las represalias de su ataque. Esa bomba te dejó mal, Sanji, tan mal que no creí que fuera posible que volvieras por completo a la realidad. —El doctor volteó a ver a Luffy, como si buscara el apoyo moral del que había hablado antes, agrupando el valor suficiente para soltarle cómo había visto la evolución de su condición. Inhaló con fuerza, para después soltar el aire en un suspiro, para después comenzar a explicarle todo en detalle.

Comenzó por la forma en que las cosas parecían desaparecer de su memoria, el sangrado de sus oídos como síntoma recurrente, la desconexión que tuvo con la realidad, primero parcial, pero después completa. Cuando narró lo que habían vivido dentro de la enfermería, la voz del menor se aceleró, como si tratase de acabar con aquello lo más rápido posible; mencionó las alucinaciones, los murmullos, el sangrado incesante, las crisis nerviosas, los ataques de histeria, las convulsiones, las formas en que consiguió calmarse poco a poco... Para después terminar con sus propias conclusiones sobre lo que había pasado:

—Sigo buscando qué usaron para hacer esa bomba; pero de lo único que estoy seguro es de la zona que afectaron. Tu sistema nervioso está mal, y a la larga las cosas sólo irán a peor... Podemos retrasar los efectos con medicina y chequeos, pero hasta que no sepamos de un antídoto hecho por la marina, no puedo prometer nada.

—Entonces… —El rubio tenía su cabeza gacha, un tanto ido, pero siempre pendiente de lo que ocurría.

—Entonces voy a necesitar que sigas durmiendo aquí hasta que yo lo considere innecesario y que te tomes esto. —Abrió un cajón del mueble que tenía al lado, sacando una tableta de pastillas.

—¿Piensas darle eso? Son muy feas.

El rubio volteó a ver a Luffy, sonriendo ante el puchero de desaprobación y el golpe que le dio Chopper.

—Por primera vez, Luffy tiene razón. ¿No tendrás azúcar?

—No. Trágate esto y no te pongas como ése —dijo el reno señalando al capitán.

—No quiero. Yo también he tomado y son feas.

—¡Sanji, hazme caso!

—Otra cosa... esas no me gustan.

—¿Tengo cara de que me importe? Estas son las que sirven para que no te duela la cabeza ni los oídos.

—Estoy seguro de que hay otras pastillas.

—¡No, no hay! ¡Hazme caso, que aquí el doctor no eres tú ni Luffy, soy yo!

Los mayores sonrieron y se cruzaron de brazos apartando la vista de la tableta de medicinas que Chopper agitaba molesto.

—Me niego.

—Como capitán, también tengo que velar por la comodidad de mi cocinero convaleciente.

El médico parecía querer explotar y sacar humo por las orejas, pero después de tres segundos de enojo se tranquilizó, incluso sonrió.

—Me alegra que estés mejor, Sanji.

Luffy entendió la intención de Chopper, él siempre decía eso luego de haber tratado a Sanji; el cocinero era una persona sumamente orgullosa que prefería dejar sus cosas para más tarde, hasta que Chopper lo entraba a rastras a la enfermería y respondía que sí a todo lo que le indicaba, y cuando se mejoraba, regresaba al complejo de Luffy de negarse a cualquier medicina que no tuviera sabor a fruta.

—¿Puedo pasar? —preguntó Nami después de tocar la puerta.

—¡Nami-san!

—Tomaré eso como un sí.

Nami entró y observó las pastillas en la pezuña del médico.

—Nami, convence a Sanji de que me haga caso, por favor.

—¿No tienen sabor a fruta? —dijo tomando la tableta y dejando el vaso de jugo que llevaba en la mano en la mesa junto a la camilla.

—No... Son amargas.

—Entonces no se las va a tomar.

—¡Nami, ayúdame!

—Sanji-kun, ¿Te las tomarías si las mezclo con un jugo de mandarina?

—¿Lo hiciste tú?

—Claro. No son tan buenos como los tuyos, pero deberían mejorar el sabor.

—¿Estás loca? Arruinará el jugo —dijo Luffy sacando la lengua.

—¡Tú cállate!

—Si es con el jugo que hizo Nami-san, entonces sí.

Nami y Chopper rodaron los ojos, y la primera comenzó a hacer polvo la pastilla blanca para después mezclarla con el jugo de mandarina.

—Es como si fueras un niño pequeño... —Luffy observó cómo su navegante sonreía con cierta nostalgia, sus ojos ya menos hinchados, pero siempre con rastro de lágrimas por todo el rostro—. Pero ya está. Así que vas a tomarte todo eso.

—No, Sanji, así va a... —El rubio ignoró las quejas del chico y bebió el jugo de un solo trago—… saber mal.

—No digas eso del jugo de mandarina que Nami-san preparó para mí. —El capitán recibió un golpe en la cabeza por parte del rubio, pero no se quejó como siempre lo hacía; sólo tocaba su frente, y mantenía su típica sonrisa, que se ensanchaba cada vez más por culpa de la mirada confundida del cocinero.

Quiso decir algo más, mantener el ambiente tranquilo en esa habitación, pero Chopper dijo que el paciente necesitaba descansar, y ya habían interrumpido lo suficiente —como le dijo Nami mientras tiraba del cuello de su camisa—, pero no salió de la enfermería.

—Por eso todos estaban así de raros, ¿verdad?

Tanto Luffy como Chopper sonrieron por el comentario de Sanji, sabían cómo contestar, porque ellos mismos compartían los sentimientos de la tripulación.

—No es que estemos raros... Es que no hay ocasiones para mostrarnos así.

—Eres nuestro amigo y estás enfermo, ¿recuerdas como estábamos de preocupados cuando Nami se enfermó? Tú mismo acabaste con la espalda desecha —dijo Luffy levantándose para tomar el vaso ya vacío de la mesa.

—¿Quieres saber algo, Sanji? —preguntó Chopper haciéndose espacio junto a él en la camilla— Creo que nunca he tenido tanto miedo como las veces que casi te pierdo frente a mis ojos. Lo peor de todo es que he tenido que ser valiente para mantenerte aquí... Y no ha sido fácil, pero lo volvería a hacer las veces que fuera necesario sin que nadie me lo pidiera, porque sin ti, hay un vacío muy feo aquí. —El renito se tocó el pecho y después el estómago—. Arriba porque duele pensar en no volverte a ver, ni pasar tardes enteras hablando de las islas nevadas que quieres conocer; y abajo porque ninguna comida sabe como la tuya.

Luffy estaba sorprendido de que el médico lograra decir su monólogo sin romper a llorar. Le agradaba ver a Sanji sonreír mientras jugaba con el botón de su camisa.

—¿Crees que vuelva a pasar? ¿Creen que vuelve a… irme durante tanto tiempo?

—Quiero creer que no, Sanji. Los distintos estímulos de todos te han traído de vuelta, por lo menos eso creo; así que si seguimos con esta especie de "terapias" y otras más serias desde el punto de vista médico... podríamos evitar que vuelvas a irte hasta que consiga un antídoto cien por ciento efectivo.

—Mi estómago te trajo de vuelta, te haré hacerme mucha comida. Lo dicta el médico.

Luffy sonrió ante la idea de comer todo el día, más después de estar comiendo eso que los demás se atrevían a llamar comida.

—No dije eso, Luffy. Es más, Sanji debe descansar ahora. Vete con Nami o algo y déjalo dormir un rato.

El capitán volteo a ver al cocinero y asintió, saliendo del lugar para encontrarse con la pelianaranjada, que se mantenía apoyada en la baranda de las escaleras; y con Zoro, que ya estaba en su posición de vigía, tomando de otra botella de sake.

Los tres se quedaron en silencio, escuchando el paso del Sunny por el mar, combinado con los murmullos que llegaban de la enfermería. Chopper le estaba dando las últimas instrucciones a Sanji, quizás le explicaba más a fondo lo que había ocurrido. Hizo lo posible por escuchar, para entender también, pero sus voces le llegaban distantes, como si adentro sólo estuviesen susurrando.

—¿Escuchas lo que dicen? —preguntó el espadachín una vez la navegante se retiró.

—No, y sigo molesto contigo.

—¿Por qué?

—Habla con él... Chopper dijo que es bueno que se sienta cerca de la tripulación; yo también lo creo, es bueno que no se sienta solo, que sepa que estamos con él.

—Cuando se mejore hablaré con él. Soy mejor para recordar que para hablar ahora.

—No sabes si habrá oportunidad de recordar con él...

—Las cosas ya pintan mejor, Luffy, trata de calmarte —dijo en tono más relajado, pero el capitán estaba al tanto de que Zoro era un pésimo mentiroso.

—Si tan bien marcha todo, entonces ve a hablar con él.

Zoro se levantó y se fue, tirando la botella de sake en el acto. Luffy sabía que no era por enojo, sino por desesperación y confusión interna; pero no por eso dejaba de molestarle. Además, como capitán sabía que el golpe le dolería más si seguía de esa manera.

* * *

 ** _Cooperativa: Muchas gracias por continuar leyendo. Ojalá les haya gustado el capítulo y continúen leyendo. Sus comentarios son siempre bienvenidos.  
Nuevamente gracias por leer y hasta el próximo capítulo!_**


	17. XVII

**XVII**

No sabía cómo calificar el lugar en el que se encontraba comiendo. No era precisamente colorido, pero tampoco era completamente sobrio; no podía decir que hubiera un aire agradable, pero tampoco podía quejarse por algún sentimiento de pesadez en el ambiente; no era el mejor restaurante al que hubiera ido, ni era uno del montón, ni era uno pésimo; sentía que ese lugar lo era todo, pero a la vez, era nada.

Tampoco sabía en qué momento había ordenado, pero el camarero rubio dejó en su mesa un plato de sopa recién salido de la cocina. Sanji pasó la vista entre el platillo y el hombre que lo había servido, examinando ambas cosas; a la primera para recordar cuándo la había pedido, al segundo para verificar que estuviera bien. El hombre de tez pálida y complexión sumamente delgada se mantenía aferrado a la silla, como si buscara un apoyo en ella; además, estaba intentando trazar un arma para los moratones que el camarero tenía en su cara. Estuvo a punto de preguntarle quién se los había hecho, pero desistió. Probablemente no era una buena forma de empezar una conversación con alguien que no conocía.

—Disculpe la molestia... —llamó algo apenado—… Pero, ¿podría decirme cuándo ordené esto?

—¿No es lo que ordenó? Mis disculpas. —El camarero, que parecía más interesado en la nada que en él, iba a retirar el plato cuando Sanji volvió a llamarlo con más firmeza en su voz—. ¿Sucede algo más?

—No es eso... Este...

—Serjei.

—Serjei —repitió asintiendo, como si eso le ayudara a recordar—… No es que no haya ordenado esto, es que en verdad no recuerdo ni cuándo llegué al restaurante.

El otro lo examinó de pies a cabeza; lo miró durante tanto tiempo que logró ponerlo incómodo.

—¿Sabe? Yo tengo un problema parecido. Últimamente apenas y recuerdo cómo me llamo.

Sanji le sonrió y le invitó a sentarse. El muchacho le agradaba lo suficiente como para bajar la guardia. No parecía peligroso y estaba seguro de que en cualquier momento se caería.

—Le agradezco, pero a mi _querido_ jefe puede que no le agrade verme sentado en horas de trabajo.

—¿Es tan malo? Puedes decirle que fue petición del cliente, quizás así...

—Vinsmoke es la peor escoria existente en el planeta. Es una especie de experimento del mismísimo demonio o algo así.

Se quedó petrificado con sólo escuchar el apellido, todo parpadeó y su oído izquierdo parecía pesar más que el derecho.

—Disculpa, Serjei... ¿Qué me decías?

—Que mi jefe tiene la mala costumbre de descargar su estrés y enojo conmigo.

—Devuélvele el golpe alguna vez, tal vez así aprende.

Si bien el mesero nunca se sentó, por lo menos estuvo hablando con él durante un buen rato. La mayoría corría por cuenta de Serjei y la mala relación con su jefe, pero Sanji se sentía aliviado de que alguien cayera en cuenta de su existencia; pues parecía que todo el restaurante, clientes y empleados, hubieran decidido ignorarlo. Aunque creía que por el tema que estaban tocando, era mejor así para los dos; si bien el joven parecía estar sumido en la melancolía, las expresiones que utilizaba para hablar de su jefe no eran las más adecuadas. Y sabía que si alguien más del lugar las escuchaba, el camarero la pagaría caro.

—No es como que me importe, la verdad. Haga lo que haga, siempre encuentra una razón para golpearme; al fin y al cabo, ese es su único entretenimiento aquí.

—¿Y nadie hace algo? —El otro negó—. ¿Nunca?

—Supongo que prefieren hacerse los de la vista gorda...

—De los clientes es de esperar... La mayoría son marines o personas que parecen importantes. —Observó de reojo al hombre con capa que les miraba desde hacía rato—. Pero de tus compañeros de trabajo...

—Creame, no es como que sirvan para aliviar el problema. En realidad, creo que lo empeoran. Enojan al jefe, y el que termina pagando los platos rotos soy yo.

—¿Y nunca has pensado...?

—No hay nada que hacer, señor. Sólo soportarlos a diario hasta acostumbrarme.

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevas pensando así?

—Si le soy sincero... No lo sé. Ya se lo había dicho; así como usted, estoy teniendo problemas con la memoria últimamente.

Con todo lo que Serjei le dijo, Sanji había aprendido a odiar al jefe de ese lugar. Una persona así no debía dirigir un establecimiento de tanto respeto como un restaurante. Si ese hombre era el responsable del aspecto tan deplorable del muchacho, definitivamente debía tener afiliaciones con el diablo. Ni él golpeaba tanto a Luffy cuando saqueaba la despensa.

—¿Has pensado qué hacer respecto a eso?

—¿Con mi memoria? —Sanji asintió—. La verdad ha dejado de preocuparme tanto, los mareos y los desmayos son el verdadero problema.

—¿Desmayos? ¿No has pensado en ver un médico? ¿Pedir vacaciones? —Serjei soltó una carcajada demasiado amarga para alguien tan joven, y le dedicó una mirada indescifrable.

—No tengo oportunidad de nada de eso. A veces parece que sólo tuviera el rechazo del mundo, que sólo existo en este maldito restaurante...

Sanji se sintió sobrecogido por el ambiente y comenzó a mover la pierna desesperado por salir de aquel lugar. La presencia del otro no se le hacía mala, pero le desesperaba no poder ayudarle tanto como quisiera.

Su ansiedad aumentó cuando comenzó a sentir las miradas que se posaban en ellos; ya no era sólo el hombre de la capa, ahora se habían juntado varios marines.

No era el hecho de sentirse observado lo que provocaba que moviera la pierna de una forma más desesperada, o que tuviera que recurrir a frotar sus manos una contra la otra; lo que le desesperaba tanto eran las expresiones de todas esas personas, pintadas en todas y cada una de ellas la superioridad y el fastidio que sentían al ver a gente como ellos.

—Oye, Serjei, ¿qué haces para tranquilizarte cuando ya no soportas estar aquí?

—Antes fumaba, creo... Ahora uso éstas. —Extendió una de las pajillas que siempre llevaba en el bolsillo y se la entregó al mayor, quien la aceptó extrañado—. Lo usa como si fuera un cigarrillo normal, pero en vez de calar, muerde. A mí me ha funcionado.

—¿Y por qué no fumas y ya está?

—Porque no sé dónde dejé mi cajetilla... Y estoy seguro que eso también le pasa a usted, ¿verdad?

Parpadeó un par de veces y soltó un suspiro mezclado con un grito de inconformidad, la situación lo desesperaba más de lo que hubiera querido.

—¿Cómo lo supiste?

—Usted y yo somos bastante similares, simplemente intuí que usted gusta de fumar y que no lo ha estado haciendo.

—Quizás tanto maldito cigarro nos haya jodido la mente... Debí haberle hecho caso a Chopper.

Vio al otro sonreír bastante divertido, quizás por la cara de niño regañado que tenía o por haber encontrado a alguien con quien hablar.

—¿Estaría dispuesto a dejar el cigarro si fuere así?

—Tal vez... Me lo pensaría, por lo menos. Es decir, soy cocinero, necesito todos mis sentidos para hacer bien mi trabajo.

—¿Y si le ofrecieran uno?

—No lo sé... Creo que lo aceptaría más por necesidad que por cortesía. —Miró la pajilla que le habían regalado y comenzó a morderla mientras veía a Serjei en busca de seguir con la conversación. Pensó preguntarle por qué un chico como él tenía que soportar tanto en un trabajo así; él no parecía pasar de los veinte años, y definitivamente le preocupaba que una persona tan joven se viese tan demacrada como debería verse alguien que ya ha vivido mucho.

—¿Y tú, Serjei? ¿Tomarías el cigarrillo por cortesía o necesidad?

—Definitivamente por necesidad... Necesito por lo menos uno, siento que cada vez se me hace más difícil suprimirlo...

Que alguien de esa edad estuviera tan desesperado por tener nicotina recorriendo su torrente sanguíneo... No era el indicado para hablar, pero no le parecía bien.

—¿Qué harías si no consigues uno pronto?

—Probablemente ser golpeado por mi jefe. —Se encogió de hombros y volvió a fijar la vista en Sanji —. Dígame... ¿Usted ha pensado en la muerte?

Inevitablemente, el cocinero relacionó la palabra _muerte_ con situaciones que poco tenían que ver con su vida puesta en peligro, pero eso la hacía incluso más aterradora.

—Le temo... Pero no a Ella como tal, sino...

—¿Al dolor? —Sanji negó—. ¿Entonces?

—No lo sé... creo que de la muerte, me aterra el frío.

—¿Frío?

—Es decir... ¿Alguna vez has estado cerca de alguien moribundo? Es horrible. El frío se apodera de tu espacio personal... ¿Has tocado sangre seca? También es fría... ¿Has visto a alguien perderse en el mar para no volver nunca? El agua se congela y tus lágrimas también son heladas... ¿Has oído hablar a alguien que desea morir? Casi puedes ver vaho salir de su boca... —El rubio tuvo que abrazarse a sí mismo para no llorar, en verdad necesitaba un cigarro y no la maldita pajilla, se estaba poniendo muy sensible al recordar muchas cosas de golpe.

—No sabría decirle... Pero supongo que entendió mal mi pregunta.

—Disculpa, entonces.

—¿Ha pensado en morir?

La pregunta llegó como un golpe sorpresa que le hizo salir de la maraña de pensamientos que hacían que el cocinero pasara las manos por su cabello de forma nerviosa cada tanto. Y aunque la connotación de la pregunta era extraña, de una forma u otra le tranquilizó. Quizás porque comenzó a pensar de una manera más pausada, como intentando recordar fragmentos de su vida...

No esperaba encontrar algo —y no lo hizo—, pero sabía que tenía que intentar recordar algo para poder responderle de manera sincera al chico. Y eso fue lo que consiguió hacer:

—La verdad, no sabría decirte si antes de venir aquí lo había pensado... Ya sabes, el problema de la memoria y todas esas cosas.

—¿Y qué me dice de ahora? ¿Y si Ella le trajera cosas nuevas?

—¿Hablas de la vida eterna, o…?

—No, no hablo de eso. Usted dice que tiene miedo a lo que la Muerte pueda quitarle; pero también podría traerle cosas buenas.

—A ver, dime una.

—Podría liberarse de la Realidad. Salir de lo que sea que lo retiene aquí y conseguir su tan necesitado cigarro.

—Eso es algo que tú también quisieras hacer, ¿no? Conseguir salir de este restaurante, encontrar una salida... Hay otras formas.

—Pues esas formas no llevan a nada. Ya intenté con todo lo que tenía, pero nada dio resultado...

Vaya que el chico podía ser deprimente, pero él tampoco daría su brazo a torcer cuando él mismo había hecho de la conversación una competencia.

—Puedes pensar lo que quieras, pero aun si trae cosas nuevas, buenas o malas, me sigue aterrando todo lo que me puede quitar.

—Es bastante necio, ¿cierto?

—Bastante... Créeme que si pensara en la muerte como una invitada y no como un molesto ladrón de puerta en puerta, tendría que demostrarme que la necesito en casa.

—¿Por ejemplo?

—Si todo estuviera tan oscuro como para no encontrarme a mí mismo, tanto que ya no supiera cómo hacer para vivir; como para hundirme en la nada.

Era realmente sorprendente el poder decir eso con una sonrisa tan sincera en el rostro; podría calificarse como alarmante si lo viera Chopper o Zoro, casi podía escuchar el sermón de esos dos si lo hubieran escuchado. Pero qué podía hacer si de todas maneras iba a morir tarde o temprano de una manera parecida; lucharía, claro que sí, su vida valía la pena por todas las cosas buenas que le habían sucedido, por las personas que conoció y por todo lo que hizo; sin embargo, esa vida se había perdido en algún lugar de su memoria durante bastante tiempo. Nadie le aseguraba que algo parecido no volviera a suceder.

Sanji, el mismo a quien su capitán había presumido con orgullo como "mil hombres en uno", estaba enfermo de muerte y ya lo había aceptado... Pero aún no estaba muerto y planeaba seguir vivo todo el tiempo que fuera posible y conveniente, sólo por capricho y porque había cierto deje de masoquismo al tocar aguas frías de islas de invierno y quemarse con el chocolate. Sanji, el cocinero del futuro rey de los piratas había decidido objetar por vida ante su sentencia de muerte por congelamiento.

* * *

 _ **Cooperativa: Hola! gracias por continuar leyendo, esperamos que les haya gustado el capítulo y se hayan quedado intrigados.**_

 _ **El viernes no habrá capítulo por motivos que se explicarán el lunes en el tan ansiado —por nosotras— capítulo XVIII!**_

 _ **Muchísimas gracias por leer. Sus opiniones siempre son bienvenidas.**_

 _ **Hasta el lunes!**_


	18. XVIII

**XVIII**

Era como si todo hubiera regresado a la normalidad. La forma en la que el Cejillas había salido de la enfermería, sin hacer ruido, le recordó a esas veces en las que entraba o salía de cualquier lado: con un sigilo tan grande que parecía planeado y premeditado. Pasaba muchas veces cuando subía al nido de cuervo a dejarle comida o a entrenar con él, cuando pasaba a su lado en la cubierta para avisar que la comida estaba lista, o cuando salía de la recámara de hombres para cumplir con su turno de vigilancia. Y aunque pareciera parte de un plan, simplemente era la forma de caminar del cocinero, acostumbrado a servir en aquel restaurante sobre el mar. Pero no fue eso lo único que le hizo considerar que la cotidianidad había vuelto al barco; sino que al percatarse de su ausencia fue a buscarle a la cocina, y le encontró allí, preparando el desayuno como siempre. Quizás no hubiera nadie platicando con él como solía pasar en las mañanas, pero la forma en la que el rubio manejaba sus utensilios hizo que sonriera.

Se sentó en la barra para apreciar mejor su trabajo, pero fue entonces que se percató de la diferencia en el ambiente: faltaba algo en el olor acostumbrado; el cocinero no estaba fumando, o lo que era igual, el aroma del tabaco no se mezclaba ni con la comida ni con la brisa marina. Soltó un suspiro, tocando con cierta necesidad el encendedor dorado que siempre guardaba en la faja. Ante el sonido que soltó, el dueño del objeto metálico le observó, enarcando su única ceja visible.

—¿Tengo monos en la cara o qué tanto me miras, Marimo de mierda? —Simplemente negó, poniendo sus dos manos sobre la barra, dejando el encendedor donde estaba desde hacía semanas—. ¿Estás enfermo o qué?  
—No estoy de ánimos para pelear...  
—¿Quebraste la espada de Kuina? —La mirada de preocupación que le dedicó con su único ojo visible le incomodó. Le había contado aquello hacía mucho tiempo, incluso antes que él le comentara sobre la Isla Kamabakka, y no esperaba que lo sacara a colación en un momento como ese.

Se levantó, decidido a irse sin decirle nada más, pero fue como si las palabras salieran de su boca sin que pudiera controlarlas. "No es nada", fue lo único que dijo sin voltear a verle antes de abrir la puerta y salir.

—Habría sido un buen momento para animarlo y pelear...  
—No creí que estuviera bien divertirnos como antes sabiendo que está así de mal.  
—Creí que habías dicho que parecía estar mejor. —La mirada que Robin le dedicó le hizo pensar en todas las cosas que había dicho respecto al Cejillas, y la necesidad de volver a tocar su encendedor le invadió.  
—Creo que ambos sabemos que es igual a mi "no estoy preocupado" de cuando Luffy fue a buscarlo.

Le importaba muy poco la mirada desaprobatoria de Robin, no quería saber nada de Sanji hasta que no estuviera bien, hasta que su mentira se volviera verdad. La mirada le atravesaba desde lejos, y le costaba ignorarla, pero el dolor y la frustración podían más en el control de sus acciones.

Subió al nido de cuervo. Ese lugar se había convertido en el refugio de un maldito masoquista que se había encargado de cuidar de un marimo desde el primer ataque de Sanji.

—Se va a morir de incomodidad si lo sigues viendo. —Podía llegar a odiar a esa mujer, pero aun así sonreía al escuchar su voz.  
—Que se muera. Es feo.  
—¿Como tu cabello? —preguntó, creía él, sin ánimos de ofenderlo.  
—Eso puede resultar ofensivo...  
—Perdona, fue un impulso. —La mujer rio mientras se acercaba.  
—Tranquila. Dije "puede".

Robin se quedó un rato parada detrás de él, después lo tomó por los hombros y lo giró para obligarlo a verla.

—¿Qué te pasa? Si vas a hacer algo por Sanji convendría que te apresuraras. —Lo estaba regañando, y lo estaba haciendo de la manera que más incómodo le ponía.  
—No pasa nada, y no es como que pueda hacer mucho.  
—No me mientas.  
—No te miento.  
—¡Zoro!

Fue brusco, pero logró quitársela de encima antes de que las ganas de golpear lo primero que viera le ganaran. Se tiró en la colchoneta que ocupaba para los abdominales y sacó el encendedor con más desesperación que la de Sanji cuando se lo escondió una semana.

—¿Sabes qué es esto? —dijo girando el objeto con los dedos de su mano izquierda.  
—¿El encendedor de Cocinero-san? —Lo último que le faltaba: _esa_ mujer molesta con él.  
—Por un lado, sí. —Detuvo el movimiento y lo abrió, sin encenderlo.  
—¿Y por el otro?  
—Una buena memoria… una forma de recordarme que él sigue existiendo y que va a seguir aquí... La manera de no mandar todo al carajo.

Y con esas palabras comenzó su juego favorito: fingir que las horas duraban segundos mientras el barco y todo dentro de él era parte de una alucinación compartida, un secreto sólo entre ellos dos.

—¿Qué crees tú? ¿Puedo hacer algo por él?  
—A veces no es bueno escuchar a otros, debes saber qué hacer por ti mismo... aunque no sea correcto.  
—¿Y si no puedo?

El encendedor prendió después de insistirle bastante. Era como Sanji, pero inanimado; Zoro comprendía por qué al cocinero le gustaba tanto, la llama siempre era fuerte y de colores intensos. Pasó su dedo por sobre el fuego, quedando un poco rojo e irritado, pero no lastimado. La última vez que hizo eso, el cocinero lo había bañado de piezas a cabeza con agua fría en un ataque de pánico. Al parecer, era un reflejo por su tema de las manos.

 _—_ _¡No hagas eso, idiota! ¡¿Qué pasa si se te va la mano, y te quemas, y no vuelves a tocar una espada?! —_ El Cejillas lo había dejado fuera de combate con tanta pregunta en menos de un segundo. No estaba seguro de que un humano pudiera hablar tan rápido.

Después lo echó de la cocina a patadas y no lo dejó entrar por sake en lo que quedaba de tarde.

—¿Por qué no podrías? Eres el futuro mejor espadachín del mundo.  
—¿Y qué con eso? Una espada no va a salvarlo en este momento.  
—Pero un par de insultos, golpes... Incluso un par de pesas que le prestes para entrenar juntos sí puedan.  
—Él tiene las suyas, no necesita que le preste nada.  
—Sabes que no me refiero a eso.

Probablemente jamás en su vida habría dicho lo siguiente de no ser porque estaba desesperado y la situación le estaba ganando. El Cejillas podía estar orgulloso: le estaba ganando, aunque de una manera para nada justa.

—Tú tampoco me entendiste.  
—¿Con respecto a qué?  
—Te estoy pidiendo que sólo por hoy, sólo en este lugar... no me pidas ser el fuerte.

No esperaba un discurso de aliento o un sermón por parte de Robin, así como tampoco lo quería. Sabía que lo que había dicho sonaba como un llamado desesperado por lo primero, pero estaba completamente seguro de que _esa_ mujer comprendería que no era lo que quería. Y así fue.

La morena se limitó a recostarse a su lado para observar la llama que el encendedor prendía y a quedarse allí en silencio, sabiendo que si su voz no bastaba para arreglar lo que ella sentía, mucho menos solucionaría lo que el espadachín guardaba; desde siempre ese hombre se había planteado como el más fuerte emocionalmente, y ella siempre supo que eso le llevaría a un quiebre en cualquier momento. Y parecía que ese momento se acercaba a pasos agigantados, y eso no le gustaba.

Con aquello en mente se mantuvo ahí a su lado, hasta que consideró que era hora de bajar a comer; de regresar a la realidad que, si bien les lastimaba, no se podía cambiar. Se puso de pie sin decirle nada al menor, quien se percató de sus movimientos y guardó el encendedor nuevamente en su faja, pero no hizo ademán de levantarse. Sabía que no lo haría, que se quedaría en ese lugar, cuidando de la pequeña planta que tenía en una botella de vidrio mientras entrenaba y, si conseguía escabullirse en la cocina, tomaba sake.

Con una mirada le indicó que subiría a dejarle la comida que el cocinero le preparara, y que no le importaba lo que tuviera por objeciones. Sin nada más que añadir bajó por la cuerda, dirigiéndose después al comedor, donde sólo estaban Brook y Sanji.

Sonrió al ver tu taza de café ya hecha, como ocurría todas las mañanas al ser de las primeras en despertarse.

—Hoy tardó bastante en venir, Robin-san.  
—Supongo que me quedé resolviendo algo en el camino...  
—¿Y quedó arreglado, Robin-chan?  
—No del todo, supongo... —Tomó un sorbo del líquido caliente, y una sonrisa le iluminó el rostro; si bien extrañaba la comida del cocinero, lo que más había añorado las últimas semanas habían sido esas tazas de café matutinas hechas por Sanji. Ninguna de las que había tomado en ese período de tiempo por el que recién pasaban le había sabido igual. Y sentía que debía aprender a prepararlo por sí misma antes que las cosas fueran a peor otra vez.

Se quedó contemplando el café un buen rato, de una manera demasiado embelesada como para pasar desapercibida a los ojos de sus dos compañeros.

—¿Robin-chwan?  
—¿Robin-san? Entiendo que le guste el café, pero le aseguro que no va a lograr nada viéndolo así... Quizás funcione en hombres, pero no con el café.

La morena soltó una carcajada ante tal pensamiento por parte de Brook, a eso sumándole la expresión asustada del cocinero.

—¡Robin-chan no quiere nada de eso con el café! —El rubio pareció meditar muy seriamente algo—. ¿Verdad?  
—Ustedes dos deberían dejar de leer tantas revistas de _ese_ _tipo._

Después de una acalorada discusión con Brook sobre el supuesto contenido positivo de _aquello_ , éste se retiró a buscar más argumentos porque la mujer era muy buena regañándolo.

—¿No me vas a decir nada? —preguntó al menor al notar que su café estaba intacto.  
—Que te ves muy linda esta mañana. —Lo había extrañado, para qué negarlo, pero había otra cosa.  
—Cocinero-san...  
—¿Llorarías por mí? Es decir... si yo muriera.  
—No me gusta ese tema. —Sanji bajó la mirada. Sentía que había dicho algo malo—. Es difícil, no me gusta pensar en que morirás...  
—Porque lo hace más real, ¿cierto?  
—¿De dónde has sacado eso?  
—Creo que dormir es malo...

Odiaba ese ambiente, saberse acorralada por sentimientos y por las palabras de alguien que apreciaba lo suficiente como para ignorar a ratos a su raciocinio.

—No nos gusta pensar en eso porque es muy triste... A nadie le gusta pensar en la muerte de un amigo.  
—¿Sabes? —preguntó, y Robin se extrañó por lo animado que sonaba—. He decidido vivir.

Quiso preguntar en qué momento se había planteado la muerte como una segunda opción, pero con un suspiro borró la idea de su cabeza y le mostró una de sus típicas sonrisas indescifrables, para después comenzar una de las tantas conversaciones que solían tener. Robin se dedicó a sacar de Sanji cuántas historias del North Blue pudiera, guardando en su mente la forma en que las narraba, cómo se expresaba, en dónde hacía ademanes con sus manos; Sanji le decía repetidas veces que cerrara los ojos, que así las disfrutaría más, pero por primera vez en mucho tiempo no hizo caso. Se dedicó a guardar las formas específicas del cocinero para cuando tuviera que narrarle al mesero que hacía estragos en su mente.

Al cabo de un rato el resto de la tripulación llegó, obligando a la morena a detener su recopilación de información para que el rubio pudiera terminar de preparar el desayuno con ayuda de Nami, quien comenzó a exprimir jugo de mandarina justo después de saludar.

A comparación de la noche anterior, la comida de la mañana se hizo mucho más amena. Se hicieron varias bromas, el ruido comenzaba a regresar, pero no era completamente igual. Luffy no intentaba quitarle comida a Ussop, Franky no reía a carcajadas como siempre, los intentos de Brook para que alguna de las señoritas le mostrara sus bragas no eran tan persistentes, y Zoro no estaba allí para buscar pelea. Pero al menos Luffy reía con fuerza cuando una broma no tan buena ocurría, y aquello, de una manera u otra animaba al resto. Así fue durante todo el desayuno. Y una vez hubo terminado, Sanji se dispuso a recoger la mesa y lavar los platos; lo habría hecho de no haber sido por Chopper, quien le llamó para examinarle.

—Va a sobrar jugo, ¿lo quieres? —preguntó Nami mostrándole la jarra con un poco de la bebida.  
—No, gracias. Es demasiado dulce.  
—Ya lo sé. —La navegante suspiró sonriendo—. Él come demasiada azúcar... y demasiados tipos de ella también.

Ambas rieron por las lecciones sobre para qué se usa cada tipo de azúcar y cualquiera de sus productos parecidos. Nami le pidió que la acompañara a la enfermería, diciendo que sería más fácil hacer que el cocinero tomara el medicamento.

—No me gusta —declaró el rubio peleando con el médico sobre la medicina.  
—No me importa que no te guste, te la vas a tomar, con o sin sabor a frutas.

Ellas veían desde la puerta, riendo un poco ante lo tierno de la escena. Si la cosa seguía así, Chopper terminaría por matar a Sanji en un arrebato de ira.

—Mira lo que traje. —Nami agitó el vaso mientras tomaba la misma tableta de pastillas blancas.  
—¡Gracias, Nami, Gracias! —gritó el menor aferrándose a la pierna de la navegante.  
—¿Vas a ponerte así cada vez que tengas que tomarte esto?  
—Me da mucho sueño y dormir es malo.

La frase le molestó desde que la había escuchado más temprano, tenía una idea de a qué se refería y no le agradaba ese pensamiento. Tendría que hablar con Chopper después, las cosas no estaban bien.

—¡¿Cómo que no vas a dormir?! —Volteó su vista al más pequeño, parecía querer tirarse por la borda.  
—Lo que oyó, Doctor: Me rehúso a dormir por el bien de mi salud mental.  
—¿Bien? ¡¿Bien, dices!? —Chopper respiró y continuó—: ¡Lo único que lograrás es empeorar las cosas, niño! ¡Agradece que lo malo pasa mientras estás dormido y no en otro momento! ¡Así tenga que golpearte, vas a dormir, Sanji, no tengo tiempo de lidiar también con tus tonterías! Tengo más que suficiente con tus delirios.  
—¡Doctor-san! —Si no lo detenía, las cosas empeorarían para todos, Sanji se veía muy mal y Chopper no se perdonaría si provocaba una crisis. Era como si no pudieran tener calma.

Lo siguiente fue algo que ninguno de los tres olvidaría hasta el día de su muerte, cosas pequeñas que quedan grabadas para torturar después de la tragedia. Sanji se acostó en la camilla susurrando un " _lo lamento, Chopper"_ que lastimó al reno de manera profunda.

—Sanji... Oye, Sanji.  
—Doctor-san, déjalo dormir.

Nami salió de la enfermería directamente hacia su habitación, por lo que se quedaron ella, Chopper, Sanji y Zoro, este último sentado junto a la puerta de la enfermería.

—¿Puedes...?  
—Claro —respondió sin apartar la vista del sueño de su amigo.

Chopper salió porque ya no aguantaba la presión. Quería llorar, gritar, rendirse y volver a pelear. Ya no quería sentirse así, pero le sirvió para comprender a sus amigos; quizás Zoro y Ussop habían sentido algo parecido, quizás aún lo sentían y, como él, no sabían cómo quitarse la sensación de encima.

—Él... suele ser así. No lo hace con intención de hacer más complicado tu trabajo.  
—Ya lo sé, Zoro.  
—Es su manera de decirte que está bien para él... No se ha dado por vencido, Chopper, él quiere seguir con nosotros.  
—¡Ya lo sé!  
—Las cosas han mejorado...  
—¡Mentira!  
—Las cosas han mejorado...  
—¡No lo sé!  
—Él sólo quería reírse un rato, no te molestes con él. Golpea algo, o ignóralo si quieres... La presión puede llegar a ser mucha.  
—No..., no voy a ignorarlo. ¿Cómo podría hacerlo cuando está así? En estos momentos es cuanto más apoyo necesita, y aunque la presión sea mucha, tengo que seguir con él. No sólo soy su doctor, Zoro, soy también su amigo.

Sus palabras habían dejado atónito al mayor, quien asentía lentamente. Sabía que el orgulloso espadachín le había mostrado parte de lo que sentía y del porqué de sus acciones, pero una vez había soltado lo primero inconscientemente, supo que tenía que terminar. Ahora que sabía lo que esa sensación de impotencia provocaba, no iba a dejar que le siguiera doliendo; ni a él, ni a Ussop, ni a Zoro, ni a ningún otro tripulante del Sunny.

—Entonces golpéame. —La voz del hombre salió en un susurro más ronco de lo habitual. El menor volteó a verle y él simplemente asintió, formando con sus labios lo más parecido que había podido hacer, desde hacía semanas, a una sonrisa. No era una de alegría, tampoco denotaba una emoción que alguno de los dos estuviera sintiendo. Era más como una forma de decirle que estaba bien, que no le dolería, _que incluso le serviría_.  
—¿Tan necesitado estás de una pelea?  
—No, no es eso. —Soltó una risa nerviosa. Sí que era eso—. A mí me ayuda golpear cosas cuando me enojo... Te diría que te presto un saco o algo, pero Franky está de guardia ahora. Así que si quieres...

El renito se percató que Zoro estaba de pie y que le había seguido hasta el árbol del Sunny una vez se hubo sentado. El mayor alzó las manos a la altura de sus hombros, mostrándole las palmas, y asintió.

—Sólo... No vayas a transformarte, que si no podrías golpearme de verdad, y no creo que quieras dos pacientes.  
—Ni siquiera contarías como otro. Nunca dejas que te trate. —Justo después de decir eso, soltó el primer golpe—. Aunque dudo mucho que termines completamente bien... Tengo pezuñas, y... Bueno...  
—Tú sólo hazlo.

Desde la ventana de la enfermería, Robin les miraba. Más bien uno de sus ojos fleur, pero eso no evitaba que la arqueóloga sonriera ante la escena, una muy parecida a la de los dos de afuera, y a la que todo el mundo llevaba en sus caras últimamente: no era por la alegría que sentían, pero tampoco eran falsas. El barco parecía estar rodeado de sonrisas nerviosas, sonrisas tristes, sonrisas nostálgicas, sonrisas melancólicas; sonrisas que se ocupaban no como mentiras, sino como barreras para evitar otras expresiones faciales.

Una de las últimas era la que adornaba el rostro del otro que observaba la escena por una ventana. Específicamente, una del nido de cuervo. Para él era bueno sonreír con el corazón destrozado de vez en cuando, más cuando ya no podía llorar, cuando parecía que ya no habían motivos para hacerlo. Al final, sonreír y hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano por pensar en un futuro feliz terminaba por destrozarlo emocionalmente.

—¿Crees que está bien? ¿Que todo va a mejorar de ahora en adelante? ¿Crees que logremos sonreír como se debe? —No interesaba si alguien lo escuchaba o no; el aire, la oscuridad y el silencio habían sido siempre sabios compañeros que no buscaban comprenderlo, sólo escuchar y, si tenían ganas, responder de una manera no necesariamente agradable—. Yo no lo creo... Creo que podrían estarnos regalando un buen momento como consuelo para lo que viene. —Se sentía malditamente bien poder decirlo en voz alta, saber que eso que pensaba podía materializarse de alguna manera; era más que todo para saber que no estaba loco, que ese pensamiento no era deseando un mal, sino preparar al corazón, mente y alma para lo inevitable—. ¿Es malo conformarme con lo que hemos pasado juntos? ¿Está mal sonreír por haber sido el primero en hablar con Serjei?

En algún momento, la sonrisa se había expandido más, como acompasada a la tristeza del momento, a lado preguntas que más bien parecían gritos ahogados intentando pedir ayuda. ¿Se sentía avergonzado de sentirse así? No, el barco y todo dentro de él estaba así, todos pedían ayuda con gritos ahogados a media garganta, guardando la otra mitad para destrozarla cuando llegara el momento de gritar y llorar en busca de que alguien específico los escuchara —. No creo que esté mal, ¿saben? Creo que es lo mejor que podemos hacer. Es más difícil, pero no hay nada que hacer más que crear mejores recuerdos, un último intento de colorear un paisaje gris.

Él mismo se sorprendía de lo profundo que podía sonar cuando estaba solo, como cuando recargaba con té en vez de cola. También le sorprendía cómo ése era el único lugar del barco en que podía soltarlo todo sin miedo a que se escabullera o alguien más le escuchara. No era como en su taller, donde iba para olvidarse de todo; ni como en la cocina o cualquier otro punto de reunión con sus compañeros, allí tenía que mantener la farsa que él mismo se había creado. Ese lugar un tanto alejado, con pesas desperdigadas por todos lados y un marimo en una repisa, parecía ser ideal para soltarlo todo, o para recapacitarlo todo sin interrupciones de cualquier tipo. Ya entendía por qué Zoro pasaba allí la mayoría del tiempo, incluso cuando no era su turno de vigilancia.

Aunque últimamente nadie, absolutamente nadie dentro de aquel barco, cumplía con la rutina de antes, nadie podía ir a la cocina sin dar mil vueltas previas, nadie podía ir a la enfermería sin dar otro millón de vueltas. Robin era de las más valientes, pero eso no quería decir que estuviera menos preocupada o más feliz que los demás; Nami estaba muy deprimida y se la pasaba encerrada hasta que Sanji se levantó siendo Sanji, después de eso, seguía deprimida, pero estaba entretenida cuidando del rubio; Zoro, por su parte, insistía en que Sanji mejoraría de una manera u otra, aunque él era más difícil de comprender. Así, todos tenían su propia manera de pasar los días de tormenta y de calma, pero él, que poco o nada comprendía de lo que estaba pasando, seguía pensando igual: las cosas terminarían mal, pero sonreír ante los demás era una manera de estar al tanto de cómo evolucionaba el cocinero. Esperaba que todo pasara, pero el aspecto de Sanji, la actitud de Chopper y el insomnio no lo dejaban creer del todo en la esperanza.

Escuchó a Luffy llamar a Chopper, el sonido de la puerta de la habitación de mujeres abrirse con rapidez, el de la puerta de la cocina más lentamente, los pasos de sus compañeros y la puerta de la enfermería que el reno casi tiró por la desesperación. Algo sucedía, el viento golpeaba el barco muy fuerte y los árboles de Nami delataban las intenciones del viento. La tormenta no tardaría mucho en llegar.

* * *

 ** _Rui-chan: Me declaro completamente culpable del hecho de que no hubiera actualización el viernes... y que por ende la cuestión de las subidas de capítulos vaya a estar medio rara esta semana. Si sirve de consuelo, mañana vamos a subir el XIX, y el miércoles el XX... porque, pues... todo tiene un horario.  
Y qué pasó para que a la señorita se le ocurriera plantearle a la otra loca que cambiáramos las actualizaciones estas dos semanas? Simple. Que Zoro hoy cumple dos putos años de no salir en el maldito manga. Dos putos años. Y yo ya estoy desesperada. Y a mí me duele. Y... y... eso, básicamente. A ver, que también hay un significado, quiero pensar yo profundo, detrás de que sea específicamente este capítulo: no es sólo que sea mi capítulo favorito de toda la historia; ni que sea, para mí, el capítulo en el que Zoro recibe más baldazos de agua fría... Sino que también es una forma de recordar que sigue en algún lugar de la mente de Oda, y es como la manera de no mandarlo todo al carajo.  
Así que... Gracias por leer la nota más grande que he escrito hasta ahora... espero que les haya gustado, que el pendejo ese haya movido alguito en sus corazones, y que, si gustan, pasen a comentar qué les pareció el capítulo.  
Nos leemos mañana!_**

 **Yume!: Yo estuve de acuerdo, así el que el 25% de la culpa es mía. Pero x, yo vengo a decir que nos gusta hacer mierda a Zoro... y que en ello participe Robin (véase para otra perspectiva de estos dos El culmen del arte) y de paso hay pedacitos en este capítulo que duelen. Mucho. Demasiado.  
Como ya se dijo, el capítulo dedicado a hacer mierda al Marimo se ha subido hoy con el afán de hacer homenaje a sus dos años sin salir en el manga. **

**Esperando que les aya dolido el capítulo y por en de lo hayan disfrutado, me despido pidiendo su colaboración con los reviews!**

 **Hasta mañana!**

* * *

 _ **PD: Sí, Yume escribió "aya". Y sí, yo lo dejo así. Y sí, quizás nadie lo haya leído hasta aquí... pero vale la pena para hacerla mierda después.w**_


	19. XIX

**XIX**

—Probablemente tampoco sepa cuándo lo pidió, pero le traigo su almuerzo, señor.  
—¿Puedo saber cuál fue mi orden, Serjei? Ya sabes, por lo de nuestro problema—El muchacho sonrió, y con la misma debilidad que siempre mostraba se apoyó en el respaldo de la silla luego de servir el platillo—. ¿Pescado?  
—El del día, señor. Ojalá lo disfrute.

El rubio iba a caminar otra vez, pero Sanji lo detuvo, obligándole a mantener una conversación con él una vez más.

Compartiendo una pajilla a falta del cigarrillo, hablaron de tantas cosas que terminaron abrumando a Sanji con una sensación de pesadez, como si la información que recibiera fuera demasiado para procesar.

—¿Se siente bien? ¿Quiere un vaso de agua? —Serjei le mostraba auténtica preocupación y hospitalidad, quizá porque su rostro mostraba la incomodidad que le causaba la luz y el sonido de las personas hablando.  
—Creo que tengo la boca algo reseca, pero no me gustaría tampoco quedarme a medias con nuestra conversación.  
—¿Lo hace por mí? No es ningún problema, estoy seguro de que el demonio comprenderá que un cliente se sienta mal.  
—No, tranquilo. Me sienta peor que toda esta gente me esté viendo como si fuera un bicho raro... ¿No te hartas?  
—¿Tengo que volver a repetirlo? Claro que me canso, pero uno se acostumbra también a esa sensación.  
—Lo siento, creo que lo único que hago es recordarte lo difícil de tu vida. Perdón.  
—No se preocupe, es bueno para mí el desahogarme con alguien.

A Sanji le agradaba Serjei, o por lo menos simpatizaba con él más de lo que con otras personas; pero las sonrisas y las miradas frías parecían estar arrastrándolo a un lugar que no le agradaba nada. Por momentos, la sola presencia de esa figura delgada en demasía lo hacía temblar ligeramente y aferrarse a las orillas de la silla. Serjei lo intimidada de alguna manera, sin intención claro, pero hacía crecer la ansiedad a tal grado que ya había destrozado tres pajillas.

—¿Te molesta si te acepto el vaso de agua? —preguntó entre apenado y desesperado.  
—Antes quisiera hacerle una pregunta, si no es molestia. —El rubio contestó con un ademán afirmativo—. ¿Cambiaría algo... cualquier cosa... de su pasado?  
—¿Cualquier cosa?  
—Lo que sea. Desde lo más mínimo hasta lo más importante.  
—Creo que no. —Serjei hizo un gesto de no comprender la respuesta, como si ésta le disgustara de alguna forma.  
—¿Lo cree o lo sabe, señor? —La forma en la que se dirigió a él no dejaba espacio a la duda: al muchacho no le había agradado su respuesta.  
—Sé que no cambiaría nada, Serjei... Al fin y al cabo, lo hecho, hecho está. —La mirada del chico se endureció todavía más, algo que Sanji creyó imposible.  
—¿Nada? ¿Ni lo más mínimo? Seguramente se arrepiente de muchas cosas... Cómo trató a alguna persona, lo que le hizo a alguien en estos años de viaje, tal vez la forma en la que mató a cualquiera de sus víctimas... Algo debe haber, señor.

La cabeza le martilleaba, un zumbido se instaló en su oído. Era consciente que aquella era la primera vez que sentía algo así, pero parecía que la sensación era conocida por su cuerpo, que en piloto automático había activado una forma de tranquilizarse; sin darse cuenta había llevado sus manos a sus oídos, y se mecía sobre la mesa a un tempo lento, como si un violín lejano le marcara el ritmo.

No supo bien de dónde sacó fuerzas para hablar, pero continuó su plática con el mesero:

—Serjei, el vaso...  
—Enseguida se lo traigo... Pero necesito que me responda. ¿En verdad no hay nada que cambiaría? ¿Está seguro de eso? —Asintió con desespero, sintiendo como el martilleo empeoraba—. ¿Seguro que no quiere destruir algo del pasado? ¿Ni siquiera su vida?  
—No, Serjei, no quiero destruir nada. —Sabía que su voz había salido áspera y demandante, pero no había podido evitarlo—. Necesito ese vaso con agua... Por favor...  
—Una última pregunta, señor. —Cuando vio que iba a reclamarle, el rubio se apresuró a añadir—: prometo traerle el agua en cuanto la haga, tal vez así piensa con la cabeza más despejada... —Ante su gesto con la cabeza, el camarero continuó—. ¿Cuál cree que es nuestro mayor problema para salir de aquí?  
—El tuyo es tu jefe, el mío... —El menor no le dejó terminar.  
—Piénselo mientras traigo su vaso con agua.

Lo vio tambalearse hacia la cocina, dejándole completamente solo en ese mar de miradas de desaprobación, de odio, de asco. Sabía que su único impedimento para ponerse de pie e irse del lugar lo más rápido posible era que debía pagar la cuenta, pero por la forma en la que Serjei había hablado, debía haber algo más. Y él mismo lo sentía; no sólo era su malestar lo que evitaba que se levantara de golpe y se fuera corriendo. Y tal vez eso era lo que el camarero buscaba cuando hablaba con él: que encontrara lo que lo seguía reteniendo en ese asiento, bajo la atenta mirada del sujeto rubio de la capa; aunque le causara martilleos más fuertes en su cabeza.

De un momento a otro, en medio de una espera que en su estado sobrepasaba lo eterno, le dieron ganas de silbar para distraerse. Hacía bastante, cuando era apenas un niño que creía manejar bien un cuchillo, Zeff le había enseñado a relajarse silbando distintas melodías; solían quedarse por las noches ensayando cómo silbar correctamente, porque el Chef no perdía oportunidad de molestar al pequeño barril de dinamita que había acogido como su hijo. Pese a los buenos recuerdos, le fue imposible emitir cualquier sonido que no saliera como un lamento.

—¿Lo ha pensado mejor... Señor? —La voz de Serjei lo sacó de sus recuerdos. Si le preguntaban, le hubiera gustado quedarse en el pasado, le gustaba más que el presente en el que estaba a punto de morir.  
—Mi respuesta sigue siendo la misma. Me arrepiento de muchas cosas, no te lo niego... Pero igual no me apetece cambiar nada.  
—¿Y con respecto a la segunda pregunta? —dijo sonriendo de una manera muy extraña, inquietante.  
—No lo sé, Serjei... Creí que habías entendido que no estoy pensando como se debe últimamente.  
—¿Me permite responder por usted? —preguntó ensanchando esa mueca en su rostro.  
—Serjei, dame el agua, por favor.  
—Creo que nuestro problema es el mismo... Quizá en diferente dimensión, pero el mismo.

La voz del otro comenzaba a hacerse lejana y el pitido en los oídos se sumó a una presión indescriptible sobre su cabeza. El aire comenzó a escasear y sintió unas ganas terribles de gritar, de pedir ayuda... Pero su cuerpo estaba paralizado, pudiendo sólo ver a Serjei dejar el vaso frente a él sin borrar aquella inquietante expresión de su cara. —¿Alguna vez le mencioné el nombre de mi jefe? —preguntó el menor acercándole más el vaso.

—No.  
—¿Se siente bien? Está algo pálido.  
—Me siento terrible. Creo que tendrás un cadáver en el restaurante.  
—Qué pena... A Sanji no le agradará lidiar con ese tipo de problemas. —El nombre lo dejó atontado; el corazón le dio un vuelco y sintió como si fuera cayendo en picada—. ¿Sabe? Es la única razón por la que no me ha matado.  
—¿Sanji? — Fue lo único que alcanzó a medio soltar su boca.  
—Vinsmoke Sanji, el demonio venido del mismísimo infierno para dirigir este restaurante.

Todo su cuerpo temblaba y su mirada había quedado fija en el hombre rubio con un cigarro en la boca que salía de la cocina con cara de pocos amigos... Igual a él, pero con un aura más vacía, como si no existiera realmente.

El pitido se detuvo y dio paso a un silencio ensordecedor; el mundo desapareció y el negro pintó una nada asfixiante; el aire se volvió pesado y Sanji, el cocinero del futuro Rey de los Piratas, se sintió como Dios debió haberse sentido al inicio de los tiempos. Era horrible. Ya entendía por qué Él había creado tanta cosa.

 _"Es un sueño"_ , se repetía sin parar, esperando despertar mientras se tapaba los oídos y buscaba con sus piernas algún objeto que lo sujetara a la realidad, que le hiciera darse cuenta que no estaba en la nada.

—¿Sabe cómo se siente morir, señor?

No quería morir, porque la Dama con Guadaña era la única a la que aún no quería coquetearle.

—¡No quiero! —gritó incorporándose en la camilla.

Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas al ver la enfermería, a Luffy, al sentir el dolor de los moretones que había logrado con las patadas de desesperación. Seguía existiendo. Nunca se había sentido así de feliz.

Se dio cuenta que Luffy hablaba, incluso cuando sus palabras se dirigían a la puerta de la enfermería. Podía ver cómo sus labios se movían, pero no escuchaba nada. No sabía qué decía su capitán, pero su mirada desesperada no le parecía una buena señal.

Fue hasta que Chopper entró dando un portazo que al fin pudo escuchar en la distancia las voces del capitán y el doctor, pero eran tan lejanas que apenas comprendía lo que decían.

—...entré... pierna... lloraba... —Chopper respondió algo que no entendió, y acto seguido se acercó a la camilla, pasando su mano por su cabello, lo que hizo que se sintiera más tranquilo.  
—No me parece que haya sangrado... —Las voces comenzaban a llegarle más cercanas, sus palabras con mayor coherencia—. Pero por cómo dices que estaba...  
—¿Pasa algo, Chopper? —Se sorprendió al escuchar su voz exageradamente áspera, como si llevara días enfermo.  
—No, Sanji, no... —Sabía que era una mentira, pero la forma en la que el renito lo dijo le hizo pensar que sólo había sido algo para callarle, y a la vez, tranquilizar sus ya por demás atrofiados nervios—. Luffy, trae un vaso con agua, por favor.  
—¿Va a estar bien?  
—Si traes el agua, sí. —El moreno salió rápidamente, y Chopper soltó un suspiro—. No quiero que hables mientras no tengas agua pasando por tu organismo, pero necesito que me expliques lo que sucedió; tanto en el sueño de anoche como en el de esta pequeña siesta.  
—No recuerdo mucho... —La mirada de Chopper le hizo saber que tenía que parar, pero no le obedeció—. Pero creo que eran simples pesadillas...  
—Una simple pesadilla no haría que quisieras dejar de dormir por un supuesto bien en tu salud mental... —En ese momento entró Luffy con una jarra de agua y un vaso que ya venía lleno. Sólo se lo entregó y el rubio bebió, dejando la jarra completamente vacía por la desesperación y necesidad de sentir líquido pasando por su garganta—. Ahora sí, cuenta.  
—Chopper... —Aún con el agua le costaba hablar, no sólo por el dolor en la garganta, sino por miedo a la respuesta.  
—Sanji, tranquilo, toma tu tiempo. —El médico tomó las manos del mayor e intentó sostenerle la mirada. El rubio conocía el gesto, Chopper había desarrollado esa mirada tranquilizadora como un catalizador para sus tratamientos de manera inconsciente; pero con él, llegado ese momento, no producía otra cosa que incomodidad. No quería, pero tuvo que apartar la mirada y cerrar los ojos.  
—Había un muchacho... Se parecía a mí, pero más triste.  
—¿Triste?  
—No es sólo un sueño, ¿verdad, Chopper? —Sabía que la pregunta había roto algo dentro del más joven, incluso Luffy pareció entender la profundidad de sus palabras.  
—¿Y qué? No importa cuántas veces sueñes, olvides, desaparezcas o te rapten... Te traeré de vuelta. —Luffy no lo miró, porque no podía sonreírle si lo veía a los ojos y Sanji sabía muy bien eso.  
—¿Saben? Creo que al joven Serjei le falta eso.  
—¿Serjei es el muchacho del que hablas? —preguntó Chopper ofreciéndole otro vaso con agua.  
—Sí, ¿por qué? Parece que fuera algo malo...  
—Después hablaremos de eso, Sanji. Ahora quiero que me dejes revisar cómo estás para que después comas algo.  
—No tengo hambre, prefiero seguir tomando agua.  
—No me importa, estás demasiado delgado. Estoy muy seguro de que ya te queda la ropa de Brook.

No pudo encontrar una razón en particular, pero una extraña calidez le recorrió el pecho al notar la molestia y preocupación de su amigo; era bueno sentirse querido y protegido. Después de reflexionar en aquello, Sanji colocó una mano en su pecho para sentir su corazón; latía raro, como si lo agitaran de arriba a abajo. Conocía demasiado bien ese movimiento, indicaba que ya había dejado clara la apuesta, sin punto de retorno ni nada más que ofrecer, que su suerte se estaba decidiendo. Pero contrario al día anterior, ya no tenía la confianza con la que empezó.

—Chopper, ¿Crees que tenga suerte? Ya aposté todo lo que tenía por vivir, pero... ¿Lo lograré? —preguntó apartando la mano de su pecho para alcanzar la que el menor le ofrecía.  
—Esto ya no es cuestión de suerte, Sanji. —Iba a replicar, pero Chopper se le adelantó—. Dios no juega a los dados... Y nosotros tampoco.

El silencio reflexivo que Chopper consiguió con su intervención no duró mucho gracias al Capitán; o más específicamente a su estómago, que soltó un sonido más que conocido para el cocinero. Como por reflejo Sanji volteó hacia el reloj de pared que estaba al lado del librero, queriendo saber la hora para conocer el tiempo que tenía para preparar la comida antes que Luffy se pusiera realmente desesperante.

—Creo que tengo que ir a preparar el almuerzo, ¿verdad? —Volteó a ver a Chopper, quien negó lentamente.  
—Tienes que descansar, Sanji... Luffy puede ir a decirle a alguien que prepare algo para comer ahora, y ya para cenar, cuando estés mejor, cocinas tú.  
—Robin ya está en eso… Por eso fue que estaba yo aquí cuando…—no terminó la frase. Simplemente asintió ante la mirada demandante de Chopper, y con el mismo sonido saliendo de sus entrañas abrió la puerta para abandonar la habitación, encontrándose con Ussop, quien asomó su cabeza por el umbral, como preguntando si podía pasar.  
—¿Vas a estar allí toda la tarde? Entra ya.  
—No quiero distraer a Chopper o...  
—Estoy demasiado ocupado revisando a Sanji como para que me distraigas. Siéntate allí, en cuánto termine los dejo solos.

Chopper estaba tardando más de lo que hubiese querido, pero más que la preocupación por su salud, le ponía incómodo la mirada fija de Ussop sobre su persona.

—Ussop...  
—¿Si? ¿Necesitas algo?  
—¡Que digas algo, me pones los pelos de punta!  
—¡Sanji, quédate quieto o no me hago responsable de lo que te pase! —El reno haló el brazo de Sanji y lo miró muy enojado, tan amenazante que al rubio le dio ternura.  
—Tranquilo, Chopper, no me voy a morir por un par de raspones en las piernas.  
—Sanji tiene razón, creo que estás exagerando las cosas... Sólo un poco, quizás.

Después, el médico se dedicó en su totalidad a terminar de curar los moretones y raspones de las piernas del cocinero sin voltear a ver a ninguno de los dos hombres que le observaban risueños.

—Chopper... ¿Te enojaste? —preguntó Ussop compartiendo miradas cómplices con el paciente.  
—Chopper... ¿Te enojaste? —repitió el rubio aguantando muy mal la risa.  
—Chopper...  
—Doctor...  
—Chopper...  
—Ya, en serio, no te enojes. Ussop sólo está siendo Ussop.

El reno suspiró y les mostró una sonrisa medio molesta medio divertida.

—Intenta no moverte mucho, creo que podrías estar mareado por un rato. Te traeré comida y algo de beber para poder darte la medicina.  
—¿Más medicina? Ya me harté de la medicina... no sabe a frutas.  
—Te voy a ignorar. —Chopper se dirigió a Ussop—. Quiero que seas prudente en lo que hagas o digas. Si pasa algo, gritas o vas a buscarme, ¿de acuerdo? —El pelinegro asintió y se sentó en la camilla junto a Sanji mientras el médico salía de la habitación.

Podía notar que Ussop estaba nervioso y podía imaginar por qué. Su amigo era una persona sensible que construía corazas con algodón de azúcar en medio de la lluvia, un niño a veces maduro y otras infantil; era un valiente guerrero que temía a su valentía. Al cocinero le gustaba pensar eso, porque Ussop no era tan tonto como los demás pensaban.

—Ahora eres tú el que me está viendo raro. Deja de hacerlo. —El menor volteó la cara del rubio hacia el lado contrario a su persona.  
—Perdón, estaba pensando.  
—¿En qué? ¿Quieres oír una de las aventuras del Gran Capitán Ussop? —Sanji negó divertido y rodó los ojos.  
—Claro que no, idiota. Recordé que no me pagaste la última apuesta.  
—Eso sí lo recuerdas, ¿verdad? —dijo con fastidio.  
—Ya estoy mejor, eso es todo.  
—¿Verdad que sí? Ellos están exagerando todo. Pronto estarás bien y todo volverá a ser como antes.  
—Ussop, ¿Qué sucede? Estás a punto de llorar. —El rubio sonrió y tiró al otro de una patada para acostarse en aquel mueble que le quedaba pequeño, pero al que se había acostumbrado.  
—¿Tú qué crees, Sanji? ¿Te sientes mejor? ¿Verdad que todo está bien?  
—Tranquilo, no estoy tan mal, ¿o sí? En cuanto Chopper lo entienda volveré a ganarte en las cartas.  
—Sanji... ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?  
—Claro.  
—¿No me mientes?

Ussop lloró por un buen rato, eternidades en que el rubio no supo cómo consolarlo pero que le abrieron un poco los ojos a la realidad que lo rodeaba.

—Yo hice mi apuesta... Falta que alguien tire los dados.  
—¿Sabes? —Los sollozos eran fuertes, vulgares... Pero a Sanji le enternecían de cierta manera—. En tanto tiempo... No había llorado. Me negaba a hacerlo, porque se supone que vas a estar bien... que los gritos son parte de una pesadilla, que puedo cerrar los ojos y despertar luego para comer mi desayuno... Se supone que yo te traería de vuelta, pero cuando lo intenté, casi te mueres...  
—Tranquilo... Todo va a...  
—¡No! ¿Has visto a Luffy esconderse debajo de su sombrero por horas mientras llora sentado frente a la enfermería?, ¿Has visto a Zoro golpear el aire por dos días sin salir de su maldita sala de entrenamiento?, ¿Sabías que Robin aprendió a leer al revés? Últimamente se sienta por horas sin pasar de página, debe ser difícil aún... —Sonaba molesto, ¿Y cómo no estarlo? Todos estaban mal por la situación, no sólo él tenía problemas.  
—Ussop, yo...  
—Sanji... No es justo. Soy el mejor mentiroso que jamás conocerás... Y créeme que ya no puedo engañarme ni a mí mismo.

Sintió a Ussop arrastrarse hasta la salida, dejándolo sólo, dándole espacio a la ansiedad y a la culpa, dejando entrar un viento que le heló la sangre por unos segundos.

—Sanji... ¿Sucedió algo? —Chopper entró con precaución, como temiendo algo.  
—Creo que tendrán que sobrevivir con la comida de Nami-san...  
—Sanji, no bromees con eso.  
—Es en serio. No sé cuánto más me quede... Pueden ser años u horas, pero moriré antes que ustedes.  
—¡Sanji!  
—¡Haremos un banquete, Chopper!

Se levantó y salió dando vueltas y saltos hasta el centro de la cubierta. Ya no le importaba el mareo o la dificultad para respirar, el dolor de cabeza o las ganas de vomitar. Quería vivir, lo ansiaba, lo anhelaba; pero sabía que no podía seguir así. Las cosas se resolverían de una manera u otra, pero no sería por su mano. Sanji, el cocinero del futuro rey de los piratas, esperaría pacientemente a que los dos dados dieran el último giro.

—Luffy, ¡hagamos una fiesta!  
—Sanji, no creo que...  
—¡Vamos, celebremos que ya estoy mejor! ¡Hagamos un gran banquete!  
—¿Ven? Les dije que pronto regresaría a las mismas estupideces de siempre.  
—¡Marimo!

Zoro no lo miró, sólo siguió caminando hasta la cocina, pasando junto a Robin, quien le dedicó al cocinero una sonrisa cansada y triste.

—Tengamos esa fiesta, entonces. Sanji-kun lo merece.

No, claro que no lo merecía. Ellos la merecían y la necesitaban, y era su deber como cocinero el servirles ese banquete. Quería cumplir su trabajo mientras pudiera.

Esperaba que se le dificultara más, pero amasar, hornear, saltear y manejar sus utensilios le sirvió como una especie de calmante, que combinado con la pastilla que el doctor le había hecho tomar con jugo de mandarina, consiguieron un efecto bastante prometedor: los mareos habían desaparecido, y su aturdimiento era prácticamente inexistente. Lo único que parecía no largarse del todo eran esos movimientos ansiosos en todo su cuerpo, que pedían nicotina a gritos.

Contra todo pronóstico terminó el festín sin ningún contratiempo, por lo que llamó a sus camaradas para comenzar con la fiesta. Entre todos movilizaron mesas, comida y bebidas a la cubierta del Sunny, donde celebraron la mejora de Sanji, lo que querían pensar que era su regreso definitivo. Con la música del violín al fondo, poco a poco las pláticas pasaron de ser tan superficiales y vacías a algo más interesante y divertido, corriendo el alcohol y las risas más verdaderas como pólvora entre los Mugiwara. Por otro lado, el efecto tranquilizante que el cocinero había alcanzado comenzaba a desvanecerse, como si dejar la cocina le afectara seriamente y necesitara, cada vez con más urgencia, un cigarrillo para mantener la fachada en pie. Pero no había forma de conseguirlo; por mucho que buscara, era como si su cajetilla y su encendedor hubieran desaparecido del barco.

Lentamente el ambiente se le hizo intolerable, demasiado pesado como para seguir junto al resto en el área del bullicio. Y aunque se escuchara incluso desde su lugar de trabajo, se sintió menos comprometido allí. Sintió que por fin podía respirar entrecortado y pasar sus manos por su cabello sin levantar sospechas; que por fin podía soltar la repulsión que había generado por sus propios pensamientos, que repetían en un bucle infinito las palabras de un joven de complexión delgada y voz áspera: _¿sabe cómo se siente morir, señor?_

En su desesperación no se percató del sonido de la puerta de madera abriéndose, ni del hombre que se sentó a su lado, en el suelo de la cocina, apoyando también su espalda en la encimera. Encorvado como estaba, escondiendo su cabeza entre sus rodillas mientras frotaba con insistencia sus oídos, no vio el brillo metálico de su encendedor al salir de la faja del otro hombre, ni el sonido característico de la cajetilla de sus cigarros favoritos al ser sacudida.

—Sólo uno, Cocinero. —La voz de Zoro le sacó del torbellino que tenía por mente—. Sólo voy a dejarte fumar uno...

Le entregó el cigarrillo, mas no le dio el objeto dorado y metálico. Para el espadachín, la mirada que el rubio había querido darle era una de enojo y desafío combinadas. Lo que se encontró, sin embargo, fueron los ojos de un hombre que se sentía como un criminal arrepentido; una melancolía infinita, y una reflexión dolorosa parecían llenar sus iris... Y no pudo sostenerla por mucho tiempo.

—Yo voy a encenderlo, Cejillas... —El rubio colocó el cigarrillo entre sus labios y le miró, como indicándole que lo prendiera de una buena vez, acción que el peliverde cumplió—. No vayas a fumarlo tan rápido... La última vez...  
—¿Qué última vez, Marimo? —Sanji le miró con una especie de sonrisa, soltando su primera calada—. ¿Casi me matas por alguna tontería tuya?  
—No estás tan mal como para que haga eso, Cejillas... No estás tan mal.  
—Quién sabe... A este paso...

Ni siquiera le dejó terminar. Se puso de pie abruptamente, con su encendedor y su cajetilla en mano, y salió de la cocina, dando uno de los portazos más violentos que Sanji había escuchado. Pero él no se inmutó; se quedó allí, esperando a que su cigarro se terminara, a que el temblor de sus manos pasara, a que esas palabras desaparecieran de su mente, o que al menos aminorara la potencia con la que aparecían.

El cigarro terminó por acabarse, para su desgracia, a los dos minutos de haberlo empezado, el temblor en las manos había regresado y la incomodidad con el ruido también. Pero se había decidido a pasarla bien y no hacer que sus amigos siguieran preocupados por él.

En la cubierta todos seguían muy animados, menos Zoro que seguía de amargado en una esquina con cinco botellas de sake vacías y otras seis por vaciar. En otra ocasión quizás hubiera ido directamente hacia sus damas, pero quería hacer bien las cosas, por lo menos al final.

—¿Qué te pasa? —preguntó tratando de tomar una botella, la cual el peliverde apartó de su alcance.  
—Nada, vete a otro lado. Quiero beber tranquilo.  
—Nunca te he hecho caso, no empezaré ahora. —Zoro le miró molesto.  
—¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer?  
—¿Ves? Estás raro. Si estuvieras bien ya habrías sacado por lo menos una espada o me habrías tirado una botella vacía.  
—¿Y meterme en problemas con Chopper? No gracias. ¿Tienes idea de lo estresado que está? No deberías causarle más problemas de lo necesario. A mí ya me amenazó con un bisturí, y con tanto calmante en el barco es de tener cuidado.  
—A mí me parece tierno cuando se enoja.  
—El punto es que te largues.  
—Estás raro, Marimo idiota.

El rubio se levantó y comenzó recoger los platos que estaban repartidos por toda la mesa. Estaba algo cansado, pero era un cansancio normal, tanto que hasta le agradaba sentirse así.

—¿Te sientes bien, Sanji? Creo que deberías dormir un rato —dijo Chopper cuando lo vio terminar con el último plato.  
—Dormí mucho por la tarde, tengo energía de sobra.

El renito asintió desde el otro lado de la mesa, pero seguía viéndolo con mucha atención.

Iba a llevar los platos a la cocina, pero sintió un leve mareo y se detuvo para enfocar bien la vista. No pudo. Su alrededor era un remolino de colores y objetos que aparecían y desaparecían con la misma velocidad. Lo único que veía con claridad era al joven camarero parado frente a él con un cigarro en la boca.

—¿Se ha dado cuenta, señor? La muerte ya no parece tan lejana, ¿o sí?

Ya no escuchó más, el frío se hizo insoportable, como ese lugar del que Robin le había contado; como si lo hubieran llevado al infierno de hielo, siendo su único acompañante el muchacho de sonrisa burlona, Serjei, que se había acercado hasta donde él estaba, acuclillándose para que el mayor le viera mejor. Aunque no le escuchaba, sabía perfectamente lo que repetía una y otra vez: _¿sabe cómo se siente morir, señor?_ , añadiendo algo más al bucle de palabras.

—¿Sabe cómo se siente morir, señor? ¿Está preparado para saberlo?  
—¡No! ¡Aléjate! —Quería golpearlo, alejarlo de una patada o salir huyendo; pero no podía moverse, quizá por miedo o por algo más grave.  
—¿No sería una buena solución? Las cosas se han complicado mucho... Tanto en esta realidad como en la nuestra.  
—¿La nuestra?  
—El Baratie, Señor... ¿O la memoria le falla tanto como para no recordarlo? —El tono cínico y grosero, nada parecido al que había usado alguna vez en sus sueños, aumentaba el miedo que sentía. No es que temiera de Serjei por sí mismo, lo inquietante era el no saber qué era o qué pretendía con sus preguntas y su actitud.  
—Lo recuerdo, Serjei, pero _ese_ Baratie es un sueño. Demasiado real, sí, pero un sueño al final.  
—¿Seguro? Es decir, una persona de su... condición... tal vez pueda tener dificultades para distinguir una cosa de la otra.  
—¿Qué sabes tú? A penas he hablado dos veces contigo y has hablado más tú que yo. — Sonó demasiado inseguro, dudoso y asustado. Serjei tenía algo extraño, un efecto paralizante en su cerebro y sus acciones que no le permitía ocultar sus sentimientos.  
—¿Lo ve? Yo sé más de usted que usted mismo. No es ninguna sorpresa, después de todo, nos conocemos desde hace más tiempo del que tu mente es capaz de recordar.  
—Eso no es cierto...  
—Escúcheme bien, Señor... En este espacio, conocido bien por ambos, sólo quedamos nosotros dos... Y yo puedo ayudarle a salir.

¿Cuál era el problema con dejarse ayudar? En medio de la oscuridad y el frío no parecía mala idea. Quizás, Serjei tuviera razón y estaba más grave de lo que pensaba; podría ser que se conocieran y que confiar en él le ayudara a mejorar.

—Supongo que... No tengo nada que perder. —El joven le mostró una sonrisa y lo ayudó a levantarse.  
—No olvide lo que dije... lo ayudaré a regresar a donde pertenece, pero llevará tiempo. Por el momento, me temo que las cosas seguirán más o menos como hasta ahora.

Le sorprendían los cambios de actitud de Serjei, pero agradecía la ayuda y la comprensión que le brindaba. Pensaba que ese chico delgado podía salvarlo, así que se dejó llevar, le sonrió y cerró los ojos como el otro le había indicado con un ademán.

Se sintió tranquilo a merced de Serjei, pero las preguntas no dejaban de agobiarlo: ¿Quién era Vinsmoke Sanji?, ¿Adónde pertenecía?, ¿Cómo regresaría?

La verdad, le importaba muy poco. Su suerte estaba echada y el encargado de mostrarle los dados sería el mesero... Tenía un buen presentimiento.

* * *

 _ **Cooperativa: Sabemos que dijimos que ayer íbamos a publicar este capítulo... pero es que las tareas nos están consumiendo lentamente, y justo ayer las dos estuvimos casi que ahogadas en unos malditos cuadros que... bueno, malditos cuadros.**_

 _ **Pero bueno, que sí vamos a cumplir con las fechas, eso es definitivo. Así que gracias por el apoyo mostrado en las visitas, en especial a Ale Uzumaki por el follow. Esperamos que disfrutes lo que queda de la historia. Siéntanse en la libertad de comentar sus opiniones respecto al fic, las estaremos leyendo.**_

 _ **Nos vemos el viernes!**_


	20. XX

**XX**

El sonido seco que provocó el impacto sobre la madera hizo que todos se callaran de golpe y voltearan en dirección a la mesa, pudiendo observar desde los distintos ángulos de la cubierta la forma en la que el cuerpo del rubio sufría de espasmos repetitivos; cabeza, brazos, piernas... Todo impactaba contra la madera una y otra vez, sin detener ese ruido.

El primero en reaccionar fue Luffy, quien corrió desde su posición al otro lado de la mesa hasta el punto donde Sanji estaba convulsionando, moviendo los restos de cerámica en el proceso. Pareció que sus días deambulando por la enfermería habían servido para saber qué hacer en esa situación. Sostuvo la cabeza de su cocinero, manteniéndola en la posición que tantas veces había visto que Chopper la colocaba, pero sin saber muy bien qué hacer con el resto del cuerpo.

Fue entonces que el renito reaccionó, acercándose rápidamente con lágrimas acumulándose en sus ojos. Como doctor sabía que el estado tranquilo de Sanji era una especie de bomba sorpresa: no sólo cabía la posibilidad que detonara en cualquier momento, sino que no sabía con certeza qué pasaría cuando le hiciera. Y ahora, una vez había explotado, no tenía ni la más mínima idea de qué sucedería; sospechaba algunas cosas, pero no pensaba decirlas en voz alta, no hasta que pudiera asegurarlo. Por el momento lo único certero era que debían sostenerlo para evitar que se lesionara, y que después deberían trasladarlo nuevamente a la enfermería, donde estaría internado hasta que pasara lo que tuviera que pasar, fuera bueno o malo para ellos.

No fue hasta que la convulsión se detuvo que sus sentidos volvieron a expandirse, dejando de centrarse únicamente en ayudar a Sanji y pensar en su situación presente y futura. Pero no se detuvo a escuchar lo que fuera que estuviera diciendo Zoro, mucho menos a ver cómo Nami perdía la compostura otra vez y comenzaba a llorar a lágrima viva por el cocinero; simplemente se dedicaba a sentir lo helado de la noche, a oler los aromas entremezclados de alcohol, comida y sangre; a mantener en su mente el sabor del último bocado del último pescado que el cocinero prepararía en mucho tiempo.

Y cuando tanto Luffy como él estuvieron preparados, trasladaron a Sanji hasta la pequeña habitación de paredes grises otra vez, recostándolo en esa camilla demasiado estrecha, al lado del mueble repleto de medicinas, vasos y jeringas de suero que utilizaría en ese preciso momento. Y entonces por fin pudo escuchar las palabras de Zoro, que navegaban con el aire hasta la enfermería. La voz del espadachín sonaba más ronca que de costumbre, y la forma en la que las palabras se escapan de sus labios era pesada, fuerte, un tanto molesta.

 _"Hacen demasiado escándalo"._ Eso había escuchado. Quería ir y golpear a Zoro hasta que entendiera el significado de todo lo que estaba pasando, pero mantener a Sanji estable era más importante.

Trataba de convencerse de que no había fracasado, de que no había manera de evitar que el ataque sucediera, pero siempre llegaba a la misma respuesta: Podría haberlo evitado, podría haber conseguido una cura antes, podría haberse dado cuenta antes de que algo andaba mal... Se suponía que él era el médico, tendría que haber estado pendiente desde que la maldita bomba explotó cerca de uno de ellos.

—No es tu culpa, Chopper... Que Sanji esté así... —Volteó a ver al capitán, estaba molesto y triste, al borde las lágrimas—. ¡Es mi responsabilidad! Es mi tripulación, mi cocinero, mi amigo... Le fallé, Chopper, le fallé a Sanji.  
—No está muerto aún, Luffy... No es momento de echarte la culpa.  
—No importa... Si muere habré fallado irremediablemente y no podré ver al viejo del Baratie a la cara. Si no, no podré verlo a él a los ojos, nunca podré borrar lo que está sufriendo y un _lo_ _siento_ no bastará para remediarlo. —El pelinegro acarició el cabello del cocinero y caminó hacia la puerta—. ¿Necesitas ayuda? —dijo antes de salir por completo.  
—Estoy bien así, gracias.

Entendía a la perfección a su capitán, él sentía lo mismo, pero no podía parar a lamentarse por su suerte o la de Sanji. Quizás, la muerte de alguien a su cuidado era, de una manera demasiado egoísta, un alivio; se podía liberar toda la tensión acumulada, podía llorar y gritarle a todo el mundo sin temor a perder un solo segundo en la lucha por salvar una vida... Pero no quería que Sanji muriera, no podía imaginarse el barco sin uno de sus tripulantes, sin la esperanza de volver a verlo cocinar, de obtener un dulce a escondidas, de escuchar historias sobre un lugar donde todos se quieren y se odian al mismo tiempo, de verlo dibujar las plantas venenosas y medicinales por él...

Las opciones se acababan, el camino se cerraba cada vez más y dejaba la ruta más peligrosa. —Cargaré con todo esto por ti si me dejas, Sanji. Somos tus amigos, tu familia... —Ya había mandado todo al carajo y había dejado salir todas las lágrimas que había acumulado desde que vio al rubio en el primer ataque de gravedad—. Confía en nosotros... ¿Me estás oyendo? —preguntó mientras tomaba la mano del otro entre sus pequeñas pezuñas—. Recuerda esta sensación, todos te traeremos de vuelta... de una manera u otra. Lo prometo.

Sanji estaba muy inquieto, se calmaba a ratos, pero la temperatura no daba señales de normalizarse. Las mantas y el paño caliente habían tenido un efecto mínimo en la delicada salud de su amigo; la medicina había normalizado su pulso, pero no lo suficiente para dejarlo fuera de peligro.

—¿Cómo está? —preguntó Robin desde el marco de la puerta.  
—Mal. Creo que hay que empezar a rezar.  
—Bien sabes que eso es casi imposible. Nadie en esta tripulación va a hacerlo, ni siquiera tú.  
—Entonces hay que conseguir que la Marina nos diga qué demonios tenía esa bomba para que pueda tratarlo como se debe. Ya ves, algo igual de imposible.  
—¿Así como lo fue hablar con él mientras estaba inconsciente, y conseguir que nos respondiera? —La ironía en la voz de la mujer era dulce, como si buscara hacerle ver que ya habían conseguido un avance. Pero ahora era diferente, y sabía que debía hacérselo saber al resto de la tripulación.  
—Si vuelve a reaccionar, puedo asegurarte que no será para bien... No quería aceptarlo, pero el estado físico de Sanji ya llegó a su límite, no se diga el mental. —Suspiró al mismo tiempo que la arqueóloga, quien se sentó en el banco frente a la camilla y acarició el cabello del paciente.  
—Y si sigues así, vas a terminar como él. Ve a descansar, voy a vigilarlo durante la noche.  
—¿No quieres que me quede vigilando la enfermería? Por lo que alcancé a escuchar, Zoro no...  
—Mejor ve a buscarlo, dile que yo lo llamo. Debe de estar en mi cuarto, con Nami.

El menor quiso preguntar qué hacía si el espadachín decidía no ir, pero por la mirada celeste que la morena posó sobre sí, supo que tenía que callarse y simplemente salir; pasar por la cocina para prepararle un café, ir a la habitación a hablar con Zoro, cumplir con lo que Robin le había pedido... Y eso fue lo que hizo.

Al salir de la enfermería se encontró con el resto de hombres de la tripulación, exceptuando a Luffy y a Zoro, quienes se dedicaban a desmontar la fiesta. Mientras Franky, Brook y Jinbe movían barriles, mesas y otras cosas, Ussop se dedicaba a recoger los restos de cerámica que habían quedado desperdigados por el suelo cuando Sanji cayó.

Fue el más reciente de la tripulación quien le indicó con un movimiento de cabeza donde se encontraba el resto, y con una sonrisa se lo agradeció, pero no cambió la ruta que se había trazado.

Dejó la cafetera funcionando antes de subir nuevamente y dirigirse al cuarto de las mujeres. Iba a tocar la puerta para avisar que iba a entrar, pero la voz de Zoro volvió a llegarle de forma amarga, ronca y áspera, aunque no fue eso lo que le dejó parado en seco frente a la puerta de madera. Lo detuvo el mensaje que viajaba con esa voz, unas palabras que jamás pensó escuchar salir de la boca del espadachín:

—Sólo va a pasar lo que algún dios quiera...  
—¿Aunque no existan?

Ni el propio Zoro podía creerse tan devastado como para poner cierta esperanza en cualquier ser "divino" para que ayudara al cocinero; pero no podía hacer otra cosa, no podía decir otra cosa frente a Nami. Ella había llorado y seguiría llorando por ese idiota que los había acostumbrado a comidas dignas de dioses. La navegante lo había regañado hasta el cansancio por faltar el respeto a entidades supuestamente superiores, era entonces ilógico que ella negara la existencia de éstos en momentos como ése; aunque se comprendía parcialmente: ella había comprobado que los gritos a viva voz y los ahogados a media garganta no parecían alcanzar el corazón de ninguna de esas divinidades. Después de semanas de rogar entre escalofríos, los gritos de Sanji y el violín de Brook, cualquiera hubiera perdido la fe.

Zoro, por el contrario, había optado por pensar que todo lo que estaba pasando tenía algún tipo de significado para Sanji; que cuando se curara sería inmune a los venenos, que podría leer la mente de las personas, ver el futuro o el pasado, que sería menos idiota o algo... Al final, era más fácil mentir con esa especie de argumento como respaldo.

Últimamente las pláticas con la navegante habían ido cambiando para mal, ella cada vez más alterada y él se estaba quedando sin la fuerza mental para aguantarla y de paso consolarla. El espadachín decidió entonces que se limitaría a escucharla y brindar un apoyo tan silencioso como le fuera posible. Al fin y al cabo, ellos se llevaban mejor así: sin palabras, solamente gestos y buenos recuerdos, comunicándose más con miradas que con palabras, gritando y riendo sin una buena razón... Eran amigos, amigos que de un momento a otro se acostumbraron, se encariñaron con un tipo con cejas parecidas a un repelente de mosquitos cuya lenta agonía les unía y separaba en igual proporción.

No sólo el Cejillas estaba mal de la cabeza, todos ellos se habían vuelto locos hasta cierto punto. Él era el mayor ejemplo según su punto de vista: ¿Quién lo habría visto cuidando un alga con la misma dedicación con la que pulía el filo de sus katanas?

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose evitó que se respondiera aquella pregunta. La entrada del doctor cambiaba el panorama completamente, y le hacía pensar en cosas más importantes que las jugarretas que su mente le hacía.

—¿Qué tan mal está? —Sin saberlo, el capitán había soltado lo que la navegante y el espadachín tenían en sus mentes, pero no pensaban sacar—. ¿Pudiste hacer algo?

El renito suspiró, preparándose mentalmente para soltar lo que le había dicho a la arqueóloga, sin resultado alguno.

—Robin va a quedarse con él esta noche, y vamos a ver cómo amanece mañana.  
—¿Ella va a hacer guardia? —Nami volteó a ver al peliverde, confundida—. Creí que...  
—No, no, ella va a quedarse dentro de la enfermería. Me mandó a decirte que quiere que vayas, Zoro. —El mayor asintió, levantándose del suelo y dejando su botella de sake sin terminar en las manos de Luffy—. Si pasa algo, voy a estar en el camarote de...  
—¿Por qué no mejor te quedas aquí? Está más cerca de la enfermería, y no creo que a Robin le moleste que duermas en su cama. —El renito asintió al mismo tiempo que Zoro, quien iba saliendo del cuarto. Antes que se fuera, Chopper le pidió que le llevara el café a la arqueóloga, y aunque el espadachín no dio muestras de haberlo escuchado, el doctor supo que lo haría.

Efectivamente, Zoro bajó hacia la cocina y sirvió el café en una taza, agregándole la mitad de una cucharada de azúcar, justo como el cocinero le había dicho que le gustaba a la morena. Con la bebida en mano, volvió a subir a la enfermería, tocando la puerta antes de entrar, sin esperar una contestación para pasar. Se encontró con Robin pasando sus dedos por el cabello del rubio mientras le contaba uno de los cuentos del North Blue con una sonrisa melancólica.

Se quedó en el umbral, esperando a que la historia terminara, observando cómo el cocinero se revolvía entre sueños como si se sintiera incómodo por algo.

—Ni siquiera esto lo tranquiliza... —El peliverde se le acercó, dejando el café en sus manos, consiguiendo que la mujer posara su mirada en él—. Gracias.  
—No creo que esté lo suficientemente bueno... Pero Chopper y yo hicimos lo que pudimos.  
—Ya lo había dicho: tengo que acostumbrarme a que no sepa exactamente igual al que hacía Cocinero-san. —Tomó un sorbo—. Este no está tan mal... Les quedó mejor de lo que me ha quedado a mí los últimos días.

El comentario terminó la conversación, dejando un silencio en la habitación por unos momentos. Fue otro movimiento de Sanji lo que provocó que Robin hablara otra vez:

—Ojalá las cosas fueran como la última vez, y fuera tan fácil como contarle un cuento para que se calmara...  
—¿Ya intentaste cantarle? Dijiste que cuando Brook tocaba las nanas del North Blue...  
—Podría ser una opción, pero después de un rato dejaron de ser tan efectivas.

Zoro suspiró y se hizo un espacio junto a la morena en la ya estrecha camilla, pero no importaba, una especie de magia "consoladora" les permitía estar juntos sin incomodarse. Robin seguía peinando el cabello del cocinero con su mano, pero el espadachín, habiendo presenciado muchas veces esa especie de ritual desde afuera de la enfermería, pudo notar que todo el cuerpo de la morena temblaba.

—¿Qué sabes? —preguntó tratando de no parecer asustado.  
—Nada que tú no sepas. —Robin lo sabía leer bien, incluso mejor que él mismo. Ella tenía razón, él sabía lo que sucedía, pero mientras más mentira fuera en su corazón, mejor se sentía al tomar el encendedor. Si aceptara todo con la facilidad de la mayor, ese encendedor lo hubiera hecho suicidarse hacía mucho.  
—¿Has oído que la ignorancia hace la felicidad? Pues prefiero seguir así. Ya reaccionó, sólo es una recaída... Pronto se despertará y comenzará a decir idioteces sobre que has estado pendiente de él... Hará tu maldito café y me molestará con que no puedo partir la maldita fruta siendo espadachín... Pronto, sólo hay que esperar a que los efectos pasen...  
—¡¿Y cuándo lo harán?! —interrumpió ella dejando salir una lágrima— No tenemos tiempo, Zoro. No hay un pronto, no hay un después... Todo se está yendo al traste y no podemos hacer nada, nada aparte de esperar y ver, hacer más llevadero el asunto... Es tarde.  
—Dije que no volvería a perder... Pienso cumplirlo.  
—Nadie ha dicho nada en contra de esa promesa. —La voz de Robin había regresado a su calma habitual, pero el peliverde sabía que estaba molesta, no con él, sino con la vida.  
—Avísame si sucede algo.

Zoro salió y se sentó frente a la puerta, atento a todo, concentrado en nada; alerta a todo sonido sin prestar atención a qué ruido; pensando, recordando y deseando. Roronoa Zoro debía estar llorando, pero la situación aún no era para llorar, aún no había perdido, aún no lo habían derrotado, aún podía sostener ese objeto dorado y sonreír. No era tarde, al contrario, era pronto para darse por vencido.

No pensaba mal de la morena tampoco, ella entendía más que él, por eso sentía más el peso de escuchar y ver el sufrimiento del Cejillas. Al final, Robin era más que una amiga para el rubio; era más una especie de madre o consciencia, una inventada por su pervertida mente. O por lo menos eso le había dicho en una de esas noches donde se aprovechaba de las copas de más del cocinero para sacarle verdades con qué molestarlo después:

 _Estaban sentados en el suelo de la cocina con la espalda apoyada en la puerta, Zoro con su sake y Sanji con una botella y cuarta de vino terminada. El peliverde se divertía preguntando por la opinión del rubio sobre la tripulación y algún que otro conocido._

 _—_ _¿Qué piensas de... Robin? —preguntó apartando lentamente la botella del alcance del cocinero.  
_ _—_ _Tiene que dejar de tomar más de seis tazas de café diariamente; es bonita y lista... Es como una mamá... ¡No, ya sé! —gritó lo último emocionado, sacándole una sonrisa de burla al otro.  
_ _—_ _¿Qué sabes, Cocinerucho?  
_ _—_ _Hace poco leí un libro sobre un hombre que mataba personas...  
_ _—_ _¿Qué intentas decir? —Rió por la poca coordinación que las palabras de Sanji tenían.  
_ _—_ _¡Déjame terminar, Marimo! Estaba medio loco y una mujer lo aconsejaba sobre a quién matar y a quién no y sobre otras cosas en su vida. Esa mujer me recuerda a Robin-chan._

Zoro miró más atentamente el encendedor y trató de encenderlo sin éxito. Lo guardó y tuvo la necesidad de colocar la espada de Kuina sobre su regazo mientras la sostenía de cada extremo.

—Sólo dile que viva... ¿Quieres?

* * *

 _ **Rui-chan: Ya nos estamos acercando a la ronda final de esta historia... Y junto a este importante acontecimiento, se nos llegan las 900 visitas... muchísimas gracias por mantenerse tan pendientes de las actualizaciones.  
Mañana será el día de la actualización por compensación, espero que pasen a leerlo y disfrutar de estos últimos capítulos. Por favor, dejen sus comentarios con sus opiniones, estamos abiertas a escucharlas.  
Hasta mañana/hoy si ya lo subimos muy tarde!**_


	21. XXI

**XXI**

Por primera vez desde que iba al restaurante, el Baratie estaba prácticamente vacío, lo que le hacía casi irreconocible. Sabía que era el mismo lugar por la decoración, por la forma en que suponía que habría estado organizado si el resto de los muebles no hubieran desaparecido; ahora sólo habían tres sillas alrededor de una mesa sin mantel, ni cubiertos, ni vajillas.

El local se sentía más frío que de costumbre, pero no lo suficiente como para hacerlo sentir más incómodo de lo que ya estaba habituado; simplemente sentía un escalofrío recorrer todo su cuerpo, como si fuera una señal para que no se sentara, pero la ignoró.

La silla en la que se ubicó le daba plena vista de lo que debería haber sido la cocina, de donde Serjei salió trastabillando, sin poder detenerse a descansar hasta que llegó frente a él y se sentó a su lado. Entonces pudo observar las marcas de los golpes y el cansancio físico y mental en su rostro: estaba inflamado, con unas grandes bolsas negras debajo de los ojos, los labios resecos y con cortes por golpes… Y, si debía ser sincero, sentía que era en ese estado que el menor se parecía más a él.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó con sincera preocupación— Te pareces más a mí de lo que debería ser sano.  
—¿Dónde quedó su optimismo, señor? —La voz de Serjei inquietó un poco al cocinero, pero ignoró la sensación reflexionando sobre el estado del otro. Demacrado, cansado y con el sentido del equilibrio tan atrofiado, sería más tétrico que sonara feliz.  
—Sigo siendo optimista, pero estoy consciente de que no luzco muy bien… Y, bueno, tú tampoco.  
—Tal vez no se haya dado cuenta… A mí también me costó bastante asimilarlo, pero es necesario que vea lo semejantes que pueden ser las personas… —El mesero se había sentado en algún momento frente a él, haciendo un contacto visual que le agradaba en cierta manera—. Verá, señor, a veces quienes más nos disgustan son con las que más tenemos similitud… Usted, por ejemplo, comparte más de alguna característica y aptitud conmigo. Nosotros dos poseemos algo en común con el diablo.

El corazón del mayor se detuvo unos segundos. Se sabía impulsivo, una persona explosiva y con poca o nula inteligencia emocional el setenta por ciento del tiempo; se conocía a sí mismo como alguien de carácter difícil y, hablando sinceramente, molesto. Pero jamás se imaginó siendo tan agresivo desgraciado como para si quiera ser comparado o asociado con el diablo del que hablaban.

—¿Es raro? No debería sorprenderse. Tampoco sentirse culpable. Después de todo, los que están cerca suyo ya deben haberse acostumbrado  
—Pero ese hombre es…  
—¿Un cobarde? ¿Un desgraciado? Es cierto, tiene la sangre más fría que un reptil… Pero, ¿usted nunca se ha sentido así? Enojado con todos, capaz de hacer lo que sea con tal de anclarse a su mundo… No es muy diferente, ¿sabe?  
—No… Yo… Nunca me comportaría de esa manera. Es demasiado insensible…  
—Veo que está confundido… ¿Se siente bien para continuar?  
—Lo lamento, es sólo que estoy algo nervioso. Todo sucede sin pausas…  
—Tranquilo, pronto regresará y todo habrá acabado. Sólo debe escuchar lo que digo, reflexione todo lo que hablemos y siga mi voz cuando todos los sonidos comienzan a mezclarse. Seré un guía para usted, sólo confíe en mí.

Para Sanji, aquellas palabras habían retratado perfectamente una despedida dramática, que probablemente resultaría en la desaparición del mesero, o la conversión del mismo en fino humo que se disiparía dejándole completamente solo en ese restaurante, si todavía podía llamarlo así.

Sin embargo, el muchacho apoyó sus codos en la mesa, situándose de forma diagonal y acercándose más al mayor, enfatizando que no se iría de allí; no hasta que la charla llegara al punto exacto al que él quería llevarla. El cocinero parpadeo un par de veces, extrañado por sus divagaciones. Soltó un suspiro, mirando de nuevo el rostro demacrado de Serjei, dándole una pauta para continuar.

—Como le decía antes, ambos compartimos más de alguna característica con el diablo. Pero usted, señor, usted es el mismísimo Vinsmoke Sanji. —Serjei se inclinó todavía más, y sonrió, haciendo que su rostro se tornara más alarmante, pero por una razón diferente a la primera—. Es la única razón por la cual pueden parecerse tanto.  
—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó después de deshacer el nudo en la garganta que le impedía hablar y respirar.  
—Usted, Sanji, es un hombre inteligente y ya debe ir haciéndose una idea de lo que quiero decir. —El cocinero tenía las manos aferradas a cada lado de la silla mientras el resto de su cuerpo temblaba y perdía color a una velocidad preocupante—. Todos tenemos una historia, Señor, y la suya se ha cruzado con la mía desde hace mucho tiempo.  
—Dijiste que me ibas a ayudar.  
—Y esto es estrictamente necesario para guiarlo a donde debe estar. Si no hago esto, usted no podrá comprender lo siguiente.  
—¿Qué tengo que comprender?  
—Quién es y qué tanto está dispuesto a perdonarse.

En medio del desastre que Serjei había creado en su mente tuvo un breve momento de lucidez. Lo conocía, a Serjei, y tenía razón en decir que hace más tiempo del que recordaba; lo conocía desde que su mente de niño comenzó a justificar el rumbo de su vida, había creado a Serjei como una especie de espejo de cómo se sentía, pero no recordaba haber dado un nombre a aquella criatura y mucho menos recordaba que siguiera presente después del primer año con el viejo Zeff. Había algo más, también conocía a Vinsmoke Sanji, era él mismo claramente, pero en una forma demasiado _real_ , una variante de la personalidad heredada en la sangre y en el intento de crianza. Ya no sabía qué pensar, Serjei, Vinsmoke y él mismo parecían ser una sola persona, una especie de Trinidad maldita que no los llevaría ni al cielo ni al infierno porque no merecían ninguna de las dos.

—No me arrepiento de mi vida, Serjei. Lo que soy ahora es por cómo he vivido.  
—Es fácil engañar a las personas, señor, especialmente a aquellos con la mente débil y tan común que es más bien patética... Sin embargo, es difícil engañarse a uno mismo. —Serjei por fin había halado la silla y se había sentado frente a él para poder verlo a los ojos.  
—Ya lo sé, pero no estoy engañando a nadie.  
—Es fácil engañar... pero el lobo se viste con piel de cordero. —Se removió en su asiento, incómodo por la forma en que los ojos del menor le habían mirado cuando soltó el último comentario. Sabía que poco a poco se estaba colocando en el blanco del enojo del mesero, si es que no lo había estado desde un principio. Después de un largo silencio, continuó—: El demonio decidió disfrazarse del simple cocinero de un barco pirata; hizo lo posible por borrar toda conexión aparente consigo mismo, haciendo vagar a tantas personas por el laberinto de incertidumbre, esquivando la pesadilla... Convirtiendo los relacionados a su nombre en extraños...  
—¿Qué nombre, Serjei? —Tuvo que interrumpir las divagaciones del chico, percatándose en ese preciso momento que el menor ya había identificado a la persona que tanto daño parecía haberle hecho varias veces, pero en su memoria esos momentos eran imágenes sin sonido.  
—Ya se lo he dicho, señor: usted y él son una sola persona  
—Lo siento, yo...  
—Ya le dije que no puede engañarse a sí mismo, así que no trate de decir que no sabe de qué hablo. Usted sabe bien qué nombre ha escondido.  
—No, no sé de qué me estás hablando.  
—¡No mienta! —Serjei golpeó la mesa y endureció aún más su mirada. Sanji supo ante eso que ya no importaba lo que dijera, que ya no importaba lo valiente que dijeron que era, ya no importaba si se arrepentía de algo o no. En ese momento sólo entendía el miedo que esos ojos de un azul desgastado le provocaban.  
—No estoy mintiendo... De verdad no entiendo nada. Dijiste que me ayudarías. —Nunca pensó sentirse tan vulnerable y demostrarlo ante alguien, pero su voz temblaba y se atoraba en su garganta con el fin de acabar con el aire en sus pulmones.  
—¿Lo estoy asustando? Lo lamento, pero ya le dije que es necesario que usted deje de mentir, porque lo está haciendo... Y, ¿Sabe? Sé que no tiene la culpa de no recordarlo, pero es porque le ha mentido a tanta gente, que usted mismo acabó por pensar que era verdad. Es difícil, señor, pero tiene que ir a donde pertenece. —La mirada del mesero volvió a suavizarse y tranquilizó el agitado corazón del cocinero. Luego de un momento, suficiente para que la respiración de Sanji regresara a la normalidad, el otro añadió, con cierta malicia—: Porque eso es lo que usted quiere, ¿verdad?  
—Claro... No creo poder hacerlo solo.  
—Exacto. Usted no puede salvarse a sí mismo. Me necesita, y también necesita a su verdadero yo.  
—¿Y eso es...?  
—Piénselo, ¿Ha mentido sobre usted mismo? ¿Se ha repetido algo tantas veces hasta convencerse de que es cierto? ¿Ha querido olvidarse de algo... precisamente para no sentir remordimiento?

Dejó de escuchar a Serjei, pese a ver cómo sus labios se movían sin borrar la sonrisa comprensiva. El cocinero tuvo que taparse los oídos y topar la frente en la mesa. El dolor se fue convirtiendo poco a poco en pesadez física y emocional. Seguía en su postura de agradecer todos y cada uno de los hechos pasados y los que siguieran, pero había algo molestando, no su consciencia, sino más bien los recuerdos.

—Yo... hace años, cuando era niño. —Las lágrimas caían lentamente, una a una y sin ningún temor a verse débil. No quería gritar como otras veces, no sentía que se ahogaba en sollozos; se sentía bien, como nunca se había sentido al pensar en su pasado.  
—¿Lo ve? No fue tan difícil.  
—En ese tiempo, aun con todo lo que pasaba, no sabía apreciar mucho de la vida. Creí que si lo ocultaba, si me olvidaba de ello, Vinsmoke Sanji moriría y con él todo rastro de Germa; que tarde o temprano lograría deshacerme de él.  
—¿Lo logró?  
—No lo sé...  
—Le contaré un secreto. —Miró a Serjei y lo notó de nuevo como un aliado—. Ellos no son tu verdadera realidad, tampoco lo es ese restaurante con el viejo de bigote trenzado, mucho menos lo es ese reino de seres inhumanos.  
—¿Entonces quién soy?  
—Buena pregunta... ¿Quién eres?  
—Soy... Sanji.  
—Exacto. Antes de dije que compartíamos más con el diablo de lo que crees, y es que nosotros, los tres, pertenecemos a ese Limbo oscuro y vacío de donde el mal salió. Allí, en la oscuridad y la soledad es donde tú, yo y Vinsmoke debemos estar.  
—Pero Luffy, Zoro, Nami, Ussop, Chopper, Robin, Franky y Brook siempre han estado conmigo, no les importó lo de antes; Jinbe también me ha tratado muy bien... Zeff… Zeff es... como mi papá, como uno de verdad, uno que se enojaba si tomaba mal el cuchillo... Pero, ¿Sabes? Se molestaba más cuando insistía en salir enfermo o si lloraba y me negaba a decirle por qué... La mano de Zeff era pesada, nada delicada y sólo era suave para la comida que lo requería, pero me recordaba a la de mi mamá...

Se quebró por completo, entre sonrisas y sollozos sentía a Serjei acercándose hasta levantar su rostro para verlo a la cara.

—No, eso fue hermoso, sí... Pero no es nuestra realidad. No es donde perteneces.  
—Me quiero quedar...  
—Ya no podrás ser feliz, no ahora que sabes lo que eres... ¿Qué eres?  
—El fantasma de tres personas distintas, un libro que se quedó sin espacio y escribieron sobre lo que ya estaba.  
—Interesante, un poco trágico, pero cierto. Me alegra que lo entiendas.  
— La tercera silla es para él, ¿verdad?  
—En realidad, él ha estado aquí desde que comenzamos esta conversación...Tú eres Vinsmoke Sanji, tú eres el que me hizo todo esto, tú eres el mismo ser al que has estado odiando todo este tiempo. —Sintió la sangre manar de sus oídos, intensificando el zumbido. Se encorvó y llevó sus manos a la cabeza, y al instante Serjei se puso de pie, definitivamente molesto por su reacción—. ¡Deje de ignorar la realidad! ¡Levántese!

El repentino cambio de humor del mesero hizo que alzara su cabeza, temblando al ver el casco que el chico tenía en las manos. Era mucho más grande de lo que recordaba, y parecía que se había desteñido y abollado con el paso de los años, como si ese artefacto que le habían obligado a usar en la infancia representara su realidad y lo que Serjei insistía, y él comenzaba a creer, que era su verdadera identidad.

Le extrañó que el menor hubiese dejado de tambalearse al caminar. Ahora se paseaba con equilibrio y, si no hubiese estado poseído por la ira, habría podido decir que con cierta gracia. Sin mucho esfuerzo le colocó el casco, ajustándolo lo suficiente como para revivir el dolor y aflicción de la infancia; haciéndole variar entre la realidad que esa infancia y sus represalias significaron, pero también entre un trabajo de cocina en ese restaurante, donde perdía el temperamento con facilidad y golpeaba al chico por casi nada.

Luchó todo lo que pudo contra Serjei, contra su mente, contra la falta de aire por ansiedad, contra la desesperación que provocaba su propio aliento caliente dentro de ese objeto. Terminó por rendirse, ¿cómo no hacerlo? Las fisuras de su memoria fueron reparadas con fragmentos de otras dos vidas, su corazón sanó con la resolución de que era mejor volver a donde estas tres personas pudieran estar en paz.

No se consideraba una persona cobarde, tampoco culpaba a Serjei de haberlo empujado ya hasta el borde del abismo después de haber visto la tristeza y la desesperación en sus ojos; no había culpables, y no consideraba su decisión como algo malo, tampoco una liberación o salvación, era algo que simplemente debía hacer. No podía seguir mintiéndose a sí mismo ni hacer que esas personas, reales o no, siguieran preocupados a causa de algo que ni siquiera pertenecía a su mundo; no podía permitirse tener recuerdos tan distintos sobre una misma persona o sobre sí mismo mezclándose con el presente y la voz de Serjei reclamando justicia por actos vagamente presentes en su memoria.

Ya no estaba desesperado, sino más bien pensativo sobre lo que acababa de descubrir. Serjei, al ver que las manos habían dejado de temblar y las lágrimas corrían por su cuenta como un río casi invisible en la completa oscuridad de la primera noche después del apocalipsis, lo liberó y volvió a ocupar el asiento frente a él con una sonrisa de lado.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó mirándolo a los ojos, incomodándolo tanto como para apartar la mirada—. ¿Sabes que los fantasmas no soportan que los vean a los ojos?

Sonrió y asintió lentamente. Soltó un último sollozo y echó la cabeza atrás para librar la carcajada que el llanto había ahogado. Cuando volvió la vista al frente vio a un hombre alto de traje negro ajustado a su delgado cuerpo sobre una camisa azul y corbata negra, con el cabello rubio cubriendo uno de los ojos azules y maliciosos sonriendo menos agradable que Serjei, pero no por eso menos sinceramente. Devolvió la sonrisa y se dio cuenta del verdadero motivo de lo que haría: Había comenzado a confundir el cielo con el mar, con su preciado mar.

* * *

 ** _Cooperativa: Hola, muy buenas! Gracias por leer. Ojalá les haya gustado el capítulo bautizado como "el capítulo del hijo de p*ta"  
Esperamos que continúen leyendo hasta el final!_**

 ** _Hasta el próximo capítulo!_**


	22. XXII

**XXII**

Para cuando el rubio abrió los ojos, Robin ya había perdido la cuenta de las tazas que había tomado, y de las veces que había releído el cuentario en sus manos.

El hombre le miró extrañado, todavía un tanto adormilado, y ella simplemente le sonrió sin dejar de acariciar su cabello, como había estado haciendo desde el momento en que lo habían ingresado.

Cuando se incorporó en la camilla le entregó el vaso con agua que había en la mesa de al lado, y no fue hasta que lo vació que habló:

—El doctor estuvo aquí, ¿verdad?

—Salió poco antes de que te despertaras... —Robin miró automáticamente a la puerta, esperando que el cocinero no hubiera escuchado lo que el doctor le había dicho en esa habitación, ni lo que diría allá afuera—. ¿Necesitas hablar con él?

Sanji negó, colocó el vaso en la mesita y volvió a recostarse, lo que le extrañó a la mujer. Desde el ataque que había tenido en la fiesta había pasado allí encerrado, y siempre que despertaba o tenía momentos lúcidos preguntaba cuánto tiempo llevaba dormido; además, cuando preguntó por Chopper, no le llamó por su nombre, y ni siquiera hizo un comentario porque ella le estuviera cuidando.

Lo que el renito había comentado hacía nada, que eran sus mayores miedos, se estaban volviendo realidad. Y para ella era más difícil mantener la tranquilidad que tanto la caracterizaba cuando el murmullo de la plática se colaba por las puertas, haciendo que reviviera la conversación otra vez, aunque ahora fuera como una simple espectadora.

Suspiró y regresó su vista al joven que la veía desde la camilla con una mirada cansada y, hasta donde el contexto lo permitía, tierna.

—¿Sucede algo? —Enrolló un mechón de cabello y sonrió al ver el rizo resultante—. Ya sé, tienes hambre. No has comido nada en un buen rato...

—No, no tengo hambre... Es sólo que...

—¿Qué pasa? —dijo tratando de no sonar tan alarmada, pero las lágrimas amontonadas reflejando el azul profundo de los iris del cocinero no la dejaron.

—Aún quiero creer que puedo... Pero no puedo, ¿cierto? —Robin era la única en la habitación, pero sabía bien que Sanji no estaba hablando con ella—. No puedo hacerlo...

—Mírame... —llamó con la voz dura— ¡Sanji, mírame! —El cocinero mantuvo unos segundos la mirada fija en sus ojos, pero se le notaba por demás incómodo—. Todo va a estar bien, ¿entiendes?

¿Bien? No podía creer que se había permitido una mentira tan grande. Ella, inmutable a tantas muertes marcando sus manos y ojos, habiendo decidido vivir junto a esa familia de locos en un barco, habiendo disfrutado de tanto y habiendo sufrido tanto... Ella, que no disfrutaba de las falsas esperanzas, se permitió mentirle a la Nico Robin que aferraba con fuerza sobrehumana a la vida del hombre que le había enseñado que el café era mejor que el vino para ahogar las penas. Sin embargo, la Nico Robin que sabía la verdad nunca se hubiera creído eso, sabía demasiado bien el significado de la mirada que el rubio dirigía hacia algún lugar desconocido.

—¿Es una buena decisión? ¿Quién decide si está bien o mal? No lo sé, pero... yo creo que no está bien... Pero lo está, ¿se entiende?

Claro que no entendía nada. Pero, de todos modos, no estaba hablando con ella, no tenía por qué entender —aunque ya lo había hecho hacía mucho tiempo—.

Se quedó en silencio un momento, dejando que el ligero murmullo de la voz de Chopper le llegara, sabiendo que pronto todos sabrían la noticia: el hombre que estaba allí recostado, el que les había levantado el ánimo tantas veces con un simple platillo, el que se preocupaba por la nutrición de cada uno de ellos, el que podían considerar compañero y hermano de batallas; no tenía salvación.

En su cabeza podía ver escenarios diferentes, todos con malos resultados. Lo único que se mantenía en cada uno de ellos era el temblor de Chopper, el quiebre de su voz antes de soltar aquellas palabras que con tanto esfuerzo y dolor aceptó para sí mismo y, después, liberó con ella. Después, las reacciones de los demás variaban; mantenían la misma esencia, —tristeza y enojo mezclados con impotencia— pero la forma en que cada uno lo liberaba cambiaba, formando una infinidad de patrones que, sinceramente, no quería ver.

La sensación de una mano fría apretando la suya le hizo salir de sus pensamientos y mirar al hombre que parecía librar una lucha interna con seres que, en definitiva, sólo existían en su mente.

—No quiero hacerlo... No quiero destruir esta vida...

—¿De qué hablas? No tienes que destruir nada.

—¿De verdad? No sé a dónde ir, me siento solo... Ya perdí el control de todo, de mis pensamientos, mis recuerdos. —La voz se le quebraba, y las lágrimas parecían hacer más ruido que la voz de Nami sobre la de Chopper afuera.

—No estás solo. Deberías saberlo.

—Todo, todo, todo... Todo parece una farsa. Ya no sé qué es real o no, qué sucede aquí o allá. —Volvió a verla y sollozó antes de sonreírle—. Me gusta este lugar, los cuentos, el ruido... pero todo es sólo un modo de escape, ¿verdad?

—¡Sólo escúchate! Quiero que seas sincero contigo mismo. ¿Te parece que esto no existe? Sanji, sólo recuerda todo lo que has pasado en este lugar...

—¿Sincero? Ya he escuchado suficiente de eso. Las veo, y son memorias hermosas; sé que si lo recuerdo estará todo bien, pero no sólo existe este lugar...

—¿Qué otra cosa necesitas? —Estaba sonando muy dura, pero no sabía cómo ayudarlo, no si sus ojos no se lo pedían a gritos como antes.

Sabía que no había escuchado su pregunta, su mirada enfocada en un punto del techo, pero completamente ida, se lo decía. Esperaba que no escuchara la voz áspera que se colaba en la habitación, los comentarios mordaces y, hasta cierto punto, estridentes, el dolor que desbordaba tras cada participación en la pelea que se daba fuera.

—Me tengo que ir...

—No, no, todo está bien aquí. —Hizo que girara el rostro a un lado, esperando que así no escuchara la voz de Luffy gritarle a su segundo al mando, que no oyera la voz de Nami quebrarse. Limpió la sangre que salían de sus oídos y volvió a acariciar su cabello.

—No está bien... Va a asustarme, y creo que eso está mal, pero tengo que hacerlo...

—Nadie puede obligarte a irte, Sanji, nadie.

—No voy a conseguirlo... Pero tengo que irme... —Intentó incorporarse, pero ella colocó una mano en su pecho, deteniéndolo con suavidad. Se preocupó por la forma en que subía y bajaba, pero no hizo nada más que quedarse con él mientras ambos buscaban la calma.

Al fin y al cabo, no podía salir en ese momento, no mientras Chopper regañaba a Zoro, no mientras el espadachín explotaba en furia y dolor.

—Por lo menos espera a tomar tu medicina, espera a que Nami te traiga el jugo de mandarina... Espera a que todos se mentalicen que la despedida se acerca...

—No soy el único. ¿Creen que no se nota? Los rostros cansados, el cambio de actitud... No hay escape, cerrar los ojos es tan aterrador como abrirlos de nuevo.

Quizás ese había sido su primer fallo, no haberse dado cuenta de que sus propias sombras estaban consumiendo la poca luz de Sanji, no haber visto cómo sus ojos buscaban las peleas con Zoro, las estupideces de Luffy y los regaños de Nami; los pésimos chistes de Brook, los escándalos de Franky y las indirectas de Chopper para conseguir dulces; las miradas divertidas de Robin y los comentarios de anciano de Jinbe. Pero nadie, ni siquiera Sanji, tenía derecho a culparlos por tratar de llevar a su manera tanto dolor; por su parte, se estaba volviendo loca tratando de convencerse de dos cosas a la vez, sin saber sobreponer la vida de un amigo a lo lógico e inevitable, Zoro en cambio, eligió no entender y dejar que todo pasara para así poder ignorar el episodio y seguir con una normalidad, por mucho, arruinada. Habían fallado desde el momento en que nadie se preocupó por el extraño olor dulce del humo, pero "Robin-chan" haría un último intento por mantener al rubio con ellos, aunque eso significara callar un momento a la racional Nico Robin.

—Sólo cierra los ojos, Sanji, como cuando le cambias detalles al cuento. Espera a que todo se aclare, a que el sol te devuelva un poco de color... Te prometo que para cuando eso pase, no tendrás que escapar de nada, que tú, yo y todos los locos de este divertido manicomio estaremos bien.

—¿Es tan malo desear que termine? ¿Es tan malo estar ansioso por el final? —Esos ojos la quebraron, esos ojos que ya casi no dudaban y que le observaban más con curiosidad que con duda. Lo miró directamente, y él apartó la mirada hacia la ventana—. ¿Qué pasa allá?

—Nada. —Repitió la acción de antes de apartar su rostro—. No mires, sólo... —Él la miró casi retándola a que siguiera con esa farsa—. Cantemos la nana que te gusta... sin el violín de Brook, sólo nosotros dos.

Ella cantó con la voz rota mientras volvía a acariciar el cabello rubio del niño, sí, del niño de ojos cansados y tristes. Le cantó sobre el futuro sin él, sobre los sueños llenos de mentiras que tendría después de aquella noche. Lo trató como un infante que no conocía el sufrimiento del mundo. Lloró y le dio un último regalo, el que más deseaba ese pobre ser desesperado: le dio una sonrisa triste mezclada con llanto y sollozos que actuaron como aislantes para el fuego convertido en palabras que buscaba colarse desde afuera, que poco después se extinguió gracias a la intervención de Brook. En ese momento supo que la discusión continuaría en la cocina, el lugar del barco para las reuniones importantes, y que el único de la tripulación que decidiría quedarse fuera sería el mismo hombre que evitaba todo contacto con el rubio.

Se secó sus lágrimas con uno de los tantos pañuelos guardados en el cajón, y volteó a mirarle una última vez. Lo último que guardó de ese hombre fue su mirada decidida, con cierto temor, pero sin un ápice de duda o confusión. Se despidió de él con una última caricia en su cabello, y salió, encontrándose con ese hombre testarudo, quien miraba con duelo hacia el nido de cuervo.

—Necesito que te quedes adentro, Zoro. —No volteó a mirarle hasta que posó una mano en su hombro, anclándolo a la realidad.

—No creo que sea necesario, aquí escucho si le pasa algo y puedo vigilar el barco... Ya ves que todos están metidos en la cocina, si nos atacaran...

—No vas a perder tu puesto de centinela por pasar unos minutos con él. —La mirada que posó sobre ella le hizo recordar sus primeros encuentros: dura, desafiante, como si le retara a obligarle un cambio de posición; sin embargo, sólo bastó con que la mujer dejara de lado su expresión siempre indescifrable y le dedicara una sonrisa nostálgica, y a la vez preocupada, para que sus facciones se suavizaran y soltara un suspiro, derrotado.

—No creo poder soportar más toda esta locura... — Volvió a guardar el encendedor entre sus ropas, suspirando otra vez—. Supongo que ya sabes lo que Chopper les está diciendo... Es más, estoy seguro que lo vienes sabiendo desde mucho antes que él lo aceptara... —Se quedó en silencio un momento, miró otra vez al nido de cuervo, y después continuó—. Simplemente... Necesita que alguien esté de su lado allá.

—No es fácil... Para ninguno.

Robin se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar mientras el espadachín se deslizaba en el muro de la enfermería hasta caer al suelo, con los ojos cerrados, queriendo aplacar un poco el dolor de cabeza con el que había despertado. La bruja le había dicho, una vez se había calmado y sólo quedaban sollozos sin gritos, que era la culpa, que hablara con Sanji, que quizá una pelea podía devolverle un poco de vida.

Se levantó con algo de pereza y dudó en abrir la puerta de la habitación aterradoramente silenciosa. Encontró al cocinero sentado en la cama con la espalda apoyada en la pared, viendo quién sabe qué.

—¿Te vas a quedar? —preguntó el rubio con cierta emoción que el peliverde pasó por alto.

—Tus ojos se ven pesados, duerme un rato. Estaré afuera por si pasa algo.

Huyó, lo aceptaba. Pero no podía lidiar con el olor a medicina y sangre que impregnaba el ambiente, ni con la ropa tan floja en el cuerpo del Cejillas. Se había dicho que sería algo pasajero, que después podría echarles en cara a todos que él había tenido razón y que Sanji, el cocinero de los Mugiwara, seguiría molestando por mucho tiempo.

No era así, lo sabía, pero no había manera de aceptar una derrota tan grande como perder a un amigo, a un compañero de batalla, al rival más obstinado y complicado que jamás podría haber tenido; era doloroso sólo pensar en decepcionar a ese hombre que podía darse el tiempo de encender un cigarro en medio de una pelea, en no proteger la sonrisa de su capitán, en dejar morir una parte de la bruja, en ver a Chopper culparse... Por eso no podía dar por hecho un futuro tan trágico. No era esperanza, era racionalidad, nadie podía predecir el futuro con total certeza, por eso nadie tenía el derecho a decirle que se quedara parado a sufrir por algo que no había sucedido. Si sucedía, entonces no habría más remedio que aceptarlo y tratar de vivir con ello por el bien de los recuerdos.

En todo el tiempo que estuvo viendo el nido de cuervo con una fascinación que ni él mismo se explicaba, no había prestado demasiada atención a lo que sucedía dentro de la enfermería, hasta que el ruido de la puerta golpeando el muro a causa del viento lo sobresaltó.

—¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo? —preguntó a la figura delgada y tambaleante que se sostenía del marco. El rubio no contestó y siguió avanzando hacia el puesto de vigía mientras se restregaba los ojos por el sueño o por el viento—. Te estoy hablando.

El otro se volteó estando ya al pie del nido y apuntó hacia arriba con la misma mirada de esas noches en que subía con una o dos botellas de sake, algún otro licor y suficiente comida como para que se le quitara el sueño.

—Arriba. Al nido.

Por un momento las imágenes del presente y sus recuerdos se superpusieron, mostrando al cocinero pervertido que no veía desde hacía tanto tiempo; ese que giraba como estúpido por toda la cubierta mientras repartía la comida a "sus señoritas", ese que llevaba un cigarro en su boca, ese que subía para entrenar junto a él, o bien para dejarle algo de comer y beber... Ese con el que extrañaba discutir por sinsentidos.

Aquel espectro de la realidad desapareció cuando, una vez arriba, le vio observar el paisaje tras el ventanal, meditando algo que sólo él entendía.

Aquella visión le extrañó, pues si bien para él ese lugar servía de vertedero de reflexiones, estaba consciente que para el Cejas Rizadas simbolizaba un sitio de escape. Era allí donde podía leer las revistas que tantas veces había intentado prestarle —siempre sin los resultados esperados— sin que alguien más de la tripulación, especialmente la bruja y Robin, lo vieran; también era el lugar en el que podía llorar a lágrima viva por los finales de las novelas romanticonas que solía tomar de la estantería de la morena; o simplemente para hablar de lo que había ocurrido en el día, acompañado de una botella de vino y su cigarro, y llevando para él una botella de sake.

Por otro lado, ese lugar representaba un medio para burlarse de él, haciéndole saber que era muy consciente del tiempo de calidad que pasaba allí con la arqueóloga, haciendo caras estúpidas y dándole nombres ridículos.

Quizás por eso le extrañaba tanto la tranquilidad del Cejillas, aunque sabía que no tenía criterio moral para hablar: así como él había ignorado las constantes búsquedas de pelea del cocinero, él ahora pasaba por alto el pequeño marimo encerrado en una botella, haciendo lo mismo con el que tenía detrás.

Sin embargo, no estaba molesto por la distancia del cocinero, se sentía más bien melancólico, como si fuera contagioso.

Sanji miraba el mar y el cielo completamente pintado de un azul oscuro, sin una sola estrella, sólo con unas nubes grises que hasta el espadachín relacionó a la sal del océano nocturno. Ellos dos, en una noche sin alcohol ni comida, ya habían visto ese paisaje, el Cejillas con la misma mirada y él mismo con desesperación, porque no entendía lo que provocaba ese brillo raro en los ojos de su camarada, ese mismo que le dijeron que no volvería a ver.

—Está ahí... —susurró triunfante. Al verlo con atención descubrió en segundos algo que en años no pudo: era curiosidad, locura sana y tranquilidad fusionadas en azul y adornadas con el brillo de lágrimas de nostalgia. Nunca había sido poeta y no planeaba empezar por eso, pero él conocía una sensación similar en un muchacho de cabello verde. Se convenció entonces de que esos ojos eran del cocinero pervertido y sonrió.

Quizás, si no hubiera perdido la cordura de vigilante para ganarle al dolor, se hubiera dado cuenta que el rubio no veía hacia abajo, hacia su adorado mar siempre azul, sino que esa mirada tan propia de él iba dirigida a un cielo tan azul como su mar. Quizás, si hubiera preguntado lo que tenía en mente, si hubiera soltado ese _¿No te cansas de ver hacia afuera?_ , quizás hubiera salvado una parte del joven que trabajó en el Baratie bajo la tutela de un viejo de bigote trenzado. Quizás, si le hubiera hecho caso a la navegante y hubiera atribuido el dolor de cabeza a la culpa y las ganas de tener la que muy en fondo sabía como última conversación con el Cejillas, habría mitigado el dolor y el frío del agua o de la realidad. Pero no lo hizo, se cerró al dolor y éste fue su peor enemigo durante todas las noches siguientes; se quedó quieto, observando a un ser que confundía las invisibles estrellas con peces de todos los colores. Pero claro, él no tenía manera de saberlo. Se limitó a pensar en un después en el que recuperaría el tiempo perdido de la más inusual y sincera amistad que alguna vez conoció.

Roronoa Zoro también se volvió un poco loco en ese par de horas que compartió con Sanji —o lo que quedaba de él— en el nido de cuervo; se sumergió en recuerdos y los confundió con la triste realidad que había comenzado a ganarle terreno. Roronoa Zoro, el ex cazador de piratas perdió una batalla y nunca se enteró de ello. No se dio cuenta de cómo el último sollozo del rubio anunció que el techo del mundo se había roto, dejándolo volar hacia ese extraño mar tan alto. No, no se dio cuenta de la maldita sonrisa de tranquilidad con la que se despidió al pasar a su lado para bajar, la misma que lo perseguiría en las noches de insomnio que pasaría en ese mismo lugar.

* * *

 ** _Cooperativa: Hola... ay, no... Esto duele, créannos. Y nos duele más a nosotras que ustedes.  
_** ** _Hay mucho qué decir, dejaremos que el capítulo se exprese solo._**

 ** _Muchísimas gracias por leer. Esperamos que nos acompañen en lo poco que queda de este proyecto._**

 ** _Sus comentarios serán siempre bienvenidos. Hasta el miércoles  
(no hay signos porque nos duele demasiado)_**


	23. XXIII

**XXIII**

Le maravillaba la dedicación y la fortaleza que el menor del grupo había demostrado a lo largo del tortuoso período de tiempo; aunque por la forma en que se paseaba por el pequeño pasillo entre la puerta de la enfermería y el barandal, sabía que Chopper había perdido todo atisbo de esperanza antes de llegar al tercer mes. Y no había nadie que pudiera culparle. Al fin y al cabo, en él había recaído la responsabilidad de cuidar del cocinero, y aunque no había querido aceptarlo, todo había llegado a su fin. Brook no sólo lo sabía por las pláticas con la arqueóloga y el propio médico, sino que el discurso del renito se lo decía todo. No sabía si era la forma en la que no les dirigía la mirada, con la cabeza siempre gacha; o si era por sus divagaciones y explicaciones innecesarias sobre medicinas y tratamientos. Lo importante era que sabía lo que el chico estaba a punto de decir, y no quería estar allí cuando todas las almas dolidas que habitaban el barco lo escucharan.

—...lo que quiero decirles con todo esto es que... —Retuvo el aire un segundo, y haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no soltar las lágrimas ni quebrar su voz, continuó—: la condición de Sanji ha empeorado, y sinceramente...  
—No te atrevas a decirlo, Chopper.

El doctor se notó afectado por la interrupción, como si hubiera ensayado todo y tuviera que volver a hacer el discurso desde cero en segundos. Brook podía entender lo difícil que era el solo hecho de aceptar que no pudieron salvarlo, y que eso se hacía aún más doloroso si tenía que ver los rostros enojados y tristes de los más sensibles de la tripulación. Franky probablemente lo entendía mejor, al igual que Jinbe, que había optado por quedarse a una distancia prudente de Luffy para asegurarse de que nunca se sintiera solo; pero los más jóvenes eran otro tema, tan similares y distintos que sólo su presencia amontonada era abrumadora.

—Sé que es difícil, muchachos... Pero es mejor...  
—¿Qué? ¿Vas a decir que es mejor sólo mirar a ver qué pasa? Lo siento, Chopper, pero resulta que me niego a hacer eso. No creo que sea el tiempo de... —Nami estaba dolida, lo sabía toda la tripulación. El tiempo que perdió encerrada y las veces que sólo entro a dejar el jugo de mandarina, sin decirle una sola palabra al rubio habían acabado con el tacto y la energía en ella.  
—Chopper es quien ha estado en esto desde el principio —reclamó Zoro con la mirada fija en el suelo.  
—¿Estás insinuando algo?  
—Sólo digo que, si el que lo ha estado cuidando mucho más que nosotros lo está diciendo... Por lo menos déjalo terminar.

Desde su puesto, el esqueleto podía ver el temblor de la pierna izquierda del espadachín, la forma en que buscaba algo entre su faja y la desesperación que crecía al no encontrarlo. Todos estaban así, incluso él, incluso Chopper, incluso Robin dentro de la enfermería... Incluso el barco parecía haber perdido cierto vigor.

—¡No pienso escucharle! —gritó la navegante con el cuerpo entero temblado de rabia—. No si va a decirnos que...  
—¿Qué? ¿Si va a decirnos qué? —El peliverde levantó la mirada y se enfrentó a la de la mujer—. Se supone que no debemos rendirnos, ¿cierto, Chopper? —El reno no respondió, sólo retrocedió un par de pasos—. Estoy seguro de que un par de cigarros son suficientes para que vuelva a ser el mismo cocinero molesto de antes.

Eso hizo que Chopper explotara en enojo. ¿Y cómo no? Por mucho que tuviera miedo, el segundo al mando seguía con esa actitud tan infantil que no ayudaba en nada a sobrellevar las cosas, ni a él ni a nadie.

—¡No puede fumar! Además, deberías saber que esto no se resuelve con un par de cigarros... Deja de tomarlo a la ligera... ¡Esto es más que nosotros, maldición!  
—¡¿Cómo puedes hablar así?! Tú deberías saber cómo sacarlo de allí.  
—¿Y crees que no lo he intentado? —susurró el médico, tan bajo que al mayor le costó entender lo que decía—. ¡Ah, es cierto! No sabes todo lo que ha pasado dentro de ese lugar...  
—Chopper... —llamó Luffy, intuyendo que la situación le quedaba grande a todos.  
—¡Sólo estoy diciendo a verdad! ¡¿Dónde carajo estaban ustedes cuando Sanji gritaba por el dolor de cabeza?! ¡¿Quién demonios me ayudó a hacerle ver que no estaba solo antes de que se perdiera en quién sabe dónde?! ¡¿Quién tuvo el valor de entrar a consolarlo cuando todavía sabía quién era?! ¡Nadie, maldita sea! ¡Ninguno, ni yo, supo anclarlo a este maldito mundo! ¡Fallamos, es triste, pero ya no hay nada que hacer! —El dolor, la culpa, la impotencia... Era tan palpable la tortura que suponía seguir respirando que la música no podía faltar para mitigar el ruido de la realidad. Una tonada culposa que las olas y el viento callaron por el gusto de dejarlos sin ningún consuelo—. Perdimos... de la manera más miserable.  
—¡¿Y te rindes tan fácil?! ¿Tan sólo nos vamos a rendir y ya? ¿Así se curan las personas?  
—¡Tú, cállate, Zoro! —Luffy perdió el control también—. ¡No has hecho nada diferente! O, dime ¿Has hablado con él por más de un minuto? ¿Estarías satisfecho con este tiempo? ¿Has agotado toda posibilidad? No espero que me contestes, no me gustará ninguna respuesta.

Hubo un silencio, demasiado largo, pero no lo suficiente para llevarse la pena.

—¿Y qué se supone que haga? —El peliverde sonaba asustado, como nunca lo habían visto y como nunca volverían a verlo—. ¿Actuar como si nada? —Miró a Ussop, quien se había recluido en un mundo donde no tenía que escuchar nada de lo que Zoro o Chopper decían—. ¿Vivir con miedo a que le pase algo? —Se giró hacia Nami—. ¡Díganme qué demonios tengo que hacer! —Fijó sus ojos furiosos y dolidos en Luffy para después mirar a Chopper casi suplicando algo que nadie, ni Brook con la sabiduría de la edad, supo descifrar—. Sanji no puede decírmelo... Y yo tampoco puedo preguntarle.

En ese momento fue suficiente, acabarían por matarse el alma si no los detenía. Dejó su preciado violín y llegó a poner una mano sobre el hombro de Zoro y dedicar una dulce mirada a los demás.

—Lo que se supone que tenemos que hacer ahora es confiar en lo que hay aquí... Eso es lo único que queda. —El capitán, la navegante y el espadachín bajaron la mirada, como niños regañados. Hasta cierto punto había esperado eso, que los tres, y el resto de la tripulación, tomaran consciencia de las cosas que se habían dicho en un simple instante.

Quizás ellos no podían ver sus ojos, pero sabía que la voz con la que había hablado revelaba la comprensión y el dolor que él sentía, pero también el coraje y autoridad que solía demostrar al ser el mayor del grupo.

—¿Puedo continuar? —Chopper pidió perdón a la chica con la mirada, y ella simplemente asintió, su expresión más relajada.  
—¿No sería mejor hablar en la cocina? —Jinbe señaló hacia abajo, sopesando la situación—. Si Kuroashi se despertara, no creo que quisieran que escuchara esto.  
—Yo voy a quedarme aquí para vigilar y... eso. —Sus palabras hicieron que Brook apretara su agarre en el hombro. Pensó en quedarse hablando con él, hacerle entrar en razón; pero por la mirada del joven se hizo la idea de que eso ya estaba pasando en su mente. Lentamente, pero pasaba. Por lo que comenzó a caminar, siguiendo a los demás hacia la habitación que había estado sirviendo para hablar de lo que ocurría mientras comían la masa negruzca que Robin preparaba; sin embargo, se detuvo al ver a Chopper subir de nuevo y escucharle hablar con el otro hombre.  
—¿La cabeza te sigue molestando?  
—No es nada, Chopper.  
—No, de verdad, puedo darte algo...  
—Los dos sabemos que necesitas ir allá. Estoy seguro que con el silencio de aquí arriba se me pasará. —El joven suspiró, y añadió con tranquilidad—. Robin ya bajará, y yo me quedaré con él... Ve por ellos.

El esqueleto, como responsable de todos esos niños, se quedó viendo para asegurarse de que no hubiera más palabras hirientes. No las hubo. Chopper asintió y comenzó a alejarse del espadachín.

—¿Vienes? —Le preguntó cuando pasó a su lado.  
—Sólo déjame comprobar algo.

Tocó el sombrero del más joven y se acercó a Zoro mientras éste se mantenía parado mirando la puerta de la enfermería. Quiso decirle algo más, sin saber realmente qué, pero sólo dio un par de golpes en la cabeza del menor —Sanji tenía razón, hasta la textura se asemejaba a la de un alga—.

—¿Qué fue eso?  
—Un viejo remedio que en verdad no sirve para nada.  
—Suenas a abuelo.  
—¿No lo soy?

Lo era, y estaba orgulloso de compartir ese vínculo con todos ellos, y por eso dolía tanto perder a uno de esa manera. Habían estado tan cerca de él, pero no lo suficiente, no a tiempo. Pensó en todo eso mientras caminaba, sin agachar la mirada, a la cocina.

Se permitió mortificarse una última vez antes de tener que ser fuerte para los sensibles jovencitos con los que fue a parar, para los que no cambiaría por nada, para los que ya no estarían completos nunca más. Muy adentro, mientras tocaba las notas de aquella nana tan triste que tanto le gustaba al rubio, se había dicho que no encontró el ritmo correcto, que no logró la perfección que Sanji merecía en su interpretación.

Antes de entrar en la que antes era la parte más animada del barco, Brook, con sus cuencas huecas, pero no por eso menos sinceras, sonrió derramando la única lágrima de esa noche al ver el cielo, uno malditamente hermoso, insanamente real con sus peces de colores, pintados con las mismas acuarelas que Sanji preparaba y le obligaba a ayudarlo —aunque él lo hacía con gusto—. Era tan real como el sonido de los tacones de Robin acercándose, tan real como el picaporte que giró y tan real como la voz de Chopper diciendo:

—Lo lamento, chicos... En verdad lo lamento, pero si no lo hace él, lo hará la anemia o algo peor.

* * *

 _ **Rui-chan: Adivinen quiénes no tienen tareas, y van a pasar revolcándose en la hermosa mierda de la depresión que nosotras mismas nos hemos provocado?  
Esperamos que les haya gustado el capítulo de hoy, y como ya lo dijo Chopper... esto ya se acercó demasiado a su final... que se viene cosechando con amor, dolor, tristeza y aprecio desde el primero momento en que la historia tomó el rumbo deprimente. Gracias especiales a ayumiku 24, y a la persona sin nombre que siempre nos hace el día con sus comentarios... más que todo porque nos muestras que cumplimos con nuestro cometido, pero bueno.  
Muchísimas gracias a los lectores fantasmas... Ya llegamos a las mil visitas, y bueno, es nuestra primera historia en conjunto que llega a esa cantidad de entradas.  
Nos vemos pasado mañana con un capítulo extremadamente largo y doloroso!**_

 **Yume!: Verán... no hay otra palabra para describir que dolor. He llorado releyendo esta cosa... y duele como la mierda. En fin, gracias a** _ **ayumiku 24**_ **por seguirlo, qué gusto que te haya gustado.**

 **persona sin nombre, te agradecemos todos los comentarios. Qué alegría provocar dolor, con todo respeto.**

 **Muchísimas gracias a todos por leer. Les deseo suerte... mucha suerte para el capítulo que viene.**

 **Nos vemos!**


	24. XXIV

**XXIV**

Aquella voz murmurando al fondo de su mente no le había dejado concentrarse en prácticamente todo el día. Ni siquiera cuando el hombre de verde, ese que en sus recuerdos le había dado un par de cigarros, había salido con cierta rapidez, dejándole tiempo para intentar escribir su especie de despedida para los seres de aquella bella realidad que no le pertenecía. Quiso agradecerles por todo lo que parecía que habían vivido; quiso disculparse por no poder sobreponerse a la enfermedad que su verdadera realidad representaba; pero el temblor de sus manos, la sangre manando de sus oídos, el constante murmullo de las otras dos personas... Nada le dejaba terminar.

Arrancó la página de la libreta donde había estado escribiendo, la hizo bola, y la tiró a la papelera que estaba a unos pasos de la camilla. Haciendo lo que le parecía mejor se puso de pie, y con cierta dificultad salió de la habitación de paredes grises, dirigiéndose al único lugar en el que, creía, podría concentrarse.

Para su mala fortuna, aquel lugar elevado donde pudo observar los mares no le hizo enfocar su atención, no al menos en lo que él quería. Su mente se encaprichó con los peces danzantes, con las estelas de espuma de mar, con el arrullo de los colores al jugar en la vastedad de la realidad a la que debía acercarse. Y cuando todo esto estuvo registrado en él, decidió bajar antes que el hombre al que alguna vez había llamado Marimo, y esconderse en donde sabía que nadie le buscaría.

No supo con exactitud cuánto esperó entre los árboles de mandarina, pero desde allí observó cómo todos se preparaban para dormir: al hombre de las tres espadas sentado al lado de la puerta, seguro de que al que tenía que cuidar estaba dentro de la habitación; al resto de hombres bajando a los camarotes, a la joven de cabello anaranjado subiendo a su habitación, a la morena reconfortando al renito antes de separar sus caminos... Y cuando todo estuvo en calma otra vez, se puso de pie, paseándose por aquella cubierta por última vez, posando su vista en la puerta de madera que tantas veces parecía haber cruzado. Caminó en esa dirección, decidido a hacerlo una última vez, pero se detuvo en seco y negó, con cierta tristeza, para después soltar en un susurro las que serían sus últimas palabras:

—El Sanji que usaba esta cocina ya no está, y no volverá.

Dejó que el suave, casi imperceptible, eco de su voz desapareciera con el viento de la tormenta que nunca llegaba. Suspiró y siguió su camino hacia ese lugar que le había devuelto más de lo que hubiera querido, esos recuerdos tan coloridos y alegres, tan irreales. Esos mismos recuerdos fueron los que ató, resumidos todos en una cinta azul, al extremo del ancla, antes de dejarla caer lo más suavemente posible, en un ritual rápido pero sumamente importante al ser su despedida y agradecimiento por todo.

Le gustaba la redonda Luna, lo único reconocible en el nuevo mar, que parecía un espejo de lo abstracto, de lo intangible de los tesoros y los suelos que se hundían con los barcos. Le gustaba el viento, soplaba y casi podía decir que escuchaba la melodía que su magnífica consciencia le tocaba para dormir. Se sentía adormilado y más tranquilo de lo que había previsto, caminando con la vista fija en ese mar invertido e ignorando por primera vez los murmullos; sintiendo la decisión como propia y sabiéndose consciente de sus acciones.

Una vez arriba, el rubio buscó con tranquilidad esas pesas tan raras que el hombre cabeza de alga supuestamente le había regalado. Tomó la primera e intentó recordar cómo se ponían: dos giros para amarrarla porque su pierna era más delgada que las del otro, lo mismo para la otra, pero medio giro menos porque esa iba más arriba. Pensó en el tiempo que debió haber pasado entrenando junto a ese tipo de cabello tan extraño y se atrevió a sonreír mientras colocaba las otras diez libras en la otra pierna. Se miró ambos tobillos y se dio cuenta de que todo el tiempo estuvo descalzo. No tenía frío en los pies, sólo sentía helada la nariz.

No tenía mucha prisa, se sentó a ver de nuevo por la ventana, disfrutando de esa pausa final en el desorden de su mente, respirando el aire salado y marcando con su dedo índice derecho el compás de un Grave perdido en las profundidades del mar invertido.

Después de varios minutos sentado, arrugó la nariz en respuesta a un aroma conocido y muy querido, un compañero de malos ratos incluso cuando estuvo lejos: sus amados cigarros. Emprendió una búsqueda siguiendo el olor del paquete viejo abierto, que lo llevó a una repisa medio escondida con un marimo encerrado en una botella que le hizo sonreír, y junto a eso, escondido entre toallas desordenadas a propósito, un paquete viejo de cigarros. Tomó uno y lo puso en su boca, sin encenderlo, sólo como algo simbólico que nadie vería, y volvió a su puesto junto a la ventana.

El Grave terminó y el joven cocinero se puso de pie frente a esa entrada a la noche más hermosa que había visto, dándole una vista privilegiada el agujero entre mar y mar. Sacó el cigarro de su boca y lo colocó donde estuvo antes sentado, regresó tres pasos hacia atrás y respiró sin cerrar un momento los ojos antes del primer contacto con el agua. No estaba fría, sino cálida, como el agua con la que se baña a un bebé —o por lo menos eso quiso pensar—. Fue un salto agraciado, como los que en cualquier realidad sus piernas hubieran suscitado, con un sonido casi imperceptible al caer, preservando una belleza trágica en la fuerza de las pesas contra el empuje del mar.

(•••)

Un horrible presentimiento le había mantenido rodando en su camarote, conciliando el sueño hasta entrada la madrugada. Y cuando despertó sintió la misma sensación abrumadora, asfixiante, abrasadora.

Salió a la cubierta, y sintió el fuerte viento que venía del Norte, uno frío y seco que azotaba al Sunny con bravura, pero sin moverlo de su posición. No recordaba quién lo había anclado la noche anterior, así que atribuyó la acción al hombre dormido fuera de la enfermería, quien se despertó cuando pasó a su lado para revisar el estado del que se suponía debía estar dentro. Pero allí no había nadie. La almohada estaba manchada de sangre, la ligera sábana hecha bola en una esquina de la camilla... Lo único diferente era lo que estaba sobre el colchón: la libreta en la que Chopper había estado anotando los síntomas de su paciente, y la pluma que seguramente había olvidado guardar.

—Oye, Zoro, ¿sabes para qué salió Sanji? —El mayor le miró extrañado, incorporándose.  
—Nadie ha salido de aquí, Chopper.  
—¿Y entonces por qué no está allí dentro? ¿Vas a decirme que anoche no...?

Dejó la conversación en el aire, bajando las gradas a toda velocidad en busca del cocinero. Zoro, en cambio, entró a la enfermería, sintiéndose estúpido por haberse sentado la noche anterior sin revisar que el Cejillas estuviera dentro. Se sentó en el colchón desnudo y tomó la almohada, palpando la sangre seca en ella. Cuando la devolvió a su lugar observó la papelera al lado del escritorio de Chopper, con una bola de papel frente a ella. Se paró para recogerla, y la extendió, intentando alisar la superficie.

Reconoció aquella caligrafía un tanto estropeada. La había visto antes en listas de comprados y firmas de cuadros estúpidos, y aunque no era tan pulcra como la que recordaba, la nota sin terminar había sido escrita por el cocinero. No cabía duda de ello.

La dobló con una delicadeza desconocida para él, como si de algo sagrado que de pronto respetaba se tratase, y la guardó al lado del encendedor. Pensó en sentarse otra vez, pasar un rato más en ese lugar al que nunca querría regresar, pero el grito histérico de Chopper le hizo pararse de un salto y correr a la cubierta.

Luffy ya había llegado y estaba sosteniendo al menor por los hombros, tratando inútilmente de calmarlo.

—¡Suéltame, se va a matar! —gritó retorciéndose en las manos de un incrédulo capitán que sólo atinó a ver al espadachín en busca de respuestas.

El médico aprovechó la duda de Luffy para zafarse y tirarse al agua gritando el nombre del cocinero. Los demás llegaron casi de inmediato, viendo la escena horrorizados. Nami al borde de las lágrimas y Ussop temblando de miedo, mientras Brook y Robin sufrían en silencio, Franky buscaba con la mirada a Sanji dentro de la enfermería y Jinbe había corrido a sujetar a Luffy al mismo tiempo que Zoro se tiró para sacar a Chopper antes de que se ahogara.

El agua estaba malditamente fría, no llevaba a ni treinta segundos y ya estaba tiritando por la temperatura. Chopper flotaba y parecía más un tronco que un reno, pero se sintió ligeramente aliviado cuando volvió a gritar y tratar de soltarse.

—¡Chopper, escúchame! —repitió lo mismo varias veces hasta que los gritos se hicieron sollozos—. No voy a permitir que esto pase, ¿de acuerdo? Te voy a subir y después volveré a buscarlo, ¿sí? —El menor asintió y el peliverde subió tan rápido como pudo al barco, donde el escenario no era mejor con Luffy gritando para que Jinbe lo dejara tirarse.  
—¡Lo traeré de vuelta! —prometió mirando a los ojos a su capitán antes de lanzarse al agua.

No veía nada, los ojos le ardían y estaba demasiado oscuro como para distinguir sus propias manos. Tenía miedo. Nunca había tenido tanto miedo de la oscuridad, ni cuando había sido un niño, pero ahora era diferente. Era diferente porque en esa oscuridad no podría encontrar al Cejillas, y si no encontraba al Cejillas le habría fallado a todo el mundo.

Seguía nadando, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por ver o intentar sentir la presencia de ese maldito cocinero.

Se maldijo cuando el aire se le acabó y tuvo que salir a respirar. Pero no pensaba quedarse así, la promesa a su capitán era lo de menos en ese momento... Se había prometido salvar él mismo al Mejor Cocinero del Mundo, al único capaz de preparar onigiris que curaban dolores musculares, al único capaz de recordar las medidas exactas de azúcar que les ponía a los postres del "Amargado Marimo" para que éste no se quejara, al único capaz de hacerlo vivir un infierno después de una semana sin comer su comida...

—¡Zoro, vuelve aquí, ya! —gritó Luffy una vez lo vio salir—. ¡Me sostendré del mástil y me estiraré! ¡Todo saldrá bien!  
—¡Claro que no, idiota! —Le respondió antes de volver a sumergirse con una gran bocanada de aire.

No lo encontraba, por más que buscara, por más que sus ojos se hubieran acostumbrado a la sal y a la oscuridad, no podía ver al maldito rubio por ningún lado. Pero no podía rendirse, tenía que encontrarlo antes de que algo malo pasara, antes de que todo fuera irremediable.

 _No... no hoy..., no te dejaré morir hoy...No de esta manera._

Se le acabó el aire otra vez, como si su oxígeno estuviera ligado a sus posibilidades de encontrarlo.

 _¡No pudiste haber ido tan lejos, imbécil!_

Ya no soportaba más en el agua, si seguía adentrándose tendrían que buscar a dos personas y lo último que quería era crear más problemas. Salió buscando el aire de manera desesperada mientras los demás le gritaban desde el barco que regresara.

—¡Muchacho, si te sumerges de nuevo morirás tú también! ¡Haz caso y regresa! —advirtió Jinbe habiendo dejado a Luffy con Franky.  
—¡Zoro! —Nami lloraba a la orilla del barco, mostrándose asustada. Pero él también lo estaba, lo aterraba no encontrarlo.  
—¡Tengo que encontrarlo! ¡Yo! ¡Lo prometí! ¡Es mi responsabilidad, mía!

Volvió a buscarlo, volvió a esa oscuridad aterradora. Se perdió de nuevo donde la atónita mirada de Nami no podía encontrarlo, limitándola a gritar por ayuda a alguien en quien ya había dejado de creer.

—¡¿Qué más quieren?! ¡¿No es ya suficiente?!  
—Lo traeré a la fuerza si vuelve a salir. —declaró Jinbe apartando a la navegante de la orilla mientras él esperaba a ese ser destruido, ese que lloraba debajo del agua creyendo tener una oportunidad por haber visto el encendedor tan preciado del cocinero, sin recordar que se había salido de entre sus ropas; esperando por el joven que aún no había aceptado su derrota.

Después de un tiempo que al propio Gyojin le pareció increíble, Roronoa Zoro salió del agua.

—¡Maldita sea! —gritó dispuesto a llegar a las últimas consecuencias por cumplir su promesa. Por eso Jinbe tenía que salvarlo, un alma tan fuerte y obstinada sería capaz de vivir después de lo sucedido y también iba a ser necesaria para que todos salieran adelante.  
Aprovechó que el muchacho estaba tomando aire a bocanadas —demasiado cansado como para sumergirse de una sola vez— y se tiró antes que cualquiera de los ocupantes del barco pudiera decirle algo más.

Ya en el agua pudo ver cómo ese chico peliverde se preparaba para volver a bajar, por lo que decidió hacerlo subir a la superficie por las malas. Esperando que en la cubierta alguien pudiera detenerle, ejerció su técnica, apuntando directamente al joven:

-Gyojin Juujutsu: Mizugokoro.

Zoro salió despedido por los aires, y cayó en el Sunny junto a un gran charco de agua de mar. Aturdido por el golpe y lo sucedido, se apoyó en el mástil e intentó ponerse de pie, lográndolo con cierta dificultad. Tras un suspiro caminó hacia la orilla del barco, decidido a regresar a la asfixiante oscuridad. No le importaba la voz tranquila de Brook hablando a su lado, mucho menos los gritos que Nami y Chopper soltaban a todo pulmón. Lo único que entraba en su mente, lo único que taladraba sus oídos, era la voz de su consciencia repitiéndole una y otra vez que ni siquiera había podido encontrarle.

Unos brazos le rodearon cuando estuvo a punto de saltar, y pensando que sería pan comido liberarse, se removió. Sin embargo, los brazos se estiraron, dando más vueltas alrededor de todo su cuerpo, dejándole fuera de combate en un instante.

Miró a su capitán, quien había conseguido liberarse del agarre de Franky, y ahora le retenía a él.

—Luffy, suéltame. Te dije que lo encontraría, y eso pienso hacer... Oye, Luffy... ¡Suéltame! —El silencio del menor le hizo gruñir e intentar soltarse otra vez—. ¿¡Por qué me detienes?! ¡Maldita sea!  
—Zoro-san, hay que esperar a que Jin...  
—¡Dejen que yo baje a buscarlo! ¡Dejen que cumpla mi prome...! —La bofetada de Nami lo dejó callado. La bruja lo miraba con ojos llorosos, mordiendo su labio inferior para no derramar más lágrimas, como si las guardara para cuando el momento adecuado llegara. Sin embargo, respiró y, tras poner la mano en su hombro, soltó:  
—Ya es suficiente con perder a uno de ustedes. Detuviste a Luffy porque sabías que si entraba al mar no volvería a salir. Pues ahora él, y todos nosotros, hacemos lo mismo contigo.

El mayor estuvo a punto de replicar, pero un golpe sordo en la madera lo dejó con las palabras en la boca. El Cejillas estaba allí, con el cuerpo demasiado rígido como para estar dormido; el rostro mucho más pálido de como lo recordaba; sus labios reflejando cómo, seguramente, se miraban los suyos: de un color entre morado y azul, provocado por el frío y la falta de oxígeno. Sin embargo, había una gran diferencia: los de él temblaban, los del Cejillas no.

Y al comprender la razón de esa diferencia, comenzó a hablarle en un murmullo que fue escalando hasta llegar a los gritos.

—¡Contesta! — tuvo que respirar hondo varias veces para sentir el aire en sus pulmones—. ¡¿Crees que es tan fácil, idiota?! ¡También eres parte de esto! ¡¿Dónde están las promesas que hicimos todos nosotros?! ¡¿Crees que puedes dejarnos?! ¡¿Crees que no dolerá?! —La garganta le dolía de tanto gritar, la cabeza del llanto que se había liberado sin que él intentara detenerlo. El frío se había apoderado de todo su cuerpo, menos de su corazón, que insistía en hacer ruido en sus oídos y demostrarle lo que se sentía estar vivo, recobrar poco a poco el calor que el Cejillas no volvería a sentir—. ¡Dime qué quieres que haga! ¡Lo haré, Cejillas, lo prometo! ¡Te devolveré las botellas de sake que sabes que sacaba a media noche, la libreta que ocupé para practicar el corte limpio, los quince lápices que pisé en la habitación, los tres vasos que quebré, los innumerables platos que rompí! —Para este punto Luffy había soltado y su agarre, permitiendo que tomara el cuerpo del cocinero del cuello de la camisa empapada con esa gran masa de agua que por primera vez le pareció horrible, odiosa, aterradora. Esperó inútilmente por una respuesta—. ¡Entonces dime por qué, maldita sea! —Lo soltó, y vio la expresión tranquila en el rostro del rubio y entendió, no sin un hueco en el pecho, el porqué—. ¡Me niego! ¡No es justo! No puedo... ¡No puedo sólo dejarte ir, ¿entiendes?! —La voz se le estaba acabando, sonando áspera y como si le doliera hablar, que sí lo hacía, pero el dolor de garganta era el que menos importaba.  
—¡Deja de gritarle, Zoro, por favor! —suplicó Nami alejada, observando todo fijamente, pero sin creerlo aún.  
—Zoro..., él no tiene la culpa... ¿Por qué no dejas de gritarle y hacemos algo bien al menos al final? —Su capitán mantenía su mirada oculta bajo su fiel sombrero de paja, pero en su voz era evidente que estaba destrozado.  
—¿Por qué? —Una risa amarga se escapó de sus labios antes de golpear el piso con el puño—. Porque sólo así va a escucharme...

Nadie lo soportó, ni Robin, ni Brook... Todos se quebraron al entenderlo. Porque sí, fue hasta que el espadachín dijo eso que entendieron que Sanji, _su_ Sanji, se había ido para siempre.

(•••)

Nami alzó la vista cuando escuchó el crujido de la puerta al abrirse, pero volvió a enterrar la cabeza en la almohada al ver que era la arqueóloga. La mayor de las mujeres sonrió amargamente al recordar cómo, cuando todo eso había empezado, la chica se comportaba de la misma manera.

Dejó la charola que llevaba en su escritorio, para después sentarse a la orilla de la cama, y maravillarse ante la suavidad del colchón.  
—Ha pasado un buen tiempo desde que estuve aquí... —Ella, la que procesaba todo antes de hablar, había soltado aquella verdad sin pensar; no recordaba con exactitud cuántas noches había pasado en la pequeña silla de la enfermería, pero le habían bastado para olvidar la sensación de calidez que su propia alcoba le daba  
—Tampoco hemos hablado desde hace mucho... —La menor se incorporó, haciéndose a un lado y pegando su espalda a la pared, dejando el suficiente espacio para que la morena se recostara a su lado—. Supongo que todo esto nos cambió las manías que teníamos.  
—Y las seguirá cambiando, Nami. —La mencionada miró hacia abajo, encontrándose con unos ojos celestes fijos en el techo, perdidos en un futuro que sólo ella se atrevía a visualizar—. Va a seguir cambiando por mucho, mucho tiempo... y después nos acostumbraremos a su ausencia.

Quiso reclamarle, decirle que las cosas nunca serían lo mismo sin el rubio, que nunca le olvidarían... Pero casi al instante supo que superar aquello no significaba actuar como si nada u olvidar a Sanji; más bien representaba lo que ese hombre con olor a tabaco, colonia y especias habría querido: que continuaran con el viaje, teniendo sus recuerdos como buenas memorias, no como un peso.

Sintió que necesitaba tomar algo para ahogar los pensamientos que trabajaban a mil por hora, y al parecer habló en voz alta, pues la morena le respondió:

—Tal vez no soy ni Luffy ni Zoro, y tal vez lo que tengo aquí no es licor... Pero si algo aprendí en estos meses es que el líquido que está en esas tazas… —Aún recostada señaló a su escritorio—… es el mejor amigo para ahogar las penas. Y traje dos, por si quieres comprobarlo.

La menor tomó una taza con las manos temblando y los ojos llorosos.

—Servirá un poco para el frío...  
—¿Tienes frío? Ah, dejé la puerta abierta. Iré a...  
—No. —Nami se apresuró a detener a la morena, quien se limitó a incorporarse, y con manos fleur entregarle su taza—. Hace tiempo que sólo paso encerrada... Es bueno... Ya sabes, dejar que el viento nos hable un rato. —A la pelirroja le costó un mundo decir aquello, Robin lo sabía mejor que nadie. Sanji había dicho eso la única noche que se quedaron con él hasta tarde tomando vino en la cocina. Él había insistido en salir pese al frío propio de una isla de invierno para dejar hablar al viento. La navegante lo había atribuido desde un principio al alcohol, pero ella era más curiosa y la respuesta que el cocinero les dio quedaría grabada para siempre en la mente de ambas.

 _Creo que a veces hablamos demasiado, o tomamos demasiado gusto por el silencio... Tanto que no escuchamos al viento hablar... ¡No me miren así! No he terminado..._ —cómo extrañarían la sonrisa de aquel entonces— _El viento sólo repite, así que, si lo dejamos hablar, recordaríamos lo que nos han dicho o lo que dijimos, o las melodías que escuchamos... El viejo decía que también lo hacía con los sueños._

—Claro... Nos hará mucha falta —respondió tomando la taza restante.  
—Demasiada... —Nami cerró los ojos y le dio un sorbo al café—. Sanji-kun lo hacía mejor.  
—¿Qué cosa?  
—El café...  
—Me refiero a qué hará falta. ¿Sanji-san o el viento? El café es obvio que él lo hacía mil veces mejor.  
—Pues qué va a ser... Sanji-kun. El maldito viento siempre va a estar para recordarme todas las cosas raras que decía y los sueños que tenga con él regresando, más le vale.

Allí, recostadas en la pared de una habitación llena de recuerdos, cada una con una taza de un café muy bueno pero no lo suficiente, y escuchando al viento hablar sobre cómo el azúcar de nombre raro era mucho mejor que la normal para los postres..., fue la primera de muchas veces que lloraron juntas, intentado conversar con el viento.

Las palabras eran nostálgicas, melancólicas... Pero poco a poco la corriente fue introduciéndose a sus recuerdos más antiguos y alegres, haciéndoles sonreír en medio de las lágrimas. Pasó mucho tiempo para que la bebida se terminara, pero como todo, el momento en que las dos mujeres dejaron la taza sobre el colchón llegó. Fue hasta entonces que Robin limpió sus lágrimas con una servilleta que había llevado, preparándose para ir a traer más café.

No se calzó sus zapatos, pero tomó un abrigo del perchero y se abrazó a él antes de salir, volteando a ver a la que quedaba sentada en la cama, haciéndole saber con una mirada que volvería con la cafetera; que la plática no volvería a detenerse.

Eso significaba, sin embargo, que debía entrar a _esa_ habitación. Por el orden de los acontecimientos no le quedó tiempo de devolver la cafetera a su puesto en la cocina, y no había querido hacerlo porque en parte esperaba pasar un par de noches más allí. No había entrado desde la tarde anterior, y cuando su organismo necesitó la bebida, Zoro se ofreció a ir y prepararla por ella —en parte por eso el sabor había sido tan diferente—. Pero ahora tenía que ser la Nico Robin racional que había quedado en segundo plano el día anterior.

Tras un suspiro abrió la puerta, encontrándose con dos sombras sentadas en la camilla, observando sus manos como si fueran las más grandes maravillas del vasto mar. Entró, cerrando la puerta tras de sí, y se sentó al lado de la figura más pequeña, dejándole en medio, permitiendo que sus sollozos se volvieran más audibles.

Miró hacia la otra figura; más grande, más tosca; y le observó respirar profundamente, jugando con un objeto invisible entre sus manos. Tal vez, para él, lo que había perdido al sumergirse en el agua era en realidad la más grande maravilla del vasto mar. Pareció que la figura se percató de su mirada, pues dejó caer una de sus manos en la rodilla del más pequeño, como incitándole a hablar, como diciéndole que ese era el preciso momento para soltarlo todo.

—¿Sabes, Robin? —comenzó el más pequeño apoyando su espalda en el costado del peliverde para ver de frente a la mujer que esperaba atenta—. Duele mucho... saber que tenía razón y que aún así no pude evitarlo. —Sonrió y se limpió las lágrimas—. Pero Zoro dice que no tiene caso lamentarme por lo que pasó, y tiene razón. Así que, si no te molesta, quiero llorar de tristeza y no de culpa...  
—¿Por qué me molestaría, Chopper?... Suena a que me estás pidiendo permiso...

El renito la sorprendió con un abrazo y los sollozos que escapaban de sus labios junto al nombre de ese que el día anterior estaba recostado en esa misma camilla. Ella le devolvió el abrazo cerrando sus ojos y esperando a que la respiración regresara a la normalidad. Ya que tardaba más de lo que pensó se acomodó y miró de reojo al peliverde, que también había tomado una mejor posición.

—¿Pasa algo? —preguntó él sin mirarla.  
—No... —Le sonrió y cerró de nuevo los ojos.

¿Para qué arruinarlo? La calidez había regresado a la mano que Zoro tenía ahora sobre su brazo, acariciando con el pulgar el pelaje de Chopper.

—¿Saben? —La voz del más joven los sacó a ambos de sus pensamientos, mas no hizo que nadie cambiara nada de esa escena—. Sanji tenía razón. —Un sollozó se coló en su risa—. Gracias.

Ninguno entendió porque ninguno escuchó lo que Sanji le dijo en una noche de paciente y médico. Fue saliendo de una de esas islas raras con varios tipos de clima. El cocinero se había emocionado con las semillas comestibles y había estado paseando de un lado a otro, y terminó por enfermarse, haciendo enojar al médico que ya le había advertido de las consecuencias.

 _—_ _No te enojes, Chopper... ¿Vas a decirme que no estaba rico el pastel que hice? —El mencionado sólo le dedicó una mirada severa, como la de él cuando lo encontraba intentado robar golosinas.  
_ _—_ _Cállate y tómate eso.  
_ _—_ _No quiero. Sabe feo.  
_ _—_ _¡No vamos a discutir sobre eso de nuevo! Además... ¡Ni siquiera lo has probado!  
_ _—_ _¿Puedo decirte algo? —preguntó olvidando por completo la medicina, sorprendiendo al menor por tanta inmadurez en un hombre de veintiún años.  
_ _—_ _Deja de comportarte como un niño y tal vez.  
_ _—_ _El niño eres tú. Eres el niño de Robin-chan y el Marimo.  
_ _—_ _Tómate eso. Estás desvariando.  
_ _—_ _No, es cierto. Hoy los vi, cuando el animal ese te estaba persiguiendo y Zoro te animaba a que le pegaras mientras buscabas la ayuda de Robin-chan con la mirada... ¡Casi podía escuchar que le decías mamá!_

 _Chopper estaba dispuesto a replicar y defenderse sobre el tema del animal que terminó por ser la cena, pero el rubio se había dormido... sin tomarse la maldita medicina._

Si bien en esos últimos meses la terquedad del rubio había resultado como algo contraproducente, el renito decidió en ese preciso momento que la recordaría como lo que había ocurrido en la isla: algo que en un principio le molestaba, pero que con el tiempo se convertía en el motivo de una carcajada que sólo entendían los dos.

La forma tan efusiva en que asintió y se limpió las lágrimas sorprendió a los dos mayores, quienes observaron con satisfacción cómo el menor sonreía, incluso a pesar de que su llanto no se había detenido. Chopper se soltó del agarre de Robin, y se acercó a su escritorio, buscando sus notas respecto al caso de Sanji.

Sentía que para poder recordarlo como en verdad era, tenía que estudiar a profundidad todo lo que había llevado al cocinero hasta ese punto, estudiaría la trayectoria de esa caída en picada que tanto daño les había hecho a todos. Sería difícil, y lo sabía, pero tenía que hacerlo. Los otros dos le observaron trabajar, y volvieron a sonreír. Sin necesidad de que Chopper se los confirmara, ambos sabían en lo que el doctor trabajaba, y ninguno habría esperado algo diferente. La forma en la que pasaba de hoja en hoja con rapidez, la forma en la que escribía en una nueva libreta, las lágrimas que no dejaban de caer... Todo eso estaría allí por mucho, mucho tiempo.

Robin suspiró, se puso de pie, desconectó la cafetera y la tomó en brazos, llevando con una mano Fleur el bote de café guardado en la alacena. Miró a Zoro, preguntándole si quería acompañarle, pero él negó con lentitud, volviendo a su juego con el objeto invisible, dándole a entender que se quedaría hasta que _algo_ pasara. Ella asintió y regresó a la habitación, saludando a Franky y Ussop con la cabeza, mientras ellos se dedicaban a arreglar un barco que no necesitaba reparo alguno.

Habían estado así, llorando mientras pintaban el barco y raspaban las partes mínimamente desgastadas con el fin de distraerse en algo. La verdad era que sólo los demás lo veían así, porque ellos, siendo tan cercanos entre ellos y siendo el cocinero tan curioso como quisquilloso, compartían muchos recuerdos sobre un rubio sentado cerca de ellos, haciendo más estorbo que otra cosa, hablando sobre cualquier bobada que se le ocurriera y preguntando ocasionalmente sobre alguna herramienta, y diciendo que el barco nunca podría estar en óptimo estado con semejantes tripulantes. Por eso era un ritual el dedicarse a probarle a Sanji que sí podrían... Pero aun así, aún con esa motivación, era doloroso recordar cómo las cenizas del cigarro del rubio caían cerca de dónde estaban trabajando.

—Ussop...  
—¿Qué quieres?  
—¿Lo extrañas?  
—Claro que sí, idiota.  
—Ussop...  
—¿Qué?  
—¿Recuerdas cuando Sanji arruinó la sierra?  
—Casi lo mato ese día...  
—Tú acabaste medio muerto...  
—Y tú castigado...

 _No tenían trabajo que hacer y habían estado holgazaneando en la cocina toda la mañana hasta que Sanji entró para... quién sabe para qué entró, pero cuando lo hizo preguntó si no había nada que reparar en el barco._

 _—_ _No, ¿Por qué preguntas? —Franky miró extrañado al cocinero, pero divertido.  
_ _—_ _¡Quiero tallar madera!  
_ _—_ _No puedes estar quieto, ¿verdad? —dijo Ussop terminando la cola de un solo trago.  
_ _—_ _Estoy aburrido y ya hice la merienda.  
_ _—_ _Bien... te enseñaremos a tallar._

 _Lo demás fue historia, mientras ellos dos seleccionaban las herramientas con menos filo para la seguridad de las manos del cocinero, a éste se le ocurrió tocar quién sabe qué botón de la sierra eléctrica, dejándola inservible para siempre. Ussop, en un momento de ira intentó pegarle al rubio y este se lo devolvió multiplicado por diez, y gracias a su pequeña intervención, Franky terminó castigado sin postres y solamente una cola diaria durante una semana._

—Lo extraño, ¿sabes?  
—Lo sé, Franky... Lo sé.  
—Me duele...  
—A todos... A todos...

Quién sabe cuántas veces hicieron lo mismo, cambiando solamente el recuerdo por otro más corto o más largo; pero siempre trabajando para recordar y hablando para seguir viviendo en el presente.

Era similar a lo que hacía el mayor del grupo, sentado entre los mandarinos, sintiendo el fuerte viento entre sus huesos, completamente a distiempo de la nana que murmuraba para sí. Canturreaba para mantenerse en el presente, para no recordar las pláticas con el menor a la luz de la luna, para no recordar aquella voz que le llamaba "consciencia superdotada". Prefería entonar la que habría sido la melodía que más tranquilizaba al menor, tocándola en su mente con mucha más melancolía de la que solía hacerlo.

Y, en definitiva, el ritmo, la letra, todo, representaba el ambiente en general del Thousand Sunny. Las pláticas de todos ellos eran pausadas, nostálgicas; hacían todo demasiado concentrados, como si de su última acción se tratase. Y caminaban por la cubierta arrastrando los pies, encorvados, como si quisieran, al menos, haberse podido despedir.

Tal vez para todos los seres dentro de ese barco, ese que no había avanzado ni un solo metro desde que el cocinero fue encontrado, aquello era lo más difícil. La ausencia de un adiós, la ausencia de un porqué. Y desde el punto de vista de un alma que había muerto y después regresado a la vida, esas dos incógnitas, juntas, eran peores que la pérdida de ese camarada. Jamás tendrían el adiós, y las respuestas tardarían mucho en llegar... Lo suficiente para mantener ese ambiente sombrío sobre todos.

Soltó un suspiro y se puso de pie, decidido a unirse al cuadro que se formaba en la cubierta. Las dos mujeres habían salido de su habitación, y el capitán por fin había dejado de conversar con Jinbe, el que le había acompañado cuando había perdido a uno de sus hermanos por primera vez. Los únicos que faltaban eran los encerrados en la enfermería, que definitivamente no saldrían hasta llegada la noche, cada uno por razones diferentes.

Quizás todos pensaron que Luffy tomaría la palabra, pero el que comenzó a hablar fue el Gyojin, dejando que el castaño pasara de largo y subiera al nido de cuervo, ignorando sus responsabilidades de capitán.

Sabía que nadie iba a pedirle que las asumiera, probablemente ninguno se daría cuenta de lo que había hecho, pero necesitaba que el resto hablara de lo que harían mientras él se despejaba unos momentos.

¿Por qué no se había sentado en la cabeza de Sunny? Sabía que era donde normalmente habría ido para pensar en todo y en nada a la vez, pero algo le llamaba del puesto de vigilancia. Y, a final de cuentas, ese día no era uno normal. No acostumbraba subir ahí, lo sentía demasiado cerrado como para pasar el rato, pero a Sanji y a Zoro les gustaba mucho.

El lugar le daba, en efecto, una sensación de encierro horrible y ganas de salir corriendo; pero no era culpa del lugar, ya había estado en el submarino de Torao y no había tenido problema alguno además de, bueno, estar moribundo y confundido buscando a Ace en delirios. Lo que sucedía con el nido de cuervo del Sunny era que le recordaba que ya no escucharía las peleas de media noche que llegaban hasta la recámara de hombres, que no podría ir a platicar con su cocinero mientras éste limpiaba el desorden habitual del lugar en las contadas noches que lograban hacer que Zoro durmiera en el cuarto. Dolía hasta el punto de las lágrimas y las risas ahogadas entre sollozos y gritos atascados a media garganta.

Por más que buscaba no lograba entender la fascinación de esos dos por ese lugar, hasta que notó el cigarro al pie de la ventana. Se acercó y se sentó, temblando por temor a ver de nuevo a Sanji gritando y cubriéndose los oídos; pero no pasó, en el reflejo de la ventana sólo encontró al Sanji que trataba de enseñar cómo decorar un pastel, al Sanji que no le daba de comer más de lo que fuera sano, al Sanji que refunfuñando le ataba las cintas de los zapatos cada cinco minutos, al Sanji que se ofendía si en alguna isla le pedía comprar un dulce, al Sanji que le sacaba filo a sus cuchillos cuando estaba enojado con alguien del barco, al Sanji que le enseñó a dibujar su barco con muñecos de palos dentro, al Sanji que llamaba emocionado a comer cuando preparaba algo nuevo, al Sanji que iba con Nami a comprarle ropa rara... Ese Sanji que tanto extrañaría era _su_ _Sanji_ , y nadie, ni siquiera la muerte sabía cómo quitárselo, porque una parte de él, una parte de esa tripulación, se fue con él.

Después de ver la ventana pasó a ver a través de ella, tratando de adivinar lo que Sanji había visto la noche anterior. No logró entenderlo, pero no importaba porque estaba seguro de que su cocinero había visto algo hermoso. Lo sabía porque el Sanji pálido y empapado que Jinbe sacó del agua era _su Sanji._

Sabía que alguien más subiría esa noche a ese lugar, sabía que querría estar solo, así que sólo se quedaría para hacer lo que debía y luego lo dejaría a solas con sus recuerdos. Pero antes, él debía hacer algo parecido a lo que hizo Zoro, pero él no gritaría, susurraría como en las noches donde sólo le servía de distracción a un indignado cocinero que le repetía "No quiero que te hagas igual de sucio que él, Luffy" cada vez que encontraba una toalla llena de sudor. Respiró y comenzó a llorar, otra vez, antes de por fin comenzar su monólogo de despedida.

—No estoy de acuerdo... Pero no estoy molesto. Me dueles, tonto, a todos aquí. —Esbozó una sonrisa al recordar los regaños que en su tiempo le fastidiaron—. Te voy a extrañar, mucho; dejabas que me enfadara por estupideces y sólo te reías y esperabas a que llegara a sentarme en la mesa sin pedir comida para platicar de lo inmaduro que soy... He crecido, ¿sabes? En estos meses... crecí más de lo que quería. Hemos crecido todos aquí, unos de la madrugada a la mañana, como Zoro, y otros que de a poco en poco, como Ussop... Bueno, siempre crecemos, tú también lo hiciste, porque los Mugiwara crecemos peleando. —Se había creído muy fuerte, pero no soportó seguir hablando. Se quitó el sombrero y lo apretó contra su pecho mientras recordaba al hombre, demasiado elegante en porte y gustos para parecer un pirata, bailar en la cocina cuando se creía solo en ella; al hombre que, mientras hacía eso, podía ordenarle que recogiera su tiradero de entretenimiento improvisado ante el aburrimiento de dos semanas sin ver tierra la última vez que hablaron como Sanji y Luffy.

—¡Me niego! —dijo volviendo a colocarse el sombrero —. De ahora en adelante siempre habrá un tiradero de recuerdos, Sanji, y es tu culpa. No puedes quejarte. —Se dejó caer hacia atrás y se quedó allí, viendo el techo y recordando para no aburrirse esperando al otro.

Ese otro seguía metido en la enfermería, girando el encendedor invisible mientras observaba a Chopper trabajar. El menor levantaba la vista de vez en cuando, negaba, y volvía a concentrarse en sus notas. Era como si le dijera que no pensara demasiado en ello, pero Zoro no podía evitarlo. No tras haber visto lo que tenía amarrado a sus tobillos.

Se preguntaba cómo lo habría hecho si nunca le hubiese regalado esas pesas; si no le hubiese dejado entrenar con él un par de veces a la semana, si nunca hubiese decidido hacerle un préstamo a la bruja para cambiar esos malditos sacos de arena por un par de implementos de verdad.

No pensaba subir al lugar donde todo había terminado, no todavía. Sin embargo, tenía sed, y no precisamente del agua que Chopper tenía en la jarra, ni del café que Robin preparaba en la habitación continua. Necesitaba alcohol, y sabía que no podría tomarlo allí. Chopper lo echaría a patadas al verle cruzar la puerta con la botella; tampoco podía hacerlo en la cocina, el ambiente melancólico terminaría asfixiándolo; la cubierta tampoco era una opción, no necesitaba la compañía de más de dos personas; y además de nunca haber sido un fanático de tomar en su litera, la habitación de los hombres era el lugar donde habían dejado el cuerpo del Cejillas. El único lugar al que podía ir era al nido de cuervo, y él lo sabía, por lo que suspiró.

Guardó el encendedor invisible entre su faja, dejándolo al lado de la inexistente nota de la que nadie sabía. Le dio unos golpecitos a Chopper en la cabeza y salió de la enfermería, rumbo a la cocina para subir los tres vasos necesarios para lo que quería hacer y la botella del alcohol preferido del rubio, además de sake.

Subió con menos dificultad de la había estado sopesando la media hora que le tomó deambular alrededor y decidirse a subir. Quiso atribuir su paz mental a la fuerza que le daba el tacto de la espada de Kuina, pero sabía bien que había estado haciendo lo mismo los tres meses anteriores y no se había sentido así. Afianzó más su mano a aquel objeto sagrado y entró, visualizando las bandejas y botellas vacías que solían hacerle compañía las últimas horas de la madrugada cuando el Cejillas perdía la inútil lucha contra el sueño. Sintió un vacío en el pecho cuando el olor de la comida y el licor se desvaneció y lo dejó oír la respiración del que lo había esperado con paciencia.

—Luffy... —dijo después de un rato de silencio en el que el menor sólo le sostenía la mirada tan firmemente que tuvo que apartarla.  
—¿Sabes que a los fantasmas no les gusta que los vean a los ojos?  
—¿Perdón? —Esa frase le sonaba de algún lado. Sonaba a alguna de las frases oscuras que Robin soltaba cuando lo encontraba dormido en la cubierta.  
—Sanji me decía eso cuando lo retaba a un serio, porque él siempre ganaba.  
—¿Y te parezco un buen reemplazo?  
—No, tonto —dijo riendo y dejando el sombrero entre ambos—. Tú acabas de perder.

Zoro estalló en carcajadas y dejó escapar un par de lágrimas que ni él mismo supo jamás decir si eran de risa o por el dolor del recuerdo.

—Él siempre quiso jugar... Nunca le seguí el juego.  
—Igual no hubieras podido ganarle.

Hubo otro silencio, el doble de largo que el primero, pero esta vez ambos veían algo que les daba miedo: un presente y un futuro viviendo sin Sanji. Lo habían aceptado, a fuerza de arrancarse una parte del alma y entregarla para ser despedida junto al rubio.

—Perdón —habló el espadachín cubriéndose el rostro con su mano izquierda mientras la derecha jugaba con el encendedor que había perdido en el mar.  
—Yo también lo lamento... No debí haber dicho eso...  
—Ya... qué importa... Podremos hacerlo, hacer que todo encaje de nuevo.  
—Aunque falte una pieza y las demás estén rayadas...  
—Lo demás encaja.  
—El hueco le da cierto toque artístico...  
—... y las rayas me dan risa.

Y volvieron a reírse el uno con el otro, y casi pudieron oír el mismo "¡Ey!" del día en que Sanji les había dicho eso al mostrarles el rompecabezas que había armado a pesar de que Zoro le había cortado una pieza y Luffy y Ussop arruinado las demás.

Luffy comenzó a ver a Zoro de arriba a abajo, obviamente buscando algo.

—Eso es sake, ¿verdad?  
—¿Esto? —dijo el peliverde alzando la botella— Sí, ¿Quieres?  
—¿Recuerdas el sake que tomamos saliendo de Dressrosa?  
—Sí, es uno de los mejores que he probado.  
—Era de hermandad... de familia... Y Sanji no estaba. —El mayor suspiró, cansado de la sensación que el dolor sano le causaba. Esa calidez en el pecho le echaba en cara que pudo haber pasado mejor los últimos meses con Sanji si no hubiera sido tan obstinado.  
—Ya sé lo que estás pensando...  
—Siempre he tenido miedo de perder a alguien, Zoro. Ya perdí a Ace, y ahora a Sanji... Quiero este recuerdo con ambos. Sólo así podré cumplir mi sueño… Sólo así podré decir que seré el Rey de los Piratas.

El peliverde se puso de pie y ayudó al otro a hacer lo mismo, buscó con la mirada un lugar adecuado y se dirigió al pie de la ventana.

—Yo pensé lo mismo... —rió Luffy.  
—Pero espera. No lo haremos con sake...  
—¿Qué? ¿Por qué?  
—Pues porque... creo que el Cejillas estaba harto del sake. —El espadachín sacó tres vasos de trago, esos que el rubio se empeñaba en que no tocara sin su permiso, y le mostró al capitán la otra botella—. Mira, estos vasos ridículamente pequeños y esta botella que es más cara que lo que trae dentro, son el remedio del cocinero para la nostalgia.  
—Con la botella cara, entonces.  
—¿Ni siquiera vas a preguntar cómo sabe?  
—No. —Sonrió—. Como que la nostalgia me sabe bien.  
—Bien. Sólo por hoy... tomemos de esta cosa los tres.

Zoro colocó los tres vasos en fila frente a la ventana, que ya dejaba ver la luna, y los llenó intentando imitar —sin acercarse si quiera al éxito— el movimiento que hacía el rubio.

—No te sale.  
—Cállate. Suficiente tengo con seguir escuchándolo reír.  
—Creí que sólo yo me estaba volviendo loco.

Sonrieron, tomaron el vaso de la izquierda y el de en medio y bebieron de un solo trago el contenido. Suspiraron y repitieron el proceso quién sabe cuántas veces hasta que se resignaron a que esa noche no era para olvidar o escapar, sino para continuar.

Dejaron ambos vasos y Zoro tomó el que había quedado en la derecha.

—Uno más por un viejo amigo. —Elevó el vaso, como brindando con la luna y bebió el licor amargo, rápido, pero con mayor atención al gusto que todos los anteriores. Lo miró unos segundos y lo dejó con fuerza en el mismo lugar de antes; pero ahora lo dejó volteado, porque ese no volvería a ser usado.

* * *

 _ **Rui-chan:**_

 _ **Quizás en algunos países aún sea el primero... Pero aquí, en El Salvador, tanto mi reloj como el de Yume marcan la media noche del dos de marzo.. Día del cumpleaños de Sanji, día de su muerte, día de la finalización de la primera historia verdaderamente larga que escribimos juntas, día de San Serjei,día de la publicación del capítulo más largo que hemos escrito juntas... Me duele, sinceramente.**_

 _ **Nos duele porque la nostalgia que nos invadió allá por diciembre, fecha en la que este fic fue terminado, regresó. Aunque ahora quizás se vaya más rápido, no sólo por la maldita tarea que nos ahoga lentamente, sino que... bueno, ahora no es sólo nostalgia por la historia, sino que gratitud hacia ustedes.  
Gratitud por entrar semana tras semana a leer los avances, gratitud por permitir que generáramos algún sentimiento en ustedes, gratitud por los comentarios, gratitud por los favoritos, gratitud por los follows. **_

_**Claro que hay muchísimas personas a las que agradecerles... Quizás no se puedan poder los nombres aquí por temas de privacidad y ajá, pero creo que es necesario que, al menos los que llegaron hasta este punto, sepan quiénes estuvieron de fuera apoyando en inspiración o ayuda en general para esta historia.  
Gracias a la que, prácticamente, concibió al personaje de Serjei: ella fue la que le dio el nombre y el oficio, ella fue la que lo colocó dentro de ésto al soltar su "¿no pueden meter a otro personaje?", a ella se le debe en parte el inicio de la secta. Gracias a la que nos ayudó a darnos cuenta de los errores físicos que el suicidio de Sanji, y la posterior búsqueda de su cuerpo, tenían, además de otros errores menos significantes; de no ser por ella, no habrían algunas escenas, y otras serían muy diferentes de como las presentamos aquí. Gracias a esa amiga que parece nuestra mamá, por aguantarnos en esos momentos de inspiración más intensos, en los que la historia no nos salía del cerebro. Gracias a la que dotó de voz a la imagen ficticia del lector ideal, que sin leerlo ni saber bien qué ocurría, nos apoyaba constantemente... Y **_**_no sé si lo vaya a leer, voy a suponer que no, pero ajá, gracias a la retrasada mental de mierda con la que escribí esto... Porque, sinceramente... una historia así no me sale sin vos, maje._**

 ** _Si tienen alguna duda respecto a la historia, ya sea de la trama como tal, o ya cuestiones de contexto de nosotras como escritoras, no duden en preguntar... habrá un epílogo la otra semana, y por mínima que su pregunta sea, la vamos a responder._**

 ** _Si no los aburrí con mi cháchara cursi, y llegaron hasta aquí... creo que puedo darles las gracias una última vez, antes de despedirme. Eso, e invitarlos a comentar, y a pasarse en nuestras historias existentes, y a las que habrán con pronta/distante publicación._**

 ** _Nos vemos la próxima semana!_**

 **Yume!: Llegamos al final de un largo camino. Muchísimas gracias por todo, por estar siempre con nosotras y por aguantar y por comprender o intentar comprender algo como esto. Lo dije al inicio y lo vuelvo a repetir: sangre, sudor y lágrimas se han derramado en esta creación... Créanle a cualquiera que les diga que no nos arrepentimos de haber derramado ninguna.  
**

 **No tienen idea de lo duro que es dejar ir algo tan largo, tan profundo y tan significativo como esto. Desde el momento en que nos equivocamos al formular una oración y nos pareció interesante, al momento en que una amiga mencionó un nombre: "Serjei", a cuando nos emocionamos escribiendo en un cuaderno a lápiz con la punta "filudita", a esas veces en que una canción sonaba y algo saltaba en la imaginación de dos locas que tienen una sana dependencia a la Coca-Cola, a cuando escribimos el primer mensaje, un "I" que dio paso a miles y miles de palabras que tuvimos el honor de compartir con todos ustedes... Después, el momento en que una amiga hizo una observación en una tarde en el rincón junto a la tienda y varias mesas vacías; incluso a los muchos momentos en que nos vieron sonreír, abrir los ojos más de lo normal, llorar, cantar y gritar como locas en un salón de clases o en el recreo... Y llegar a un primer leído, un primer follow, un primer comentario... Todo hasta este recién nacido 2 de Marzo ha valido la pena.**

 **El reloj marca las doce y los toques finales a la memoria del ente creado en esta historia, San Serjei; de las canciones que toman un tinte más deprimente después del fic; a los cambios en los nombres y letras de canciones cuyas notas nos hacen llorar a lágrima viva...**

 **Gracias a todos y, en especial, a aquélla que me aguanta ebria de soda y drogada con chocolate. Gracias, de verdad, porque mucho de por qué y cómo escribo te lo debo a vos.**

 **Con mucho que decir y pocas palabras para expresarme vuelvo a agradecerles a ustedes que nos leen y a las personas que contribuyeron aun sin tener idea de lo que va la historia.**

 **Sin conocernos sé que se crea un vínculo al momento de leer y escribir para alguien. Tendremos siempre éste presente y espero que ustedes también, por lo menos un tiempo más.**

 **Nos vemos en el epílogo, damas y caballeros.**


	25. Epílogo

**Epílogo**

 ** _"NUEVO ARMAMENTO DE LA MARINA ANUNCIA EL FIN DE LA ÉPOCA DE LOS PIRATAS"_**

Así lo ha afirmado el Almirante Sakazuki tras los resultados de las pruebas realizadas a lo largo del último semestre.

 _"Tras incansables esfuerzos por parte de distintos sectores de la Flota, hemos conseguido nuevas metodologías sumamente efectivas en la realización de nuestra tarea", afirma el Almirante, para después proceder a explicar el proceso que se ha seguido los últimos meses._

 _Junto al ojo crítico del doctor Vegapunk, y el apoyo monetario del Gobierno Mundial; se pensó, diseñó y creó un nuevo equipo que ha de servir para cubrir las fallas que se encontraron en el anterior arsenal de la Marina._

 _"No sólo se ha buscado la corrección de los defectos encontrados", explica. "También se pensó en suplir las debilidades que sufríamos en nuestra búsqueda por erradicar el mal que representa la piratería, observándola desde todos los ángulos posibles."_

 _La nueva metodología busca minimizar el plano de acción de todos los piratas, sean usuarios de Frutas del Diablo o no. Para esto se fabricaron armas de Kairoseki con nuevas tecnologías, pero a su vez se diseñaron herramientas que, de distintas formas, afectarán a los no-usuarios de la facción._

 _Para respaldar su efectividad, el Almirante Sakazuki ha revelado información sobre la prueba realizada en una de las tripulaciones que más problemas ha causado en los últimos años: la banda Mugiwara._

 _" Se esperó al momento adecuado para no involucrar a los civiles, y cuando éste llegó utilizamos el equipo, dando en uno de los blancos más buscados de la tripulación: Kuroashi no Sanji", relata, para después explicar que, si bien no pudo mantener constante vigilancia sobre el proceso, la recaudación de datos en la prueba fue cien por ciento beneficiosa, y su resultado determinante, que aunque no se nos fue revelado, es fácil de asumir por la constante ausencia del pirata en cuestión en las últimas apariciones de los Mugiwara._

 _En definitiva, ..._

El hombre arrugó todo el conjunto de papeles, de todas maneras, nunca leía el periódico completo, nada era lo suficientemente interesante como para gastarse la vista y la mente en ello. Al viejo cocinero le importaba muy poco si la marina desaparecía o compraba nuevo armamento, o si el gobierno de cualquier isla sufría cambios. Lo único verdaderamente importante como para darse a la tarea de hojear el paquete de un aburrido blanco y negro era un solo nombre: Sanji, su pequeño renacuajo.

A veces incluso se sentía ridículo por molestarse si el periódico no llegaba exactamente cada semana, eso suponía un dolor de cabeza para sus trabajadores porque se ponía de peor humor hasta que el maldito pedazo de papel llegaba y podía encerrarse a buscar a ese chiquillo.

Esos hombres que habían sido de tan mala calaña en un pasado no se quedaban atrás. En sus ratos libres se atrevían a leer disimuladamente lo último que el anciano había colgado en la pared de un restaurante plagado de Kuroashi no Sanji.

Zeff, que no pensaba salir en un buen rato de ese cuarto en el que sólo había un escritorio con nada muy interesante y todo eso con lo que se torturaría hasta el momento de volver a ver al niño altanero que había criado como suyo: el primer uniforme de chef que le hizo comprar, el primer cuchillo que usó, el menú de la primera vez que su comida se sirvió en el restaurante, fotos que nadie nunca tendría además de él —porque era muy egoísta con las cosas de su hijo—, recetas que le habían anonadado por la complejidad con la que estabas descritas y la poca experiencia y habilidad del muchacho para llevarlas a cabo, demostraciones que de afecto que Sanji jamás admitiría, dibujos del mar que los había unido y separado, historias demasiado oscuras para un niño y otras demasiado románticas puestas en papel con una caligrafía inconfundible, todo lo que nadie sabía del Gran pirata Kuroashi no Sanji estaba en ese lugar.

—Si van a hablar de él, háganlo bien —murmuró tratando de restaurar la hoja de la noticia para después ponerla de mala gana en uno de los tres cuadros que le quedaban de la última caja que había comprado. Se veía mal, pero era como debía verse, arrugada y fea, porque imaginaba al que la había escrito así: arrugado y feo... y muy tonto si creía que una maldita arma era más importante que un hombre que peleaba de traje y sin manos.

Los años le habían ablandado y endurecido en igual medida, los dos años que estuvo sin noticias de Sanji fueron los peores en toda su vida y en la vida de sus trabajadores —no sólo por su nula paciencia sino también porque ellos sufrieron la preocupación de un viejo amigo y colega desaparecido—, nadie podía hacer nada sin que una parte del único cocinero de traje en el Baratie saliera a relucir. Era una verdadera tortura. Había aprendido a defender a gorro y cuchillo a esa banda de revoltosos con la que Sanji había partido, y al mismo tiempo había desarrollado la nostalgia y el insomnio como primeros síntomas de su vejez. Lo extrañaba, y a veces soñaba con verlo parado en frente del armario de su habitación tratando de decidir entre sí usar una camisa roja o una rojo más claro mientras él, como buen padre, le veía entre contrariado, enfadado y divertido; le gustaba pensar ese tipo de cosas, que cuando volviera lo molestaría por fin haber crecido, o por haber acabado con más pobres diablos que él en su tiempo de juventud, que le contaría sobre el All Blue y los platillos que preparó con esos peces.

Salió del cuarto hasta el día siguiente a primera hora, a colgar el papel arrugado y feo en el lugar más cercano posible a la cocina. Patty, Carne y todos los demás ya estaban enterados, el restaurante tenía más periódicos y los clientes no era muy rescatados en comentarios. Ya cada quien había decidió qué creer sobre el asunto, unos se quedaban callados, otros decían que el pequeño Sanji había vuelto a hacer de las suyas para engañar a los insoportables marines, algunos otros decían que eran mentiras del gobierno, y los más sensatos se resignaron a un adiós jamás dicho.

En cuanto al viejo Zeff... Nadie se atrevía a llevarle la contraria cuando se quejaba de no encontrar nada sobre el mocoso.

Fue así hasta el día en que el imponente jefe del único restaurante flotante decidió no abrir el lugar y reunir a sus compañeros frente a un mar más azul de lo que recordaba.

—No quiero que me vuelvan a dar ni un maldito periódico- anunció jugando con la cerradura de un cofre.

—¿Jefe?

—¿Algo que decir, chicos?

Más de uno comenzó a llorar y muy pocos se atrevieron a hablar, y de esos, Zeff no escuchó a ninguno porque sabía que eran como las palabras que él se arrepentía de no haber dicho la última vez y que trató de hacerlas llegar en una carta de caligrafía torcida dentro del cofre que él mismo había construido , palabras para un mocoso irresponsable que los dejó esperando siempre con un plato hecho después de cerrar que terminaban por repartirse entre todos, sin falta, cada noche desde que se fue hasta esa mañana de marzo cuando aceptaron que ya no volvería.

Zeff abrió el cofre dejando ver uno de los trajes de Sanji, dos fotografías (una a la vista y otra cubierta con una manta blanca) y un plato como el de todas las noches. Iba a cerrarlo cuando uno de los cocineros se acercó y colocó un jarro lleno de algo blanco que se asemejaba al azúcar y adornado con un lazo negro alrededor de la tapa.

—Sanji me enseñó a hacerla poco antes de irse... Le gustaba ponerle eso a los postres.

—¿Te dijo cómo se llama? —preguntó el mayor cerrando el cofre y moviéndose lentamente hasta la orilla de la plataforma.

—No lo recuerdo... Me dijo, pero era un nombre tan raro que él mismo se tartamudeaba al decirlo.

Soltó el cofre ante la atenta mirada de todos.

—Jefe, ¿Puedo preguntarte dos cosas? —El rubio asintió a la pregunta de Patty—. ¿Qué era el cuadro cubierto con la manta?

—Una foto de Sanji.

—¿Por qué estaba cubierta?

—Porque es mía.

—Y... ¿Qué era lo del jarro?

—La primera receta de un niño delirante que dijo que el postre debía hacerse con otro tipo azúcar.

Zeff volvió a sentarse a la orilla y se dedicó a pensar en el mejor regalo que la vida le pudo dar mientras las lágrimas caían al mar y los demás eran ignorados por completo.

Viendo ese mar tan azul, a ese que se había llevado tan lejos a Sanji, se dio cuenta de algo: su sueño había cambiado. Quería encontrar el All Blue, claro, pero éste por sí solo ya no era suficiente… No, encontrar a Sanji sonriendo en el All Blue era su único sueño.

—Adiós, pequeño renacuajo.

* * *

 _ **Cooperativa: Y finalmente llega el epílogo de esta historia. Muchas gracias a todos, a los que leyeron desde el inicio y a los que se unieron después. Queremos agradecerles de corazón y esperamos que les haya gustado.**_

 _ **No es un adiós, es un hasta pronto... Si pueden y quieren pasarse por otras historias, claro. Son más que bienvenidos.**_

 _ **¿Qué les pareció la historia? ¿Lloraron? Nos gustaría mucho saberlo y apreciaríamos el comentario.**_

 _ **Si de verdad deciden seguir leyéndonos, desde ya avisar que puede haber tiempo sin actividad (no todavía) a causa de cierta cosa horripilante llamada colegio, otra llamada tarea y otras muchas llamadas exámenes, pruebas de no sé que wea y demás evaluaciones.**_

 ** _¡Muchas gracias y recordad que la tragedia es buena!_**


End file.
